A kiss to Change the World
by hpotter90
Summary: What if instead of waiting until later Harry told Hermione the prophesy? A kiss between two has far reaching consequences for the whole world and universe. Dumbles and Severus Snape bashing. H/HR pairing. Genius Harry and Hermione in later chapters.
1. A Kiss to Change the World

A/N: This is my first story, so reviewers please take that into account. My story moves the Harry Potter time line ahead by 14 years, so the 5th year of Hogwarts ends in 2010. The story begins at last chapter of Order of The Phoenix where Harry has already been told of The Prophesy and Hermione is out of the hospital and goes widely au from there. Pairing will be h/hr or Harry/Hermione. Lots of bashing on Dumbles and Snape. If you don't like it then you do not have to read it. I do not own anything except maybe this story. To those authors that see I have used an idea of yours take credit where it is due.

* * *

HOGWARTS  
JUNE 19, 17:10 UTC

Harry, having just heard The Prophesy, decided that the first person he would share it with would be Hermione.

So when Hermione was healed enough to be let out of the hospital Harry met her and said "Hermione, I need to talk to you in private. Will you please come with me?"

Hermione responded by saying "Sure! I have the perfect place in mind; we should talk in the Room of Requirement."

So the pair made their way up to the 7th floor in friendly silence and proceeded to pace in front of the painting with the dancing trolls while thinking that they wanted a place to talk for just the two of them. When the weathered surface of the wooden door appeared, they opened it to find a room with a relaxing atmosphere and two scarlet, velvety couches covered in gold brocade.

There were several tall, thin stained glass windows high up, near the ceiling, which let in multi-colored light. Little golden dust-motes floated slowly in the light cast from the windows, as if the room wasn't used too often. Strangely enough (for Hogwarts, at least) there wasn't anyone, not even a painting in the room. It was rather Spartan, in fact, aside from the couches, the ancient ornate cherry-wood table, covered with recent copies of the Wizarding World Magazines and an intricate diamond chandelier that floated of its own accord.

When the door closed with a distinct click, a strong silencing and locking ward went up blocking the conversation from being heard. Just to be safe, Hermione double-checked the natural wards. Satisfied, the two sat down on one of the plush couches settling down for what Hermione could tell would be an extensive conversation.

With an apprehensive look in his eyes, Harry began with "You know of The Prophesy, of course, so I wanted to tell you what it says…"

"Wait-I thought The Prophesy was destroyed before it could be heard…wasn't it?"

Harry looked at a worried and hesitant Hermione and responded with "Yes, it was destroyed but someone heard it when it was originally made. Professor Dumbledore heard The Prophesy, when it was originally created by Professor Trelawney…"

"Wait, what?! Trelawney made an actual prophesy?! You have to be kidding!"

When she looked at Harry's face, however, she saw he couldn't be more serious if he tried.

Unsettled, Hermione thought of another question. "Why are you telling me this first instead of Ron?"

"I am telling you because Ron may be my best friend, but unlike him you have always been there for me. Anyways let me finish! The Prophesy was:

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_ (Order of the Phoenix)"

Harry looked down and finished his thoughts before adding, "If you do not want to continue being my friend I would completely understand, as I…"

Harry never got to finish that thought before he got an angry slap across the face from a weeping Hermione. Hermione, still sobbing, threw her arms around Harry and gave him a resoundingly wet kiss. Just as she started to calm down enough to enjoy herself, a bright golden glow surrounded them and they fell unconscious. The golden glow expanded outward at an exponential pace that would change many things. As this happened a loud scream came from Harry's scar before a dense greenish-black smoke came out and dissolved into the air, leaving an acrid smell in its wake as it disappeared. When they woke up the Wizarding World and themselves would be almost unrecognizable.

* * *

In Dumbles' office, he contemplated how to respond to what Harry did to his office. He was enraged because several of his instruments that monitored things from Harry's health to the many magical bindings he put upon the boy were destroyed beyond repair (and even worse, they were one of a kind items!). Dumbles was worried because with the bindings Harry should have been nowhere near the power levels he displayed during his temper-tantrum. Dumbles stroked his fluffy white beard, contemplating on how to regain control of his weap… err the boy when he decided to 'confirm' the death of Harry's godfather, Sirius, by hiding the real one he had imprisoned in the headquarters.

Dumbles then patted himself on the back for thinking of the brilliant idea of tricking Harry into thinking that his Godfather was dead, by creating a Golem in the image of Sirius that he had so brilliantly made.

His phoenix that he had used numerous dark rituals over the years to bind to him when he started going dark, chirped sadly at how far his companion has fallen from the light.

"Oh shut up you stupid decorative Turkey or I will kill you before you can become immune to the killing curse!" exclaimed Dumbles.

Dumbles was not always a secret dark lord, but over the years as he heard people proclaim him as the next coming of Merlin or as a god he had begun to believe it. Due to this, he now believed he deserved to be treated like 'the god he was.'

Dumbles began to reflect on all of the manipulations he had made due to hearing The Prophesy. Dumbledore started the rather dirty work when he realized that even with all his power he would not be able to beat Voldy. His salvation came when he heard The Prophesy uttered by the rather delusional Trelawney he was interviewing for the post as the divination professor at Hogwarts.

When he interpreted The Prophesy, he realized that there were only two children The Prophesy might have referred to. He had caught Severus Snape eavesdropping on the conversation, and stunned and bound him before he obliviated all the people around him but Snape of The Prophesy. Dumbles took Snape into a private place before he 'convinced' (it involved a lot of compulsion and even the occasional _Imperio_) him to tell Voldy of the only first half of The Prophesy by promising to have James and Harry die and leave Lily for him to take on the rebound. He still laughed to himself about how stupid Snape was to believe he was going to leave Lily for him, as even with James and Harry dead there was no way Lily would even come close to the grease stain.

He further found it hilarious how he tricked Snape into signing a magically binding contract where Dumbles appeared to be the loser (as if that was even possible!) where as it was Snape signing his life away. Therefore, he sent the Potters and the Longbottoms into hiding and 'convinced' Sirius Black with an imperious curse to set up Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper.

Dumbles then set up the fidelus charm around the Potter Summer house while he laughed to himself how he was going to screw both families over. He knew that Peter Pettigrew was in Voldy's camp and would betray them. After his instrument tied to the wards of the Potter summer cottage went off, he waited until he got the reading of three killing curses being cast on the property then portkeyed right to Harry.

Dumbles found as he expected the dead bodies of James and Lily Potter, but what was unexpected was that Harry had survived the killing curse. Dumbles figured Harry must have survived the killing curse because of his heritage along with something that Lily Potter had done.

Dumbles noticed that even with the killing curse there was not a mark on the sleeping Harry

Potter. Therefore, he tried putting a binding on Harry, but found it would not stick to Harry. He also noticed that Voldy's body had disintegrated beyond repair, which made him realize that Voldy had made horcuxes.  
There was what looked like foul dark greenish-black mist, which was actually a piece of Lord Voldy's soul, stealthily making its way out of the house. Getting an idea, Dumbles stopped and used his powerful magic to slice off a piece of the fleeing soul before binding it to Harry's forehead. This is what created a lightning bolt shaped scar and how Harry and Voldy were linked together.

He then managed with dark magic to obliviate both of them and banished the rest of Voldy's fleeing soul from the house. After this Dumbles found he could place on bindings and spent some time placing many bindings on Harry's magic and intelligence with many dark and illegal spells. Dumbles found that the horcrux bound up Harry's heritage completely along with helping to suppress his magic and intelligence.

Dumbles also put multiple loyalty and compulsion charms on Harry to make Harry loyal to him and his minions, err, helpers Molly, Won-Won and Ginerva. Dumbles shipped off Harry to his aunt's house before he put multiple compulsion charms on the letter for the Dursleys.

He then set up several dark wards around the property that would make even strong willed muggles severely mistrust magic and want to abuse magical people. Finished with that he went on to obliviate the list of people that were supposed to take care of Harry Potter in the case of the death of Lily and James. Dumbles over the years had to visit several times to put more blocks on Harry as well as obliviate his weapon but felt his plan worked well.

Dumbles had also manipulated the Longbottoms as well for his own good. After Voldy had been defeated, he had sent the message to the Longbottoms that it was safe to come out of hiding. He then had Snape tell the Lestranges that the Longbottoms had come out of hiding and knew where Voldy was. Dumbles the first to arrive at the Longbottoms after the brutal attack and put spells on Alice and Frank Longbottom to keep them in their coma. He further put magical bindings on Neville Longbottom and then obliviated him.

He even manipulated the toddler he stole away from an amazon he had recently seen again in the muggle newspaper. He detected Amazonians and wanted to drain their power into himself so he would be immortal. He kidnapped the toddler and put spells on her to change her appearance and scramble any location spells used to find her. He followed this up by obliviating both sisters so they would forget him. He then gave the unrecognizable toddler to a family called the Grangers to wait until he could find a way to drain the power off the toddler. To prevent the Amazonian from escaping he put blocks that would only work one time on her to prevent any of her god given powers from working. In addition, to make the disguise stronger he forcibly made the Grangers blood adapt the toddler, which oddly he noticed, gave the toddler an extremely strong magical core. Dumbles put magical blocks on the toddler when he realized that without intervention the toddler would be magically stronger than himself after magical maturity.

Bringing his thoughts back to Harry, he as planned had when the time came to introduce Harry to the wizarding World, sent his oaf Hagrid to do the job so Harry would get an inadequate introduction to the Wizarding World and a large bias for Gryffindor. Dumbles arranged for Harry to get the brother wand of Voldy's and steered him away from the Goblins before they could tell Harry about his heritage.

Dumbles set up the Weasleys to help Harry onto the train and cast several more loyalty charms on his weap… err the boy. Every yearly adventure he had arranged in advance or knew what was going to happen and let it for _his_ greater good.

Dumbles was proudest of Harry's first year plan that resulted in the Flamels being dead (or so he thought) and him getting what he did not know was a fake philosopher's stone that he would begin using next year. After all as a god, he needed to live forever to guide the sheep of the Wizarding world for generations to come.

As Dumbles got up to get to the fireplace to get rid of Sirius Black when all of the remaining instruments started screeching and then exploded in his face knocking him into a magical coma he would wish he had stayed in. For when he woke up in the interrogation rooms of the Ministry's Law Enforcement department, he would find many very angry people wanting his blood.

* * *

In her office, Professor Minerva McGonagall contemplated about her cubs when the wave of golden magic hit her and erased the multiple obliviations Dumbles had done. Minerva McGonagall remembering it all immediately broke down crying and swore she would make Dumbles suffer if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

BONES MANSION  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In Bones mansion, Amelia Bones questioned several things she had learned when the wave of magic hit her erasing the obliviations she had suffered from Dumbles. She now remembered her placement in the list of people to take care of Harry Potter, so she rushed off to Hogwarts.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, Neville read a book on herbology with Hannah Abbott when he suddenly collapsed and felt like his body was on fire. At the same time, a green ring came through the window and hovered above Neville Longbottom. When he came to, he felt like what he assumed with Dumbles felt like with his magic bubbling beneath his skin just waiting to be unleashed.

He then noticed the green ring hovering above him, and the ring said in a robot like voice "Neville Longbottom you have the ability to overcome great fear, welcome to the Green Lantern Corps"

A skin-tight suit that showed he had lost his formerly chubby physique replaced the clothes he had on. He now had a muscular build appropriate for his age along with a face that attracted the eyes of many witches in Hogwarts. Starting at his hips, the leggings of the costume where black with his feet and ankles covered with what looked like green leather. The front and sides of his torso along with his neck were all green while his back and arms were covered with black. His costume tapered off at the end of his arms with white material covering his hands and wrists.

His head was the only spot uncovered except for a facemask he had on, which covered the area around his eyes and his nose. His eyes were covered in a white substance that was like a one-way mirror only he could see out of. Finally, to complete the ensemble there was a circle outlined by black on the right side of his chest and with a white background inside of it, there was a green lantern icon in the center of the circle.

After she checked to see if Neville was alright, Hannah said, "Neville what was that about? And what are the Green Lantern Corps?"

Neville sat down on the sofa and prepared to tell her what he knew about the Green Lanterns from his outings into the muggle world with his grandmother.

* * *

St. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In the incurable wing at St. Mungo's Frank and Alice Longbottom suddenly woke up to the surprise of a visiting Augusta Longbottom. After a tearful reunion with each other and telling Augusta about how even in their daze after the brutal attack by the Lestranges and Crouch Jr., they remembered Dumbles shooting a spell at them before everything went black. After a thirty-minute checkout that was rushed using their status, the three Longbottoms rushed to get up to Hogwarts to meet with Neville and Harry. Along the way, Augusta brought them up to speed on the Wizarding World.

* * *

LITTLE WHINGING  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In a home in Surry, a family had had a another great day without 'the freak' when the magic wave wiped out all the magic that was on them. Without the magic affecting them the family remembered how horrible they had been to an innocent orphan and immediately broke down when they remembered how horrible they were.

* * *

GAUNT SHACK  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In the Riddle shack, a loud scream was heard before the whole building caught on fire. When the fire fighters finally managed to get to the scene there was nothing left but ashes scattered about.

* * *

GRINGOTTS  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In the Lestrange vault, a scream was heard as greenish-black smoke came off the Hufflepuff cup before scattering to the afterlife. Several goblins were called as the cup exploded and set the whole vault on fire. The result would be that after the fire had been put out the whole entire vault was destroyed. In a pocket dimension where the room of hidden things was, a diadem previously owned by Ravenclaw let out an ear-piercing screech before it discharged a putrid dark yellowish-brown cloud that was pulled to the afterlife.

* * *

#12 GRIMMAULD PLACE  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

At the Order of The Phoenix headquarters in London a man who would by the next day be a free man was woken up to the sound of a loud scream. He rushed down the stairs, and got to the crap hole that Kreacher lived in just in time to see a thick cloud of crusty-blood-red smoke disappear as it went to the afterlife.

When this happened, Kreacher appeared with a pop and proclaimed, "The horcuxes bad man voldy created have been destroyed, master Regulus's goal of eliminating tommy has been fulfilled. Kreacher now die happy."

With that, Kreacher fell to the floor dead, and Sirius contemplated what he had heard. He was horrified to learn that Voldy had created Horcruxes, as he knew what they were because of what his family was like. As the Horcruxes were destroyed, the block Sirius had on his memory was destroyed along with them. He remembered telling Amelia about the secret keeper along with Remus and decided to go to Hogwarts to see Harry. Going to the Kitchen he saw Molly who looked like she had come out of a drugged state. Next to her was Remus Lupin who tried to help a crying Molly while he tried not to cry with what looked like a pained grimace on his pre-maturely aged face.

Sirius talked first when he said, "so do you remember what happened?" "Y-yes I remember how that B #$* Dumbles put me under the imperious and made me do all those things, and now thanks to him my two youngest are probably dead" sobbed a broken-hearted Molly Weasley.

The three of them decided to go to Hogwarts to sort everything out as well as they could.

* * *

In the Gryffindor 5th year boy's dormitory Won-Won was in a rage about how Harry always got all the attention and that he deserved some attention and money for what he had to go through. Won-Won thought though that he had a good laugh as much of his magic was from the syphon ward Dumbles put on Harry. Won-won knew that his mother knew about this and approved, but unknown to him he was fed potions to make him lazy and angry with Harry under Dumbles 'orders' by Molly. The Syphon on Harry snapped suddenly and in the magical backlash, Ron's body could not handle the strain. Ron spent the next thirty seconds in terrible, crippling pain, hunched over before he dropped dead never learning he was manipulated by a delusional old man.

* * *

In the Girl's dormitory for 4th years in Gryffindor a girl was putting on her clown face while trying to figure out how to get Harry Potter to be her husband when a backlash from syphoning off Hermione's magic killed her instantly.

* * *

RIDDLE HOUSE  
JUNE 19, 17:20 UTC

In the Riddle mansion, Voldy licked his wounds from the battle at the ministry when he suddenly felt like his soul shard he had left in his monstrosity of a body was being forced to die. He was in so much pain he did not notice his pet snake Nagini die in agony, taking the horcrux in the snake's body with it to the afterlife. Voldy through his dark mark attempted to hold on by draining his followers of their life force and magic.

This was useless as he soon found himself in what appeared to be the 9 ¾ train station. Voldy immediately broke down when he noticed that he could not feel his followers through his dark mark system. He was so busy having a temper tantrum over his perceived unfair fate of dying that he did not notice there were two other people he was familiar with there. He would not notice that several more beings joined the scene until one of them walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

* * *

Across the country of Great Britain certain people started to drop dead like flies as their magic and life force was drained from them. People like Snape, Fudge, Umbridge, and the entire Malfoy family died in extreme pain due to the wards they were behind slowing down the drain. The death of all of these bigots would give rise to a new and vastly improved British Wizarding world.

* * *

WATCHTOWER  
JUNE 19, 12:20 EST

In a huge satellite orbiting the earth two different men dressed in green and black tights suddenly got a message from their rings that a new ring bearer for their sector had been chosen. They would be joined on their meeting of the new ring bearer by a third guy (no pun intended). In the same satellite, a beautiful woman blessed by the gods thought about how years ago she had lost her toddler sister Donna Troy, when she was showing her little sister Patriarch's world. Suddenly, she remembered an old man with the weirdest fashion sense and sparkling eyes (she shuttered at remembering the weirdo) who had kidnaped her sister and erased her memory of the event. Wonder Woman immediately went off to talk to the other people on the satellite to see if they could help find her kidnapped sister.

* * *

THEMYSCIRA  
JUNE 19, 12:20 EST

In the hidden land of Themyscira, a woman was thrilled to discover the location spell had finally worked and told her the missing princess of Themyscira was located where Wonder Woman said the Watch Tower was located. She immediately set out to have a message sent to their ambassador called Wonder Woman to tell her this information.

* * *

NEW YORK CITY  
JUNE 19, 12:20 EST

In New York City, a father suddenly remembered his sister and nephew that he had only learned he had a year before his sister died. He remembered shortly before their death meeting the animagus Sirius Black and Werewolf Remus Lupin, and how he was going to cure Lupin of his infliction at the earliest time possible. He remembered his sister Lily Potter and that he was one of the people listed for taking care of Harry James Potter in an emergency.

He used his magic to send out a probe in order to sense the condition that Harry was in and sensed massive amounts of magic around Harry. Worried that Harry might be in trouble he checked to see that his daughter Zatanna was asleep and then with an "EKAT EM OT YRRAH SEMAJ RETTOP" and disappeared with a small pop.

Giovanni Zatara unfortunately did not know Zatanna was not asleep and that Zatanna being as curious as she was followed her father with a well-practiced "WOLLOF REHTAF" and left the home empty.

* * *

Giovanni Zatara arrived in the room of requirement and was about to start investigating when he saw his daughter appear right next to him. About to berate his daughter for letting his daughter's curiosity get the better of her, He stopped when he saw what was in front of him, which was what looked like a younger sister and a younger brother of his colleague. Uttering "Wohs gnivil ylimaf" while he pointed his hand at each of them in turn, it confirmed his suspicions that these two were related to his fellow leaguers. As he saw the two teens were in the middle of completing a soul bond he took hold of each of the teens and her confused daughter before he transported them all to watchtower, and appeared right in front of Wonder Woman.

* * *

Wonder Woman upon seeing the girl she just knew was Donna Troy screamed "Donna!?" and hugged her while crying.

Giovanni noticed that the glow around the two stopped just as the leaguers on board came rushing to the scene to see what the commotion was all about. Superman was surprised to see a boy who looked like him as a teenager with green eyes. What shocked him the most was that the boy was floating five feet in the air like he did as a teenager in his sleep before he learned how to fly. Giovanni Zatara took the opportunity presented to send Zatanna back to their house and put a locking spell on her to prevent her from following him again for the time being.

After he out of his surprise, Superman first looked at Giovanni and said, "Please explain."

A tall muscular man next to him in a Black spandex suit that made him look like a large bat narrowed his eyes into his patented glare at Giovanni Zatanna. The rest of the people on board gave varied looks of surprise at this event. Giovanni sighed and explained all that he knew about the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile in another realm between life and death a discussion with massive revelations was taking place.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter and the premise of my story, so please review and tell me what you think of it.


	2. Questions and Answers

A/N: Please see the first chapter for author's note. I own nothing in case you did not know.

* * *

UNKNOWN  
JUNE 19, 17:22 UTC

Harry groaned and woke up asking "What the bloody hell happened?" then stopped that train of thought when he noticed his voice seemed to have deepened by an octave.

Pleased with this though, he slowly opened his eyes and saw next to him was Hermione, who also seemed to be coming around. He forgot her temporarily when he noticed how much he had changed. He looked like he grew at least a foot in height and estimated he was now at least 5ft10in. He also was no longer a bean pole and seemed to weigh at least 200 pounds. However unlike his fat bully of what he thought was a cousin his body was all muscle, making him look like a male model.

He noticed he had on a full body suit with red boots and a scarlet cape, with a crimson belt around his waist. The rest of the suit was a deep azure, except for the front of his torso. On his newly broadened chest, he had a symbol that he recognized as the one that a vaguely familiar muggle on TV wore. When he looked down past his chiseled chest, he saw a bright gold ring with a blood-red lion in the center. He looked at his cape and found the same symbol there that he had on his chest.

Hearing a low keening, he looked up to see he was in what looked like the 9 ¾ train station for the Hogwarts express. The strange thing was that he noticed he was one of only three beings present at the place. Crying under a bench was what he realized was what looked like Voldy.

He heard Voldy as he yelled angrily between sobs things like "I was going to rule them all," "Curse you to hell Dumbles," "My horcuxes couldn't have failed!"

Voldy seemed so wrapped up in his temper tantrum that he looked like he was not going to notice anything that happened around him for a while. Harry would have found the sight of Voldemort crying like a little child rather amusing if the situation was not what it was.

Getting confused he starting to panic at looked back at Hermione who said in a nervous voice "okay Harry let's not panic, we should assess the situation before we act."

Harry in a highly uncharacteristic move agreed with her right away and thought to himself 'okay why am I not feeling like I should charge forward then think about it after like the Gryffindor I am, I am starting to get very worried.'

A familiar voice behind him said with mirth "It might be a good idea to not panic, and as for your answers we will give you them."

Whipping his head around he found himself seeing what he recognized as Lily and James Potter. Next to them stood what looked like another couple that seemed familiar to him who were wearing clothes that were in a similar fashion to his. Also present were five other women and a man he know he had seen somewhere in a book before. Finally the last person looked like a very pale teenager with black hair that ran down to her shoulders. Dressed up like a Goth she gave Harry a feeling like he was being judged when she looked into his eyes with her black eyes.

At this point Harry said with determination "Okay what the bloody hell is going on!?"

* * *

Hermione woke up to Harry next to her, and noticed she felt very different. She opened her eyes to see Harry looking like he could be a younger brother of that flying Muggle that she had seen on TV. As she looked around she found that she looked like she was in the Hogwarts train station at 9 ¾, but with almost no one there. He saw with her and Harry was what looked like Voldemort (he certainly matched the descriptions of the thing Harry gave her), but she found he was excessively busy having a temper tantrum to notice anything that happened around him.

Overlooking him for the moment Hermione looked at herself and found she had on black clothing that had white spots on it that glittered in the dim light, almost like the outfit was a view of the stars themselves. The outfit had short sleeves, and leggings that tapered down to a pair of high-rise boots. Hermione saw that she had a steel bracelet on each of her wrists that went down towards her elbows, and she somehow knew these bracelets could block any weapon from hitting her. Around her hips was what looked like a fancy strip of silver cloth with a black circle in the center that had a W symbol on it in silver.

Her body seemed to also look like a 16 year old version of that flying Muggle from TV that now seemed very familiar to her. To complete the ensemble there was a bluish colored rope with some length to it hitched onto her right hip. It was able to cause anyone wrapped up in it with less willpower than her to do what she wants and also had unlimited length, at least according to some very fuzzy memories that were gradually coming back to her. She got up and looked at Harry, who now looked like he was getting more confused and panicked by the second.

She said to Harry "Okay Harry let's not panic, we should assess the situation before we act," although, to be honest, she was rather panicked.

She found the clothes she was now wearing odd but familiar, to say the least. She looked at her outfit in a fit of confusion, before she turned her attention to Harry.

She looked away from him and began to look around for clues as to where they were when Harry said, "Okay I am really going to start panicking soon if I do not get answers soon."

A voice behind him said with mirth "It might be a good idea to not panic, and as for your answers we will give you them."

* * *

Hermione whipped her head around and found herself seeing what she recognized as Lily and James Potter. Next to them stood what looked like another couple that seemed familiar to her who were wearing clothes that were in a similar fashion to Harry's. There were also five other women and a man she know she had seen somewhere in a book and real life before.

Finally the last person had the looks of a very pale teenager with black hair that ran down to her shoulders. Dressed up like a Goth she gave Hermione a feeling like she was being judged when she looked into her black eyes with her amber eyes.

At this point Harry said with determination "Okay what the bloody hell is going on," at which Hermione said "Harry, language," even though she too was curious as to what was going on.

The first one to move was the Goth teenager, who walked over to Voldy and touched him on the shoulder, and immediately Voldy looked at her and seemed to realize who she was.

Voldemort started shrieking again as he cried, "this cannot be" repeatedly before he disappeared in a flash of dark orange, almost black, fire.

The fire was unlike the comforting flame of a phoenix, it seemed to be of pain and punishment. Harry and Hermione found it momentarily smelled like fire and brimstone before the smell slowly vanished. After doing this, the teenager vanished from the scene.

The newly 'soul bound' couple were now even more confused than before and Harry asked, "If I am seeing my dead parents then that must mean I am hallucinating or am dead."

Hermione had meanwhile recognized the five women and one man she saw in a group as the goddesses that blessed her and her sister. They were Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Hermes of the Greek pantheon. Upon recognition of the identity of the six gods she immediately bowed. Harry, knowing that Hermione usually knew what she was doing joined her and bowed.

The fiery-haired, statuesque goddess Athena chuckled softly when she saw Harry's attempt to curtsey. Hestia smiled kindly, Demeter grinned in her good-natured way as Artemis burst out into silvery laughter. The others could no longer resist, and so everyone joined in, creating a musical harmony of joyous sound.

The one Hermione identified as Athena wiped tears of laughter from her wise gray eyes and said "Arise, Donna Troy of Themyscira and Har-El (pronounced hair-el) of Krypton." Upon standing up Harry said "Okay, what is going on?"

Lily answered "Well, son that lady over there that just made Voldemort vanish was Death…" "So wait we are dead, really? I literally got kissed to death? This…"

"No Harry you are not dead if you choose not to be for you see…" Those present then took turns to explain the manipulations of Dumbles plus what had happened because of their soul bond, at the end of which Harry and Hermione furiously proclaimed they were going to make Dumbles pay.

"So wait, I had relatives that I could have been staying with instead of the Dursleys for blood wards that Dumbles made up!? I am going to…" Harry went into a rant of what he planned to do to Dumbles in a very painful fashion, while Hermione described things she was going to do that made the men that were present cringe at the thought of it.

Lily stopped Harry and Hermione in mid-rant when she said "Harry you do not need to do that as when Dumbles wakes up, which he will do before you, he is going to be tortured by the people he brought torture upon before being shoved through the veil. In fact, as of right now, they are shredding his reputation, like a cat with a ball of string, while he is in the coma. Additionally, they have with the recent deaths of the death eaters and Voldy been able to get the living Sirius Black a trial. While your Uncle Giovanni is informing his friends of the situation; his daughter and some acquaintances are gathering up the people on the list for your adaption up to speak them all."

James continued with "Now Harry we were going to tell you when you were older, but in case we died we left a letter in our family vault that Dumbles as the self-appointed magical guardian should have told you about at the age of eleven. You see we are your blood adopted parents, so while we are related biologically, we are not your birth parents. The blood adoption gave you a magical core that when you hit magical maturity will mean you are as powerful as your uncle and cousin, who are more powerful than Dumbles and Voldy combined. You are not even close in power to the lords of order and chaos however. Anyways these two here are Jor-El and Lara-Lor-Van of Krypton…"

Hermione asked "wait krypton like the planet superman of the Justice League says he was born on?"

James looking slightly irritated answered "yes the very same, now please let us finish."

Continuing where James left off Jor-El started his part of the explanation; "you see Harry or as we named you Har-El, you were the identical twin of your brother Kal-El. When your ships carrying both you and your brother launched they froze both of you at your infant stage for the journey between Krypton and Earth. You were both supposed to be raised by the Kents like your brother was. Unfortunately a piece of kryptonite from the exploding Krypton struck and got lodged into the ship you were on and slightly damaged the propulsion system causing your ship to take about seventeen years longer to get to its destination. By the time your ship had arrived the ship did not have enough fuel to get you to the Kents so it went to the secondary family I chose, the Potters."

Lily picked it up from here with a "That is where we come in. Your father and I in July of 1994 had been very saddened when we got back from the hospital after our child came out stillborn, and further learned that due to complications from the pregnancy that I would be unable to have more kids. No one except the nurse who had been sworn to secrecy knew about the stillbirth."

James continued with "we were inconsolable and wallowing at the Potter Cottage in Gordric's Hollow when we heard a crash outside. Rushing to see what had happened we found the ship that had you on it, which had apparently bounced off the warded walls of the house and landed hard in the dirt meters away from the house. The ship opened up to show you crying loudly, and just as we were about to check to see if you were okay a hologram appeared with your birth parents explaining how you got there, what your powers would be, and asking us to take care of you. The A.I. of the ship informed us that your identical twin brother was set to land in Smallville, Kansas. The A.I. also told us about a green rock that looked like what was stuck to the top of the ship would be one of the few things able to harm you when you are under a yellow star. We immediately took the rock and sealed it in lead as the A.I. suggested, and then took you to get adopted by us."

"That day we blood adopted you with the help of the goblins at Gridgotts and officially made you a potter. When the adoption process was finished we noticed that your eyes had turned green like mine and that your hair became messy like your father's. This gave use the idea to tell everyone that you were the baby that I gave birth to so we could hide your unusual origin from unscrupulous parties. We only told Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones, your uncle Giovanni Zatara, Minerva McGonagall, and unfortunately Albus Dumbledore after spelling them to absolute secrecy. We planned on taking a family trip to Smallville to introduce you to your identical twin brother but put it off until I had found a way to protect you as much as possible, and by the time I accomplished this it was Halloween and Voldemort killed us."

Lily then said "now out of my worry I searched for a way to protect you from green kryptonite, but found out that your magic protects you from it when James accidentally knocked the lead case open when you were in close proximity of it. An interesting side effect of you being a full blooded magical Kryptonian was that your magic would greatly amplify the power level of your Kryptonian powers. Despite your great powers you would still be as vulnerable to magic as any other magic user. To protect you from the killing curse I devised a ritual that I found would only work with your special case of heritage. It required a mother to sacrifice herself for a child that was not of their own but was blood adopted. As you can probably guess the ritual worked as you lived through the attack. Now I am guessing that Death wants to speak to you two seeing as that she has come back."

And indeed the girl that Lily had identified as death was back and had an expression on her face that would suggest she had waited for an opportunity to talk.

She took this opportunity to talk when she said "Harry and Hermione I want to thank you for getting that &%$#% Voldemort for me as I could not do it even with my abilities, as my boss has put restrictions on what I am allowed to do. As a thank you gift for that I have made costume for you for when you go back. They are indestructible and look like the clothes you have on now. As a bonus for setting into motion events that will bring that horrible man Dumbles to me I made it so that unless they are someone you would want to know your secret identity will be unable to be uncovered, that is if you decide to become superheroes."

Harry in reaction to this thought that she sounded like she knew he would want to be a superhero was surprise, as he thought he might not want to.

As if Hermione could sense what he was thinking she said "Harry you know you have a people-saving-thing, you would never be able to resist being able to help people. As for me, do you think I would have worked so hard to solve the dangers that the school went through each year with you if I didn't have the same problem."

After Hermione finished her mini-rant (It reminded some of the men in the room of their spouse), Death continued with "Also Harry I changed your glasses to regular glass seeing as you will not need the prescription anymore, and I put enchantments on them to help keep your secret identity a secret."

After that Death whispered something that even Harry with his super hearing could not hear to Lily, and then disappeared once again back to where ever she went.

Hermione who was catching up to the information she was being told suddenly said "wait I thought we were dead?"

James Potter finished their explanations with "well as for whether you two are dead or not that is your choice…"

"Wait what?!" said Hermione and Harry simultaneously before looking at each other and blushing to the amusement of all the others present.

"Well you can decide to join us in heaven, but I should warn you that without your presence in the world that the world will end in less than fifty years. The reason you can go back is that as another reward for you Death made it so that you would have an opportunity to talk to us. By using the massive energies released from your soul bond and the destruction of Voldemort and his followers she was able to accomplish this. As a parting gift Death has given you a basic understanding of your powers to the point you will not hurt anyone, but you will still need to practice with them to get the hang of your new powers. Now Harry, when you go back I would suggest you go to Gritgotts and ask to have an inheritance test done" said James Potter.

Lily said "Death just told us that our time is up and you have to decide, but if you go back remember we will be watching you from heaven. Also thank you for finally completing your soul bond, it will prevent all attempts at mind control from working on you two. You know for generations now it has been Potter tradition to pair up with a genius woman that has a scary temper when angered." This comment earned a slap upside the head from Lily, to which they all had a laugh about.

Harry and Hermione decided to go back so they could reunite with their rediscovered family.

Harry then said, "We've decided to go back, and I'll try to make all of you proud of me."

"Oh Harry, we're already very proud of you," said a highly emotional Lily who had tears in her eyes like the rest of Harry's relatives that were present.

As the scene faded from Hermione's and Harry's view, they heard an "I love you" from the group.

What was a little embarrassing was the last thing they heard from James Potter, which was "Also don't have children too soon; we're not ready to be grandparents."

The last thing Harry and Hermione heard from the group was lighthearted laughter at the bright blushes that resulted from James' comment.

* * *

When Harry woke up the first thing he saw was a face that looked like his with sky blue eyes.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the first thing she saw was a face that looked identical to what she presumed hers would look like in her prime.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter so please review to tell me what you think of the story!


	3. Changing a Static Society

A/N: See first chapter. Do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or Young Justice, which are owned by J.K. Rolling and Warner Bros. respectively. I changed some things in chapter two, as I thought they sounded too cliché. Warning: there is a mild torture scene in this chapter.

* * *

Britain  
JUNE 19, 17:22 UTC

At the same time that the surprise was happening up in the watchtower, a massive change was occurring in the British wizarding world. When the death eaters all dropped dead, Amelia Bones was named temporary Minister of Magic. When Amelia got this information, her first move was to declare Sirius Black innocent of all crimes. She also transferred Albus Dumbledore from where he was found unconscious in his office by the group of people sans Giovanni Zatara, that were supposed to take care of Harry Potter in the case of the death of Lily and James Potter.

She also forced the Daily Prophet into printing that Sirius Black was innocent and all the crimes that she knew of that Dumbles had committed, with a promise of more to come. The people who ran the paper did not protest that much as such a big scandal would cause their newspaper circulation go through the roof, especially with the pensive memories they had received and confirmed as accurate to back up the stories.

The group of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, the Longbottom family the Tonks family, and Minerva McGonagall were summoned via floo powder by Amelia Bones to the location of the Ministry interrogation rooms. She further summoned her two best workers Nymphandora "don't call me that" Tonks and Kinsley. When the Longbottoms came in as the last people to arrive, they were avidly talking about something and periodically looking at a green ring that was glowing softly on Neville's finger.

Amelia told the group of how she wanted to interrogate the unconscious Dumbles in front of them, as she had suspicions that the crimes Dumbles had committed were only the tip of the so-called iceberg. Amelia then showed them a special truth potion that was as strong as verisillium, but was able to break down any mind shields most wizards could build to prevent the usual agent from working. She explained she knew she was going to need this and went to the unspeakables to obtain the truth serum. Amelia Bones then put three drops of the serum in Dumbles' mouth and forced him to swallow. She then woke up the despicable old manipulative goat with a disdainful look as she uttered 'enervate.'

* * *

MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
JUNE 19, 19:16 UTC

Dumbles came out of his coma to find himself not where he went unconscious, and instead found himself in a ministry interrogation room. He found that he was securely tied up and wandless with magic suppression cuffs on his wrists and ankles. When he tried to call his 'pet' Fawkes he got no response, and then somehow knew all of his manipulations had begun to unravel. He saw in the room where the various people sans Giovanni who were written in the Potter will as potential family for Harry Potter in the event of Lily and James dying before Harry came of age.

Amelia then began asking questions, and he felt compelled to answer for some reason, despite his mind shields being strong enough to resist the regular truth serum. As he spilled the beans on the manipulations he had done over the years, he knew he wasn't going to leave the interrogation room in his current healthy condition, at least if the angry looks he was getting from the group were any indication. As the questioning came to its conclusion, the room became uncomfortably quiet before Andromeda and Dora Tonks shot a Black family spell at the old manipulative geezer.

* * *

Torture scene next

The spell Andromeda and Dora shot at Dumbles was a Black family invention that pulled every hair out of the body down to the root [along with a good amount of skin], and further made it so that the pain would stay for days or more depending on the power put into the spell. The amount of power put into the spell meant that if Dumbles were to live it would have extended the feeling of pain to years. The spell was a modified version of the plucking charm that would block all attempts to make the hair grow back.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black being the pranksters they were put a multitude of prank spells meant to humiliate on Dumbles. Dumbles was in too much pain to feel his teeth grow into abnormally large, yellowed tusks or his earwax and boogies enlarge and attack him causing the git to become increasingly grotesque in the looks compartment. Dumbles also started becoming a nauseating shade of Pepto-Bismol pink like the clothes Umbridge had, and his hands and feet uncontrollably began to beat him senseless. Amelia hit him with a curse that gave him acne so terrible it caused constant pain and would make even the most acne ridden teen look like they had a good complexion.

Neville hit him in a very sensitive area for males before breaking Dumbles' nose, and his parents used a cutting curse to make his nose look like Voldemort's, followed by a _episky_ to prevent him from bleeding out. Augusta Longbottom hit Dumbles with a specialty spell created by Lily Potter to keep the men in line, which would usually make it feel like one was getting their male parts cut off _very_ slowly with an extremely rusty knife. Unfortunately for Dumbles the power behind the spell actually caused him to be castrate, which gave him additional agony, much to everyone's satisfaction. Interspersed through this all the people present were sending stinging curses at Dumbles strong enough to leave angry red welts on the skin.

After what felt like hours of torture for Dumbles, Molly Weasley came into the room looking like she had been to hell and back. She was about to talk to Amelia Bones about some things when she saw Dumbles on the ground twitching, once again unconscious. In a fit of rage she hit Dumbles with a Crutatious curse followed by a killing curse that ended Dumbles' miserable excuse of a life permanently. When Molly had entered the room, the group torturing Dumbles stopped, and then watched in horror as Molly Weasley proceeded to use two of the unforgivable curses on Dumbles. Amelia Bones after recovering from the shock rushed off to inform the press of the new developments. She also arranged for the dead body of Dumbles to be thrown through the veil, so that the body could not be used for necromantic rituals.

End of Torture scene

* * *

Two hours earlier the trio of Remus, Sirius, and Molly were heading up toward Hogwarts castle when Remus and Sirius were called away by Amelia Bones and had to leave Molly. Molly went up to the Gryffindor dormitories and found both Ron and Ginny dead to her eternal grief. She spent a long time grieving over their deaths and vowed that she would make Dumbles rue the day he messed with a Weasley. She sent a message via patronus charm to Arthur Weasley and then went to the Ministry, where she was told that Amelia was in a sound proofed area where the interrogation rooms are when she inquired about her whereabouts. When she entered she was about to start talking when she saw Dumbles on the ground she saw red and hit him with a cruciatous curse followed by a killing curse, much to the surprise of the other occupants in the room.

During the interrogation of Dumbles an issue for the Daily Prophet reached newsstands around the British Wizarding World. The reaction to the news of the manipulations of Dumbles by the public was mixed with some disbelief and some cries for justice. When the update from Amelia Bones was announced on the wizarding radio, the wizarding world felt that Molly Weasley should be let off for killing the manipulative old jerk. They felt the old goat got what he deserved and applauded what they felt what were justified actions of a grieving mother. The deaths of all the death eaters, Dumbles and Voldemort lifted a collective veil that had allowed the average human magic user in the magical to be led around like sheep by those up top. For the first time in ages the wizarding world broke out of its chains and declared their desire for reform of the Wizarding world. This desire would lead to events that had not been observed in centuries, with the end result leading to other sentient magical species like the Goblins and centaurs receiving equal rights and a say of government.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the group that was in the interrogation room they made their way off to Hogwarts, when they were intercepted by a man that some of them immediately recognized. The newly freed Sirius Black and the Werewolf Remus Lupin were surprised but happy to see Giovanni Zatara, who informed them that if they came with him they would be able to see Harry Potter and his newly bonded soul. Although the ones who did not know the man were reluctant to go, they trusted Remus and Sirius enough to go with the man.

Before the group left Zatara as he had promised years ago to cure Remus of his werewolf condition with an uttered spell. The result was a visible de-aging of Remus Lupin as years of stress brought on by the unfortunate condition were reversed. The group was then brought to the New York City home of Giovanni and Zatanna Zatara, where the group was shown a very changed Hermione and Harry chatting avidly with Zatanna.

Sirius then got their attention and said "congratulations on your soul bond cub, did you know that Potters have a history of soul bonding? Your father and mother were not an exception."

Harry and Hermione looked surprised at this and with a smirk; Sirius then added, "Potter men also have a history of bonding with the smartest and most beautiful witch of their age."

Hermione and Harry both blushed at this as Remus said, "Sirius plays nice, these two have been through allot in a short amount of time. Besides that, I'm interested to hear about what has happened to them first hand"

From there the group did just as Remus had asked for.

* * *

A/N: about Giovanni curing Remus, I found on a website that he was able to cure werewolves of their infliction with his magic in the comics. So that is where I got the idea from.


	4. A Change of Pace

A/N: See first chapter for author's note. I do not own anything, and if I did I would not have paired the most lazy and stupid moron with the most intelligent person in the Harry Potter series. I feel that the pairing of a man who would normally never have been able to get a woman being paired with a woman who could have easily done much better.

Also, about how Lily is related to Giovanni, she was separated at birth from her birth parents and was adopted by the Evans family. In case you did not know the pairings I was going to have for the three for their crime fighting, it would be WW and Donna, Hal Jordan and Neville Longbottom, and Harry with Clark Kent. I am thinking of pairing Neville Longbottom with Hannah Abbot as couple like they were in cannon. What do you guys think? I love reviews!

* * *

WATCHTOWER  
JUNE 19, 13:20 EST

Back in the watchtower Giovanni had finished filling in the Justice League on what he knew of the present situation when the collective heard a groan from the infirmary. Turning to see what made the noise was they see that Harry Potter has come out of the magical coma he was in.

Harry Potter let out a groan as he came out of his magically induced coma, and wordlessly and wandlessly conjured a glass of water before he drank it. He heard a gasp so he opened his eyes to see what he recognized as his biological brother Kal-El, and then saw his blood adapted uncle Giovanni next to him. He looked toward the source of the gasp and saw Hermione looking at him, and found she was wearing what she had been in the realm between life and death. He then realized he had performed magic that Dumbles and Voldemort combined would have been unable to accomplish.

Harry then looked down and found to some satisfaction that his body looked like it had in the in between realm, and that he was also wearing the same thing he had been there. Harry was startled from his thoughts when he heard a soft growl coming from Wonder Woman. Turning towards her he immediately paled when he saw the look that the woman was giving him, as it made him feel like he was in danger of being slowly tortured to death.

Somehow, Harry got some surface thoughts and emotions coming off the woman, and these made him want to run for his life with his tail between his legs. He detected thoughts of how she was going to make him regret it if he hurt Wonder Woman's sister, and felt like she was going through an emotional roller coaster.

She seemed to flip from angry to happy at a pace that frankly frightened the greatly changed teenager. Giovanni was the first to speak when he said "Hello Harry I am your blood adapted mother's brother Giovanni Zatara, and therefore your uncle and this is your biological twin Kal-El or…"

Har-El-also known as Harry-interrupted this by saying "I know who you both are you see when I was unconscious with Hermione I…"

Wonder Woman interrupted this by roaring out at the top of her lungs "HER NAME IS DONNA AND HOW DARE YOU…" Superman cut her off with a look, and she said "sorry please continue," in a slightly less menacing voice.

Harry nervously said "Yes well anyway during our unconsciousness we met both my biological and blood adaptive parents. There was also an entity that claimed to be death and a group of five women and one man who I was told were the Gods who blessed Wonder Woman and Her-and, erm, Donna. They told me many things like..."

Harry and Hermione then continued in this manner. Taking it in turns explaining what they had learned, the Justice League looked like they wanted to bring justice to Dumbles. That is until they learned that he would be dead before they could apprehend the despicable old goat.

When they were finished, most of the leaguers were in their own world of thought, coming to terms with all of this new information. Therefore, they did not notice Wonder Woman as she dragged Harry off by his poor ear to a private room in the watchtower, despite numerous protests from Donna.

* * *

When Harry and Wonder Woman were in a separate room from the others WW finally let Harry's ear go by flinging him none too gently into the reinforced walls of the room. She proceeded to wrap up a frightened Harry in her lasso of truth so she could assess the truthful interaction that was going on between her sister and Harry.

She then with quite a bit of threat in her voice asked, "Okay, how do you know my sister and what does this soul bond mean?"

Harry, who was quite cowed by this woman, who he knew could quite easily despite his newly re-emerged superpowers, then started spilling the beans about of his life at such a speed that she thought Harry had been replaced by The Flash. When he was done WW seemed to have more than a few tears in her eyes as she realized she had been picking on a young man that was the victim of years of abuse, and further felt ashamed of herself as this teenager seemed to be a very rare kind of man. Knowing that the lasso of truth would force Harry to be truthful she felt that Harry was the perfect man for her sister. She rushed over to a now thoroughly confused Harry and muttered in a voice too soft for any normal human to hear "welcome to the Amazonian family."

At this point the major party present on the watchtower found the two, and to Harry's slight embarrassment he saw Hermione in the lead, with an expression of amusement adorning her flawless face.

When WW noticed they had company she released a still confused Harry, who was then engulfed in a hug by Superman who he heard say, "I have a brother" with delight.

* * *

When WW left the room with Harry, Hermione yelled at the leaguers present to get their attention on the fact that Harry and WW were not in the room.

In response, Superman closed his eyes for a moment as if he was in deep concentration, and then opened his eyes and said with some mirth, "the two of them are in a room this way."

Superman pointed to a room opposite of the infirmary that he could hear rapid talk coming from. The group proceeded to the aforementioned room; where much to the amusement of Donna a sobbing WW was giving Harry a Molly-grade hug that would have killed Harry had he not been Kryptonian.

WW seemed to have realized that the duo had company as she had let go of Harry, who was then swept up in a hug by a joyous Superman who whispered, "I have a brother."

* * *

After things had calmed down Giovanni gave the indication that he wanted to speak, and then with that said "I will be Harry's current Guardian, bringing him and Donna to Gritgotts to take care of a few things, so…"

WW interrupted this with "Wait! I am not letting these two go so soon. I just reunited with my sister and you want me to risk losing her again?"

Superman seemed to have the same thoughts about Harry, so to allay the fears of Superman and WW he said, "I will give you a magically binding promise to guard the two with my life if it will make you feel better."

He then uttered a magically binding oath that meant he would guard the two with his own life for this trip into the wizarding world. After many more reassurances that he would be careful he transported Donna and Harry Potter down to the Gritgotts entrance to find that Diagon Ally had very few people present walking about the streets at this late hour. He then with the company of Donna and Harry proceeded to walk into the bank.

* * *

While Harry and Hermione went into Gringotts as suggested by Lily and James, Neville Longbottom started his own adventure that would eventually have him meet up with Harry and Donna. He had revealed to his parents and grandmother the ring he had and told them about how he suspected Dumbles put a strong magical block on him. As if to prove this, his subconscious wanting of a glass of water resulted in the glass on the table opposite his position in the room came soaring into his hand.

When Neville had gotten to the part of how his family sans his parents treated him when they thought he was a squib, his grandmother got a verbal lashing by the group led by his parents. As the discussion on his life when his parents were in a coma came to a close, the Green Lantern ring on his finger abruptly flared to life with a green flash. When the flash from the ring died down Neville found in front of him a green lantern, and the ring on his finger was verbally informing him that this was his power battery for recharging his ring. The ring on his finger went further by mentally telling him that his ring would require recharging every 24 standard earth hours or it would run out of power.

After this tidbit of information, the ring said in a mechanical voice **"Green Lanterns 2814.1 and 2814.2 have been informed of you receiving the GL ring. Prepare for transport to where these two lanterns are."**

After he assured the group that he would be all right, Neville Longbottom was sent into a controlled flight by the ring and phased through the ceiling of the Ministry of magic building. Neville saw he was rapidly mounting through the atmosphere of the earth, and would probably have started to get flustered if he did not see the bright green glow that hugged his body like a second skin. When Neville had cleared the earth's atmosphere, he let out a gasp that no one would hear due to the lack of air as he saw what the earth looked like from space.

Interrupting the thoughts he was having the ring said, **"Green lantern 2814.4 GL's 2814.1 and 2814.2 are in the satellite in front of you. Please enter the open bay door so you may meet them."**

As he looked around him in confusion, he wondered what the ring was talking about when a thin beam of green light shot out of his ring. The beam of light hit an object that seemed to be invisible, and gave Neville a sudden awareness of the large satellite and with some embarrassment he realized he almost rammed into the object. Up in the observation deck he could see two figures he guessed were the two of his fellow green lanterns if their choice of clothing was any indication. Both of them had a uniform that were mostly identical to each other except that the Caucasian one had a mask that covered up much of the area around his eyes, and the more bulked up one wore no mask.

They seemed to be talking about him, as they would occasionally look at him, and to Neville's slight irritation they seemed to be laughing at him. When they finished talking the one with no mask started walking towards him. To Neville's slight surprise despite experiencing it personally earlier the man kept on walking forward and walked right through the glass wall of what looked like the observation deck.

Neville was kicked out of his surprised phase when the man started saying "so you're the new Green Lantern of earth. The Guardians must be getting crazy to start recruiting juveniles for the job, and really they chose a guy who looks like he has never been in a fight in his life. I mean re…"

The guy was not able to finish his sentence as Neville started to see red, and through his anger unconsciously formed a rudimentary but obvious glove that surrounded his hands. The teen then gave the man a punch that would have knocked the man unconscious, had John Stewart not been wearing the green sheath that presented itself in the presence of the vacuum of space. As it was, the punch almost broke the hastily made construct but knocked John back into space by almost a football field and left an angry looking bruise on his cheek.

Both John Stewart and Hal Jordan were surprised how good Neville Longbottom was at using the ring despite having only just received the ring.

As he was the first to snap out of it Hal Jordan phased through the walls of the watchtower and put up his hands in a sign of surrender and said "Sorry it seems we got off on the wrong foot, as apparently the Guardians of the universe got this one right. Anyway let us start our meeting over again."

Neville Longbottom ceased in his next attack when he heard this and asked "OK. My name is Neville Longbottom, so what are your names?"

John answered this one while shaking Neville's hand and said, "My name is John Stewart and as for my green lantern sector partner his identity is secret for now. As my first piece of advice for you I will tell you that you should keep your secret identity a secret from everyone but those you trust. As it is the only reason my identity is public knowledge is because I am estranged from my family and most people I am friends with can take care of any attacks that they might incur from my enemies. Now as for why the ring sent you to the two of us, it did it so you could receive training from us on how to use your ring. Seeing as to how adapted you already are at using the ring it appears you will probably not take that long to master the green lantern ring. But do not get me wrong this training will not be a walk in the park and will be quite grueling."

Neville looked between the two GL's and knew that the next few weeks at least were going to be tough.

* * *

GRINGOTTS  
JUNE 19, 18:55 UTC

Back with Harry and Hermione they had entered Gringotts wizarding bank with Giovanni Zatara and walked up to the first bank teller.

Harry instantly recognized the goblin and said "Hello Griphook! I would like to talk to my accountant manager and ask a few questions."

Unknown to Harry, he had done a rare thing by wizard standards and had acknowledged a goblin as his equal and even remembered the name of a goblin. This action of Harry's actually startled most of the goblins in the bank front out of what they were doing. The small thing Harry had done made the goblins actually start to like this boy, and would mark the beginning of a massive improvement in the relations between wizards and goblins.

Griphook came out of his surprise and said "Yes Mr. Potter. How can we be of assistance to you and Mrs. Potter?"

The reaction was a slightly blushing couple, and Harry said "Well, I would like to ask if there is any way any business done in this building would ever be revealed to anyone that should not be in the know?"

The Goblins would have been insulted by this question had they not known that Harry had absolutely no education when it came to the wizarding world of its tradition and laws.

"To answer this question" Griphook replied, "any business done within this bank cannot be exposed to anyone without the permission of the client. In fact the magic involved makes it so that without permission there is no way any information can be given out. So what is it you and Mrs. Potter would like to do?"

Harry responded with "I would like to get a heritage and magical ability test done on both me and Hermione please, and charge it to the Potter account."

"Harry you do not have to do that I can pay for myself!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione Potter, now that you two are soul bonded anything of Harry's is yours and vice versa" Giovanni Zatara reminded Hermione.

Hermione reluctantly agreed with this, and so Griphook put two bowls with a needle in the center and said "okay each of you needs to put a drop of blood into the bowl and a paper will appear in a minute with any major ancestors you have and your magical power along with any powers you have. It will also tell you how much you have in your vaults"

Hermione and Harry each did as asked and pricked their finger and deposited a drop of blood into bowl filled with liquid, and when the blood hit the bowl their wound healed with no scar. When a minute had passed a paper appeared in front of Harry and Hermione with the information it was supposed to have, but there were a few surprises along there.

**Harry Potter**

Wizard/unknown

Vaults:

Potter vault #8

Gryffindor vault #6

Slytherin vault #7

Peverell vault #3

Flamel vault #9

Contents: various valuable antiques and books

200 billion Galleons=1 Trillion pounds

Properties: see manager for details

Magical strength: 1000/ mage (99.5% block, broken)

Special abilities:

Telepathy (100% block, broken)

Animagus: Phoenix (100% block, broken)

Metamorphamagus (100% block, broken)

Beast speak (99% block; broken)

Wandless magic (99% block, broken)

Wordless magic (99% block, broken)

Teleportation (100% block, destroyed) (has effective global range with no popping noise or squeezing sensation)

Photographic memory (100% block, destroyed)

Unknown (blocked by horcrux; horcrux destroyed)

_All blocks done by Albus Dumbledore._

**Hermione Potter**

Witch/Amazonian

Vaults:

Ravenclaw vault #4

Hufflepuff vault #5

Merlin vault #1

Contents: various valuable antiques and books [I bet those are valuable books, Harry!]

300 billion Galleons=1.2 Trillion pounds

Properties: see manager for details

Magical strength: 1700/ arch mage (99.95% block broken)

Special abilities:

Telepathy (100% block, broken)

Animagus: Unicorn (100% block, broken)

Metamorphamagus (100% block, broken)

Beast speak (100% block, broken)

Wandless magic (100% block, broken)

Wordless magic (100% block, broken)

Teleportation (100% block, destroyed)

Amazonian heritage (flight, super speed, super strength, partial invulnerability, immortality) (100% block, destroyed)

_All blocks done by Albus Dumbledore._

As he looked over the results for the two Giovanni startled the two teenagers when he said, "Hmm, so Harry and Hermione, you seem to be in one of the highest categories for magical power. Apparently, your blood adaptive parents were from a line of squibs instead of being muggles as they were thought to be Hermione. As for you Harry…"

Harry shaken out of his shock interrupted his uncle with "wait how am I related to all these people and what is the scale for magical power?"

Giving Harry an amused look Giovanni explained with "I was getting to that, and to answer your question the magical power scale goes from 0 for a muggle all the way to 5000 for a magical lord. At the top category of the scale one needs to choose between chaos magic and order magic, but cannot perform both. In other terms chaos magic would be considered dark magic, whereas the order magic would be considered light magic. The highest known category is in the 4000-5000 range and a friend of mine that I know rates as a 4995 when he is in his Nabu lord of order outfit."

"As for how you are related to those people, your mother as you should know is my sister, and one of our ancestors is Nicolas Flamel. I would suspect that the other major relatives that showed up are from your father's side."

After they digested the information Harry turned back to a patiently waiting Griphook and inquired about the stocks and properties he had as well as for Hermione. They found they had many properties around the world and owned both magical and muggle stocks. Some important ones between the two of them were:

**Olliver's Wands**: 55%

**The Daily Prophet**: 45%

**The Wizarding Wireless Network**: 40%

**Lexcorp**: 55%

**The Daily Planet**: 35%

**Wayne Enterprises**: 10%

**Queen Industries**: 15%

Giovanni once he saw the percentage of Lexcorp owned by these two had a large smile on his face, as this would allow the league to control one of their major enemies. The three of them wrapped things up and walked out of Gringotts, with smiles plastered on their faces and a cheery "Thank you!" to Griphook and the other Goblins. Giovanni helped guide the new couple for their first try at teleportation.

When they arrived at the home of the Zatara family, Harry and Hermione met Harry's first cousin Zatanna. Giovanni told the three he had to go somewhere but would be back shortly and then teleported away, muttering something about forced magical oath, so the three teenagers started to chat avidly. When Giovanni returned shortly thereafter he was accompanied by the people that were present for the questioning of Dumbles minus Molly Weasley.

Shortly following this Superman and WW entered the room to talk about how they would tutor the two newly discovered relatives with their powers. Sirius as Harry's newly named legal guardian decided that he and Harry would stay in Metropolis in the penthouse the Potters owned. Hermione remembered at that moment that she had yet to explain the situation to her parents, so she called them to talk.

After a while of talking, it was agreed that the Grangers would take a vacation to Metropolis for the summer to be with their daughter and newly discovered son-in-law. With that the guardians of the two decided that the two should get a broader education, so they planned on tutoring the two up to at least the standards of their high school peers. With the combination of the couple's high intelligence, photographic memory, and super speed powers their guardians thought the two could catch up to their peers within a week or two at most.

The newly discovered couple had decided that with Harry's saving people thing and Hermione being bonded to him, it was inexorable that the two of them would join the superhero community. Harry and Hermione thought that they would not be joining the superhero community for some time, but little did they know.

* * *

A/N: there will be a time skip between this and the next chapter to the date of around when the first episode of Young Justice occurred. If you look, you will see that while I have made Harry and Hermione very powerful, they would still be unable to keep up with a lord of chaos or order for long even if they combined their power.


	5. Team Formation with Fireworks

A/N: See first chapter for author's note. Do not own anything of Young Justice or Harry Potter to my great regret. This chapter happens after Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash make their desire to start their own team clear to the Justice League, and starts in between that and when Batman comes to the four teens with his decision. I have decided to have the code names for Neville, Harry and Hermione will be Kid Lantern, Supermagus, and Wonder Girl respectively.

* * *

Much had changed in the two and a half weeks since the massive changes had happened to the superhero community. Although the Justice League members were happy about the new additions to the family, they had kept the knowledge of Harry, Hermione, and Neville from the other teen heroes for now.

In the wizarding world, Dumbles had been turned from Light Lord to a Dark Lord, and was worse than Voldemort had ever been. The deaths of all the death eater families that had blocked progression of the wizarding world for decades meant that changes could finally be made. Laws discriminating against anyone not of pureblood ancestry were abolished, and it was made illegal to discriminate for ancestry or race.

For the first time, people not of pureblood ancestry were represented in the Wizarding government. Comparatively progressive citizens of the magical world had replaced most of the positions that had previously been held by death eaters or death eater sympathizers. After being taught how to do so by Giovanni Zatara, Harry and Hermione had been able to begin curing werewolves of their affliction. They had managed to infuse magic into the wolfsbane potion so one dose would cure each victim.

In other news, Harry and Hermione had been given their OWLS early on the orders of the newly elected Minister of Magic [Amelia Bones]. After they found they had passed the required courses needed to keep going, their guardians came to the decision that Harry and Hermione should be tutored in magic by Zatara and go to High School with their peers.

To help disguise them when in civilian form, Neville had kept the mask that covered the area around his eyes, and Harry had decided to wear glasses like his twin brother in his civilian identity, as suggested by death. Hermione had decided to wear glasses and pull back her hair into a ponytail for her civilian disguise. The three teens had gone through intensive training with their mentors in the last few weeks. It had been decided that due to the personal relationship to certain Justice League members and prior knowledge, Harry and Hermione would be allowed to come onto the Watchtower unlike their peer teenager superheroes.

Sirius was one of the few civilians allowed up in the watchtower due to his status of Harry's official guardian, but only after he had made a magical oath to never reveal the existence of the watchtower to anyone not in the know. Sirius to Harry's embarrassment and most of the others entertainment took every opportunity he had to flirt with Wonder Woman that he could get after the first time he saw her. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you see it Wonder Woman would either just ignore the man for the most part or try to get away from him.

Some big news had hit the three friends when it was revealed to them by their superhero mentors that a clone of Superman had been created at Cadmus and been liberated by their fellow teen superheroes. Harry and Hermione had learned afterwards how Superman had given the newly dubbed Superboy the cold shoulder, and had been trying to talk to Superman for the last couple of days about it.

* * *

WATCHTOWER  
JULY 7, 10:14:16 EST

Currently on the Watchtower, Harry and Hermione were trying to talk to Superman about Superboy for what seemed like the hundredth time. Superman once again ignored the two, much to their frustration, with the excuse that some metahuman twins were starting trouble in Central City and he needed to go help. Harry reached his limits of his patience when he heard that Superboy and Kid Flash had things under control for now. Harry had felt he had been remarkably patient with Superman considering who he was, so he finally felt he needed to pull out his drastic measures.

Pointing his palm at Superman while he was walking away from him, Harry yelled "_POTS_," and a beam of light came out of Harry's hand and hit Superman before he could move out of the way.

The beam hit Superman in the small of his back and caused him to freeze in his tracks on the way to the Zeta-Beam transporter tubes. As he was in the middle of a stride and had one foot on the ground, Superman toppled to the ground with his face towards the ceiling. Superman was still able to move his eyes and gave Harry a look that said that if Harry did not release him that Harry would find himself dead soon.

"Stop giving me that look" Harry said, "the metahuman threat will be under control for at least the next few minutes. Now Hermione and I want to talk to you about how you are treating Superboy very unfairly."

Harry and Hermione then took turns talking to Superman about the topic, and after talking for several minutes finally convinced Superman to at least attempt to talk to Superboy. That was what Harry and Hermione were picking up with their surface scans of Superman's mind at least, so the couple decided to unfreeze Superman. With a gesture, Hermione undid the spell on Superman, and Kal-El rushed off to help with the attack in Central City. When Kal-El got back, he told the soul-bonded couple that he was going to take them on a trip tomorrow.

At the same time Harry and Hermione were informed of their trip they would be making, Neville Longbottom was given a break from his intense training to be informed that he would take a trip as part of his training tomorrow.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JULY 8, 08:04 EST

In a hollowed out mountain just outside Happy Harbor, Rhode Island lay the first and formerly abandoned headquarters of the Justice League. Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin were escorted into the base by their mentors along with Superboy. They were informed that Batman had come to a decision to allow the young heroes to fight as a team, provided that it is on the JL's terms. He told the team that Red Tornado will be their supervisor and that Black Canary will be training them in hand to hand fighting. Batman told the team that they would be doing covert missions while the JL continues holding the public light to draw attention away from the new team.

He finishes by informing them that four new teens will be joining the team, and introduces them accordingly. The first new introduction they get is to the newly dubbed Kid Lantern, but the next three new teammates shocks the four former sidekicks. The newly christened team was informed that the Martian Manhunter has a niece that will be joining the team. The teens were even more shocked to hear that they will have Superman's biological twin and WW sister on the team as well, as they had never been told that either Justice Leaguer had any living relatives.

At this point Superman walked in and said to Superboy "I would like to talk to you in private please, as a person close to me has forced me to promise to do so." With that request, the two of them exited the room and started to talk when the door to the room closed.

* * *

When the door to the room closed, Superman broke the awkward silence when he said, "I am sorry that I have been treating you unfairly lately. It has been pointed out to me by my twin brother that I have been a 'jerk' in blaming you for something you cannot help. I…"

"Yeah about that, how is it that you have a twin brother that looks to be half your age?," questioned Superboy. "I don't see how that would be possible even for two aliens."

Superman answered with "Well, you see, apparently…" Superman then proceeded to go on to tell the short version of how the paradox came to be.

"Anyways, I came to talk to you about our relationship" Superman continued on from his previous conversation. "I want you to realize that this is going to be difficult for me, but I am willing to try to treat you as a sibling instead of a mistake. Now we should be getting back to your new team mates before they get worried that something went wrong."

The two of them left the room to go back to the rest of the party, with Superboy having a genuine smile adorning his face, for the first time in his life.

* * *

When Wally West came out of his shock, he started to flirt with Miss Martian and Donna Troy.

"I am very glad to meet both of you," Kid Flash said in what he thought was a suave voice.

"I really look forward to working with both of you," he continued, to which Robin rolled his eyes.

Neville meanwhile felt a little sorry for KF, as he knew that while Harry was not overprotective of Hermione, he would get infuriated at people that tried to flirt with Hermione in such an obvious manner.

When Robin turned his gaze onto Har-El, he gulped as he had seen that look in the eyes of guys when other men tried to flirt with the girl they were with. He tried to get Kid Flash's attention before it was too late, but Har-El was already in motion. In the blink of an eye, Harry had moved to between Kid Flash and Hermione and left a gust of wind in his wake, his cape fluttering in the artificial breeze that was created. He glared at a now intimidated KF, and KF could swear there was a slight red glow in the eyes of Supermagus like there would be when Superman got angry.

"I will tell you now that Wonder Girl is soul bonded to me so stop trying to hit on her," Supermagus said in a menacing voice.

"Sorry didn't know she was attached to someone already," replied KF in a slightly intimidated voice.

Wonder Girl then said to Harry in a rather angry voice "Har-El you know very well I do not like it when you respond to men flirting with me by acting like I am your property. Besides I can take care of myself, did you not see me take that metric ton of metal and squeeze it down to 1/20 its previous size?"

"Sorry Wonder Girl I won't do that anymore" Harry responded in a faintly cowed tone.

"See that you don't" Hermione said with a feeling of obvious superiority in response. The two then gave each other a quick kiss as if to confirm that they are a couple to the rest of their new team.

Neville looked on with a bemused expression at the interplay between Harry and Hermione and said "Like father like son, eh, Supermagus?"

"Shut up Kid Lantern," Harry said good-naturedly in response to the comment made by Neville Longbottom.

Looking on with a smile at the interaction between the two old friends, Hermione asked, "So Kid Lantern, how have you been in the past few weeks?"

"Well these last few weeks I've been in training with the two adult green lanterns, and I have to tell you it was intense! Nevertheless, I am grateful for the training, as I have vastly improved in my ability to utilize this ring. Oh, and I also was taken to Oa by my mentors to meet the Guardians of the Universe, who are the ones I was told that started the Green Lantern Corps" Neville answered. "So how about you two?" asked KL in response.

"Well both of us have been keeping in contact with each other daily" Hermione answered.

"Batman made me train under red solar lights so I would get used to having to defend myself without my Kryptonian powers," Harry added with distaste.

"Wonder Woman took me to Themyscira to get trained by our fellow Amazonians and to meet my mother Hippolyta, who is queen of the Amazonians," said Hermione with evident delight.

The other teens in the room except Robin looked on with confusion, and KF asked the question on their minds. "Do you three know each other from somewhere?, 'cause you sound like you do."

Hermione not seeing the harm in answering said with amusement, "Yes we were in the same year at the school we went to."

At this point Superboy came back in followed by Superman, and the eight teenagers began to discuss the latest developments and their doubts that the Justice League would begin giving them missions anytime soon. The team was right about the missions not being that soon, but not about any mission, as they would soon find that their next mission would be walking into them.

* * *

A/N: Tell me if you want to see the training the three teens went through. If you do, I may feature them in flashbacks in the next few chapters.


	6. Team Comes To Blows

A/N: See the first chapter for author's note. This chapter is where we get started on the episodes where the three young British citizens are involved with the action. I do not own anything of Harry Potter or Young Justice. I thought I should mention that certain characters will be acting ooc. 'Thought' are characters communicating telepathically. Also I would like you to give me some ideas on who to pair Sirius Black up with. I was thinking of having Sirius finally get a date with Wonder Woman out of pity and her actually taking a liking to the poor bloke afterword.

* * *

The past few days had been intense for the Young Justice team, starting with a G-gnome that followed Superboy from Cadmus. This G-gnome had caused Superboy to see some horrific hallucinations that only Superboy was made to see from a distance. Fortunately, Superboy was able to see through the illusions and break out of the artificial world.

The group found out that this G-gnome had followed Superboy from Cadmus because this one was particularly attached to Superboy. The team found it rather humorous when they found out that Superboy responded to Miss Martian asking what he learned from the event by saying "I hate blue monkeys in dresses."

At around the same time as Superboy was facing this, there was the case where Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad went to investigate a string of assassinations of CEO's associated with Cadmus. The assassinations had been carried out by the League of Shadows, as they found out when they attempted to stop one of their operatives Black Spider from killing Selena Gonzalez. The mission had taken a turn for the worse when the three of them had gotten knocked unconscious and captured. The trio had managed to escape and save the day, but almost regretted it when they were berated by Batman for the foolishness as they almost got killed.

Other than these two events in those few days there had yet to be a mission assigned by Batman. During this time Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin attempted to convince Roy Harper who now went by Red Arrow to join the team. Unfortunately, he declined saying that the team was just to keep the teens in their place and that he needs no adult supervision. He proceeded to insult the team by saying they were allowed to form the team to keep the teens busy and that the team was a joke, and then proceeds to leave the three speechless teens behind.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JULY 18, 11:16 EST

Inside Mount Justice a robotic voice was heard saying "**Recognized, Robin, B01, Kid Flash, B03**". The receptacle for the Zeta Beam glowed brightly for a few seconds, and when the brightness died down Kid Flash and Robin were seen there in their civvies. The two proceed to walk to where their teammates were standing around the holoscreen, where Kid Flash asks in an excited voice "Did you ask him? What did he say?"

Aqualad spoke up to answer Kid Flash's question by saying, "He's arriving right now."

"So what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked.

The team went off to meet up with Red Tornado at one of the entrances to the mountain hideout, and got there just as Red Tornado was coming in flying toward the entrance.

"Red Tornado!" called out to a recently arrived Red Tornado, to which he responded in a robotic voice with "greetings, is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave."

Aqualad in a tone much more calm than Kid Flash's said, "We hoped you had a mission for us." Red Tornado responded with "Missions are Batman's responsibility; he will inform you when he has one for you."

Increasingly annoyed, Robin said "But we've been here for a week and nothing…," but Red Tornado interrupted holding up his hand and said "You will be tested soon enough. For the time being simply enjoy each other's company."

At this Kid Lantern spoke with obvious frustration in his voice, "Are you bloody serious? This team was not meant to be a club for us to socialize with each other."

"Maybe not, but I have been told that social bonding is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep yourselves busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave. Keep busy," responded Red Tornado.

Supermagus grumbled quietly at this as he had used his x-ray vision and magic to map out the cave and had memorized the layout already. The others in the group showed displeasure at this, not because they had already toured the cave but because they thought this was the Justice League's way of keeping the team out of their way and out of trouble.

"'Keep busy'" Wally West said in a sarcastic voice while Dick Grayson added "Does he think we're falling for this?"

Megan excitedly said, "Oh, I'll find out," and she tried to scan the mind of Red Tornado, but then after several seconds said in dismay "I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine, inorganic, I cannot read his mind."

"That's okay" Kid Flash answered, then abruptly changed his tone to flirting and said, "So um, you know what I'm thinking right now?"

Robin and Wonder Girl rolled their eyes while the former lightly elbowed Kid Flash and said with an exasperated tone, "We all know what you're thinking right now."

Kaldur'ahm brought their attention to him by saying in a flat slightly bored tone "Now we tour the clubhouse."

"Well Superboy and I live here, we can… play tour guides." The group then looked at Superboy who said, "Don't look at me," and Kid Flash in a standoffish tone said, "We won't." Kid Flash then said in his 'suave' voice, "a privet tour sounds much more fun to me." "She never said privet" said an exasperated Robin, while Supermagus mentally rolled his eyes and thought to Wonder Girl 'Kid Flash is not very subtle in his flirting.' Hermione responded with 'Harry play nice or you know what will happen,' to which she got the mental image of Sirius in his Padfoot form giving puppy eyes. Hermione in response gave Harry a light smack upside his head, to which the rest of the teens minus Neville gave the couple a confused look. Neville already knew all about the soul bond the two had and what it meant, but had been sworn to secrecy so he could not divulge the secret.

Aqualad brought the group's attention back by saying "Okay we'll all go on this tour," so with that the team proceeded to go back into the mountain. Miss Martian proceeded to give the group a tour of the mountain base. When topic arose that the bad guys knew about the location of the base Miss Martian began saying that they would need to be on constant alert. Robin and Kid Flash convinced her that they need not worry, as since the villains knew that the heroes knew they knew, the villains would not think that the heroes would use the mountain for a base.

Abruptly Supermagus and Superboy said at the same time "I smell smoke," to which after a pause Miss Martian exclaimed "My cookies!"

Miss Martian flew off to the kitchen, where smoke could be seen steadily coming out of the oven. She telekinetically opened the oven and pulled the obviously burnt cookies and set them out on the kitchen counter next to the kitchen sink. The other teens came in just as the ruined cookies were being set down onto the counter and looked at the blackened cylinders that were supposed to have been cookies. Harry had subtly cast a filtration charm on his nose to avoid hurting feelings while he mentally cursed his supersensitive nose. While the powers he had were useful times like this made him remember not everything associated with superpowers was beneficial.

"I was trying out Randy Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of… heh, never mind," explained Miss Martian.

"I bet they tasted great, _he_ doesn't seem to mind" said Robin in reference to Wally West who was wolfing down on the overly crisp cookies.

When this brought questioning looks onto him from the group Wally said, (mouth crammed full of cookies) "I, um have a fast metabolism."

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian said with obvious confusion in her voice.

"It was nice of you to make this for us" said Supermagus, to which Miss Martian said "Thank you Supermagus."

Supermagus then said "You can call me by my civilian name Harry Potter when we are not in public when I am not in costume," to which Aqualad added "and you can call me Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally" interrupted Kid Flash in his flirting voice, "see I already trust you with my secret identity, unlike dark glasses over here. Batman has forbidden the boy wonder from revealing his secret identity to anyone."

Robin gave Kid Flash an irritated look while Har-El sent to Hermione 'Does Wally know that Miss Martian is from Mars? I mean, she's unlikely to get Earth culture when it concerns flirting.'

Hermione chuckled to this mentally and thought back 'I don't think Wally thought of that.'

"My name is no secret, I'm called M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan, it's an earth name, and I'm on earth now," said a rather bouncy Megan in a hyped up voice, as she was unaware of the silent conversation occurring between the soul-bonded couple.

"For me you can call me Hermione when I am in my civilian identity" added a smiling Wonder Girl.

When the group looked at Neville he said "well since we are a team and trust is an important factor with teams, I will tell you that my civilian name is Neville Longbottom."

"So you, Harry and Hermione are British?" Kid Flash asked with less than an adequate amount of tact.

Harry nodded while thinking towards Hermione in a sarcastic tone 'I wonder how he figured that out' to which Hermione said 'Harry, behave.'

While these conversations both verbal and nonverbal were going on Superboy was walking out of the room, as he felt sad that he had no civilian identity. When Miss Martian was the first to notice this she said to Superboy, 'don't worry Superboy, we'll find you a name too.'

Superboy was rather angry about this as it reminded him of the way the G-gnomes controlled him, so he yelled at Megan "Get out of my head!"

Megan projected to everyone 'What's wrong, I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically…'

"Megan, stop," Aqualad said with finality, "This may be the norm on Mars, but here on earth your powers are considered an extreme invasion of privacy." Wally added "Besides, those things from Cadmus left a bad taste in Superboy's head."

"I didn't mean to," tearfully… "Just…Stay…Out" said Superboy in a voice that made it obvious he was barely restraining his anger.

Out of the blue Megan exclaimed, "Hello Megan, I know what we can do," and went flying in a different direction than Superboy went in. She paused and backtracked to the way that a frustrated Superboy had stormed off to.

When she saw Superboy she said "Superboy, please" and he responded dejectedly "Don't talk to me."

After a few seconds of letting Megan stew in her own guilt he sighed and then got up from the green couch he was sitting on to follow where Megan was going.

The group followed Megan to a door that upon opening it, told the team with excitement "This is my Martian Bioship."

The group walked up to what looked like a bright scarlet egg, sitting in the middle of a large white circle, and Kid Flash said "Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute."

With some mirth in her voice she said "It's at rest silly, I'll wake it up." Megan waved her hand and the object responded by shifting shape into a relatively large ruby and onyx ship (if you want to know what the ship looks like watch the third episode of season one of Youth Justice). A door with a scarlet ramp leading to what was the back of the ship appeared with the transformation, and Megan then made to enter the ship then stopped by the softly glowing ramp and asked "Well, are you coming?"

The rest of the team who was in slight shock from the transformation snapped out of it and followed Megan onto the bioship. When the team entered the ship seats appeared to morph out of the floor of the ship. Robin and Wally looked at each other as if to say 'sweet' in comment to the ship design.

"Strap in for launch" said Megan with some nervousness in her voice, and the team members sat down on the various seats in the ship.

The reaction to the ship automatically buckling the members in was mostly of surprise, with Wally saying "Cool beans, man" in response.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors" requested Megan, and as the bay doors opened, another object rose out and formed from the floor.

On both sides right in front of where Megan sat arcs that ended in a point rose out from the floor, and on the point of each arch a round luminous golden ball grew. The function seemed to be to enable Megan to telepathically communicate with the bioship so she could control it. The ship rose up and then shot out of the ship bay area of Mt. Justice and into the air.

Some comments were heard from the guys such as "Incredible" from Robin, or "Wicked" from Harry and Neville, while Hermione sighed and thought 'Boys and their toys.' Wally acted like the comment Robin said was about Megan and said "Aaaah, she sure is, I-I mean the ship, which like all ships is a she."

"Fast with the speed, not so much with his mouth" muttered Robin under his breath, and Harry who had heard the comment snorted in response while Wally said "Dude!" like he had been deeply insulted. In front of where Wally and Robin sat were Superboy and Kaldur next to each other.

Kaldur feeling it needed to be talked about opened up with "I may not have psychic powers but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

Superboy looked at Kaldur then away in contempt from the short conversation that had just occurred. Back where Robin, Megan and Wally were Robin said "He'll come around."

Harry in the back added "yeah if he is anything like me and my brother he knows better than to stay mad at a lady that they l-umph." Hermione put her hand over Harry's mouth at this point to prevent him from saying the rest of what he was going to say to prevent any embarrassment.

"But he doesn't seem to like me much" Megan said in response to Robin, while Harry glared half-heartedly at Hermione. Wally feeling it needed to be noted said "You guys remember he has Super hearing, right?" And indeed Superboy's lips peeled back like a certain Headmistress of Hogwarts to the three teens from England when she was annoyed.

In embarrassment Robin decided to change the subject by saying to Megan "Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting."

Megan without comment stood up and then transformed into female versions of robin and then Supermagus followed by Kid Flash in their uniforms, and Wally said to the last one "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

Megan turned from Wally to Robin as Dick Grayson clapped and said "Impressive, but you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder" she commented with some disappointment in her voice.

"And that is made even more impressive by the fact that your clothes are part of you," said Hermione, who knew this from asking the Martian Manhunter about it.

Wally then asked "Can you do that ghosting thing through walls that the Martian Manhunter does?"

"Density shifting… no it's a very advanced technique" answered Megan in a disappointed voice.

Robin in an attempt to cheer up Megan said "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through the wall." Robin then chuckled and continued with "When he tries it, bloody nose."

Wally once again felt insulted and said "Dude!" in a voice that conveyed that, while Neville snickered quietly in the back of the ship. Harry was not paying attention to what was going on as he was busy snogging Hermione next to where Neville was, who was trying desperately to ignore the two lovebirds while wishing Hannah Abbot was with them.

"Here's something I can do" said Megan, who then made the ship blend in with its surroundings with a thought and said "Camouflage mode."

The team was interrupted from their flight when Red Tornado called the team and told them an emergency alert had been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant, and then suggested that the team investigate and sent coordinates for the team. After receiving the coordinates Megan flew the ship towards them, but before they reached them the ship was caught in a strong vortex. Megan managed to steer the ship out of the vortex and land it safely with no injuries resulting. Before Kaldur with Supermagus' help can assess the situation Robin sneaked off on his own into the power plant. The others rush off to follow Robin before he gets himself in a situation he cannot handle.

The other heroes enter the room just as Robin was sent flying by the mysterious figure into the wall. Hermione with her quick thinking put up a silent _Aresto Momento_ field around Robin before he could hit the wall, which slowed Robin down in mid-air and then gently lowered him to the ground.

"Who's your new friend?" asked Superboy, and Robin said "didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough" in response.

"My apologies, you may address me as Mister Twister" says the mysterious being to the assembled teenagers, who then proceeds to send attacks toward the heroes. Superboy who was attempting to charge at the being was flung back into the wall from the strong winds the thing was sending out.

The group took a moment to silently talk to each other and then attack. Kid Flash was the first to charge forward and attack, but was tossed far out into the field surrounding the factory. Aqualad and Miss Martian were next and were tossed aside with apparent ease by Mr. Twister.

Mr. Twister, began to gloat in that cliché' villainous way they do, when it seemed that he was going to win this fight easily, much to the annoyance of the teens. Harry had meanwhile scanned Mr. Twister with his x-ray vision and was astonished to discover that the thing attacking them was 100% robot.

Harry relayed this to Hermione telepathically while he said out loud "You guys, this thing is a bloody robot I scanned it with my x-ray vision."

Robin, being the logical one and knowing that Harry has full Kryptonian powers said in response "Supermagus, can you detect if there is any signal coming from the machine that would indicate that it is remote controlled?"

At this, Harry did a quick scan and found that there was a signal that was going between the robot and somewhere he could not locate due to the distance. Harry relays this information to the others as the Robot was still gloating.

Harry then whispered "tobor ezies pu" and hid the beam of magic that he sent at the android behind a weak beam of heat vision.

When the beam hit the robot and seemed to do no damage Mr. Twister said, "That was pathetic if that was the best you could do. I…can…what's…happening."

The android then fell out of the sky as all of its parts seized up simultaneously, and Harry said "quick Superboy and Kid Flash, that won't hold him for long."

Kid Flash rushed forward with the two screwdrivers that Hermione conjured up magically (Harry had used his x-ray and telescopic vision to identify the correct type and size for the screwdrivers). Superboy also rushed forward in a hurry to help take down the android for good. Superboy ripped off the casing that protected the inside where the parts that were screwed together were. Kid Flash then at superspeed unscrewed them with the conjured screws and removed the piece of the android that received the signals according to what Harry had told him.

Aqualad then used his water bending ability to soak the circuit boards inside and thus short-circuited all of it except for the removed part. While Kid Flash handed the receptive part of the android to Robin for later inspection, Miss Martian used her telekinesis and Hermione her magic to pulverize the remains so the enemy could not use them for study.

* * *

**Flashback:**

As Supermagus relayed the information he had uncovered, Megan had a psychic link set up between the members of the team, which allowed Harry to tell the team his plan. Harry had come up with it after he had discovered the fact that their opponent was completely robotic.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"That plan you made was excellent Supermagus" complimented Kid Flash, the others proceeded to congratulate her on her well-thought plan. Neville used his ring to pick up the remains of the android that had been pulverized and then flew off for a moment to dispose of it in an environmentally friendly fashion. Meanwhile, unnoticed by the teens, the robot was still transmitting the signal to the other mysterious receiver, despite being put into such a dilapidated state by the team.

* * *

On the other end of the line two men were watching the scene when the older of the two men growled "Now Brom, aren't you relieved I didn't let you wear the armor?"

In a relieved voice the other man muttered "extremely professor, but you're not upset?"

"I'm convinced that our tracking program was operational, and that the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity. Besides, you know science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can be constructive, and I think we learned quite a lot today."

Brom was too smart to say it aloud that one thing they learned today was that his conversationalist's android creation skills could use some help.

* * *

Later in the cave, the group discussed with Red Tornado what happened. When questioned about why Red Tornado did not help them, he answered that he felt it was not his job to help them with their problems, and vice versa. Robin concluded that they have a heartless machine for a supervisor and Hermione lightly smacked Robin in response.

While Robin was rubbing his arm where Hermione hit him, Red Tornado says he does have a heart and excellent hearing. Apparently, when Red Tornado had started walking out when he had finished his briefing with the team, he had stopped when he had heard what Robin had said. Robin with little success tried to apologize to Red Tornado while Hermione and Kaldur said that Robin should be more respectful.

On his way out Superboy apologized to Megan for overreacting, leaving Megan staring at where Superboy was and with a slight smile. Harry sent a telepathic message to Hermione along the lines of 'apparently I get the attraction of powerful, smart, beautiful women from both my adaptive father and my biological father,' with amusement plentiful in the message. Hermione replied with 'and don't you forget it buster' with mock seriousness, and then gave Harry a quick kiss.

Harry while the kiss was happening thought as he did frequently, 'Sirius doesn't know what he is missing by having a girlfriend instead of flings.'

Meanwhile in the other room Kid Flash and Robin were both thinking the same thing, that Speedy had no idea what he was missing when he rejected membership for the new team.

The team felt like they had done a good job and could not wait for their next mission, but they could not have known their next mission would be a massive drug bust.

* * *

A/N: well that wraps up chapter six. Please review to let me know how I am doing. I will not hold the story hostage until I get a certain number of reviews but I would still like to get them. If you read diligently I have indicated a couple of people who I was thinking of having taken up the mantle of Dr. Fate instead of Giovanni Zatara. The next chapter should be up within a week.


	7. Drug Busting of Super Size

A/N: Please see the first chapter for author's note. I do not own anything from Young Justice or from Harry Potter. I will be telling you now that I will be skipping any scenes that play out as they did in cannon.

* * *

Several days had passed since the first mission that the team went on. During that time, the team had made an important discovery that would have potentially caused future problems and corrected it.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JULY 20, 21:32 EST

Wally was bored with watching TV in the cave and decided to chat up Miss Martian in the hopes of the two 'doing something together'. After several ideas were rejected by Megan, they had settled on watching the stars and making s'mores. While Wally got the supplies for what he thought was just going to be him and Megan, she got the rest of the team to come along.

Wally was of course not happy with the decision that Megan made of including the rest of the team on the night under the stars. What had been an evening of looking at the stars transformed into a full night camping trip, to just outside the cave.

At first, the group was uncomfortable with the silence, until Robin suggested they tell each other stories. The group decided to tell their origin stories to each other of how they came to be heroes. At the moment the superhero origin story was being told about Harry, but much to his annoyance Hermione had taken over for now.

"…And the first thing that came to Harry's mind was jump on the troll's back and stick his wand up the troll's nose."

The group had a good laugh at Harry's expense before Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and said, "I still appreciated the effort you went through to save my life."

Harry sighed, as it was nearly impossible to stay mad at Hermione for long. When Superboy got his turn and he told the others about how his memories were implanted by the g-gnomes, Hermione and Harry got a little worried. The two feared that Cadmus might have put subliminal programing into Superboy, and feared that the super villains for their own gain would use it.

When the two voiced their fear, Robin suggested that Megan scan Superboy's mind to check for this. Superboy at first strongly objected to this until it was pointed out that if he had any subliminal programing it could be used to control him against his will. What sealed the deal was when Megan gave a promise that she would only search his mind for any possible programing and nothing else. When Megan scanned Superboy's mind she found several subliminal messages that had been programed into Superboy's mind.

With some difficulty, Megan was able to remove these mental programs without any damage to Superboy. Aqualad said they should tell the league about what they have found in Superboy, but Robin convinced him they should keep it a secret for now. His reasoning was while searching through Batman's files he found that Batman suspected that there was a spy for the villains within the ranks of the superheroes, and the lower the number of people that knew about the programing the less likely it was that the spy would know.

Robin figured they could use the hidden knowledge that the programing form Superboy was removed as an ace if they needed it. While they were camping, it was noticed by most except the two in question plus Wally that Megan and Superboy were falling for each other. Unfortunately for KF, no one wanted to be the one to let down Wally by telling him this.

* * *

THE CARIBBEAN SEA  
JULY 22, 19:56 ECT

The bioship with the full team in their superhero clothes was on approach toward Santa Prisca, with Robin remembering the mission details given to the team by Batman.

* * *

**Flashback:**

In the cave where the team was in their civilian clothes were, Batman was addressing them in front of the holoscreen about their next mission

"East La Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of the dangerous and illegal neosteroid, a strength enhancing drug sold by the street name venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory is still running at full capacity, but all shipments have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report, if the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" queried Robin.

Batman and Red Tornado turned to face him then looked at each other in silent communication, and then Batman said, "work that out between you" and Robin nodded in response.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Drop zone A in thirty" commented Megan, breaking Robin out of the flashback.

Aqualad in response got up from his seat which got reabsorbed by the floor and pressed a button on his waist, which activated his stealth mode, causing his bright red shirt to change into a dark gray. Hermione and Harry put spells on Kaldur to enhance the effectiveness of the stealth tech, from their seats.

"Ready" the golden couple said in harmony, when they were done.

Aqualad and Megan replied simultaneously "putting bioship in camouflage mode," and proceeded to put the ship under invisibility cloak, much like the Disillusionment charm.

A hole on the floor of the bioship formed on command, and Aqualad jumped out of it into the water the ship was flying over. Aqualad swam up to a barrier and with his hydro kinesis formed a sword that he used to cut the netting that was impeding his progress. He went to jump onto the sand and then took out a cylinder with a softly glowing red end, which he proceeded to plug into one of the security cameras on the beach.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched; data is now flowing in a continuous loop. Let's move," said Kaldur the team on the ship via radio linkup.

"Drop zone B" said Megan, and in response all of the beings remaining on the ship got up. The seats melted into the floor of the ship and grappling hooks appeared for those (except Superboy) who could not fly so they could be gently lowered to the ground. Robin and KF hooked themselves up while changing into stealth mode for their costumes. Harry and Hermione did not need to have a lift but still turned on their stealth tech, while Neville with his ring changed his costume to all black.

Neville also used his new wand he had at all times in a special pocket created by his ring up his sleeve. He used it to put a very powerful notice-me-not charm as well as a disillusionment charm and modified silencing on himself. The spells were keyed so that only members of the team would be able to see him and hear him Others at best would see green light coming from nowhere.

Harry and Hermione had meanwhile put modified spells on themselves and the others sans Superboy and KF. KF chose not to because of his strong dislike of magic while Superboy felt like they did not need to have any camouflage put on him.

These spells would usually have caused any technology that they were used on to go all wonky, but Harry's uncle Giovanni Zatara had taught the two how to modify their magic to be able to work with electricity without disrupting how they worked. Hermione thought it was necessary to remind the group and said "Just to remind you, the spells will not last forever they will last for a day at most before they will wear off. Additionally, even with the magic on it will not prevent someone from feeling you if you bump into them or if you use an item in the range or view of others, also"

"Yeah whatever gorgeous" said KF like he was getting impatient and bored of what he felt was turning into a lecture

That earned him a growl from Supermagus and a *humph* from Hermione that scared him, as he remembered how Harry had looked when he had tried to flirt with his girlfriend.

"So how cool is this," said KF in his suave voice in a rather obvious attempt to change the subject to Megan, who responded to Wally with "very impressive."

With a look of concentration, Megan from the feet up transformed into her version of stealth mode.

"Um… that works too" KF sheepishly said after he saw what Megan had done. KF changed the subject by saying with some cockiness in his voice to Superboy "hey Supee, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights. No offence. Thanks" Superboy said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"It totally works for you… In that you can totally do good work in those clothes" said Megan with her voice going from in love to embarrassed in between the pause.

Superboy gave her a look and as if she was trying to hide herself from Superboy, she activated her camouflage powers so she was invisible to the team. The bottom of the bioship opened up with Robin and KF being lowered slowly to the ground, while the golden couple slowly floated to the ground with a now visible to the team Megan. All those on the ground below the ship had to move out of the way as Superboy plummeted down to the ground and created a small crater where his teammates were just standing, which kicked up a small cloud of dirt that momentarily blocked the view the teammates had of each other.

When the air cleared Superboy said with confidence "knew I didn't need a line," to which Robin furiously said "and yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert."

Megan then hooked up via radio with Aqualad and said "Aqualad, drop B is go."

"Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and meet up with you asap" replied Aqualad.

"Roger that" said Robin while looking at his portable holoscreen, then Robin turned it off and rushed off with the rest of the team towards the factory.

On the way there, Robin turned on his portable holoscreen to check for any unwanted company they might have.

Superboy suddenly heard a stick break in the background and asked, "Did you hear that?"

Harry who was floating in the air behind Superboy with Hermione and Neville said yes at the same time KF said "no. Wait, is this the super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears," said Megan in a mildly infatuated voice, while Wally said "Okay, now what" towards Robin only to notice Robin had disappeared from his sight.

"Man I hate it when he does that," said Wally in a frustrated voice when he realized that Robin was no longer there.

Harry on the other wasn't as annoyed because he was able to track Robin with his vision powers.

Aqualad who was running furiously to meet up with the rest of the team said "Superboy, Kid Flash, Supermagus switch to infrared, see if you are being tracked."

Kid Flash put on his goggles and pressed a button on the side to turn on the infrared while Har-el and Superboy switched to infrared. All three of them saw a group of four coming towards the group's location, and Hermione after telepathically being told by Harry told Aqualad. Superboy in the meantime turned his vision elsewhere and then reported "two squads, but they'll meet each other before they meet us."

Gunshots were heard coming from the direction of the two squads and KF said "no superhearing required now."

"Swing wide, steer clear" advised Aqualad, to which Wally replied with "yeah sure, just as soon as I find Robin" before rushing off.

Unfortunately KF tripped and landed right in between the two fighting groups and the groups stopped fighting each other. Seeing how he had been sighted and almost regretting not getting the stealth magic placed on his body, Wally said "so much for stealth" which was heard clearly by both Superboy and Supermagus.

One of the men with a black and white mask on called Bane opened fire on KF, who with his enhanced speed dodged the bullets being shot at him. Unfortunately, both sides took this as the signal to join in with shooting, and KF would have despite his powers become Swiss cheese if his teammates had not intervened. Superboy punched Bane and knocked the gun he was carrying out of his hands. Superboy moved in to engage Bane in combat while Robin began taking out the other shooters.

While engaging the other shooters Robin said in an admonishing voice "what is wrong with you guys, remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanishing into the jungles?"

In an annoyed voice Wally said "that's what you were doing? Way to fill us in; we're not mind readers you know." Then realizing what he had said he added in a sheepish voice "well I'm not anyway" and looked at Megan.

In response Miss Martian said "You said I can only read the bad guy's mind."

Aqualad at that moment joined the rest of the team and knocked out the last shooter with a shot of electricity.

"I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the Cult of the Cobra" said Robin.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation," said Aqualad.

"Agreed, and since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Cobra came in and tossed them out. That's why the normal supply line's been cut off."

KF in an impatient voice said "we get it Cobra wanted supercultists, mystery solved. Now radio back Batman and we'll be home in time for…"

Robin cut KF off and said that the mystery was not solved and they would stay until they knew why Cobra wanted the venom steroid. Unfortunately Robin stated it in such a way that KF took offense to it, as it sounded like Robin wanted to be the only one to know the answer. Robin then made it known that he thought he should be the leader of the team, but KF made the argument that Robin should not be the team leader like he thought he should be instead.

The two started arguing back while Megan asked if Superboy wanted to lead, who shook his head negative in response and then asked if she wanted to lead and got a no as well. Meanwhile the three teenager British citizens were watching with amusement as KF and Robin bickered with each other over leadership. Supermagus and Superboy then heard the villains they had tied up to the trees talk in about trying to escape and taking on the group.

Harry thought they must be really stupid if they thought none of the team was able to speak Spanish (A/N: Considering that Bane and his crew likely deal with people from around the world in his business, it would be probable they would speak most of the major languages of the world for convenience). The group leader Bane gave a negative and said that the group would give them what they wanted.

Bane then switched to English and laughed at the two bickering teens then said somewhat sarcastically "such clever meos, but you know only half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"There is a secret entrance, but he is also hiding something" said Megan, and then she tried to read his mind.

While Megan's eyes glowed white from her use of telepathy, Bane said in a disapproving voice "ah ah ah chiko, Bane is not that easy."

As if to prove his point Megan ended her attempted mindscan and said "He is mentally reciting football scores in Spanish, this may take a while."

"It's not complicated, the enemy of my enemy is my friend" said Bane in a voice that made it sound like he knew he had won.

Kid Lantern looked at his two fellow British citizens and then said "Screw this! Here, try using a drop of this, it should loosen his tongue for what we need, then afterward we can modify his memory of the interrogation."

Neville took out a small see-through bottle with a clear liquid that had a water-like consistency. Robin being the curious man he was asked "Okay… what is that and how are you going to wipe his mind of the interrogation and for that matter why would you?"

Harry answered this with "that is veritaserum, one of the most powerful truth potions of the magical world."

At for the idea of magic being real KF snorted with disbelief due to his adamant disbelief in the existence of magic. The others ignored his snort as felt it was not the time to explore it, but would all forget about it until the mission they had soon after the one they were on.

"It is more reliable than most advanced mundane techniques used for getting a person to tell the truth, and is indistinguishable by sight and smell from water as it has no taste or odor. With one drop, you can ask one question and get a truthful answer from any non-magical and most magic users, and with three drops one can make most people spill their secrets for up to about an hour or until the antidote is given. Veritaserum is not supposed to be given in amounts much larger than a few drops as it can be toxic if given in large amounts. We would erase his memory of the interrogation with the appropriate application of magic. As for why we would modify his memory, we feel it would be a good idea to keep the existence of the magical world and veritaserum away from the villain community."

"How will I know if this potion works?" Robin asked, and Harry answered "Well, the potion will bring the answer to the question forcefully to the front of the mind if it works properly. So Miss Martian could do a mind scan to verify the information we gather."

Robin felt that the use of this truth serum might be amoral, but felt more strongly that the secret Bane was keeping from them might come back later to haunt the superhero community.

The other non-magical members of the team had similar thoughts to Robin, and after some deliberation among the group Robin said, "Use one drop of this potion on Bane, but after this could you give me a sample of this potion to me; I think Batman may be interested in the use of it."

Harry replied "Okay, but we will have to see about being allowed to give you a sample of the potion for use by Batman."

Harry, Hermione and Neville then stunned all the villains except Bane and modified their memories to make them think they had been unconscious the whole time. The three teens had put so much power into the memory modification spell, that rather that suppressing the memory like it usually would it completely erased and replaced it. This made the original memory impossible to be recovered by any means whether it was magical or non-magical no matter how powerful the method of extraction was.

After that, Harry shot a silent _petrificus totalus_ at Bane, then put one drop of the veritaserum in Bane's mouth and forced the guy to swallow. When Harry saw the glazed look that Bane had that indicated that the potion was working successfully, he undid the _petrificus totalus_ that was on the man. He asked what the secret was that Bane was trying to hide, and Bane responded after resisting for almost a minute in a monotone voice.

"I work for a group called The Light that is working to save humanity," Bane said, and he then collapsed unconscious from the effort of resisting the truth serum.

Megan confirmed that that was truthful information and conveyed it to the rest of the team. While the team pondered what that meant Hermione walked over to Bane and modified his memory to make him believe the group had agreed to work with the villain. Hermione put enough power behind the spell to permanently get rid of the real memory. To finish the job of the interrogation Harry touched Bane's shoulder while sending an _enervate_ through his hand. The three British citizens of the team temporarily modified the spells that they had applied to the group to be able to be seen through by Bane.

* * *

"Supply master, he approaches" said one of the Cobra cult members, and in response the other said "activate the radio jamming net. Nothing must interfere." The other answered with a bow and then walked away to do as ordered.

* * *

Back with the team Bane showed them a cliff overhang that gave the group a good view of the whole plant.

Robin took out his binoculars and commented on what he saw with "Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects then we need to…"

At this point Bane walked away to do who knows what, but the whole team did not notice as they kept on discussing the situation.

"We need to identify that buyer" finished Aqualad, and KF in a superior voice said "just what I was thinking."

"Yeah, you're the thinker" said Robin in a sarcastic tone and Wally responded with "sarcasm? Dude a real leader would focus on getting answers."

The group turned when they heard the noise of a large rock being rolled as Bane moved it out to open the entrance to the secret passageway. Bane after he finished moving the bolder said in a confident tone of voice said "answers are this way." Bane entered the secret passage that he had opened up, but the group showed hesitance at following a guy who they knew was not on the side of the angels.

Wally in his usual fashion made a sarcastic comment of "so, el lutchidor is our leader now," to which Robin responded by giving KF a small shove before he went to follow Bane.

The dimly lit path was spanned by the group in awkward silence until Bane, who was in the front of the group came up to what looked like a dead end. The dead end turned out to not be one when Bane pressed a button on the wall and a sliding door opened up to reveal a side exit of the factory. A second set of a single door lay before the group, but before they walked through it, Bane and Robin checked to see if they were in the clear.

When Robin and Bane confirmed they were along Robin in a slightly hushed voice said "all clear," then rushed off on his own to get the scope of the place.

Bane said in contempt "has the little fool been already been caught," and Aqualad in a disappointed manner answered "no, he just does that."

KF felt he had to prove that he was more fit to be the leader of the team than Robin and said to the remaining team and Bane "stay put, I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder." While he said this he put on his specialty goggles and after finishing his statement ran off a superspeed.

"Wait kid…" said Kaldur like it would stop Wally from his impulsive actions while he attempted to physically stop KF from rushing off.

With more sarcasm Bane said "great chain of command" to the group sans KF and Robin.

The teammates that remained looked at each other as if they were asking each other which one of them would have the honor of knocking out Bane.

* * *

Up on the catwalk almost directly above the rest of the team was Robin rushing off to get the information they desired. He threw a specialty baterang at one of the computer terminals of the power plant in an attempt to do so. The weapon gave off big clouds of knockout gas that put the Cobra cultist present into dream land. When the gas had cleared Robin none too gently pushed the cultist aside, and began looking at the information present on the computer the cultist had been working on.

* * *

Back with the main group of the team the six remaining members and Bane were doing a stakeout to gather intel the safer way. "It's a massive shipment" and Harry, who had been scanning with his x-ray vision added "you're not kidding there's enough of the venom in those boxes to give to millions of people."

"Yeah but they're only taking new product off the line, they're not touching this venom" said Superboy in a mildly confused tone of voice.

"Maybe freshness counts?"

Suddenly the two members with superhearing perked up with Superboy and Supermagus saying at the same time "helicopter's coming."

Harry figured that Robin and KF should know about this and went to turn his radio on only to get static.

Harry then said, "Uh guys, the radio is down."

The team members with Harry had their attention grabbed as this was a major problem for their mission.

Aqualad then said, "Miss Martian, why don't you set up a psychic link for all of us."

Miss Martian looked at the rest of the team that was with her, and they all gave nods of consent for her to link their minds in a psychic link. Bane only did so with obvious reluctance on his face.

"It would be a good idea as we still need to maintain contact," said Aqualad as if to make the decision final and in response, Miss Martian got a look of concentration on her face before her eyes opened to show they were white.

Over the psychic link, Miss Martian sent 'Robin, Kid Flash can you hear me?'

* * *

Robin was busy typing away at the computer when KF slid into the room with a half-eaten candy bar in his hand and said "whatchya got."

Robin answered "chemical formulas. I'm guessing it involves venom but…"

Wally impulsively interrupted while pointing correctly with "This one's venom, and that one's…the blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed correctly Cobra's new juice is three times stronger than venom." Robin muttered something in annoyance that could not be understood by anyone with at least above average hearing but was obviously not complimentary towards KF. Ignoring what Robin said KF continued with "But how did Cobra get access to Project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be the supplier, using the cult to form a blockbuster-venom superformula" Robin said. Robin turned on the radio in his ear and said "Robin to Aqualad we got…" turning off the radio he said "static."

At that moment both Robin and Kid Flash got the telepathic message of 'Robin, Kid Flash can you hear me?'

The two young men were surprised for a moment before Robin thought 'Megan is that you? It's a good thing you contacted us 'cause the radios out…'

In an attempt to flirt KF interrupted with her he thought 'and then we heard your gorgeous voice in our heads.'

While most of the group mentally rolled their eyes at Megan responded with 'we know, Aqualad thought it would be a good idea for me to set up a psychic link to replace the downed radio link.'

'The rest of us consented to have a psychic link set up,' sent Aqualad, and both Robin and KF felt it was a good idea that they should have thought of.

* * *

The helicopter the two guys heard landed, and the hatch on the side opened up with a tall man in a hockey mask walking out. At the arrival site was an awaiting party of Kobra with shimmer one of his top members on his left and Mammoth on his right, and about a dozen or two generic cultists forming three sides of a rectangle with the missing side pointing towards the helicopter.

Greetings were made with the man with the hockey mask saying "lord Kobra" and getting a response of "Sportsmaster. The shipment is ready."

Shimmer walked forward and showed Sportsmaster a suitcase with five containers full of the shipment.

Sportsmaster took out one of the containers and gave it a brief inspection said with some wonder "the new Cobra venom."

Kobra while showing the results it had on Mammoth said to Sportsmaster "a complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This is going to be a game changer. Finally, we can go mono a mono with the Justice League" said Sportsmaster with barely expressed excitement.

* * *

Above the meeting taking place between the two villains was Megan hovering and invisible to the people below. 'Aqualad, sending you a telepathic imaging file now' thought Miss Martian.

Aqualad received the telepathically sent message from Megan, and when he saw the buyer said "Sportsmaster, he's the buyer" in recognition of the man.

Hermione as usual made the connection first and sent to Harry telepathically 'I wonder if Sportsmaster is part of this light group 'cause it would certainly make sense.' Harry and thought this though and responded with 'Hermione I think you may be onto something but I think we should discuss our thoughts with the others when we are back at the cave.'

The whole team plus Bane had gotten that message over the psychic link, and KF thought 'okay now what?'

In an overconfident voice, Bane responded with, "I have a suggestion. Rahhh!" and then Bane jumped off of the catwalk the group was on.

He then started fighting the cultists that were on the ground floor of the factory, which unfortunately alerted the people outside that there were intruders when gunfire was heard.

"What is he…?" Aqualad began, but he did not finish because at that moment Mammoth jumped through one of the windows and sent glass flying in all directions.

The scary part was that the window in question was high enough so that no normal person would have been able to reach it from the ground without assistance. Mammoth landed on the catwalk the majority of the teens were on and broke it due to his massive weight, which sent everyone on it falling to the ground. The two members and Mammoth who could not fly landed with a thud unharmed on the ground floor, while the four members who had flight capability landed softly on the floor.

Mammoth roared loudly like a wild beast, and then a cultist said in a determined voice "destroy them" in reference to the perceived intruders.

Superboy was about to charge in head on when Harry put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I've got this."

With a one two punch Harry knocked Mammoth out cold with no strain on Harry's part, which caused the cultists to take pause in surprise with how easy Mammoth was disposed of. Harry joined the rest the team that was with him in knocking out the cultists, and was joined by an invisible Megan. Unseen by the team due to them being busy, Bane had walked away and the team was being observed in their fight by Sportsmaster.

Seeing that the superheroes were winning, he threw a collapsible javelin at Megan hard enough that it went through Miss Martian and caught on fire with an explosion, which managed to knock out Megan. Hermione with telepathic communication with Harry decided that he would check on Megan to see if she was okay. At this point Robin and KF rejoined the group and started to help them take out the attacking cultists.

After Megan was woken up Aqualad over the reconnected psychic link, 'we need to regroup,' but he received an annoyed 'busy now' from Robin. That was the moment that the group realized that once again Robin had run off on his own without telling any of them.

* * *

Robin landed outside in front of Shimmer and Kobra just after sending the thought to the group. "Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp to task me" said Kobra in a mocking tone to a now visible Robin.

"What's wrong Kobie, you look disconcerted?" responded Robin in a similar tone.

"This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him" said Kobra towards Shimmer, who responded to rush towards Robin to take him on.

Dick Grayson was about to take on Shimmer when he got a 'Robin, now!' over the telepathic link. In answer he tossed a flash bang that covered his retreat.

* * *

'We need to retreat. Kid, Har-El, clear a path, Wonder Girl cover our backside' Aqualad sent over the link in response to the fact that the cultist numbers seemed to be staying steady despite their best. Wally with his superspeed and Harry with waves of stunner magic managed to clear a path for the rest of the team. The rest of the team including Robin followed while the remaining conscious cultists trailed after them and shot bullets at the team. Wonder Girl was at the rear of the retreating group and used her magic to form a shield to cover them.

When the cultist continued to follow the team Aqualad said "Superboy, Wonder Girl, Har-El, the support beams."

The three in question took down a section of the beams holding up the secret tunnel Bane showed the group. The tunnel as a result collapsed behind the group, which prevented the cultists from following them.

Aqualad took an emergency flare and turned it on for a source of light while Robin pondered the situation. Robin said "how could my first mission as leader go so wrong," and Kaldur returned with "You do have the most experience, perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are…defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new, and the leader must be clear, explicit, and cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands. Boy who am I kidding, you should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can" said Robin, whose tone transitioned from angry to understanding.

"Please, like he knows cir…" "Wally come on, you know he's the one, we all do" said Robin.

"Hello Megan, it's so obvious" "could have told ya" "I concur" "yes" "well it is the logical conclusion" said Megan, Superboy, Neville, Harry and Hermione respectively.

Wally after mulling it over finally said "okay" in agreement with an overwhelming majority.

Aqualad seeing he was outnumbered walked to Robin and said "then I accept the burden, until you are ready to put it on your shoulders. You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."

After that Aqualad took on a commanding tone with "alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, that's what I had the same thought" said Robin in his usual a joking mode.

* * *

Back outside next to the helicopter Sportsmaster walked back out of it and said to Shimmer and Kobra "sabotage, Robin?"

"Undoubtedly" answered Kobra, who then looked at Shimmer "find the problem, fix it."

One of Kobra's minions walked out with a revived Mammoth and asked of Kobra "master, shall we send search parties after the intruders."

Kobra answered with "don't be absurd, they'll come to us" as if it was obvious before he walked away.

* * *

The teenage superheroes were currently making their way back to the entrance of the secret passageway that Bane showed them.

Robin said while looking at his portable holoscreen "if Sportsmaster's the supplier slash buyer, it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula, or Kobra to do his dirty work."

Wally added "and neither have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom that took some major nerdage."

In response Aqualad said "I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg.'"

At this point the group had reached the end of the tunnel and saw Bane at the end of it with a bomb trigger, and Bane said "Halt niño's I'm feeling…explosive."

The group looked above right in front of them and saw a bucket load of bombs attached to the ceiling ready to blow.

"You betrayed us, why?" asked an angry Aqualad, who got the response of "I want my factory back. So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies, or die trying. If the later, the Justice League would have certainly come to avenge their sidekicks, and when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect."

Wally supersped and snatched the trigger just as Bane went to press the trigger, and when Bane realized the trigger was missing he said with cockiness "with what this trigger thing?"

Bane roared in response and went to attack Kid Flash but was knocked back hard by a green glowing oversized boxing glove from Neville.

Miss Martian, who had broken the psychic link with Bane when the villain had first run off, used her telekinesis to keep him suspended in the air and Superboy said, "Finally, drop him."

Megan let go of Bane and Superboy proceeded to beat the crap out of Bane for his betrayal.

* * *

At the location of the helicopter one of the minions said "the helicopter is operational exulted one" to Kobra.

Sportsmaster started walking towards the awaiting helicopter when a blur started to knock out the assembled cultists.

Seeing this Kobra said with some urgency and exasperation "take the shipment" to Sportsmaster.

Superboy landed in a self-made crater and said to Mammoth "want a go at me?" Just as Mammoth was about to reach Superboy a hard jet of water coupled with a green jet of light knocked him to the side as Superboy said "sorry not the plan."

Sportsmaster started shooting bullets at Superboy that seemed to be able to at least be able to knock back Superboy. While Sportsmaster was distracted, an invisible Megan went around to the back of Sportsmaster as she tried to sneak up on him. Unfortunately for Megan he was able to tell she was there and took a strong hold of her while still shooting at Superboy.

Meanwhile the others continued taking down the minions. Suddenly Robin took down Shimmer and said to Kobra "I know you hate getting your hands dirty."

"True" answered Kobra "but even a god must stoop to conquer" and he then invited Robin to start his attack.

Kobra showed quite clearly that Robin was out of his league with a few blocks. Meanwhile the water jet was still pushing Mammoth back when Aqualad added an electric charge to the water that managed to knock the monster out.

With the fight between Sportsmaster held Megan in a headlock while shooting at Superboy and backing up into the helicopter to deliver his prize. When he seemed to have felt he was close enough he said derisively "thanks for the workout but I've got to fly," and proceeded to throw Megan at Superboy hard enough to knock both of them down.

The helicopter took off and Superboy looked at Megan like he was disappointed in himself when Megan showed him a trigger. She pressed it and inside the helicopter, a bomb she had planted went off, forcing Sportsmaster to bail and causing the helicopter to crash into the factory. Unknown to the others the bomb in question had been modified by Harry to do more then explode. Up on the tree Bane was tied up to he watched in horror as the helicopter crashed into his factory and caused the whole building to go up with an explosion.

At the fight between Kobra and Robin, Kobra had seemed to have gotten tired of playing with Robin and took him down hard. In frustration at his loss Kobra said "I am played by mosquitos," and got a mocking response of "good, 'cause this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain."

Kobra let Robin get up, and he joined the rest of his team who had knocked out all of his minions. Kobra saw that even with his delusion of being a god he would not win in a fight against all of them and said "another time then." Kobra then backed up into the foliage and disappeared into the night before any of the heroes could stop him.

"We picked the right guy, which makes you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman ha ha ha ha ha" said Robin with mirth in his voice to Aqualad.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JULY 23, 10:01 EST

Back at their base Batman was actively berating the team for the failures of the mission while in their civilian clothes.

"A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job."

The team that was getting used to the berating from Batman, and therefore, looked up in surprise at the compliment. Batman explained with "no battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you determine who leads determines character."

* * *

In a room with several screens showing the shape of numerous beings, Sportsmaster was telling his unknown bosses how the mission went.

"All that I recovered is a single ampule of cobra venom" he warily told Sportsmaster.

One of the beings on the screen said it was fine as it could be reverse engineered from the single sample, but then commented that the sidekicks were no longer just a nuisance. Another one of the beings on screen said that the sidekicks must be destroyed if The Light was to succeed. While the leaders were talking to each other, nobody noticed at first that the modifications that Harry had done to the bomb were coming into effect.

They only started to notice when one of the leaders started to laugh. There was something to laugh about as all of Sportsmaster's clothes had been replaced by a Batman costume with some modifications. The costume came with a nonfunctional utility belt and was a blinding shade of pink with purple hearts all over. Each heart if one looked close enough said 'I worship the ground the Dark Knight walks upon.' The only one laughing was the one that had been the first to notice the changes, as the other leaders of The Light obviously had more maturity.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter so please review!


	8. Flashbacks and Forshadowing

A/N: see first chapter for author's note. Do not own anything of Harry Potter or Young Justice. Sorry for the slight wait for the new chapter but I was having a little trouble getting my ideas out onto paper. Please review!

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JULY 27, 16:46 EST

Supermagus and Wonder Girl were currently along with the rest of the team taking some downtime in between their missions. Harry and Hermione were reminiscing the past month and how both of their lives and that of many others had changed for the better. An important event had happened just over a week ago when after being sworn magically to secrecy Hannah Abbot was introduced to the team, and shown around the team's headquarters in a tour by her betrothed Neville Longbottom. At this moment, the two couples were snogging.

Wally West was heard quite clearly by both Harry and Superboy making gagging noises in the background. He did this whenever he foolishly thought no one was looking at him, and at the times he was not mocking the couples he was unsuccessfully trying to flirt with Megan. While Neville might not have been used to others making fun of him being with a date Harry Potter was. It stemmed from the fact that he had both Sirius and Remus mocking him in a joking manner whenever they had the opportunity.

When Harry had been in the crossroads between life and death both James and Lily had told him that the two men did this to James as well, at least when he started dating Lily. The two marauders had had the unfortunate idea of doing so in front of Lily saying things like how James was whipped, and had been unable to sit comfortably for a week after Lily had been through hexing the two jokers. Sirius Black had apparently not learned his lesson from his interaction with Lily, and had mocked Harry in a joking manner about how cowed he was by Hermione. Hermione had observed Sirius doing this once and due to her much higher power level, he was unable to sit comfortably for a month after she finished.

Harry being the son of and godson of a marauder was able to take the playful teasing in stride. He could see the humor in the fact that he could now lift up the entire Hogwarts castle like the average person would lift up a one pound weight, and yet was so scared of his wife that he would do whatever he could to stay on her good side. The relationship between Harry and Hermione was a good one even if it seemed that Hermione was the one that wore the pants between the two. Harry just had respect for Hermione and the fact that even with his increased intelligence she was nearly always right.

Harry and Hermione had been able to make fun of Remus in return when they had discovered a certain witch was seeing him as more than a friend.

* * *

**Flashback**

#12 GRIMMAULDPLACE  
JUNE 30, 9:16 UTC

Harry and Hermione entered the place hand in hand and found the place to not be the dump it was the last time the two had seen the place. It appeared that with some help from the recently hired Winky and Dobby that the place had been cleaned up and redesigned tastefully. The golden couple discovered who had chosen the way the place had been designed when they overheard a conversation between two magic users.

"Remus, I've got to say I was honored when you and my cousin chose me and my mother to help redesign this place."

The couple heard the conversation coming from the Dining room, and knew that the two talking were Nymphandora (do not call her by this if you value your life) Tonks and Remus Lupin. The two were surprised to hear the unmistakable sound of two people kissing next coming from the room that Remus and Dora were in. A short while later Dora with slightly red cheeks left the house without noticing the two new arrivals as she was in a hurry to get to her job.

Coming out of their shock the two entered the dining room to find Remus siting there looking like he was out of contact with reality. He seemed to have a large smile on his face that told Harry and Hermione he was happier than he had been in years. Harry decided to pull a little prank on Remus and using his ability to imitate the voice of any speaker. He sent telepathically to Hermione his plan, and to Harry's surprise sent back that she would not only let Harry do it, but she would help him with the prank by taking on the role of Andromeda Tonks. Using their metamophmagus abilities Harry and Hermione shifted into the forms of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks respectively.

Harry said in a voice that perfectly imitated the voice of Ted Tonks "Remus Lupin! How dare you kiss my little girl!"

Remus was shocked out of his daydream surprised and a little worried to see both Dora's mother and father standing in front of him. He was scared, as he had not yet told either parent of the recent relationship he was having with their daughter, and had not wanted the two to find out in this way.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione could not hold it anymore and started a chuckle that graduated into a full-blown laughing session. Remus was of course confused as to why the set of parents in front of him were laughing hard enough that they were rolling on the floor. To Remus' further confusion, he saw in the doorway Sirius laughing at him and saying between chuckles that James would have been proud. He understood that he had been pranked when he saw the two fake parents shift into the forms of Harry and Hermione.

Remus exasperatedly said, "Very funny you two, nearly giving me a heart attack in fright. I hate you two."

Hermione was the first to finish laughing and said "oh Remus you know you love us. Now I have a serious…Sirius don't you dare make that joke!"

Remus observed that Sirius had been about to say his usual joke about his name he did whenever he could. Sirius said, "Okay I'll try to be Sirius for you Hermione," and then he yelped when Hermione sent a wandless stinging hex at him.

Hermione turned back to Remus and said, "Will that man ever grow up? Anyways Remus, I wanted to know when you were planning on having the wedding."

Remus nearly choked at this question and responded with "Hermione, I just started going out with Dora, I don't think we are at that stage yet." He knew he had been pranked yet again when he saw Hermione had the same smile Lily had when she got one over James and heard Sirius chuckling again. Remus sighed when he knew that like Lily there was absolutely no way he would outdo Hermione or be able to get revenge.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Harry still chuckled at this whenever he thought about this, and took the opportunity that had been presented to mock Remus for his relationship, but unlike Sirius, he made sure to not do it in front of Dora. It had been quite hilarious when she hexed Sirius for this, as Sirius was turned into a clown much to the amusement of the people who were able to see it. Sirius instead of attempting to retaliate said how proud he was that his little cousin was showing how she was related to him.

Harry and Hermione had gotten some good material to make fun of Sirius with for every time the dogfather tried to unsuccessfully flirt with Wonder Woman. Speaking of Wonder Woman, Harry still cringed when he remembered meeting Hermione's and Wonder Woman's Amazonian mother Queen Hippolyta.

* * *

**Flashback**

WATCHTOWER  
JUNE 27, 16:46 EST

Harry had just finished his training for the day with Superman, Giovanni, and Batman in the training room. Hermione was supposed to have been training today with him but was with Wonder Woman on some mission. He was currently uninformed of what the mission the two sisters were on entailed, and just thought it was some peace keeper mission. Harry was heading for the Zeta-Beam transporter to go and spend some time with his cousin Zatanna. Before he could do so, the transporter lit up and announced the transport of WW, Wonder Girl and guest. After the light had faded, he saw Wonder Woman and Hermione there along with a woman that was of obvious royalty if her stance was anything to go by.

Wonder Woman was the first to talk with "Harry this is my mother and the queen of the Amazonians Hippolyta. I thought it would be a good idea to introduce you to her seeing as that she is your mother-in-law." With that, Wonder Woman and a reluctant Hermione left the two to have a conversation between the two of them in private.

Before Hermione left, she sent via telepathic message 'Harry, I want you to give me all the details of this meeting later.'

'Why 'Mione?' Harry thought back and got 'I want to be able to know what she says to you. Also send me a message if she starts getting to the point where she starts hurting you so I can get her away from you.' Harry of course gulped at that as he felt Hermione was saying that he should be worried for his life with just Hippolyta around.

When Hippolyta saw Harry, she got this look on her face that said he should run for the hills if he values his life. Harry in an attempted to placate the regal woman bowed to her, and after being reluctantly told to arise said in flawless Greek ('thank Rao for the photographic memory' Harry thought at this with relief) "Hello Queen Hippolyta it is very nice to meet you."

The fact that Harry was speaking Greek with only a slight accent when she was told that last Diana knew Harry didn't speak Greek impressed her. The effect was slightly ruined with the fact that he spoke with a barely detectable tone of fright in his voice.

"Good afternoon Har-El, I am here to speak to you about your relationship with my daughter," Hippolyta said in accented English with some venom. "The fact that you have learned Greek within a matter of a couple of weeks does not really impress me," she said with minor distain. Harry was already feeling a little afraid of Hippolyta despite her being a full three inches shorter than him, she just had that aura around her that screamed to others that she was not someone to mess with if you valued your life.

Hippolyta took out the sword she had hitched to her hip and Harry even from 10 feet away could feel the magic that the sword contained. He had a feeling that it would slice even through him as easily as he ripped paper.

Hippolyta knew Harry had seen the sword and said, "See this sword? It was forged by the god Hephaestus himself and can cut through anything even you." Harry backed up at this point with Hippolyta slowly following in a threatening matter, and found himself stuck with the glass wall protecting the station from the vacuum of space pressed up to his back. "If you even think of hurting a hair on my baby girl's head I'll use this sword to skin you alive and then hand the remains to the Antiope my sister." At Harry's confused expression, she added, "my sister is if anything even more adamant that no man is ever going to be good enough for her nieces, and has said on multiple occasions that if any man even thought of touching them she would slowly and painfully cut off their bits."

Hippolyta seeing she had cowed Harry enough to her taste did a complete 180 and said in a happy tone "now on to another topic I would love for you and Donna to start having grandchildren soon, I simply love babies!"

This of course thoroughly confused Harry as just mere seconds ago she had been threatening him with great effectiveness. When he realized what Queen Hippolyta was saying his face turned so red that it would have been able to give the Weasley hair a run for the money.

While Harry was blushing, Hippolyta went off to introduce herself to Sirius Black, and to tell the man to stop flirting with her daughter Wonder Woman. To tell Sirius she was serious Hippolyta went through the same threatening routine she used on Harry but with more venom in her voice.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Harry later told Hermione all the details of the meeting as requested by Hermione, who had the audacity to laugh at him about his predicament. When he was about to proclaim that he would prank Hermione in retaliation she reached over and gave Harry a toe-curling kiss. This had the desired effect of leaving Harry glassy eyed and him mumbling apology accepted, and left an observing Remus and Sirius rolling on the ground laughing at how whipped Harry was. After Harry recovered, he told Hermione about the part of Donna's mother requesting for the soul bound couple to have children soon. Hermione reacted to this by blushing even redder if possible than Harry did when he heard it first hand from Queen Hippolyta.

Unlike the other memories, Harry and Hermione had been unsurprised when an article came out on the front page of the Daily planet. The article in question came out a few days after the team had battled Mr. Twister and talked about the five new teen heroes that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Somehow the most accurate article came from the Daily Planet from Metropolis (*cough* Clark Kent/Lois Lane *cough*). The article talked about how the young man that looked like a clone of Superman was his identical twin brother. It went on to explain how the newly dubbed Supermagus had come to be of such a different age compared to his brother, leaving out or editing any details that might give away anyone's secret identity.

The article went on to talk about the newly christened Wonder Girl, Miss Martian and Kid lantern came to be, and again modified or left out any details that would reveal secret identities. Harry noticed that the article had a very short part that simply introduced Superboy and left it at that. It made both Harry and Hermione quite pissed off at Superman, as he seemed to still be trying to deny that Superboy existed. The way the article was done made Harry wonder when his identical twin brother was going to finally propose to Lois Lane. The article from the Daily Planet finished by saying it welcomed the new heroes and wished them good luck.

Unfortunately for Kal-El the article had resulted in a good telling off from the soul-bonded couple along with WW and Batman. Superman had attempted to flee from the Watchtower only to be stopped by a quick pair of spells from both Harry and Hermione.

During the 'conversation', Hermione asked why Superman was so stubborn and was answered by Batman. He said that all Kryptonians have exceptionally thick skulls much to the offense of Harry and Clark. While Harry made known his offence at the comment, he secretly agreed that Kryptonians can be very stubborn, and that only certain Amazonians were more stubborn. Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione had been able to hear that thought and gave Harry a strong whack upside the head, which confused everyone present.

When Superman had finally gotten away it was only to find Lois Lane with an angry expression on her face waiting for Clark Kent at his apartment door. She proceeded to cow Superman to such an extent that even Supermagus and Wonder Girl combined could not have matched it. Clark was thankful towards his brother and sister-in-law had put sound proofing and notice-me-not wards along with others around the walls, ceiling and floor of his apartment. It had kept what had been a loud and potentially compromising conversation from being overheard by anyone. Lois Lane then changed her mood and congratulated him on his knew found brother and said she was happy for him.

The days after the article had come out was rather entertaining for anyone not named Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Superboy or Hannah Abbott. The four had heard an uncomfortable number of times how their betrothed, spouse, or the one they were interested in was incredibly attractive. Several people had been overheard by the four making comments from civilians how they would love to go out with the girl/boy.

A pleasant surprise that Harry and Hermione had was a few days after the drastic changes had occurred in both of their lives.

* * *

**Flashback**

WATCHTOWER  
JUNE 23, 12:43 EST

Harry and Hermione were just getting finished up with their tour of the Watchtower performed by Superman and Wonder Woman. The group of four was stopped in their tracks when a bright flash of flames right in front of Hermione and Harry occurred. When the light faded enough for the four to see again all except Superman gasped at what they saw. In front of them slowly flapping his wings was what Wonder Woman recognized as a phoenix. Harry and Hermione however knew this brilliant bird better as Fawkes, who the two explained to WW and a bewildered Superman was Dumbledore's former bonded familiar. Two narrow beams of white light shot out of Fawkes and hit both Harry and Hermione, and at first, nothing happened afterward.

Then gradually a pure white aura representing someone who was pure good appeared around the soul-bonded couple. It eventually got so bright that both WW and Superman had to turn away from it before the light blinded them. When the light finally faded Fawkes sent both Hermione and Harry a message, telling them that they were both now bonded to the bird in a duel familiar bond. Giovanni Zatara who had just appeared from around the corner panting as if he had been running a long ways (which he had been), was able to explain to a mystified WW and Superman what had happened. Giovanni had explained that he had felt the bonding occur from the other side of the Watchtower. He further stated that he thought that with the strength of the bonding he would not be surprised if every powerful magic user across the world had felt the bond.

Unknown to him and any other hero he was completely correct, and at the moment Klarion the Witch Boy was informing the others in the group that proclaimed themselves 'the light.' The group would be informed by Klarion that while he could not inform who the bond was between he could tell it involved a phoenix and that it had occurred on the Watchtower. He told the group that he was not that familiar with phoenixes due to them being of order magic and therefore avoiding him whenever possible.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The duo had a feeling that the bond they shared with Fawkes would have a major part in the future. Harry lost any further thoughts he might have had when Hermione gave him a particularly good snog. In the background, KF was once again trying to flirt with Megan and failing miserably with his attempt.

* * *

Like Harry and Hermione, Neville was reminiscing about the past month or so and how his life had changed greatly for the better while kissing Hannah Abbot. Both his parents had come out of their coma and were now a very integral part of Neville's life. Neville was extremely happy when a couple weeks ago Hannah along with her parents had agreed to a betrothal contract. Neville had felt quite proud of himself when his Green Lantern mentors had congratulated him on a job well done for his first mission without them.

Being Harry's best friend, he had heard after the incident of how the soul bond couple had discovered the relationship between Remus and Nymphandora along with the prank.

He also of course had been told what Queen Hippolyta had said to Harry, and found it amusing that both Hermione and Harry would still blush a little at the last thing that Hippolyta said. Of course, both of the incidents sent Neville to the floor laughing uncontrollably for quite some time. Neville did feel a little envious of his two best friends that they were allowed to see the Watchtower before he was allowed to.

Any further thoughts Neville might have had were cut off when he got lost in a particularly good kiss that Hannah Abbott gave him. Unseen by Neville or Hannah after the betrothal contract had been signed by the relevant parties, the first time the two kissed a golden glow had formed around the two that covered them like a second skin. The glow was about a foot thick, but was not as strong as the glow between Harry and Hermione due to them being of a much higher power compared to Neville and Hannah.

* * *

A/N: Before anyone says anything I would like to point out that it was never stated in either the comics or TV show for Young Justice whether or not Lois was in the know about Superman's secret identity. I would also like to point out to readers that if you were diligent while reading you will see I have mentioned the character I was thinking of replacing Giovanni with for the position of Dr. Fate later in the story. Another possibility I was thinking of for the mantle of Dr. Fate that was not mentioned in the story was Luna Lovegood. The replacement will not be taken over by Dr. Fate like Giovanni Zatara was, and will be more like the one in the comics where the helmet will simply give the wearer a massive boost in magical power, knowledge, and battle experience. If you read carefully, you will also see some potential foreshadowing of some future events.

I am going to add one power to phoenixes in that Fawkes shall be able to transport himself and others through great distances through a method similar to one of the methods seen in Young Justice. The maximum distance that can be covered by phoenixes will be approximately the width of galaxies, or even more depending on the strength of the phoenix in question. In addition, I feel that the fanon definition of a soul bond that is typically used is rather stupid in some ways as it gives any enemies a major weakness to use to their advantage. Therefore, if either Harry or Hermione are killed in the story the other will not follow shortly after. The bond will allow one of them to cling to life if one of the soul bonded is healthy and the other I near death. Another thing to be aware of is that the soul bond means that while the couple can share thoughts and feelings it will not be transmitted to each other unless they want it to. What I mean by this is that their thoughts and feelings are not an open book to each other, as I feel that this would cause much strain in marriage due to the inability to keep surprises of the good kind from each other. In addition, the soul-bonded couple would probably be driven insane within less than a day if they were forced to share each other's thoughts and feelings. Now I am done with my rant, so please review!


	9. The Bursting of Bloated Heads

A/N: See first chapter for author's note. I do not own anything of Young Justice or Harry Potter, although I wish I did. In this chapter we get back to the 'present' and start back up with the missions the team has. To anyone who would like to point out that a soul bond marriage should be perfect, I would like to point out that even the best of marriages have their down points. Please review!

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 1, 11:02 EST

The team was having a good laugh at what Harry had done to Lex Luthor, who was known in the superhero community as someone who loathes superheroes (especially ones that go by the name of Superman). Even Hermione who was trying to make it as if she was disappointed with Harry was rather amused by the prank. Harry had with his magic conjured up tons of Superman memorabilia and sent them to fill up Luthor's office at 6:55am on this morning, just minutes before Lex walked into his office.

Harry had accomplished this by using a modified portkey he turned one of the shirts into to take the whole load of junk there. As predicted Lex had hated the stuff left in his office, but what they had not predicted was him setting the whole pile on fire. The best part was the t-shirt that said 'I love Superman' with a matching pair of pants that looked like the Superman costume, which Harry had spelled to replace any of the clothing Lex was wearing at about 7:05 am. The set was charmed to be fire and tear proof plus unable to be removed for two hours. If Lex tried to remove the clothing before then it would shrink until it was stuck but not enough to strangle him.

The best part is that due to some notice-me-not charms applied to the outfit that were directed towards Lex, he did not notice what he was wearing it until after he had walked out of his office building at a brisk pace. At this point, he was in full view of so many people that it would have been impossible for them all to have their memories of the outfit erased. Even worse for Luthor a news station camera that was taping some soft news that caught him on camera. At this point, the compulsion put onto the t-shirt kicked in and made him say what it said on his t-shirt while he was on camera.

As of this point the scene of him wearing the 'I love Superman' t-shirt with matching pants had been seen around the world. The news stations around the world were talking about this as if it would be in the tabloids for the next year. Batman had told the team with the barest hint of a smile that he was putting the video of Lex in his file for later study, while Sirius and Remus congratulated Harry on a prank well done. The way Remus and Sirius had seen the prank was through the magic hardened holoscreen Harry had gotten for them. When Superman was questioned about it a few days later, he said "no comment." For anyone with even a minimal talent in telepathy and/or empathy however, they would have been able to tell that Superman was laughing his head off inside his head.

At the same time the team was having a good laugh, in an undisclosed location Lex Luthor was furiously explaining to his partners in The Light that he was not in love with Superman and still wanted to get rid of the Justice League. He was explaining that someone had pulled a prank on him and he had been unable to have it traced at all to whoever had done it. Lex of course tried to blame Superman, but the fact that Superman didn't seem like the kind of person that would ever pull a prank made the others quite skeptical of this. Despite this the rest of the members in The Light believed Luthor but were enjoying the sight of Lex try to explain this, and also were thankful that the prank was not aimed at any of them. Unknown to the other members of The Light, several of them would be the victims of pranks that would be unable to be traced back to their source as well

* * *

METROPOLIS  
AUGUST 3, 07:38 EST

The scene cut to an average bridge during the regular morning rush hour when part of the bridge started to collapse. Several of the cables holding up the suspension bridge snap and cause a pileup on the bridge. Multiple crashes occurred that left a bus full of children teetering on the edge of the bridge only a moment away from plunging towards the water.

In a building called Wayne Inn nearby the bridge Bruce Wayne observed the chaos and was about to change into his Batman persona when he saw two distinctive red and blue blurs out of the corner of his eye. Outside Superman was racing towards the bridge and grabbed the section it that cracked, and then while he held it he used his heat vision to fuse the two sections back together.

Up above him Harry in his Supermagus outfit is carried Superboy in his arms, and Superboy with a sulking tone said, "This is humiliating."

This was in reference to the fact that as of right then Superboy was unable to fly as Superman and Supermagus were.

"Cheer up Superboy" Harry said, "I'll show you a picture of one of Robin's first suits he wore as a superhero. Now that outfit is humiliating" Har-El said with mirth (if you look at the earliest outfits Robin wore in DC comics you'll understand why I say it should have been humiliating to anyone who wore it).

When he reached the bridge Supermagus gently dropped Superboy off onto the bridge near where several vehicles were about to fall off. While Superboy rushed off to begin pulling the vehicles back to safety, Supermagus flew off to where the cables had snapped off. Supermagus did a silent _reparo_ on the section of the bridge and the snapped cables wormed themselves out from the accident chain and jumped back up to their previous position. At that point the cables fused back into position and made the section of the bridge look brand new.

While Batman (Bruce Wayne) watched on with his binoculars, Superboy pulled several vehicles close to plunging into the water out of the danger zone with some grunts. Just as the bus began to plunge to a watery death, Superboy grabbed onto the back end and started pulling it back with great effort. Just as he started reversing the way the bus naturally wanted to go Superman, who had finished fixing the cracks on the bridge picked the bus up with ease and gently put it onto the road top of the bridge. Superboy fell onto his back from the sudden release of the load he was carrying at the same time Superman fully took the load into his hands. Superboy with an angry expression on his face walks over to Superman who had just finished setting down the bus.

"I had that" Superboy said with scarcely held back anger, and Superman responded with "didn't want to take that chance, as it is we don't know the limit of your powers."

In a hopeful voice Superboy said "Well maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out?"

With a tone that clearly said he was trying to avoid the topic, Superman said "Batman's got that covered, and you have my brother to ask for help too" "I know but…"

The communicator in Superman's ear suddenly went off and Kal-El answered "Superman, wait arrow, slow down what's attacking? No I'm definitely available, coordinates, acknowledged, on my way." Looking back at a subtly disappointed Superboy Kal-El said "sorry, Superboy, duty calls."

In flight Superman gets another alert that he has a message and said "already got the alert Bruce," and got the response from Bruce Wayne over the telephone of "I know Clark, but we need to talk."

Neither Bruce Wayne nor Superman seemed to remember that Supermagus had been at the confrontation between Superman and Superboy, and were both surprised when they both heard in an English accent "no kidding, you're more bloody stubborn than anyone I know."

Kal-El nearly fell out of the sky in surprise to hearing Harry's voice right next to him, and Batman mentally laughed at the situation that Superman was going to find himself in. Superman turned his head and saw Supermagus flying next to him like it was a natural thing for people to fly.

He said in a marginally irritated voice "Har-El, what are you doing here?"

Harry answered in a casual tone like he was talking about the weather with "well I was observing the talk you had with Superboy while repairing the damage to the cables on the bridge. Imagine to my surprise when I saw you once again talking to Superboy like you didn't have time for him. Now I think I am going to be at the talk you will be having with Batman later."

Harry said the last part with a tone of finality, and when Superman said "but" Harry responded with "alternatively I could tell Lois Lane how you are acting."

Superman groaned at this, as he felt that even though Lois might not be able to hurt him physically she still scared him far more than any of his enemies did. Still it was his brother that convinced him to finally take a chance and ask Lois Lane out. His brother was also the one to make him tell Lois of his secret identity as Harry felt if he hadn't told his girlfriend before their relationship got too far they would both regret it (Clark did reluctantly agree with his brother). With that in mind he agreed to meet Harry and Bruce later to discuss, and upon hearing this Harry flew off to do his own thing. On the other end of the line Bruce Wayne was mentally laughing at the fact that Superman had gotten bullied by his little brother.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 3, 13:06 EST

At the team headquarters, the team was playing holographic games when the Zeta-Beam transporter announced the arrival of Superboy, Supermagus and Wonder Girl.

With special attention given to Superboy Megan said, "Hi Superboy how was Metropolis?"

Superboy just walked past the group including Neville as if they weren't even there. Black Canary cleared her throat to get the group's attention and said "ready for training everyone?"

Megan exclaimed with excitement "Black Canary, Uncle J'onn" and rushed forwards to give her uncle a hug.

After separating from the hug J'onn said "Megan, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I would see how you are adjusting."

Megan responded with "a few bumps, but I'm learning" and in response J'onn said "that's all I can ask."

Black Canary observed that Superboy was walking off before he could be taught and said to him in particular "stick around, class in session."

Dinah Lance then said "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. Everything I learned from my own mentor."

At this point Black Canary was taking off the overcoat, which showed the injury she had sustained while fighting what Superman had earlier been called off for. She groaned in pain and then continued with "and my own bruises."

Megan in concern about the injury Black Canary obviously had sustained asked, "what happened?"

Black Canary answered with "the job. Now combat is about controlling the conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

Harry had connected the dots very fast in his mind and figured that the injuries were from the fight with Amazo. Seeing as Hermione was curious Harry sent a telepathic message to Hermione that told her what he knew.

Kid Flash in the meantime was eager as ever and said with a mouth full of banana "right here, yeah," and walked up to the combat circle.

In his flirting tone he said "after this fshhh, I'll show you my moves," while much of the group like Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at Kid Flash's antics.

Black Canary nodded with hidden mirth behind her eyes and proceeded knock Kid Flash onto his back with three quick moves. Most of the team was laughing mentally at Kid Flash for getting served, while if you listened closely one could have heard Neville quietly snickering at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash groaned while on his back and said with pain "ohh, hurts so good," and Black Canary responded "good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin eagerly answered "he hit on teacher and got served?", and got a snort from Harry while Kid Flash who was holding his left arm said with irritation in his tone "dude!?"

Black Canary answered in a serious tone "he allowed me to dictate the terms the…"

At this point Superboy interrupted with a disinterested "oh please, with my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

Black Canary with a trace of smugness on her face said "prove it," and after looking marginally surprised Superboy entered the combat circle and prepared to engage Black Canary. With one move Black Canary sent Superboy to the floor using Superboy's strength against him, and Robin with a momentary lapse of social skills laughed and pointed openly at a downed Superboy. Aqualad and Wonder Girl gave Robin a hard nudge which was responded to this by covering his mouth. With his other hand he rubbed the now sore area of his chest that Hermione had hit none too gently.

Superboy got up with a growl and looked like he wanted to hurt someone, while Black Canary continued teaching the lesson with "you're angry, good, but don't react channel that anger and…"

At this point despite Harry signaling him to not do it Superboy charged at Black Canary, who sent him to the ground with a punch and leg sweep. This sent Robin into another fit of laughs which he found hard to hide behind his hand while glaring at Hermione for her jab. Superboy with clear anger in his voice said, "that's it, I'm done," and Black Canary replied with "training is mandatory." Superboy and Black Canary looked at each other for several seconds until the holoscreen lit up with Batman's face while an alarm went off.

Batman said to the group present "Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked green arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which as shown, proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each combatant."

Kid Flash interjected in a voice filled with wonder and fright with "woh, one guy with the entire powers of the league."

Batman continued with "in the end it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

Robin said in surprise "an android, who made it T. O. Morrow," and got the response of "good guess but Red Tornado doesn't think so."

J'onn finished with "the technology bears the signature of our old foe Professor Ivo."

The team got a collective confused face as Aqualad said, "Ivo, but Ivo's dead," and got back from Black Canary "so we thought, or hoped."

Batman getting back onto the topic said "to make certain that this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate star lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution has been taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams, to safeguard the two real trucks."

Kid Flash at this said with excitement "yes, road trip," while Superboy with an aggravated tone of voice said "so now we take out your trash?"

Batman responded with "you got anything better to do?" and Superboy gave a look like he would say no but he did not feel like it.

Aqualad interrupted the silent fit Superboy was having when he said "coordinates received, we're on our way."

Before the group rushed out of the cave Harry said "I'm unfortunately going to have to sit out on this mission as I have to talk to a remarkably stubborn man"

The rest of the group showed they understood, and Robin whispered in a sing-song voice so low only Superboy and Harry could hear "it's not going to work, he's more stubborn than you think."

Robin received a hard glare from Harry that would have probably singed his outfit if Hermione hadn't taken the opportunity to give Harry a quick kiss. Hermione said to Harry "good luck, you'll need it with him," and got the response of "same for you" before the two gave each other a departing kiss. Just as Superboy was going to rush off with the rest of the group going on the mission he was stopped by Black Canary.

Dinah Lance said in a compassionate tone "when you're ready, I'll be here." Superboy looked at her and then walked off to meet his teammates for the mission.

* * *

LITCHFIELD COUNTY  
AUGUST 3, 20:08 EST

The two packages of the remains of the android were getting packaged up and ready to go with the two trucks. Superman, who was among the Justice League members supervising the transfer, used his x-ray vision to see the seven teens behind a group of trees. Superboy looked back at Superman like he knew someone was watching, and Kal-El walked off like he didn't want to be near Superboy. When Superboy had seen how Clark had reacted, Superboy's face hardened and he put on his helmet.

"Star Boston is a-go" was heard from one of the trucks, and Green Arrow said "Manhattan is a-go."

Batman made the hand signal for the trucks to move out to their destinations, which they promptly did. The teen split up with Robin, Wonder Girl and Superboy following one of the trucks, and Kid Lantern, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Megan following the other. Meanwhile the Justice League members who had supervised the transfer started to go off to do whatever they needed to.

Superman was about to take off when he was stopped by Batman putting a hand on Clark's shoulder. At the same time Harry took off his camouflage and silencing spells that made him invisible to the likes of even Superman and Batman. Bruce said "I told you, we need to talk," and Supermagus who had stayed behind caused both of the heroes to figuratively jump out of their pants. He accomplished this by saying with unexpectedness "no kidding big bro you've really done it this time."

Batman in response gave Harry the patent pending Bat glare while Superman accompanied this with an aggravated sigh. If one were to listen closely Superman could be heard mumbling while he face palmed "why did the spaceship have to land with the biggest pranksters of all of England." Meanwhile Harry was looking back at the two men with an innocent look like he had done nothing wrong.

* * *

Back with the trucks being guarded by the other teen superheroes, both of the trucks with the actual cargo were right on schedule.

Out of the blue Robin said to Superboy and Hermione "if dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong they go right."

The response Robin got was a shrug from Hermione and complete awkward silence from Superboy.

Robin looked at Superboy and said "uh clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

On the other side of Superboy, Hermione rolled her eyes as she already knew what was wrong and thought it was obvious what Superboy felt was wrong.

Superboy meanwhile answered Robin's question with "Canary, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with superstrength."

Robin added "taking down stronger guys is part of the gig; Canary learned that the hard way, same with Batman and well, me."

On Superboy's left, Hermione was having a flashback where she remembered Batman had taught that lesson to Harry. It was the time when Har-El was forced to fight WW under artificial red sun lights.

Meanwhile Superboy looked like he was regretting answering the question as it seemed like Superboy did not like the answer he had received. Before either Hermione or Dick Grayson could stop him, Superboy pushed his motorcycle to go faster and rushed up ahead of his two teammates.

* * *

With the other group that included Neville, Megan with anxiety asked "do you think Superboy's okay. I-I wasn't reading his mind I swear but, anger flowed off him in waves."

Neville, who had until recently been in a similar situation with his family could empathize with Superboy on his anger. He too had felt anger at the fact that he was not well accepted by what he thought of as his family until recently because of something he could not help. He felt that while it seemed that Superboy was angry at Black Canary it was really his anger at a situation similar to what he had.

At the same time Neville was thinking this Kid Flash chuckled and then said "surfs that wave. Just give him space." Kid Flash then changed to his suave tone of voice and continued with "me, stick as close as you want" as he pulled his motorcycle to travel next to Megan's.

Megan gave Kid Flash a confused look and Aqualad said "Superboy just needs time to cool off; a quiet mission will cool his head."

Neville suddenly looked like he was listening to someone, and when finished Neville said "guys, I set my ring to alert me if we are being followed and the ring just went off."

Kid Flash said "your ring's probably broken 'cause I don't see anything following us."

It was unseen by the group of teens set to protect the cargo, but well hidden in the field of corn that they were passing was the company that the ring had detected. If one looked closely they would see a large number of what were obviously androids shaped to look like monkeys. Suddenly the noise of a monkey was heard from the corn was a monkey sound, and one of the mechanical monkeys flew out and went after the truck. This seemed to start a cascade as a large number of android monkeys flew out of the corn field and followed the leading mechanical monkey. The flying monkeys all latched onto the truck and gave no mistake that they were about to attack. The picture this created was of a seemingly missing scene from a messed up version of The Wizard of Oz.

Aqualad pressed his earpiece and said "Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, our truck is under attack.

* * *

The scene shifted to where the three teens that were just mentioned had just seen a similar attack unfold.

Robin said in response "kind of figured," and Superboy in reference to his first adventure said with a heavy frown "I hate monkeys."

The robots were seen to begin banging on the passenger side window of the truck that Robin and his crew were guarding as if attempting to break the glass. The driver of the vehicle in question gave a yell of surprise as his driving became dangerously erratic.

* * *

Back with Robin and his protection crew, Dick Grayson said like it was a big reveal "robot monkeys, ha-ha totally Ivo's style."

Robin then pressed a section on the touch-screen of the high tech motorcycle that caused it to go through a kind of metamorphosis like an insect in fast motion. The motorized bicycle became a unicycle while the back wheel split off from the rest of the vehicle and turned into a kind of mini-hoverbike. On the other side of Superboy Wonder Girl did the same, Robin told Superboy to do the same. Superboy said "no point" and then jumped off of his motorcycle onto the truck which left the motorcycle without a driver. The motorcycle predictably went out of control and went onto a collision course, and before Robin jumped off Dick said "or not." In midair Robin shot off a grappling hook and met the truck. At the same time Robin jumped off of his vehicle Hermione rolled her eyes at the apparent immaturity she seemed to be surrounded with when it came to the team. She simply flew both of the bikes out of harm's way to the side of the road and then joined both of the guys with defending the cargo.

All three teenage superheroes were attacking and destroying the flying monkey. They initially received help from the hovering craft they set up, at least until the robots ganged up on the hoverbikes and destroyed them. In the midst of the fight Superboy discovered that the monkeys could fire kryptonite rays too late, as one of the monkeys he thought he had destroyed beyond function fired them at Superboy's eyes. Half a dozen robots took advantage of a temporary blinded Superboy and flew him up off of the truck. Despite being blinded by the blast Superboy was undeterred and managed to follow the truck using his superhearing like a bat would.

* * *

With the other truck the four heroes found themselves quite busy defending both themselves and the shipment from the demented robot monkeys. Kid Flash, Megan and Neville had to get off of their motorcycles as the robots attacked and made the vehicles uncontrollable. As the robots attacked the driver yelled for help, and the robots took advantage of the temporary distraction the destruction of the motorcycles provided.

They cut a hole through the top of the truck into the back where the half of the remains of Amazo was stored. Despite the combined efforts of the people inside guarding the shipment along with Kid Flash, Megan, Neville and Aqualad, the monkeys managed to get away. Kid Lantern then over the earpiece communicator heard how Superboy had run off without backup, and decided with agreement from his present teammates to go and follow to where Superboy was going. Kid Lantern did this by correctly assuming that both shipments were being taken off to the same place.

* * *

With the other group the robots managed to pop the tires of the truck, but Robin managed to safely evacuate the truck driver from the vehicle. The uncontrollable truck flipped over one time before being stopped by Hermione. Unfortunately for this shipment the robots also managed to get away from the teen and flew off to presumably the same place the other pack of monkeys were heading. Superboy despite his still blurred vision followed the monkeys while ignoring the cry of Robin trying to tell him to stop.

Robin and Wonder Girl heard from their communication earpieces "Aqualad to Robin and Wonder Girl, we lost our cargo, did you…"

Robin interrupted and answered "Yes *sigh* we also lost our cargo," and Wonder Girl added "we also lost Superboy; he went off on his own to follow the stolen shipment.

Both Robin and Wonder Girl heard via the link from Aqualad, "I have sent Kid Lantern off to go and meet up with Superboy so he has backup. I will not bother trying to contact Superboy as I am thinking he is not in the mood to listen to any command I give him."

Megan said "Well, since that is taken care of as best as possible, should we not get back to the issue of the stolen cargo?"

Megan then commented on how if what they assumed was Professor Ivo was alive, that he seemed to be two steps ahead of what the heroes planned. When she suggested that the group contact Red Tornado, Aqualad shot the idea down by saying "Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves, and the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they are reassembled."

Kid Flash sarcastically said "that's a great plan, except for the part of us not knowing where to look."

Robin with equal sarcasm said "well we could just have Kid Lantern tell us his coordinates and we could follow."

Without the sarcasm Robin added "also I could use the robot I downed to track the shipments; it looks like they are both heading towards *gasp* Gotham City."

Aqualad said with slight surprise "that far south, me and Miss Martian will never be able to catch up in time. I'll send Kid Flash up ahead, Aqualad out."

Kid Flash put his goggles on his eyes and then ran off in superspeed to meet up with Superboy and Kid Lantern. Meanwhile Robin pressed a button on his wrist that summoned the motorcycle to him so he could use it to catch up. As the vehicle was catching up to his position he said "definitely disaster, heavy on the dis."

* * *

METROPOLIS  
AUGUST 3, 21:18 EST

At Bibbo's diner in Metropolis Batman and Supermagus had met up to talk to the ever stubborn Clark Kent in their civilian clothes. The trio of men was sitting at a booth and had just ordered their meal. While taking their order the waiter commented on how much Harry looked like what he assumed was his father Clark Kent. While Clark snickered and Bruce showed a slight smirk, Harry lightly blushed and said "he's my brother not my father" while glaring at Clark.

Kal-El abruptly stopped snickering when he noticed Harry was glaring at him while the waiter apologized for his mistake. After the waiter walked away the three men talked about the situation with Superboy, but failed to get very far due to how stubborn Clark was. In the middle of the conversation, Harry got a call on his earpiece from an obviously in distress from Superboy.

With abruptness Harry got up and with some regret in his tone said, "I'm sorry that I have to cut this conversation short but I'm needed elsewhere right now."

Harry then said, "Whatever you're thinking, don't say it" to Kal-El when he saw a smile his older brother had when he was about to tease Harry.

Clark who had his mouth open like he was about to say something closed it with an audible click when he heard this from Har-El. After Harry had left in a rush, Clark and Bruce continued to discuss the issue with Superboy. The conversation between the two ended when Bruce Wayne made it sound as if Superman was Superboy's father. When Kal-El heard this he got a resolved look on his face and then left the diner after getting his meal and Harry's to go.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
AUGUST 3, 21:21 EST

Both of the cargo sets that were carried by the robotic monkeys met up on a train and entered one of the sections. Superboy with a last application of super leaping landed on the same train car while a silent Neville flew behind while he glowed a soft green. Superboy took a hold of the roof of the train car he was on and tore it open like tissue paper before jumping in.

Neville in the meantime followed silently behind, and was only noticed by Superboy when he had landed on the floor right next to Superboy. Before Superboy could get mad at Kid Lantern for following him, both of the teens heard a soft sound that could have only come from the monkeys they were attacked by earlier. The pair of teens saw in front of them what they presumed was Professor Ivo surrounded by a bunch of the mechanical monkeys.

The short man said in "oh, hello" in a tone that said he was pretending to be surprised.

Superboy and Neville were rather surprised that what sounded like a dangerous man looked like this, and Superboy expressed the thoughts both of the boys had when he said "you? you're Ivo? I'm whelmed."

As he spoke Superboy's voice went from surprised to sarcastic within seconds. While Superboy in his short life had not experienced it, Neville knew of and had experience with the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover. After all . Professor Ivo in response said "you're one to talk; I wonder since when was it that the big blue Boy Scout had a brat."

Superboy clearly expressed his anger when he said "he doesn't," and Ivo in a tone like he didn't believe it said "eh, if you say so. Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?"

At this, all but two of the MONQI's that accompanied Ivo charged at once at once at Superboy and Kid Lantern. While Superboy destroyed the MONQI's with physical force, Kid Lantern destroyed them with green constructs such as an oversized letter presser.

Professor Ivo said "*sigh* and after all of the trouble I went through finding an acronym for MONQI." Just as Ivo finished the statement the last of the MONQI's present were destroyed, but the attacking MONQI's proved to just be a distraction. The time it took for the two teenage superheroes to destroy the MONQI's proved to be sufficient for Professor Ivo's Amazo android to reboot.

From behind the two superheroes a mechanical voice was heard that said "access Captain Atom," and a strong blast of energy sent a surprised Kid Lantern flying through the wall of the train and out into the distance. The blast was strong enough to have incapacitated Kid Lantern, but fortunately Kid Lantern was able to wake up before he hit the ground. The injuries he had sustained would keep him out of any fight until Harry was able to heal Neville from the injuries that left untreated would have killed him. Later Neville when asked would say that he learned from this mission, it was that just because all the enemies you can see were taken down doesn't mean it is safe to take down the shield.

A second blast this time aimed at Superboy did little more than cause Superboy to be knocked back with the wind knocked out of him.

Superboy looked up from where he was and heard Ivo say "since Professor Ivo's magnificent MONQI's don't float your boat, maybe my Amazing Amazo will better suit you, or better slay you." Professor Ivo said this with such a sinister tone that anyone who did not know the man would have though him to be crazy.

Superboy and the rebooted android looked at each other for several moments before Superboy said "give me your best shot."

Ivo looked at Superboy like he was insane and in a mocking tone said "please my android has the strength of Superman, what chance do you have."

This sentence alone had set off Superboy's short anger fuse, and Superboy subsequently charged towards the android. Superboy gave several of what were obviously ineffectual punches before Amazo caught one of the punches and started squeezing the fist. As Amazo did so if one listened closely, one would have heard what almost sounded like cracking as if Superboy's bones were being crushed.

As Amazo slowly squeezed Superboy's fist Ivo said acerbically "oh sorry, did that strike a nerve." The tone then changed to commanding as Ivo said "Amazo strike a few more", and as a result Amazo gave Superboy a hard upper cut that seemed to make Superboy feel woozy.

The android monotone was heard again as Amazo uttered "access, Black Canary," and then proceeded to give off Black Canary's Canary cry that clearly irritated Superboy's ears. The cry also flung Superboy into the back of the train car, and as Superboy attempted to get up Amazo said "Flash." The android then blurred forward at a speed far too fast for the human eye to follow, and then proceeded to give a multitude of superfast punches to Superboy that knocked Superboy to the ground once again.

Behind the back of Amazo Professor Ivo in his mocking tone of voice said "oh no wonder daddy and brother keeps you hidden away, you're not really doing justice to the 'S' shield are you ha!"

Superboy got up and went to punch Amazo when the android said in a monotone "Martian Manhunter" and phased out so the punch went right through the android. Amazo then reciprocated the punch in kind, and punched Superboy in the gut out of the train car onto another train car. While Superboy still had the wind taken out of his lungs Amazo said "access Superman" and sent Superboy flying with one punch into a school. Professor Ivo said with triviality "eh, finish him, priority alpha," and Amazo proceeded to follow Superboy into the school that Robin coincidentally went to.

* * *

The scene cuts out to the outskirts of Gotham where Robin and Wonder Girl were seen speeding along towards where the GPS Robin used to locate Amazo said it is. A superspeeding Kid Flash caught up to Robin and Wonder Girl and started running alongside him. The Robin said "So you changed too" and got a response of "you kidding, I feel naked in civvies. You still are tracking the parts."

Dick Grayson responded in a concerned tone with "They were heading through Gotham, but they veered. Wait, dude, they're at my school."

* * *

Sure enough at that moment Superboy was getting himself a beat down from the android. In a moment of a lapse of good judgment Superboy said while gasping for breath to Amazo "that…all…you got."

Amazo responded by pointing one of its palms at Superboy while saying "access Captain Atom," and proceeded to shoot Superboy with a beam of energy that was strong enough to push around Superboy. The blast sent Superboy careening into the gymnasium where after bouncing with grunts several times he finally found himself at rest. An unexpected sound of sarcastic clapping was heard from the stands, and Superboy saw to his anger that Ivo was sitting up there accompanied by a MONQI on either side of him.

With his usual sarcasm Ivo said "I don't usually attend these things in person but a heh, this was too good to miss."

While Superboy was still a little winded out on the floor he heard from Amazo "access, Superman." Superboy managed to get up and then tried to beat up Amazo but to no avail as Amazo was as invulnerable to harm as Superman was. Right in the middle of the beat down Kid Flash came blurring in and snatched Superboy out of temporary harm's way with a "yoink."

Kid Flash ran next to Robin who was in the process of throwing some explosives at the android that went right through as the android utilized Martian Manhunter's powers. Next to the two men Wonder Girl was growling in frustration, as her lasso she attempted to use to tie up Amazo just went right through the android like the explosives did.

The android followed up this move with taking on Red Tornado's powers, and used them to knock all of the present teenager superheroes away.

While the four heroes were stunned by this attack Amazo said, "access Captain Atom," and was about to cook Kid Flash alive when Wally West just managed to get out of the way.

Kid Flash attempted to rush into Amazo along with a recovered Hermione when Amazo said "access Black Canary," which blew both of them back.

The android then said "Superman" and once again punched Superboy out of range, and followed this by taking on the characteristics of Martian Manhunter to evade another explosive Robin threw.

It used the shape shifter power to turn its arms into whips and knock the explosive away, and then tried to hit both Superboy and Robin but only succeeded with Superboy. The android changed its powers to Superman and then grabbed Wally who was trying to attack the android.

It started squeezing Kid Flash to what looked like to be to death as Wonder Girl prepared to rush in and save Kid Flash. Suddenly Kid Flash was dropped when for some reason Amazo switched powers to Martian Manhunter's and density shifted. The reason soon became clear when a green arrow flew right through where Amazo was, and made the group think that Green Arrow was following them. Superboy charged forwards as Amazo switched to Black Canary and proceeded to serve Superboy like Black Canary did herself earlier. Switching to the powers of Superman Amazo sent two laser beams that would have burned Robin alive if Kid Flash hadn't taken him out of the way.

When Amazo tried to use the same tactic on Wonder Girl, she deflected the beams back at Amazo with her bracelets, but was still knocked back from the force. At superspeed Amazo dodged the beams which progressed to the wall and burned two large holes in it to the outside. Superboy seemed to realize the group was out of their league with Amazo, and whispered into the earpiece "Supermagus, we are in trouble, Amazo has been reassembled and we are fighting him. Here are the coordinates." Superboy waited and then heard "affirmative, heading to your position now; will be there as soon as possible." The last thing Superboy heard on the communicator was a whooshing sound like one heard when Superman took off and he knew help would get here soon. Superboy then said "access Black Canary" like he expected Amazo to follow his orders.

Professor Ivo said "oh yawn normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle but what's the point, you're all such poor copies of the originals, well except maybe the Wonder brat."

Superboy briefly smiled like he had an idea and said "so everyone keeps saying; it makes me angry!"

Superboy then jumped past Amazo and would have planted his fist into Ivo if the professor in question had not managed to get out of the way. Superboy in an angry tone of voice said "want to channel that anger!?"

Kid Flash said "great he's gone ballistic again," but in answer Robin said "maybe not" while Hermione looked like she also knew what Superboy was doing. In response to Superboy's sudden change in tactics Ivo said "Amazo, protect your master, priority alpha," and just managed to dodge another blow from Superboy.

Amazo changed its powers to Captain Atom and shot an energy beam at Superboy that knocked him back and stopped Superboy from following Ivo. Unluckily for Ivo who was attempting to flee to safety with his flying MONQI's, Robin came up from behind him and said "anyone want to play keep away."

Robin then kicked Ivo out from the grip of the two MONQI's carrying him, and Kid Flash followed this up with trying to capture Ivo but was knocked off course by Amazo using Superman's strength. Wonder Girl's attempt at looping Professor Ivo with her lasso was foiled by Amazo's use of the Canary cry to blow away the rope. Amazo phased out to avoid what Robin threw at it and then switched to Superman, but before it had rephrased Superboy put his fist in the middle of its head. The result of Amazo trying to bring back itself into phase in a spot where there already was matter was that its head got blown to bits.

Robin rushed over to the downed android and said, "help me disassemble him, now," but Kid Flash correctly said "dude, the guy has no head."

Aqualad was then heard to say "don't take any chances" just as he and Megan rushed in. Megan flew off to Superboy and asked "Superboy are you alright," and got the response of "fine, feeling the aster."

Kid Flash at that moment asked, "Hey, where's Ivo," and got a response from Supermagus who had just gotten there from Metropolis.

Supermagus said "sorry it seems I missed the fight, but I got this guy that seemed to be trying to escape."

Sure enough in Supermagus' grip was Ivo looking like he was still trying to futilely escape from Har-El's unbreakable grip. The sight of a captured Professor Ivo made the team feel like they had completed the mission in full.

Harry then added "oh and I found Neville on the way here and was able to heal him of his worst injuries, and then took a very short detour to Mt. Justice to let him rest off the rest of the injuries."

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 4, 01:06 EST

The Young Justice team was in the middle of debriefing several of the members of the Justice League.

Aqualad said "The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate STAR labs. Ivo almost escaped but thankfully Supermagus here was able to stop the man before he could make his escape."

Black Canary countered with "Professor Ivo as we speak is being carted off to Belle Reve Penitentiary."

Then Martian Manhunter went onto a slightly different target when he said "We understand your mission encountered complications."

Batman walked forward and said in addition to J'onn's statement with "complications come with the job; your ability to handle them has impressed the league."

Superboy interrupted this and with a surprised tone said "the whole league," and got the answer of "given time yes. Kryptonians as you know have very hard heads."

At this Batman then gave a quick glance towards Harry much to the latter's annoyance, while Superboy just smiled at the comment. To settle down Harry, Hermione gave Harry a quick but very good snog, much to Batman's annoyance.

When Harry and Hermione had finished kissing Batman continued with "of course there's no shame in asking for help, that's why the league exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

Robin said with disbelief "please, if we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask; look familiar."

Robin said the last part as he pulled out the arrow that they suspected was Green Arrow's that had saved Kid Flash's life. Robin added to the accusation by saying "you were following us, babysitting, you still don't trust us."

Robin was cut off in mid-rant when Batman said "we didn't follow you" and Green Arrow showed the arrow was significantly different from the ones he used.

Robin in a surprised tone said "that's not your arrow, but that means..."

Kid Flash said "Speedy" and Aqualad added "he has our backs," and then Kid Flash took the arrow back from Green Arrow and said "yoink, souvenir."

Superboy cleared his throat to get Black Canary's attention and said "I'm ready," and Black Canary replied with "good, because I'm here."

* * *

A/N: That wraps up this chapter of my fanfiction, but now I would like to make a few notes. In the Young Justice universe it seems like Amazo has to have had a sample of the powers/abilities of its opponent to copy from. Therefore it would stand to reason that if the android had not been on the receiving end of a green lantern attack then Amazo would not have been able to copy it. As for why Supermagus didn't just teleport himself to where he needed to, he is for right now saving that ability so he can use it as a surprise against his enemies as Wonder Girl is. If you were thinking that a fight with Amazo would be such a situation I meant they are saving it for when they have to go against the group leaders they now know of as The Light. In case you don't know the scene with the arrow saving Kid Flash's life was some foreshadowing for both the show and this fanfiction. Please review!


	10. New friends New Foes

A/N: See chapter one for author's note. Do not own anything of Harry Potter or Young Justice. In the previous chapter, I had Superman act that way with Harry, as I wanted them to have a sibling relationship. I am skipping the episode Denial and Young Justice comic issues #9-11, as they had no major changes from what happened in cannon. I am also skipping the first part of the episode denial because it does not involve the team. Robin was not in this chapter, and if you want to see why read issue #11 of the comic book series that accompany the TV show.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 19, 19:39 EST

The team practiced hand-to-hand combat with Aqualad and Superboy in the ring at the moment. While the two fought, Artemis and Megan discussed other things.

"Kadur's um nice don't you think" said Artemis Crock, "handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out. I'd say you should ask Harry or Neville out but he's already taken."

Megan answered with "Kaldur, Neville and Harry are like big brothers to me, but you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally; you're so full of passion and he's so full of uh…"

"It" finished Artemis for Megan, which set the two girls off laughing, while the boys in question were oblivious to the conversation going on. Harry with his superhuman hearing would normally have heard the conversation but he was busy talking to and kissing Hermione. Neville was likewise doing the same thing with Hannah Abbot, who had recently been put on the reserve spot for the team. Wally was meanwhile in his own little world while eating a banana and leaning against the wall.

Meanwhile back at the fight between Superboy and Kaldur, the former took down the latter and claimed that he learned the move from Black Canary.

Red Tornado came down from the ceiling and seized the attention of the whole group from what they were doing. Wally supersped over to Red Tornado and said in a marginally hyperactive voice "do you have a mission for us?"

Red Tornado in a monotone responded with "mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

Wally said, "Yeah well Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham. You're headed somewhere right; hot date or an um, mission."

Aqualad having to be the constantly calm one added that they would go only if they could assist Red Tornado, and in response Red Tornado brought up a recently taken photo of Kent Nelson on the holoscreen.

Red Tornado said "this is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old…" and at this side Wally whispered "guy doesn't look a day over ninety."

As a reward for his rude comment Hermione elbowed Wally while Red Tornado continued on as if he didn't notice the interplay between the team.

"…And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentor's Justice League."

Aqualad at this said "of course, Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme, he was Dr. Fate."

In response to this Wally whispered into Artemis' ear "more like Dr. Fake, guy does a little advanced science, Gandalfs it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

Wally stopped that train of thought when he heard an annoyed grunt from Harry who had obviously heard him, and could swear that he felt like his clothes were starting to feel a little warm.

Continuing again like he didn't hear Kid Flash he said "Kent may be on one of his… walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the helmet of fate, the source of the doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

Megan took a step forward and said "he is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars; I would be honored to help find him."

Wally then did a turnabout and with lightning speed raised his hand and said "me too, so honored I can barely stand it; magic rocks."

Artemis, Superboy (Harry was rubbing off too much on him), Harry and Hermione (Harry via his telepathic link to her had shared what Wally had said) rolled their eyes while Red Tornado took out a key and said "take this; it is the key to the tower of Fate."

Wally continuing his façade said to Megan "what are the chances that we both so admire the mystic arts?"

Harry muttered "what are the chances that Wally's turnabout damaged his brain?"

While Wally was too out of it to have heard Superboy, Artemis and Hermione had heard the comment and had to hold back a laugh at Harry's comment.

Later while on route to Salem via the bioship Artemis said "so Wally, when did you realize your honest affinity for sorcery?"

Wally seemed to want to avoid the topic as he said "Well I um, don't like to brag but before I became Kid Flash I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

Artemis rolled her eyes but held in a snort when she saw Wally's freckles move to spell out fake and then move back without anyone else noticing. She could swear she heard Harry snort and then Supermagus get smacked by what had to be both Hannah and Hermione at the same time.

* * *

SALEM  
AUGUST 19, 20:22 EST

Megan who hadn't noticed the interplay said "We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but…"

At this Superboy finished Megan's sentence when he said "nothing's there"

Hermione and Harry detected a large amount of magic and Hermione said "I'm detecting with my mage sight a large concentration of magic."

In response to this Aqualad said to Megan "take us down."

Unseen by the team an abnormal looking cat had detected the bioship landing in its vicinity.

* * *

In an abandoned movie theater nearby Abra Kadabra was torturing Kent Nelson and told the man that he would stop the torture if Nelson said how to get into the Tower of Fate. Klarion was watching the torture on the stage that was done to Nelson with sick amusement, and told his cat who had just entered to be quiet as he was trying to listen to "the show." His cat familiar Teekl finally managed to get Klarion's attention and informed the lord of chaos about the arrival of the team.

* * *

Back with the team the four magic users of the team (Hannah, Neville, Harry, and Hermione) were casting magic in conjunction with each other trying to find the Tower of Fate. The four finally stopped and Hannah said "even with our most powerful magic we can only tell that something is there, we can't seem to pierce the protective wards around the tower."

At this point Wally stopped right in front of Artemis from his superspeed and said "nothing, this isn't simple camouflage."

Artemis with a hint of sarcasm then said "so what do you think, adaptive micro optic electronics combined with phase shifting?"

"Absolutely" said Wally before seeing Megan was next to him, and in response he added "not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here"

The magic users of the group and Artemis looked at Wally with disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile across the street an eavesdropping Klarion asked Abra Kadabra if that was what he used for his invisibility, to which he got an annoyed yes from the man. With the two villains was Nelson with his hands tied up in front with rope, who instantly recognized Harry Potter when he saw him.

* * *

Aqualad then had a brain spark when he looked at the key he was given and said "a test of faith." Kaldur walked forward and said "stand behind me" to the group before sticking the key into seemingly thin air and turning the key.

This appeared to do the trick as a previously invisible tower suddenly became visible to the team. The team after having a moment of surprise entered the now visible tower, but when the group had all entered the door shut and disappeared.

Superboy was the first to notice this when he said "ah, where did the door go?"

At this point a spectral image of Nelson becomes visible to the group and said "greetings, you have entered with the key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Wally took the opportunity presented and walked forward while he said "we are true believers here to find Dr. Fate."

The spectral image disappeared after giving Wally a strange look and then moments later the ground shook before opening up and swallowing the whole team. The team plunged down towards what was a pool of lava, but Supermagus grabbed his brother to stop him from plummeting any further and just hovered there. Megan saved Wally while Hermione managed to grab both Artemis and Aqualad.

Hannah was saved by her betrothed Neville Longbottom who stopped her fall with his ring. Artemis and Hermione both looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing, that Wally West was the biggest idiot ever. Hermione even wondered if Wally was Ron Weasely's long lost identical twin.

* * *

The two villains and Kent Nelson were outside of the now visible tower of fate and Abra Kadabra shoved Nelson towards the door. When Nelson got to within a certain distance of the door the symbol of fate appeared in yellow at his head height on the door. The door then disappeared completely and revealed a set of stairs that the door led to. The three males entered the tower and when they were all in the door disappeared to anyone looking from the outside of the tower.

Nelson then said "the tower might not appreciate trespassers," and as if Abra Kadabra got tired of what he was hearing he pointed his fake wand at Nelson and said "mute."

A collar appeared from nowhere, put itself around Nelson's neck, and was accompanied by a look of pain on the face of Nelson. In front of the three males the wall at the end of the hallway they were in opened up and formed an entrance to another room. The three then walked forward and entered what looked like a nicely decorated living room. When the three were fully inside the room the entrance they had taken was unformed and became the wall behind them, making the room look like it had no entrances or exits.

Like with the group of teenager superheroes the spectral image of Nelson appeared and said "hello Kent, how unlike you to bring guests to the tower, especially one with such mystic power."

The collar Abra Kadabra had put on Nelson then lit up in red while saying in a voice almost identical to Nelson's "my friends come to help me."

The spectral image of Kent Nelson smiled like he knew something the villains didn't and disappeared from view. An entrance to what looked like an impossible set of stairs opened up in the wall on the side where the fireplace and the picture of Nelson's wife were. The fireplace and painting seemingly disappeared into thin air when the entrance was formed.

The stairs looked like they went nowhere despite the large number of them. After the three had entered the illogical set of stairs the separated walls rejoined leaving it like there was never any door in the room in the first place, and the fireplace and picture came back into existence.

* * *

Back with the teens Megan was sweating heavily while she was slowly getting closer to the lava. She said "having trouble… maintaining altitude…so hot."

Wally clueless as ever said "you certainly are," while Harry used his free hand and grabbed onto Megan to stop her unwanted decent.

Artemis just so happened to be close enough to Wally that she was able to reach over with her free hand and slap Wally upside the head for his stupidity.

Artemis then exclaimed "Wally," and got the indigent response of "hey, I'm inches above sizzling death; I'm allowed to speak my mind," and while Wally said this he was rubbing the area of his head that was hit.

Aqualad was also obviously in distress and said, "My physiology and Megan's are susceptible to extreme heat, we must climb out quickly."

Unfortunately the fliers of the group seemed to be very slowly drifting towards the lava as if the gravitational pull was slowly increasing.

Megan had a sudden brain spark and said with a distressed voice "hello Megan, we never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us… to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe."

A barrier formed in two halves and sealed off the lava from the teenagers, which also stopped the heat that was harming Megan and Kaldur from reaching them. The fliers lightly touched down onto the ground with relief, and after feeling the floor Aqualad said "this platform, it should be hot, but it is cool to the touch."

Taking the opportunity to flirt with Megan more Wally said "no worries megalicious, I' got ya."

Artemis seemed snap at this as she strode over to Kid Flash pushed him and yelled "enough!, your little impress Megan at all cost game, nearly got us all barbecued!"

Wally looked indigent as he said "when did this become my fault?"

Artemis answered just as angrily with "when you lied to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer."

Megan interrupted this in a quiet voice with "Wally, you don't believe," and while Harry snorted KF responded with "fine, fine, I lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie, a major low."

Aqualad seemed to take this personally and said "Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory for sorcery at Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

Wally continued to talk as if he knew all and said "dude, have you ever heard of bioelectricity, hey in primitive cultures fire was considered magic."

At this point Hermione interrupted and said "if magic isn't real then how can I do this?"

Hermione then waved her hand and a living cat appeared before she waved her hand again and it disappeared.

The rest of the team looked suitably impressed or (in Harry's case) attracted to her, but Wally shrugged it off and said, "That is just an ability to manipulate matter down to the subatomic level."

The four students from Hogwarts looked at Wally as if they thought something was wrong with him, and Wally added, "it makes sense."

Artemis said, "That is pretty close-minded for someone who could break the sound barrier in his sneakers."

Wally had a scientific explanation for that and proclaimed, "Everything could be explained by science."

Aqualad who was on his hands and knees said "let us test that theory" and then grabbed a handle on the ground like he was about to open a door.

Wally looked panicked and said with urgency "wait the backdraft from the lava will roast us alive."

Aqualad opened the door while Wally said this to show that on the other side of the door was a winter wonderland to the amazement of the team.

"It's snow" exclaimed Megan in surprise while Artemis said to Wally "do you ever get tired of being wrong?"

The team all slid into the snowy side and when they were all through the doorway that was hanging in the middle of the air shrunk to a point and then with a flash disappeared.

As if expecting Wally to have an explanation for this Artemis said "well!?"

Wally responded with "ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension", which made Artemis show clear exasperation with how stubborn Wally was.

Megan meanwhile noticed Nelson's walking stick and asked "what's that," which grabbed the attention of the whole group.

Wally with sarcasm said, "Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand" while Artemis walked over to get a closer look.

Wally then supersped over and grabbed the walking stick at the same time as Artemis which was when they both said they got it at the same time. The walking stick then started glowing yellow and picked up the two teens who exclaimed they couldn't let go of the stick. Just as the two started to go flying upward Harry who was closest to the two flew up and grabbed onto the walking stick as well to try and stop whatever was happening. As a result, all three of them uncontrollably flew up and disappeared in a flash of yellow light to the surprise of the other teens.

* * *

In an unmarked section of the stairs that made Hogwarts' staircase look orderly the two villains were walking with Nelson, with Klarion like a little child asking every other second if they were there yet.

Abra Kadabra obviously got tired of this as he said "tell us where to find the helmet," and then ripped off the mute choker from Nelson's neck.

When the choker was off Kent Nelson with a smile said in a hoarse voice "can't having too much fun."

Abra Kadabra obviously did not like the answer and used his wand to electrocute Nelson, causing the man immense pain and sending him to the floor.

In a sarcastic voice Abra Kadabra said "still having fun," and got the response from Klarion of "I am, zap him again, or dump him off the side and watch him splat."

Abra aimed his fake wand at Nelson and sent another large jolt of electricity at the downed man, when Klarion who was watching like he was enjoying the torture scene was reminded by his familiar that they still might need Kent Nelson.

* * *

Back with the group of teens that were in the frozen wasteland, they had decided to walk on and see if they could find anything to help them. Hermione had applied heating charms to Hannah's clothes so the girl would not freeze while Neville put up a green force field that hugged his skin to keep himself warm. Hermione, Aqualad and Megan were immune to the cold due to their physiology and did not need anything to keep them warm.

Megan then said to the group "I don't understand Wally, it's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

Hermione responded to this with "it's like what many of non-magical are like, in fact the family who Harry until recently lived with used to be just as bad as Wally. Of course they are much better now."

Aqualad added that Wally uses science to explain things that he cannot control and that if Wally admitted that magic existed then it would be like relinquishing that control he felt he had.

Suddenly a portal that looked like it led to the same set of stairs that the villains and the captive Nelson were on appeared. The group proceeded to walk towards the door to see if it would lead them to their friends.

* * *

With Harry, Artemis, and Wally, the three of them appeared close to where the villains and Nelson were. Wally saw the villains and identified Abra Kadabra from the encounters The Flash has had with the villain.

Nelson from his position on the floor with a look of relief on his face said "well will you look at that."

After Nelson said that, the walking stick that the three teens still had a grip on glowed yellow at the same time Nelson did. The man then flew over and to the stick and in the process knocked the villains to the floor before either villain could stop him towards his stick. The teens suddenly found that they were easily able to release their hold on the staff, and Nelson took hold of the staff.

He pointed it into thin air and with a beam of light a set of double doors appeared as he said "in here" to the three teens. The three teens in response entered the elevator with Nelson to get away from the villains.

Klarion then started throwing a tantrum and started throwing chaos magic at the doors to no apparent effect.

* * *

The three teens and Nelson were in an elevator going up with an awkward silence hanging in the air.

The silence was broken when Kent said "um I'm Kent Nelson by the way," and Wally maturely responded with a "no duh." This immature gesture got him two somewhat painful elbows in the ribs from Artemis and Harry.

Artemis responded to the introduction with "I'm Artemis, miss manners here is Wally, and that one there is..."

Artemis didn't get to finish the statement as Nelson said "oh I know who he is, that is Harry Potter, one of the few who has survived getting hit with a killing curse, you're known by most in the supernatural community."

Harry looked a little surprised, which showed in his tone of voice as he said "wait others have survived being hit by that curse?"

Nelson responded with "yes it just requires a larger amount of magic than even someone like that Voldy fellow could have provided."

"Anyways you three" Nelson continued, "we're up against an opponent with a tremendous mystic power."

Wally interceded at this point and scoffed after he said "Abra Kadabra, Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic he's all show and no bis."

Harry said "It's true, the guy has absolutely no magic in him what so ever," and Nelson nodded in agreement to that statement much to Artemis' surprise.

Then Nelson added "But I was talking about Klarion the witch boy, the kid with the cat, he's an actual lord of chaos, the ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Dr. Fate."

With clear disbelief Wally said "righhht you're a lord of order."

Harry at this corrected Wally when he said that the helmet was used to channel the power of Dr. Fate.

After that Nelson said "anyhow Klarion's after the helmet of Fate, if he gets his sticky little mitts on it he'll turn the whole planet into his own playground, it'll be pandemonium."

Harry grimaced at this as if the accounts they had heard from Giovanni were anything to go by this was serious (shut up Sirius!). After Nelson said this, there was a ding sound and after he finished the doors of the elevator opened to reveal a set of stairs that led to a huge bell. The group of four exited the elevator while following Nelson, who had just reached the bell when the other half of the team came through a door that appeared. Artemis ran towards the group to see if Aqualad, Superboy, and Hannah were alright as they had taken a hard hit when the direction sideways was in suddenly became down. She knew Hermione, Neville and Megan were fine as they hadn't fallen down hard like the others due to their flying ability.

Nelson said in a questioning but joyful tone "friends of yours?"

Suddenly a white electrical beam came at Wally and Nelson, who would have been hit if they hadn't ducked in time. Wally in response asked the question about the two villains that were now attacking the group. At the same time the teens dodged or (in Neville's and Hermione's case) blocked the attacks Abra Kadabra was sending since they did not feel like finding out what getting hit would do to them. Nelson then used his staff to ring the huge bell, which then responded by glowing yellow and taking Harry, Wally and Nelson to another place. Klarion managed to follow the group of three before the portal closed to where they were going.

* * *

Wally, Harry and Nelson appeared on what looked like the roof of the Tower of Fate and saw the Helmet of Fate hovering before them waiting for it to be used. Nelson reached forward as if to grab it and almost had it in his reach when a beam of pure chaos magic sent at him by Klarion hit him. Nelson was able with some words to put up a barrier that protected the three guys from the attacks coming from Klarion.

Klarion at seeing this cried nooooo like a little kid while Nelson collapsed into the arms of Wally as he showed he had been hit with a fatal magical attack. Harry meanwhile put his own magic into strengthening the force field so it would last longer.

Nelson then addressed Harry and Wally when he said "the bubble will give you two enough time to do what you need to do."

Wally in response said "I have no idea what I need to do." and to placate him Nelson said "have faith in what you can't explain, believe what you can no longer deny."

At this point Nelson expired from his magical injury and went limp in Wally's arms.

Just after that, Wally and Harry got a telepathic packet from Megan that said 'Wally, Harry we're in trouble, Hermione and Neville are barely holding back the attacks and Hannah was knocked unconscious by one of the attacks. We need Dr. Fate.'

Harry with obvious strain in his voice then said to Wally "if you're going to put the Helmet on I would do it now; I can't support the field protecting us much longer."

At that point Klarion chose to make the situation worse by using a rune sequence to power up and put even more pressure on the magical force field protecting them.

This seemed to settle it for Wally as he reached up and put on the helmet, and at the same time, the helmet settled on his head the force field was ripped to shreds. The magical backlash caused Harry to temporarily lose consciousness.

* * *

A/N: the scene that occurred inside the helmet happened like it did on the show so I'm going to skip the scene for convenience. The attack scene also plays out the same due to Harry being unconscious. The next scene starts as Dr. Fate gains the upper hand.

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan from the corner of the roof of the tower and saw that what looked like Dr. Fate was attacking Klarion's cat. He couldn't hear what the two enemies said to each other, but he trusted Dr. Fate and sent a high powered attack of heat vision enhanced by his magic that cut the cat into two pieces. With an overdone "nooooo!" both Klarion and his cat faded into their home dimension. At this time all of the weapons Abra Kadabra had disappeared and while the man stood there in surprise Superboy took the opportunity to knock the man out.

Harry was looking at Wally just as KF took of the Helmet of Fate, and when he saw this Harry asked, "What happened in there?" (Again, it happened as it did on the episode).

Wally said, "I'll explain later," and then took a moment to mourn the death of Kent Nelson.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 03:48 EST

Hannah had been put in the medical room that the hideout had as she said after she came to that she felt rather funny. Wally in the meantime was in the room where he kept his souvenirs and put the helmet next to the others. Wally suddenly heard Artemis clear her throat as if she was trying to get his attention, and in response, KF turned to find her leaning against the doorway.

Artemis when she saw she had Wally's attention said "you never said what happened to you, when you put on the helmet."

Wally to answer her inquiry said "energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves, I was bio scripted into becoming Dr. Fate for a few minutes, no big."

Artemis then said, "Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic. If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

Wally said as if it answered everything that it was a souvenir, which exasperated Artemis into walking away from him. Wally then remembered the advice Nelson had given him but then stopped his train of thought to go to try and flirt with Megan yet again.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of the chapter. If you read any of the story please review, I would like to have more review then I have now.


	11. Time Off and at Home

A/N: See first chapter for author's note. Sorry for the delay but I got a brain freeze. Please review the story!

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 24, 20:16 EDT

Neville was currently holding hands with Hannah Abbott, thinking about what had been discovered a few days ago about Hannah Abbott.

* * *

**Flashback**

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 21, 8:16 EDT

Harry walked into the medical bay and tried to wake Hannah, but after he attempted to do so Harry found himself feeling extremely heavy. At this point in time Neville walked in and went over to Hannah to wake her up for breakfast. Hannah's eyes fluttered open and upon seeing her betrothed got up and gave Neville a good morning kiss. This had the effect of breaking the subconscious use of her powers and led Harry to feeling normal Earth gravity again. Neville and Hannah stopped kissing when they heard a groan and saw Harry there laid out on the floor like he was thrown there by Black Canary.

Neville then said "Harry what's wrong, why are you one the floor?"

Harry sat up and answered with "I think I can answer that by saying that I believe I know why Hannah was feeling funny yesterday. I think the shock she received from Abra Kadabra's weapons caused some activation of a dormant gene."

"What's this got to do with why you were on the floor?" asked Hannah, and Harry who was now standing again said "well there is the fact that you're not yet proficient at wandless magic, no offence, and also that there is no spell that I know of that can change the gravitational pull an object is feeling. I'm guessing that you didn't want to get woken up by me and therefore subconsciously used what seems to be an awakened ability to control gravity on me to send me to the floor."

Neville thought this over for a moment and then said "well there is a fast way to confirm this. Hannah honey, try lightening the pen that is next to you, then see if you can move it around the room to see if you have telekinesis."

Hannah got a brief look of concentration and the pen then started to float in the air directly above from where it had been. The pen dropped a foot due to the surprise of the pen levitating but it rose back to its previous stationary height. No matter how hard Hannah tried it seemed that she couldn't move the pen around the room. Hannah then made the pen slowly lower itself back onto the top of the table next to her bed. She then tried to make the pen heavier, and unseen by her but clearly seen and heard by Harry the pen was becoming heavy enough that the table legs were starting to crack from the pressure.

Harry in slight alarm said "Hannah stop, the table's starting to break," and Hannah responded to this by releasing her powers from the pen.

Neville then asked the question all three of them were thinking and said "so what's this mean now?"

Harry the replied with "well since it seems that Hannah can now control the gravitational force over a localized area at least and may be able to do more. Also if combined with magic she should be able to fly by making herself immune to local gravity and using magical pulses as thrust."

Hannah excitedly said "so you're saying I'll be able to fly like you and my Neville can, that's bloody awesome!"

Harry thought of the consequences of this and said "well if you can get this power completely under control you could probably join the team as a full member. Also I believe that the Justice League, your parents and the rest of the team should be informed of this if you don't mind."

Hannah took a moment to ponder this and then said "No I think they should know about this, also I think Neville with his Green Lantern ring would be an excellent choice for helping me get control of these new powers."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Neville had as suggested by Hannah helped his betrothed get control of her powers. The couple had discovered some interesting things in the past few days; like that Hannah didn't need magic to move while in the air, as she could use her gravitational control to pull herself forward. Hannah also could increase her body's pull on the air around her in such a way as to pull a layer of air for her to breathe with in thin air conditions.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
AUGUST 27, 06:17 EDT

The team sans Hannah was currently in a fight with the new villain Clayface, and Aqualad was the only one currently conscious that could be seen fighting. At this point Clayface slammed the Atlantian into the wall and dazing him. Aqualad in his half-conscious state was really feeling regret at his decision to have the team split up to look for Clayface. Just as Clayface was about to finish Aqualad off Harry, Hermione and Neville run in to the room at the same time that Batman broke through the skylight of the room. Batman applied electricity to Clayface and quickly knocked the mudball unconscious.

* * *

SMALLVILLE  
AUGUST 27, 12:55 CST

The team was currently on down time after the near disaster that the Clayface episode turned out to be. Harry and Hermione were currently on visit to the Kent farm, but before the two entered the house they met up with Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Harry took a moment to remember the first time he met the Kents vividly due to his perfect memory.

* * *

**Flashback**

SMALLVILLE  
JUNE 28, 16:16 CST

Harry and Hermione entered the house to a farm that looked like it was used for The Wizard of Oz. Hermione as usual knew what Harry was going to say and said "Harry don't even think of it" in a critical tone.

Harry replied with a "yes Mione" that made it rather clear that he knew who ran the show in the relationship.

Hermione then initiated a kiss that looked like it would have turned into a long snog if the sound of a throat being cleared wasn't made. The new couple looked toward the door where the noise came from to see Clark Kent in his civilian disguise with a look of amusement on his face. Behind him stood what must be Superman's adaptive parents Martha and Jonathan Kent.

Before Clark could say anything to tease Harry about his love life, Martha gave Clark a look that clearly told Kal-El to keep his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him.

Martha gave the lightly blushing golden couple a house-warming smile and said "You two must be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. My son told me all about how you came to be and about your magical powers. Why don't you two come in and have some of my homemade pie that I just finished baking."

Harry responded with "Okay Ms. Kent; I've got to say it's nice to meet you and Mr. Kent."

Martha interrupted at this point and said "now you and Hermione are family so call me Mother and my husband Father. Now that you two are here I'd love to hear about your life at Hogwarts. My son told me some of it but it left many details out."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Harry and Hermione found that day that they could not help but feel like the Kents were like a second set of parents as they told them about their life before they met Clark. Hermione was the first to the door and like her usual polite self she knocked on the door, and she only entered the house after getting a "come in the doors unlocked" from Jonathan Kent. Jonathan Kent greeted the guests and informed them that Martha was in the kitchen cooking dinner. The four guests joined Jonathan in the living room to wait for lunch in the meantime

Jonathan then said, "So Clark how are you and Lois doing in your relationship?"

Clark answered with "we're doing quite well" and gave his father the impression that he wanted to propose to her already. The obvious problem was that Clark was scared that Lois would reject any proposal Clark did. Jonathan thought it was funny that Clark could fight enemies that were able to plunge the earth into darkness but he was scared of proposal.

Jonathan moved on and asked Lois how she liked being a part of the family and got the response of "It's wonderful now that Clark's told me about his secret identity after waiting almost twelve years."

Lois at that gave Clark a look that said she still hadn't forgiven Kal-El for keeping his secret from him for so long.

Changing the subject Jonathan inquired about his new son Harry, and Har-El said "I find that being a superhero is extremely satisfying, especially when it comes to saving lives."

Hermione came into the conversation at this point and verbally agreed with Harry's sentiments. At this time Martha came into the living room and told the group that lunch was ready.

Martha thought 'If Harry and Clark are anything to go by Kryptonians have a rather large appetite. It's a good thing we have the farm or would have cost way more than we could afford to feed Clark as he was growing up.'

While the group ate, the group discussed many more topics that were mundane. Harry took a moment to wonder how Neville was feeling in the company of his and his girlfriend's parents.

* * *

LONDON  
AUGUST 27, 17:55 UTC

It was unknown to Harry and Hermione but at that moment the people Harry was wondering about were eating out in the muggle world. Also joining them was the new couple Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, along with John Stewart and Hal Jordan. Hannah found to be able to safely be around other people despite her rudimentary control of her powers when Neville was present. It seemed that Neville's presence gave Hannah greater control of her powers. The group was eating in a privet room in the restaurant and discussing many different topics.

Hal Jordan and John Stewart were still weary of Augusta Longbottom after all the time of knowing the lady. The first time she met the two men she had incorrectly blamed them for putting her grandson in danger. She only relented when she was told by an embarrassed Neville that the ring chose him and that he liked the idea of helping people. He further had pointed out that the Potters and Longbottoms had been in an alliance for many generations and that this would let Neville help Harry.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
AUGUST 27, 13:55 EDT

Lex Luthor was currently not having a good time as due to some majority stockholder sending an inquiry about some money that went to seemingly thin air. The money in question was going towards funding a project that would end the influence the Justice League had on the world. Due to the inquiry Lex was not able to put in nearly as much funding toward the project as he would have liked. The matter was even more frustrating because every attempt to figure out the identity of the majority stock holder ended in failure. Because he did not even know the identity of the majority stock holder of Lexcorp he was unable to deal with the problem as he would have liked (by most likely using his connections to send the League of Assassins to take care of the problem).

Another problem that would have helped make Lex bald if he wasn't already was the prank that he suffered less than a month ago. Despite the best experts in the field of sorcery he was unable to trace back the prank to the being that pulled the prank. Even now while the major news networks had finally stopped talking about it, the gossip news outlets like The National Enquirer and The Insider were still talking about it at least once a week.

An event Luthor found rather funny in private was when someone (he suspected the same being that pranked him) pranked Sportsmaster and Cheshire at the same time. The prankster had applied superglue and what he was informed was a permanent sticking charm on both of the victim's masks. It was apparent that the prankster cleverly arranged it so that magic would make both the glue and sticking charm activate upon contact with the victim's face. In addition it appeared that magic was applied to both the sticking charm and the glue to make it go unnoticed by the victims until it was too late.

The removal of the masks required the help of all of the sorcerer contacts he had in addition to the application of concentrated nail polish remover. The process of removing the masks had the effect of making them unusable for what they were for, and meant they would have to be replaced. The news of the prank had already made its round in the supervillain community during the week between now and when the prank had occurred.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
AUGUST 27, 22:04 EDT

In the Wayne manor Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson had finished their game of basketball and were currently in the Batcave looking to see if any trouble was occurring. An e-mail then popped up on the computer that said it was from an account Bruce recognized as belonging to Talia al Ghul. After double checking it for any bugs it might have Bruce opened the e-mail to see what it was about. The e-mail told Batman that while she found it mildly amusing it was met with outrage with what had been done to her father.

She explained that all of her father's outfits had been replaced by Batman costumes. Even the outfit her father Ra's al Ghul had been wearing had changed to a Batman costume, and to make things worse the costume appeared to be glued to the man without there being any glue being there. To finish the prank whenever Ra's al Ghul talked it sounded exactly like the voice Bruce used when in his Batman persona. She explained that as of now he was getting some magic users to reverse the prank.

After he finished reading the e-mail Bruce looked at Dick Grayson and said "did you have anything to do with this?"

While it was not apparent to anyone who didn't know Bruce Wayne well, the slight curving of his mouth upward showed that he found the situation amusing.

Dick in the meantime had his face in his hand after he finished reading the e-mail. When he heard what his mentor had said he answered with "no, but I'm betting that Harry, his Godfather and/or Remus Lupin had something to do with this."

* * *

LONDON  
AUGUST 28, 5:04 UTC

Surely enough as Robin had guessed all three of the people he had suspected of having involvement in the prank were guilty of doing so. Sirius laughed as he was watching the recording of the results the prank had. This was accomplished through usage of the technomagic Harry had done that had faded from detection before it could be detected.

This was done by using magic to make a recording of the results first hand, and then having the resulting audio and visual feed being transferred to a prepared DVD disk. Sirius couldn't wait to show the video to the superhero community, and was especially looking forward to showing the video to Wonder Woman. The man had yet to give up on his goal of getting a date with Wonder Woman despite numerous rejections from the woman in question.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
SEPTEMBER 3, 21:08 EST

In the cave, Batman briefed the team on their next mission that would take them to the country of Bailya. The mission would lead to some revelations of some secrets that some of the members in the group had.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter, so please review.


	12. Forgetful Rescues

A/N: See the first chapter for author's note. If you read this story, please review.

* * *

BIALYA  
SEPTEMBER 4, 00:16 EEST

Miss Martian woke up to find herself not knowing where she was, and not having any memory of how she got to wear her current outfit. Megan started talking to herself in Martian but switched to English upon realization that she was on earth. She continued questioning things such as why her head hurts and how she got to be on earth. In the middle of her questioning Superboy landed right in front of her with an expression that belayed animalistic rage.

Megan takes a moment to look Superboy over and then recognized the Superman symbol that was on the shirt Superboy was wearing. She stated this aloud and asked Superboy if he was Superman, but Superboy responded to the question by ripping off the Superman symbol while making an animalistic cry.

Superboy proceeded to run forward at Megan in an obvious attempt to attack the befuddled girl. Megan at the last second dodged the attack and then took to the air in flight, which Superboy answered by attempting to leap at her. Megan managed to repel Superboy via telekinesis but the effort made her fall from the sky. Superboy then jumped off as if he was trying to find an easier target to take on. Megan after she caught her breath remarked that this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up to find herself lying on the desert floor right next to Harry with both of them in the stealth form of their uniforms. She groaned as she had a pounding headache, but the migraine quickly passed into nonexistence.

Hermione sat up and poked Harry while she said "Supermagus, get up."

Harry groaned and to Hermione's surprise grabbed Wonder Girl around the waist and pulled her to lie down next to him.

Accompanying this reaction Harry mumbled "in a minute Mione."

Hermione feeling she had no choice sent a stinging hex at Harry that sent Harry sitting up straight so fast that it threw Hermione a few feet away. Thankfully, due to her powers she was just startled and not hurt in the least by being thrown that distance.

Harry whose eyes had shot wide open when he was woken up like that then said to Hermione "Donna, why were we passed out in the middle of the Bialyan desert, and where's the rest of the team?"

Hermione took a moment to think this through and then said, "I don't know, but we could use some homing magic to find out. We shouldn't use our radios as Batman told us to maintain radio silence for this mission."

Harry then used his internal magic to figure out the date and time and then said "agreed, and I think we should look for Aqualad first as the team has been in the desert for much longer than Kaldur can last out of contact with water."

Hermione agreed to this thought and together the couple took flight over the Bialyan desert while they used their combined magic to locate their missing Atlantian friend. When the two got there, they would find their two fellow British teammates there. The two didn't get very far before they got a magical message from Neville that told the two that he and Hannah would look for Kid Flash first. Harry send back a message that told Neville that they should meet up in the area where they had set up GPS marker.

Just as they were about to start out on their search for Kaldur they heard Megan in their heads as she attempted to contact the team. The two of them quickly realized that that for some reason while the two soul-bonded couples remembered the last six months; Megan seemed to have forgotten them for the most part. After assurances that they were fine, the two telepathically responded to Megan that they were going to look for Aqualad, and they would meet her and whoever else she could find at the place where they had been setting up GPS marker.

* * *

Like Hermione Neville woke up to find himself lying on the desert sand wearing his costume in its stealth mode. Neville took a moment to let the migraine he had die down to a more manageable level. After the headache had faded to nothing Neville looked around him and found that next to him was Hannah laid out as he had been.

She wore a formfitting black one piece bathing suit that had leggings, which came down about ¾ of the way to her kneecap. The center front of the costume had a red circle with a red arrow pointing both up and down. The outfit also had a facemask that covered all of her head except for the eyes, nose and mouth. In addition, there was a slit at the back that let her hair come out and hang down to the upper reaches of her back. If her outfit was not in stealth mode, there would have been a rendition of matter swirling and falling into a black hole on the middle of her back.

Neville to a moment to think about the mission they were on and then woke Hannah up gently. After she took a moment to let her pounding headache fade away, she stretched out.

Hannah then said to Neville "Kid Lantern what happened, we were on the mission just setting up our base GPS marker when we got knocked out by somebody that latched on to the team's psychic link."

Neville said, "I have no bloody idea but seeing that we are separated from the rest of the team I believe we should look for the others."

The two took the moment to check the time and after they observed it, Neville said, "we should go and find Wally, we've been on the mission long enough that he probably ran out of food. We know from past experience that he can't use his powers well when he is running on empty."

Hannah agreed and added, "We should also send a message to Harry and Hermione as they are bound to be together due to them being in a soul bond."

Neville thought this was an excellent idea and sent a magical message to the other soul-bonded couple. About ten seconds later he received a reply that told Hannah and Neville that Supermagus and Wonder Girl would be looking for Aqualad first, as the guy probably needed emergency attention after being out of range of water for this long. Hermione added to the message that Neville and Hannah should meet them at the spot where had been setting up the GPS marker.

Neville then said, "We should be able to find Kid Flash by using our combined magic, he shouldn't be too far from where we are so he should be in range."

Before the two could do this, they were contacted telepathically by Megan, who they told that they were fine. Before they could continue their telepathic conversation, Megan told the two that she had briefly established a link with Superboy. She said that she would head in that direction and then meet up with then at the GPS marker they had set up earlier.

Neville had in the meantime taken to the air and had Hannah with him, as while she could fly it was not as fast as he could move with his ring. The two moved at a pace that made the sand dunes below them look like blurs, but stopped after a minute of travel. They were just in time to see Miss Martian use her telekinesis to send two planes that harassed Artemis and KF into each other, causing a large explosion. The two landed right next to Miss Martian right in front of KF and Artemis.

* * *

Kid Flash and Artemis were bogged down by two fighter planes from the Bialyan government. Kid Flash due to his not consuming food for quite a while now was not much help as he was unable to use his powers. Just as Artemis was about to shoot an arrow at one of the planes she along with KF heard a telepathic communication in their heads from Megan.

It said 'hang on you guys I'm almost there,' and Artemis due to the surprise missed her target by a wide margin.

In response to the voice she heard Artemis said, "Did you just hear a girl talk in your head?"

Wally in his usual mature level said, "Girls are always on my mind" in response to the inquiry made by Artemis.

The two then saw the two planes crash into each other and Megan up in the air along with two people they vaguely recognized. One of the two people they had trouble recognizing was a teenaged man with a soft green glow hugging his body with a thick cord connecting his green aura to the young woman. The young woman next to him also had a soft green glow around her. The three beings together gently landed in front of an astonished Artemis and Kid Flash.

As he got over his surprise first, Wally sarcastically said, "Nice costume J'onn, but the costume doesn't really scream Manhunter."

Megan in excitement said, "You know my uncle J'onn? Hello Megan, of course you do! You're Kid Flash. Wally! And you're Artemis."

Kid Flash then said "Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter is your uncle? Is that how you know my name?"

Artemis with some humor in her voice said, "Your real name is Wally?"

Neville noticed that it sounded like Artemis and KF also suffered from amnesia and said "you two don't remember anything either? Why is it the two of us plus Harry and Hermione can remember the last several months?"

Hannah took this one and said "Harry and Hermione can most likely remember things because of their soul bond status. As for me and you I'm guessing that we are also soul bonded."

Neville then said, "How would being in a soul bond protect us from having our memory erased?"

Hannah then said, "Well a soul bond as you know protects the couple from all forms of mind control such as potions and spells."

Neville got where she was going with this and completed her thoughts with "and if you even erase one memory a person has it can allow someone to control that person."

Meanwhile Kid Flash got more and more annoyed and finally couldn't wait anymore.

Wally said "what the heck is a soul bond?," and in response Hannah and Neville gave a very brief explanation that they said they would expand upon later.

Getting back on topic Megan then said, "We should try and find Robin and Superboy then meet up with the rest of the team."

Neville and Hannah looked at each other, and Hannah then said, "Neville and I will fill you three in on the way seeing as that we both still have our full memories."

The group of five then moved towards where Neville and Hannah said their GPS marker was set up. Neville with his magic conjured up a small snack for Kid Flash to munch on to refill his energy stores.

* * *

Harry and Hermione in the meantime had found Aqualad nearly dead from dehydration, but the two were able to conjure some water to give to him. In addition, Harry took a drop of phoenix tears he had on him in a vial and put it in Aqualad's mouth to heal any damage to Kaldur's body, and after this Aqualad was back to full strength.

After he recovered Aqualad said "Thank you, but who are the two of you? You both look vaguely familiar but I can't remember why."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a split second and communicated telepathically to decide what to do.

Hermione then said, "We'll explain on the way who we are while we bring you to the rest of the team that we're meeting at the GPS mark we set up yesterday."

Thinking it would help Supermagus said, "We'll be meeting up with Kid Flash, and Robin if that helps."

This did help as while he couldn't remember the last six months of his life he was able to remember who Robin and Kid Flash were.

Aqualad said "I guess I'll go with you seeing as I don't have any other choice, and besides that I know Kid Flash and Robin."

The two looked at each other before Harry picked up an astonished Aqualad and began to fly alongside Hermione on their way to the GPS marker.

Harry as if to explain how he was doing it said, "Now as for whom we are, my superhero name is Supermagus and I'm Superman's brother…"

"…And my superhero name is Wonder Girl," continued on Hermione, "and I'm Wonder Woman's younger sister."

The two of them saw that Aqualad looked shocked at this, so Harry said, "you don't believe us?"

"No I do believe you," said Aqualad "I've seen and heard stranger things, and beside you two telling me that seems to have somewhat unveiled the blocked memory where I was told that before."

Harry and Hermione smiled at this, as it was a sign that the memories of their teammates were not erased but were just suppressed. This meant that in all likelihood it was possible for the memories to be restored quite easily by a powerful telepath like Miss Martian. The couple continued to explain things as best as they could while they headed toward the GPS marker where they had agreed to meet up with the rest of the team.

* * *

Robin was running with his portable holoscreen on and said, "Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here" to himself.

After he settled himself in a hiding spot a stone throw away from the GPS marker that he couldn't remember setting up and said, "Hmm guessing that's why."

After he saw that there seemed to be no hostiles in the area Robin moved gingerly forward towards the GPS marker. Just as he was a few steps away, multiple hostiles popped up from their hiding spots in the sand. One of the solders remarked that their ruler wanted the boy alive, but despite that, they still all aimed their guns at Robin. Before the platoon of soldiers could do anything else Robin took used a smoke bomb, which had the desired effect of creating an opaque smoke screen around Robin's vicinity. Robin used the opportunity presented to start bringing down the hostiles, but despite his efforts, Dick Grayson found himself overwhelmed by the sheer number of solders.

At this point Kid Flash reached Robin's position and took the guns that the enemy soldiers were using to shoot Robin. A few seconds later, the rest of the team minus Superboy arrived, and together they took down the rest of the hostiles.

Robin showed he also had amnesia when he responded to his sighting of Kid Flash by saying "KF, man it's good to see a familiar face."

The exchange that followed between the two friends made it clear that like the other team members that had amnesia his memories were six months behind.

A short time later both soul bonded couples and Megan had explained the situation to the team members with memory loss. After remarking on the fact that Superboy's a member of the team Robin took out the piece of cloth he had with the Superman symbol on it, and concluded it belonged to the missing Superboy.

Megan asked Robin if he had seen Superboy but got the response of "I think we did" from Artemis instead of Robin.

Kid Flash told the group about how Superboy attacked himself and Artemis, but Hermione was quick to point out that Superboy probably doesn't remember the last six months of his life. She further postulated that since it had been less than six months since Superboy had existed it was likely he had absolutely no memories of any kind.

Harry picked up where Hermione left off when he said, "since memories make us who we are this means that Superboy most likely has just his animalistic impulses to guide him."

Robin said, "I remember Batman ordering radio silence, we must work for him."

Wally responded in a subtly whiny tone when he said, "Hey, how do you know we don't work for my mentor."

At this point Wally poked himself in the middle of his chest, which caused his uniform to switch from camouflage mode to his regular costume. Wally was too entertained by this discovery to hear what the two soul bonded couples said next.

Hermione said, "Again we work under the orders of Batman as we have already explained."

The group sans the present Miss Martian proceeded to dilly-dally for a short time, but after getting a resolved face Megan took the action that she felt was needed.

She pulled the team sans Superboy into her mind and took a moment to explain what she was doing for the team.

Unknown to her the soul bonded couples could only be pulled into her mindscape because they trusted Megan and allowed it.

Megan explained that she wanted to have the members of the team help them all recover their memories by reading and combining their collective memories. After a few minutes, she was able to convince the team to allow her to do this. During the process the memories of the team sans Superboy were successfully restored, and Megan remembered how another telepath that had been present had forced the team to forget. This had been accomplished by utilizing the psychic connection the team had with each other.

When the memories of the amnesic members of the team had been restored, Artemis and Wally had stopped holding hands as they remembered their dislike of each other much to the amusement to the rest of the team.

* * *

Unknown to the team at that moment the man who had tried to erase their memories suffered from a headache, which was from the failure of his attempt to erase the memories of the soul-bonded couples. As he cursed the four he had trouble with and rubbed his head, he watched as the scientist present tortured the captured electronic ball they had received from the unnamed partner. In addition Superboy was given massive electric shocks that caused the boy immense pain.

* * *

Back with the team minus Superboy Miss Martian rushed off when she telepathically felt the pain Superboy was in.

* * *

A/N: the fight that happened between the combined forces of Superboy with Megan and Psimon happened as it did on the show.

* * *

QURAC  
SEPTEMBER 5, 02:32 EEST

After a while of waiting in the bioship the team minus Superboy and Megan heard the telepath's call, which told the rest of the team that she had recovered Superboy and had brought back a souvenir (the electronic ball the scientists were torturing).

* * *

A/N: the briefing between the light and Psimon happened exactly as it did on the episode.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
SEPTEMBER 5, 19:06 EDT

The team entered the cave to find Batman looking annoyed, but if you looked closely and knew the man well you could see the subtle signs that he was finding something to be humorous.

Batman said "Har-El did you have anything to do with this." Batman then turned on a holoscreen that showed a news report of an embarrassing incident that had happened to Lex Luthor. On the news network was also the story of a prank that Queen Bee had been put under. Both Queen Bee and Lex Luthor had their reputation tarnished when several secrets they didn't want known to the public were revealed.

Hermione gave Harry a look that said you'd better explain now if you know what's good for you. Harry sighed and explained what he had done just a few days ago to prank Lex Luthor.

* * *

**Flashback**

NEW YORK  
SEPTEMBER 2, 09:16 EST

Harry discussed with Sirius and Remus his next prank he was going to pull on Lex Luthor in the home of Giovanni and Zatanna Zatara. Zatanna came in at that point and said that she had heard what the trio was planning. The trio of guys thought they were busted until Zatanna requested that she be allowed to help with the prank.

With Zatanna's assistance, the guys set up a prank that was set to go off in three days on Lex Luthor. The prank would be set off in three days at precisely 10:16 EDT, and would change the look of the top of the Lexcorp building in Metropolis. At that moment the large lit up sign on the roof of the Lexcorp building would change to say Superman Incorporated. In addition, a truth ward would activate around Lex Luthor making him unable to tell any lies for the duration of the prank. The changes would have a reversed notice-me-not charm on it that would draw attention to them like moths to a flame. The changes would last for ten hours if there was no interference from other magic users.

At the same time this prank occurred, the dictator of Bialya would also be under a prank. The reason that they were pranking the woman was that they detested people like her, and suspected she might be one of the top dogs in The Light along with Luthor and Ra's al Ghul. The prank would temporarily deactivate her ability to put men under her control. In addition, she would be unable to lie for the duration of the prank, which like the prank on Luthor would last ten hours without interference.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The prank had obviously gone off successfully if the news stories were anything to go by. Batman mumbled about how this would potentially get Zatanna in trouble with her father, while the team found the situation humorous to varied degrees. As of now, Lex Luthor was being held in jail due to several things he had said during the duration of the prank.

Queen Bee would have been arrested but she had diplomatic immunity and could not be arrested. Batman conveyed that he doubted Luthor would stay in jail for long, as the man was a slippery eel. Because of the prank, the thought that Luthor liked Superman was in the news once again. In fact, Superman had been asked about the situation, and the superhero's response was to say 'no comment' and then rush off.

After the explanation, Batman left to do what he needed and Aqualad told the team that he was going back to Atlantis.

* * *

A/N: Well that is the end of the chapter, so please review


	13. New Names, Pranks and Prison Riots

A/N: See the first chapter for the author's note. I do not own anything from Young Justice or Harry Potter.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
SEPTEMBER 7, 06:41 EDT

Harry and Hermione debriefed with Batman on what happened during the visit they took with Aqualad, Superboy, and Megan to Atlantis. In the room next door, Superboy and Megan got ready to go to school, and they talked about how Superboy had chosen the name Conner Kent for a civilian identity. Harry was listening to what he considered his brother talk to Martian Manhunter, Megan and Red Tornado. Harry suddenly snorted when he heard what name Superboy was using for his civilian identity.

Hermione stopped in the middle of her sentence and said, "Harry what are you laughing about?"

Harry then to Hermione and Batman said "I heard Superboy chose the name Conner Kent for his civilian identity."

Hermione, Batman and Supermagus all knew about Superman's secret identity and also found this funny, but Batman didn't outwardly show that he found this amusing.

Hermione hit Harry on the arm and said "Harry it's impolite to eavesdrop on conversations that don't involve you."

Harry rubbed the area Hermione hit out of habit and responded with "yes Mione."

Having settled that Hermione then said "Anyways now that the debriefing's finished let's get ready for school."

Harry and Hermione changed into their civilian clothes before they went to the Zeta-beam terminal to get to Metropolis where they were going to school.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
SEPTEMBER 11, 12:41 EDT

The team was being entertained by the latest prank pulled on their enemies by Harry, Sirius, and Remus with Hermione's assistance. The four of them had pulled off their largest prank yet with them unknowingly getting six of the seven cabinet members of The Light. The League of shadows and the Kobra from the cult of Kobra had also been pranked by the four of them. In addition all of the inmates at Bell Reve had gotten pranked as well by the four pranksters. The prank had started forty hours ago and with a few exceptions had ended about twenty hours ago. The team was able to see the results of the prank because Hermione and Harry had used technomagic to transfer all of the scenes onto a flash drive. The couple had also made the pranks unable to be traced with either technology or magic, so the victims were still unaware of whom the perpetrators were.

All of the inmates at Bell Reve had eaten food laced with a special potion Hermione had made. It caused each prisoner to see the superhero they most feared/hated instead of their fellow inmates. The prank had caused the inmates to panic for a few minutes as everywhere they looked they saw the person they disliked/feared the most. The panic had stopped a few minutes later as one inmate realized they were seeing things that weren't there and convinced the other inmates of this. It was a little late by then as Amanda Waller who ran the prison had activated the shock feature on all of the inhibitor collars in an attempt to restore order. The story had made the news and had been put down to the inmates going crazy on each other.

* * *

For Kobra he saw all of his followers suddenly feel indifferent about their leader and no longer see the crazed man as a god. In a move that was unlike the usually calm delusional man he started running around claiming he is a god to his followers, but it fell onto deaf ears.

* * *

In Bailya Queen Bee got thrown into her own prison by the people that enforced her rule as they saw her for what she really is, and further found that her ability to make human men do what she wanted was once again negated.

* * *

The League of shadows was having a meeting in Gotham City when the prank was activated. Ra's al Ghul found that his hypnotic failsafe commands he had put in his minions had failed spectacularly at that moment. This was really a bad time as all of his minions at that moment saw their leader and were made to believe it was Batman instead. The large group of assassins beat their leader to a state of unconsciousness rather quickly, but after their leader was unconscious they saw who they had actually beaten up and were rightfully scared. The second part of the prank had then activated and caused all of Ra's al Ghul's minions to look like Batman down to the costume and voice, but not the face except for what was visible through the costume.

In this way Batman's secret identity was still kept completely secret, but the minions still wailed on each other as they thought Batman had infiltrated their hideout. When Ra's al Ghul regained consciousness three hours later he would find all of his minions except for Sportsmaster unconscious and sprawled out on the floor. The man would have killed them all as they looked like Batman, which made him think they were mocking him. Fortunately for the underlings at that moment the minions had stopped looking like Batman, which the prank was designed to do as soon as Ra's al Ghul regained consciousness. Ra's al Ghul still punished his minions when they awoke for falling prey to a prank, even though that was hypocritical as he had also fallen for the prank. Ra's al Ghul had been immensely relieved when he found that his hypnotic failsafe commands were working again when his minions were awake again.

* * *

For Lex Luthor he had found himself glowing the color of the emotional spectrum that represented him most (orange/avarice/greed). In addition all of his office supplies magically became Superman memorabilia, which sent him on an uncharacteristic rage around his office building. If anyone took the time to listen to what he yelled, they would have heard him yell it was all Superman's fault.

Unfortunately for Lex Luthor he had a reverse notice-me-not charm on him so anyone in his vicinity had taken notice of what had happened to the despicable man. Included in the people who took notice of the prank and the results was one Lois Lane who happened to be there for an interview with Lex Luthor, which resulted in the prank making it to the headlines. The glow around Lex Luthor had faded in time with the other pranks but the Superman memorabilia had not changed back to their former state. As a result Lex Luthor had to buy all new office supplies for his office including the furniture.

* * *

The Ocean Master had found that his uniform had mysteriously appeared on him while he was with his brother/king, which resulted in his secret identity being found out by his brother. In addition to ensure that his secret identity was uncovered he had been spelled to tell the truth. The result of this prank was that Prince Orm had been exiled from the kingdom of Atlantis and had his diplomatic immunity revoked.

* * *

Vandal Savage had found himself seeing the Justice League surrounding him and had fainted after several minutes of hyperventilating. He would wake up several times over the next twenty hours hyperventilating again before fainting.

* * *

Klarion who had weeks ago been able to resurrect his cat had found himself unable to find his familiar Teekl, and panicked as he thought he was going to be shunted back to his home dimension. He had stopped a minute later when he had realized that he could faintly feel the presence of his familiar and came to the conclusion that he had been pranked. After undoing the magic done on his familiar he vowed to get revenge on whoever had done the prank. Klarion would be waiting a long time as the prank had been made untraceable by the four pranksters.

* * *

The pranks had with the mentioned exceptions lasted twenty hours and had caused large amounts of mayhem to the organization known as The Light. Queen Bee had been released by her people after the prank had ended, and had surprisingly not punished her former prison guards as she realized she too had been pranked, and they were not at fault.

The news story of the prank that Lex Luthor had been under was still on the news, with the story being that Lex Luther had glowed orange due to his involvement in unscrupulous activities. The team had decided that the prank was a success and told the four pranksters that they looked forward to more. Superman, Wonder Woman and Giovanni Zatara had tried to berate the four pranksters but failed as they could not keep a smile off of their face. This had told the four mischief-makers that they were obviously not serious and so they largely ignored it.

* * *

NEW ORLEANS  
SEPTEMBER 14, 16:53 CDT

"This is Cat Grant reporting live from New Orleans's historic French corridor, where the Martian Manhunter and Superman are in mid-battle against the so-called Terror Twins, who have been on a three state rampage. Wait it looks like Supermagus has just joined the battle and, appears to have soundly defeated the twins."

Sure enough Harry had appeared out of nowhere due to the speed he had gone at and had delivered a punch to the twins with enough force to draw blood. The punch had been magically charged with a paralysis spell and sent the two uncontrollably flying into a warehouse with Harry in hot pursuit of them. At this point Aqualad and Red Tornado came in and put inhibitor collars on the two which negated their superstrength. Harry flew in through the hole at that point and canceled the paralysis spell he had put on the twins as there was no need for them anymore.

Tommy remarked in a heavy southern accent that he didn't feel right, and that just moments ago he was going toe to toe with Superman. While blood still dripped out of both of the teens noses, Superboy and Megan walked in side by side. Superboy wore an outfit that was an exact match to what Tommy Terror wore, with a necklace on that Hermione had charmed to make those not in the know that he was the real Tommy Terror.

Superboy said "congratulations. That's more quality time than he's ever given me."

Megan then touched Tuppence Terror for a second, and Superboy said "got your inspiration, sister Tuppence?"

At that point Megan shapeshifted into an exact replica of Tuppence Terror and said, "I believe I do, Brother Thomas."

The real Tommy Terror then said "somebody tell me what's goin on."

At this point Batman walked out of the shadows and said "It's simple, they're under arrest."

* * *

BELLE REVE PARISH  
SEPTEMBER 16, 21:55 CDT

The fake Tommy and Tuppence Terror were being transported to Belle Reve while Megan thought back to when they had been debriefed on the mission.

* * *

**Flashback**

The Superboy, Superman, Supermagus, Wonder Girl, The Martian Manhunter, Megan, Red Tornado and Aqualad were present in the cave as Batman talked about the next mission.

Batman said, "This past Fourth of July four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks. Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended, perhaps too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house supercriminals. Seventeen year old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility, Mr. Freeze to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum, but Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane and Junior sued to be tried as a legal adult. As a result both await transport to Belle Reve, which seems to have been their goal all along. I'm sending the two of you in to find out why."

During the speech the holoscreen behind Batman showed pictures to accompany the briefing.

Aqualad then said "who inside the prison will know their true identity?"

Batman answered when he said, "no one, we can't be certain the prison staff aren't compromised."

Hermione at this point walked up to Superboy and said "Superboy to assist with the mission I charmed this necklace to hide your real identity as long as you wear it. It will change form to blend in with the outfit of the person you are trying to copy."

After that explanation, Hermione handed Superboy the generic necklace that she was talking about.

Harry then said, "The two of us will be hidden outside of the prison in case the two of you need help."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

A/N: The rest of the episode occurred like it did on the episode except that Harry and Hermione were watching the prison in case someone escaped. As a result The Riddler was caught, but was sent to Arkham Asylum after someone finally realized that the lunatic is clinically insane.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter, and the next one should be up within a week. If you're wondering why Harry wasn't on the mission instead of Superboy since Harry is a Metamorphamagus it's because his magic would have fried the collar. That would have obviously given Harry away when he didn't respond to the shock Amanda Waller gave each prisoner to demonstrate it. The next chapter should be out within a week, and please review.


	14. Sharing Wealth and Home Invasion

A/N: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
SEPTEMBER 18, 12:40 EDT

The team was currently watching the news report about the latest on the prank that was pulled on Lex Luthor.

"…and the majority of people interviewed agree that Lex Luthor has a secret liking of Superman despite his adamant claims of otherwise."

"In other news Queen Bee has made an official statement on her being thrown in prison by her own people. She claims that they still love her but they wanted to prank her as a joke. She claims that they didn't know she wouldn't find it humorous but she will not hold it against them."

The news reporter paused on screen as if she was getting new information and then said "this just in, Lex Luthor has just donated a quarter of his fortune to charity. Luthor has donated another quarter of his fortune to research that would greatly benefit humanity that is being done by Wayne Industries. We now go live to the scene as the philanthropist Lex Luthor hands off the checks to these organizations.

The team when they heard this looked at Harry with mirth written on their faces, and Harry just gave an innocent look and said "what?"

At that point Batman came into the room looking like he was annoyed and happy at the same time if one knew the man well enough.

Giovanni Zatara then walked in and had an expression that made it much more obvious that he was feeling the same as Batman subtly showed.

Batman started first and said "explain" in a tone of voice that would send most of his enemies running with their tail between their legs.

Harry had a feeling that Giovanni Zatara was here because he had found out his first cousin Zatanna had helped with the prank. Hermione was annoyed that Harry did this on the outside but in her head she really felt that Lex Luthor deserved this for his crimes against humanity.

The nice thing about the prank was that even after the charms wore off Lex Luthor would not be taking back the money. The reason was that anyone as famous as Lex Luthor knew that such a move would make the public turn on him, and he obviously didn't want that to happen.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
SEPTEMBER 22, 18:40 EDT

Superboy and Miss Martian were kissing in the cave when Superboy heard with his superhuman hearing a voice talking about him.

The voice was just barely within his ability to decipher it, but he could tell it was Harry as he said "I told you Megan and Superboy would get together after the jailbreak mission Neville. I can't wait to rub this in Sirius' and Remus' faces."

Apparently, it was not quiet enough as Superboy then heard two slaps coming from where he had heard Harry in conversation with Neville. Both Neville and Supermagus said ouch, and Superboy could hear Hermione and Hannah berating the two guys for gambling on other people's love lives.

An interesting tidbit was learned by Conner when Hermione said "I can't believe you're following in your guardian's footsteps with gambling on other people's love lives. The pranks you pull with them are at least pulled on people who deserve it but this gambling is not okay."

Harry was sufficiently cowered and said "sorry Hermione won't happen again."

Unfortunately Hermione saw the wink Harry sent towards Neville and wacked both boys again while she said "boys" in exasperation.

Superboy had only been half listening to the conversation about Harry and was still kissing Megan. At that moment Sphere (see previous episode) came into the room and interrupted the snog session. The two stopped kissing and Megan made a comment that said she thought Sphere was jealous. Conner correctly deduced that Sphere was trying to warn them about something as a moment later Kid Flash walked in. It was rather good as Kid Flash didn't know about the new relationship that had sprouted between Megan and Superboy.

While eating a sandwich Wally said "hey guys, sure is taking a long time to work on that bike. Obviously you need the Wall man's expert help."

Superboy and Megan acted like nonchalant about this to hide what they had really been doing. Superboy could hear his brother Harry as he said in the background "close one for you brother" in a teasing tone.

He then heard Harry make noise as he was hit again by Hermione who had heard the comment.

Harry in response had said "what Sirius and Remus will want to know about this."

This only earned Harry anther slap from Hermione much to Harry's displeasure.

Meanwhile Red Tornado was in a conversation with Aqualad about what Sportsmaster had told him and Red Arrow.

"So you have told no one else of this mole?"

Aqualad responded with "well I've got a feeling Supermagus somehow overheard me talk about it. He glares at me every time he sees we are alone and gives me a look that says he knows about it. It seems though that he has yet to tell the rest of the team about the possible mole except for Hermione."

"Harry's knowledge aside," Aqualad continued, "I cannot be sure one exists. If the mole does exist, I must investigate without tipping my hand. The only reason I trust Harry and Hermione with the information is that they are bonded to a Phoenix. I know from my studies of sorcery back in Atlantis that a Phoenix will only bond to sorcerers that have a pure white aura, so it cannot possibly be either of them. Also if Harry was going to turn into a villain he would have done so by now considering what his childhood was like until a few months ago."

Changing the direction of the topic Aqualad then said "perhaps I should tell Batman?"

Red Tornado responded by with "Batman expects the team to handle its own problems, but the decision is yours. I will return after monitor duty on the Watchtower."

Aqualad was confused and said "I thought you were exempt from monitor duty since becoming our den mother?"

Red Tornado had in the meantime set the Zeta-beam up for transport, but turned around before he reached the transport point.

At that junction Red Tornado said "I agreed to cover for Green Arrow, he has an interpersonal event with Black Canary, a hot date."

At that point the Zeta-beam activated and transported Red Tornado to the Watchtower. Aqualad was left alone to contemplate what he had discussed with Red Tornado.

* * *

Later in the evening hours Artemis approached the teleporter booth in Gotham City when a familiar voice called for her.

"Artemis?" said Robin, and Artemis gasped in surprise and then said "Robin, I uh…"

Robin continued with "How odd that you're in Gotham City instead of Star City where your uncle Green Arrow lives."

Artemis tried to come up with an explanation on the spot and said "I'm a…here to see my cousin, she…was in the state spelling bee here in Gotham City."

Robin then in a wisecracker tone of voice said, "C-O-O-L, did she W-I-N."

Artemis was obviously getting irritated as she said "N-O" in an annoyed tone.

Robin was obviously ignoring the irritation in her voice when he said "D-R-A-G."

Artemis made it clear she wanted to change the subject when she said "yeah, let's just go to the cave."

Robin still in a cheery mood said "ladies first," and Artemis responded with "your town, you go."

Robin just shrugged like he was expecting that and entered the transporter first. After the teleportation device had done its job on Robin, Artemis went in to go to the cave.

* * *

On the other side she saw that the cave looked like it had been in between a flood and a firestorm. On the floor were two robots that she did not recognize in the least, and wanting to know what happened she asked the teammates that were there. The team members in question began to explain what had happened to Robin and Artemis.

* * *

**Flashback**

The team sans Robin and Artemis were discussing mundane topics when the wall behind them exploded and the water in the undersea entrance rose up to swamp them. The team except for Aqualad and Megan had been put under the water, and when the water had subsided it revealed that the four British team members had survived the initial onslaught from the attackers. Graviton and Neville were protected by a green force field while Harry and Hermione had managed to put up a magical shield just in time. The still conscious saw that Kid Flash and Superboy were passed out on the ground from the lack of oxygen but were otherwise fine.

Harry took the opportunity to scan the invaders and when he saw that they were androids like Red Tornado he had told the others present and awake.

Hermione over the psychic link said 'If these things are androids we should hit them with that EMP spell matrix that Giovanni Zatara taught us.'

The four magical users shot a strong EMP spell matrix at the two androids that quickly shut the two invaders down and ended the danger. The robots crashed to the ground in front of the conscious group, and the teens got a good look at the androids and noticed they looked a lot like Red Tornado. Harry then walked over and woke Kid Flash and Superboy up with a muttered _enervate_.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"So Red Tornado has siblings!?" said Artemis in surprise.

Hermione said "I don't know but I feel we should call Red Tornado in and tell him about this."

Later on Red Tornado came into the cave to inspect what the team had been talking about.

Red Tornado said "What had occurred," and Robin answered with "a little visit from your family."

Hermione then added to this when she said "your family that seems to be your polar opposite."

Red Tornado if he could would have expressed shock, and as it is he said "I was not aware I had Relations."

Superboy then said "where have you been?"

Red Tornado answered with "monitor duty on the Watchtower, I came as soon as I could after you called me."

While Red Tornado answered the question he walked closer to where his twisted relations lay as if they had been deactivated. When he got close enough, he knelt down and moved as if he planned to touch one of the robots. When Red Tornado's finger got within a few inches of the android a spark of electricity could have been seen to jump between the two machines. All three of the android's eyes glowed red like one would expect to see on Voldemort. At this point Red Tornado started to try to suck all the air out in order to knock the team unconscious. Fortunately Neville was able to think due to his force field and used his ring to gather the team around him.

Neville then placed a force field around the team that was reinforced by Harry and Hermione with magic.

Kid Flash then asked "why aren't you doing the same attack that you did before on the robots?"

Harry in a strained voice then said "we'd have to stop reinforcing the force field that's keeping us safe so I don't think that's a good idea."

Red Tornado in the meantime seemed to realize he was getting nowhere and picked up his two 'relatives' before fleeing from the cave with them. About five minutes after Red Tornado and his twisted 'relatives' had left it became clear that they would not come back anytime soon. Neville, Harry, and Hermione took the force-field down as it became clear that it was no longer needed.

* * *

Shortly after they had made sure that Red Tornado was gone they had called the Watchtower to inform them of the recent actions of Red Tornado. Superman, Green Arrow, The Flash, Black Canary, Aquaman, Captain Atom, and Martian Manhunter had responded to the call from the team.

Superman started the questioning when he said "What happened here?"

Artemis in an angry voice said "What happened!? The Reds happened! Red Tornado and his relatives attacked us!"

Superman looked at Harry for a more thorough explanation, and after a sigh Supermagus told how the event had happened. He started from the attack the two androids did on the cave and finished with how Red Tornado suddenly seemed to turn and start to attack the team.

Hannah then said "we have no clue were the three androids went," and Superman responded with "that's not important at the moment; the important thing is that you all are alright."

* * *

A/N: Well that is the end of the chapter. Please review the chapter so I can know how I did.


	15. Monkeys and Tigers and Bears, Oh My!

A/N: Do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice. There's a poll up on my page. For first part of this episode refer to season one episode thirteen (Alpha Male). About Harry seeming to be too intelligent in this chapter, I would like to point out that before the blocks were removed Harry had become used to hiding his intelligence from his time with the Dursleys. Harry still was a very intelligent person nearly on par with Hermione's.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
SEPTEMBER 23, 06:34 EDT

In the cave John Stewart, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom and Martian Manhunter were in the process of repairing the cave from the damage the three androids did. Black Canary and Green Arrow were in the meantime tending to the team, and to help Green Arrow put a bowl full of food on the table where the team was sitting.

In response to this Wally said "thanks, but no thanks" and Robin added to this when he said "yeah, what we want are answers, about Red Tornado and his siblings."

Wally then said "exactly," and Green Tornado picked up the bowl of food to take away. Wally takes the bowl back despite just seconds earlier insisting he didn't want it and mumbled "leave the bowl" before he dug in. Superboy was bored and eavesdropped on the conversation that happened between Batman and Aqualad. While that occurred Harry did the same and remembered the first time he had seen Superman.

* * *

**Flashback**

METROPOLIS  
JULY 11, 12:16 EDT  
2003

Harry Potter had been taken on his first trip he could ever remember by his aunt and uncle as there had been no one to watch him for the trip. Due to the spells the family had on them they all had a severe mistrust of Harry Potter, and did not trust the young boy to leave the house in one piece of they left him alone.

Harry had had to take commercial class while his aunt uncle and cousin took first class, but he felt that it was worth it. Harry had been especially excited about the trip because the place that they went to was the known hometown of Superman. He didn't know why but he always had wanted to be a superhero, and for some odd reason every time he saw Superman on TV he felt like he should know the guy.

Of course his relatives had a different view of superheroes largely due to the magic that had been put on them by Dumbledore, as the Dursleys felt that all superheroes were freaks and should leave humans to take care of themselves. Martian Manhunter and Superman were considered the worst by the Dursleys due to them admitting that they were aliens.

The sole reason that Uncle Vernon had even brought his family to the city where Superman was most sighted was for a business meeting. The man was supposed to meet Lex Luthor to make a deal between their respective companies. The deal had already gone down due in large part to the two men having a similar belief on the existence of superheroes. Because of this Harry's Uncle Vernon was in an unusually good mood that meant he actually treated Harry as a person.

As Uncle Vernon was in such a good mood he had taken Harry with them to go street shopping like Aunt Petunia had wanted to. At this time the quartet walked past several shops when out of nowhere Atomic Skull was sighted fighting Superman. Kal-El knocked the villain unconscious with one last punch, and police quickly caught up and carted the villain off to Belle Reve.

While Uncle Vernon mumbled about freaks and such, Superman scanned the crowd to ensure they were all alright. When Superman's eyes met with Harry's both felt like they had seen the other somewhere before. After a few seconds of the two looking at each other Superman took off to get back to his job. Until Kal-El had learned the truth he had just thought his recognition of Harry was due to him having seen the boy before.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Harry had told his brother of this incident later when they first met on the Watchtower for the first time (see previous chapters).

Back with the conversation that Harry and Conner Kent were eavesdropping on, the two Kryptonians overheard Aqualad talk to Batman about the possibility of there being a mole on the team. Harry had already known about the suspicions Aqualad had but Superboy obviously didn't, as it became clear by Superboy the way had responded.

At that point Superboy exclaimed "you knew," and then took Aqualad by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

Superboy then with anger said "that android and his maniac family could have killed the team."

At this time Megan flew to the pair and said "Conner what are you doing?"

Superboy still quite angry said "Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!"

Harry and Hermione gave a moment where they showed that they already knew about the possibility of a traitor in the team. While most of the team didn't notice it Neville certainly was able to pick it up, and was angry to a lesser extent at Harry and Hermione.

Neville then said "wait did you two know about this?"

Harry responded with "well Hermione and I figured that if Kaldur was holding back this information from the team he must have had a good reason. He is supposed to be our team leader after all and is only trying to do what is best for the team."

The team mates that were previously unaware took this food for thought, and Artemis then said "okay Kaldur, why'd you keep this information from us?"

Aqualad mentally thanked Harry for how he calmed the team down, and then said "I hoped to root out the traitor by making him or her think I was unaware."

Hermione realized what he meant by this and communicated this to the rest of the team when she said "so you were going by the saying that if you give a man enough rope..."

Harry finished the saying with "…he'll hang himself."

Wally was the only one that didn't get it and Neville saw this so he said "it means that Aqualad hoped that given enough time the traitor would reveal themself.

After they got this explanation the team felt that Aqualad had at least had a good reason to keep this from the rest of them.

Robin qualified that when he said "Okay Kaldur, we understand why you kept this from the team but next time tell us instead of keeping it secret, or else it could prove deadly."

Aqualad could see he was lucky that the team had calmed down and said "agreed."

Batman had been in the background and was about to intervene when Harry had stopped the argument and let Aqualad explain himself. When that was finished with Batman walked towards the team to tell them some major news.

Batman said "With Red Tornado missing the team will be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

Captain Marvel walked forward so he was visible to the whole team and with a big smile said "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

The team looked rather unsure about this new development, and Superboy said to Aqualad "after I dismantle Red Tornado, we should try and…"

Superboy never got to finish his statement because Batman had heard what Superboy said and interrupted him with "Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League, which makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us."

Batman said it with a tone that said there was no room for argument in this.

Batman changed the topic when he brought up a newspaper article on the holoscreen and said "I have another assignment for this team."

Wally looked at the articles one of which claimed that the Gotham mayor was attacked by Guerilla Gorilla. Wally in particular looked at this headline with skepticism clearly written on his face. The rest of the team looked at this and thought that Batman was attempting to distract them.

Robin said "Batman please tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

Batman looked offended when he heard this and said "I never joke about the mission. I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's is only the latest encounter in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India to check this out."

The team realized they had been dismissed and headed for the bioship to get to India. While the team boarded the bioship Sphere attempted to come along, but Superboy told the sentient machine it was not allowed to come. After sphere rolled away, Captain Marvel came in as if he planned to come along with the team for the mission.

Dick Grayson then said "you're coming with?"

Captain Marvel in response said "sure, we'll have a blast."

Robin waited until Captain Marvel was out of hearing range and then said "translation, he blames us for red fiasco, he doesn't trust us.

Wally then saw that Aqualad was next to them and said "it's a big club."

Kid Flash like the rest of the team understood why Aqualad had kept the knowledge of the possible traitor secret, but he still felt it was too soon to put his compete trust on Aqualad again.

* * *

NORTHERN INDIA  
SEPTEMBER 23, 21:36 IST

The bioship was in flight over lush green forests and in camouflage mode during the nighttime hours. The bioship lowered down to the ground as Robin and Artemis silently dropped down from the ship. The rest of the team came out of the now landed ship only after they got the all clear signal from Artemis and Robin.

Aqualad then said "switch to stealth mode," and the team through various means switched their costumes to stealth mode.

Aqualad then said "we'll review mission parameters. We'll go off in pairs, with the pairs being the following: Supermagus and Wonder Girl, Kid Lantern and Graviton, Robin and Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Superboy, and Artemis and I. Captain Marvel, you can go with who you like."

Captain Marvel took a moment to decide and then said "I'll go with you and Artemis" in an excited tone of voice.

Aqualad seemed fine with that and said "Alright everyone, move out and make sure to have each other's backs."

The groups then went separate ways, but unseen by the group there was a tiger with red eyes that had watched the team land and disperse. As the teams headed on their way they also didn't see that they were being watched.

After an indeterminate amount of time the trio with Aqualad came upon some animal tracks interspersed with prints made from shoes. Captain Marvel identified the site as where the 'funky business' went on for Mayor Hamilton Hill. Just as Aqualad contemplated this new information, loud footsteps that could only have been made by something the size of an elephant were felt and heard by the trio.

Out of the darkened forest a lone giant elephant charged at the trio, but before it reached them Captain Marvel flew forward and landed a solid punch on the animal that knocked it back a few feet. The elephant then grabbed Billy Batson and threw him into a tree, knocking out the boy. Two more giant elephants came out of the woodwork and charged at both Artemis and Aqualad, which forced the two to go on the defensive.

Captain Marvel in the meantime had regained consciousness and found an oddly large tiger with a collar right in front of him. At that moment Aqualad was knocked down by one of the elephants on his back.

* * *

Superboy and Megan were searching for any clue as to what had attacked all of the tourists, when a number of abnormally large wolves started to attack them from out of the blue. Above where the couple was being attacked there was a massive snow white wolf with a collar on its neck.

* * *

Kid Flash and Robin searched for clues for what had happened to the tourists including the mayor of Gotham. Out of nowhere a trio of abnormally sized vultures swooped down and attacked the two young men. Robin threw some explosives at the birds and remarked out loud that he thought vultures only attacked dead animals.

The two boys took off in a run and Wally added "yeah well these are some really proactive vultures."

Robin then said "proactive and supersized, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Wally answered "Kobra venom?," and Robin then said "yeah."

* * *

At the same time the other attacks occurred Neville and Hannah were attacked by some bizarrely massive alligators that looked to be about the size of a small bus. The alligator had a collar on like the other animals the team encountered had on. One of the alligators got a good grip on Hannah and attempted to drag the girl down into the water.

Neville saw that his betrothed was in trouble and said "hang on Graviton I'll get you."

Neville used some wandless magic to knock out the alligators that had surrounded him. He then formed a fishing rod construct with his ring and reeled the alligator in question out of the water. After he accomplished that Neville used another construct to force the alligator's mouth open and retrieved Graviton. In the process the collar that the alligator had on had snapped, and the alligator seemed to realize it bit off more than it could chew and retreated back into the water.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were in a fight with a large number of freakishly huge Himalayan Brown Bears that had collars on their necks. Hermione had noticed that they all had these weird collars on them and tore one off to see what would happen. The bear walked off from the fight and back into the forest as if it was no longer interested in them.

Hermione then said telepathically 'Harry the collars are causing these bears to attack.'

When Harry heard that he used superspeed and ripped the collars off all of the bears within a few moments. The bears all stopped attacking and all wandered back into the forest.

* * *

Robin and KF were in the middle of being chased by the three vultures and tried to take them down.

* * *

Superboy and Megan had between the two of them managed to take down the wolves that attacked them. Superboy then noticed that the white wolf hadn't attacked them and was still conscious, and after it seemed to size up Superboy the wolf charged at Conner.

* * *

The trio of Aqualad, Artemis, and Captain Marvel were in the middle of defending themselves from the elephants. Aqualad observed that the collars that the elephants had on appeared to be electric, and taking a guess that this was what made the animals attack he ripped the collar off. The elephant ceased in its attacks and walked back into the forest, and Aqualad felt this confirmed his hunch.

Aqualad yelled, "Remove the collar" to Captain Marvel and Artemis, who promptly followed this and removed the collars.

The elephants stopped their attacks and followed the other freed elephant into the forest. Over the mind link Megan had established Aqualad sent to all of the team a message, which told them all that if there was a collar on any animal that was attacking them that they should remove it. Captain Marvel was in the meantime not paying attention and saw the same tiger he had woken up to and declared he thought the tiger was cool. Aqualad and Artemis attempted to tell Billy Batson to stay with them and not wander off, but he ignored both of them.

Captain Marvel had followed the tiger and was about to remove the collar when he walked right into a trap that knocked him to the ground. A rather fierce looking gorilla with a machine gun overlooked the captured adolescent.

The team was linked up to each other via the mind link, and each of the duos had managed to take care of the animals that had attacked them. Artemis and Aqualad came upon some more animal tracks and found where Captain Marvel had gone to.

Over the psychic link Aqualad thought 'Captain Marvel's been captured and we need to rescue him.'

* * *

Inside a compound in the middle of the forest Captain Marvel was unconscious and had been strapped to a table that looked like it was for vivisection/dissection. The first thing that Captain Marvel saw when he came to was the collared tiger that he had followed. Captain Marvel asked his prisoner why he couldn't move and found out that he had a collar on him that restricted his movement. His prisoner then stated that his goal was to see firsthand what the effects the Wisdom of Solomon had on the cerebral cortex of Captain Marvel's brain.

* * *

Back with the team they had reunited just outside of where they suspected Captain Marvel was prisoner. Harry and Superboy used their visual powers while Wally used the infrared function of his goggles to scan the compound.

Megan the then over the psychic link thought 'I'll fly over.'

Robin who was taking a scan of the compound said that was a bad idea as the whole compound was surrounded by a force field. Artemis spotted a target that she suspected was the control for the force field an alerted her team mates of this.

Aqualad then thought 'then be ready to hit it, all of you.'

Aqualad snuck forward and shorted out a section of the force field with his ability to summon electricity. When she got the signal Artemis fired an arrow through the hole created in the force field and hit the target, which deactivated the force field that surrounded the compound. After that the team made to enter the compound when Robin noticed a macaque on the roof with a control collar on its neck. Suddenly flashing red alarms went off and several more macaques then joined the first one to fight with the team.

* * *

Unseen by the team they were watched by a gorilla named Monsieur Mallah, who was told by his boss The Brain to delay the team when he saw the intruders.

* * *

In the meantime the rest of the team was busy in their fight with the macaques, when Aqualad noticed that these macaques like the other animals the team fought had control collars. Kaldur ripped the collar off and the macaques he was in a fight with ran off into the forest.

Aqualad realized what this meant and said to the others "remove their collars."

Robin who was in a tougher battle due to lack of superstrength said with strained sarcasm "sounds easy when he says it."

Artemis loaded an arrow into her bow and shot the two macaques that were in a grapple with Robin. The arrows caused the collars to short-circuit and fall of the macaques, and the two animals ran off away from the team like the other animals that were freed. Two other macaques that came up from behind Artemis were taken out of the fight by Robin.

At this point Monsieur Mallah came out of the building with what shouldn't have been a portable machine gun. Megan took the opportunity to try to enter the building while the entrance was open but the gorilla detected the Martian. Unseen by either the monkey or his boss, Harry and Hermione were in the compound already in flight above The Brain (with silencing, notice-me-not, and a true invisibility (means instead of blending in it bends light around the object) spell on each of them).

'We're inside now' Harry sent to the others over the psychic link, and he got the response from Aqualad of 'good, we'll join you to in a minute after we take care of the security detail. Try to see if you can free Captain Marvel in the meantime.'

Harry thought 'affirmative' and after he nodded to Hermione, she and Harry gingerly went deeper into the compound and searched for any sign of Captain Marvel.

* * *

Back with the rest of the team Megan had the machine gun aimed at her when Kid Flash said "Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape!"

Kid Flash supersped at the gorilla and tried to take it down but bounced off of its chest. Neville saw that his teammate was in trouble and formed an oversized banana construct (ironic isn't it) and slammed it down onto the gorilla, which knocked the animal out cold.

* * *

The Brain was prepared to start his disgusting operation and decided to continue despite protests from Captain Marvel. Just in the nick of time as The Brain was about to start the operation the tiger that Captain Marvel followed charged at the crazed villain and knocked it on its side. The Brain was infuriated and activated the shock function on the collar that the tiger had on, which sent the tiger into a submissive state. Captain Marvel told The Brain to stop it when Monsieur Mallah made a hole in the wall and landed with pieces of the wall around it. The gorilla had an angry expression on his face, but at that moment Harry and Hermione entered the room as Harry had followed the sounds and guided Hermione. At the same time the rest of the team entered through the hole that was just made in the external wall with Megan in the lead.

Wally West saw the villain that had planned to operate on Captain Marvel and said "It's The Brain!"

Artemis wasn't familiar with this villain and said "Uh, I can see it's a brain...?"

Wally West then in response said "Not a brain, The Brain!"

The Brain then confirmed his identity when he said "in the flesh, sort of. Mallah!"

The gorilla that was with The Brain took out a device and pressed a button, which caused the same device that captured Captain Marvel to come out of the floor and knock the team members that entered via the hole in the wall to the ground. Harry didn't take long and used his superspeed to snatch the remote and deactivate the device through use of heat vision. At that time Superboy made another hole in the wall and was seen with the white wolf from earlier next to him. Most of the team then proceeded to attack the two villains and surrounded them. Wonder Girl flew over to Captain Marvel and ripped of the collar that suppressed his powers like it was tissue paper. Captain Marvel then thanked her and ripped off the collar that was on the tiger.

The Brain and Monsieur Mallah were surrounded and the gorilla looked as if it wanted to continue the fight, but The Brain said, "No Mallah, this will not be our waterloo."

He then dispensed a large number of devices from the robotic body that contained its brain, and Wally thought that a bomb was set to go off and said, "get down!"

The lights in the compound turned off for a few moments during which two thuds were heard, and when the lights came back on The Brain and Monsieur Mallah were still there under a _Petrificus Totalus_.

Wally then said "so wait that was just a light switch?" Wally then noticed the two villains were still there and said "how did those two not escape while the lights were off?"

Harry answered with "well you do remember I have the ability to see in total darkness and to do magic right?"

* * *

The team had explored the compound now that the danger was down, and they found multiple baby gorillas and adult gorillas separated from each other. The team had discovered that the adult gorillas had had both their physical and mental capabilities enhanced. This became apparent when one of the gorillas telepathically pleaded for the team to get their children back. The team then also took the time to remove the collars from all of the gorillas. After the gorillas were reunited with their children they thanked the teens, and then told them they would now be alright on their own. Unknown by either the team or the other gorillas, there was a gorilla who named himself Gorilla Grodd that had sinister thoughts on his mind.

The Brain was transported to Belle Reve by members of the Justice League while Monsieur Mallah had been dragged off to a specially made cage at a zoo. The team after they had freed the captive gorillas headed back to the bioship while a sunrise was visible on the horizon.

Artemis wanted to know what the grin on KF's was about and said "What are you grinning about?"

Wally West put the hat from Monsieur Mallah and in response then said "One word: Souvenir!"

Artemis apparently wanted to burst Wally's bubble as she said "Two words: Gorilla lice!"

Wally in response to this took the hat off and said "guh, oh man!"

Superboy and Supermagus had heard this and both found it to be amusing (Supermagus was rubbing off on his brother).

Aqualad had ripped off the last of the control collars from the animals and Captain Marvel said, "That's the last of the collars right?"

The tiger roared and Captain Marvel said to it "I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?"

The tiger roared in response and Captain Marvel said, "I'll be back for a visit, promise."

The tiger ran off into the forest and Captain Marvel said, "I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny."

Superboy petted the white wolf and said "the rest of the pack is gone, what's he still doing here?"

Megan in response said "I think he wants to stay with you," and Conner said "can I keep him?"

Wally laughed and said "first the sphere now this beast, you sure make a habit of collecting strays."

Megan then said, "Maybe cause he's such a stray himself," and then added mentally 'aren't you?' with a smile towards Superboy.

Wally was unaware of the added mental communication and said "well, he's going to need a name, uh how's about Krypto."

The wolf growled like it didn't like the name and Superboy in answer said "pass," while Megan added "besides, isn't that taken?"

Robin was at the top of the ramp and Aqualad was about to walk into the bioship when Robin opened a conversation with him.

Robin to start the conversation said "look I need to know, why'd you really keep the mole Intel a secret?"

The rest of the team stared at Aqualad as if they awaited an answer, and Aqualad said "the source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

Artemis looked shocked at this and said "what, you can't trust him!"

Aqualad then calmly said "I did not; it seemed possible even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."  
Robin saw where Kaldur came from and said "I can see you had to consider that it might be true."

"Yes, as leader I did" Aqualad responded, "but as Hermione and Harry told you I didn't want to alert the traitor that I knew of his or her presence."

Robin said "Hate to say it; makes sense"

Captain Marvel saw that the situation had turned out alright and said "see you tomorrow" and then took off in flight.

The rest of the team entered the bioship and Megan said to Superboy "so what are you going to call him" in reference to the white wolf.

Superboy said in response "What's wrong with Wolf?"

Wally West mentally rolled his eyes and then said "generic, but it's an acceptable name."

* * *

FAWCETT CITY  
SEPTEMBER 24, 22:16 CDT

Captain Marvel entered his uncle's home, and was told by his uncle that it was late and that he should go to bed. Before Billy Batson went up to bed he said 'Shazam!' and lightning struck the spot were Billy was. When the view had cleared a boy of about ten was in the place where Captain Marvel was, which revealed that Captain Marvel was really a ten year old boy and not an adult like the superhero and supervillain community thought.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
SEPTEMBER 24, 16:16 EST

Harry and Hermione had just gotten to the apartment from school, where he and Hermione along with Sirius Black lived to find some unexpected company there. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Giovanni Zatara were currently in the apartment. Batman was rather annoyed at least if the BatglareTM he sent to Harry and Hermione was anything to go by. Harry thought they might be busted but just in case said in his most innocent voice "what did I do?"

Batman turned on the TV and in an aggravated tone said "care to explain this?"

On the TV they were running a news story about Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, and The Brain. All three had simultaneously found themselves in clothes that would make the most colorful peacock jealous along with hair to match. They then had gone to a nearby spot where they knew they would get the most attention and started to sing _Yankee Doodle_ at the top of their lungs. The song was torture for anyone that heard it as it was way off key and sounded like a banshee that was being drowned. All of the prank victims then stated as loudly as possible that they love democracy. Unfortunately for The Brain who was in Belle Reve with a collar on, this had caused one of the guards to activate the shock function of the collar and keep it going until The Brain had been knocked unconscious. The other two were unfortunately for them still conscious as no one dared to stop them.

Lex Luthor and Queen Bee in the meantime continued to suffer under the prank, and the next act had them proclaim their love for certain members of the Justice League. The TV footage showed that Superman had taken pity on Lex Luthor and picked up the man before he could embarrass himself any further. Surprisingly when Lex Luthor had come out from under the prank just minutes he had made a statement that he was thankful that Superman had taken him away, but said it with such reluctance that most people thought he was faking when he really should have been thankful. Most people thought that the man had been put under a magical prank that was not done by any superhero. As a result the number of people that still liked Lex Luthor had taken another large drop.

Queen Bee had not been so lucky and had continued to suffer the prank until it ended a few minutes later. By then she had sung horrible love serenades to every Justice League member that she had proclaimed her love for. To make things worse for the brutal dictator someone had managed to video the whole prank and had set it up on the internet for it to be watched. At the moment the viewer count of the online video was at a billion and still on the rise. What the news people did not know was that the prank victims had an inverted notice-me-not charm on them that ensured that the maximum number of people possible would see the prank unfold.

Batman turned the TV off and then gave Harry and Hermione a hard look, when the cellphone Harry had on him went off. Harry excused himself for a moment and read the text message Zatanna had sent him earlier which said that her father had figured out that she had a part in the prank. When Harry looked up it was to see Batman was scowling in annoyance at the interruption he had suffered. Behind Batman Harry could see his godfather along with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks came in from the other room. Also, while Superman and Wonder Woman tried to keep a disappointed expression on their face, it was rather obvious that they found the situation humorous.

Harry then mumbled, "Great I got busted by Bruce Wayne," which shocked Superman.

Superman then said "How do you know that" in reference to Harry's knowledge of Batman's secret identity.

Harry said "well months ago Hermione and I were curious about who was under the Batman suit. So we both figured that since Batman works mostly in Gotham it would be logical to think that the man under the suit also lives in Gotham."

Hermione continued with "That conclusion brought the number of possibilities down to several million. We also could safely eliminate Batman being a woman quite obviously. We also figured that Batman had to be a man in his prime and had to either be rich or know someone who is rich if he were to be able to have the gadgets he uses. That limited the number of possibilities down to just one, Bruce Wayne."

Harry then continued with "what further confirmed our conclusion was that Batman has a partner he worked with and Bruce Wayne has a young orphan that lives with him. All of these facts may have been coincidences individually but together they brought indisputable evidence that Batman and Bruce Wayne is the same person. In addition we figured out that Robin is Dick Grayson by thinking along the same lines."

Hermione then said "of course we may have never figured it out if we had not seen Batman up close."

After that explanation Batman gave the two his Batglare while the others present in the room barely held back their laughter. In the case of Remus, Sirius and Nymphadora they weren't able to hold in their laughter and were laughing at this. Remus, Sirius, and Nymphadora could of course not tell anyone not in the know about this without permission due to their oath they were forced to take after they had finished their laughter.

After the forced oath Sirius said with pride "you're just like both sets of your parents; they were both quite clever as well."

Superman then took this moment to bring the topic back onto the prank that was pulled. All the talking that occurred in the apartment made Harry glad he and Hermione had put immensely powerful wards around the apartment. While Hermione and Harry were confronted by these superheroes for their pranks, they had no idea that they would soon have to deal with a major attack done by a team of villains.

* * *

A/N: About the wards around the apartment, they are notice-me-not, silencing, and protection wards to repel anyone with ill intent towards the occupants. All of the superheroes in the Justice League and on the team are keyed into the wards. Now that's the end of the chapter, so please review.


	16. Secrets Revealed?

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I would like to note the group of wizards and witches mentioned below are not on the Justice League yet. Enjoy!

* * *

METROPOLIS  
SEPTEMBER 26, 08:08 EDT

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were watching the footage they had retrieved from the prank they pulled, which they did on all of the criminals that they knew of. The prank made every criminal act like an animal for a duration of sixteen hours. This had the effect of having the people that ran the Belle Reve prison turn on the shock collars for all of the inmates. A news story was run that claimed that Queen Bee and Lex Luthor had become insane and should not be trusted.

The stocks for Lexcorp were at an all-time low while the stocks for Wayne Industries and Queen Industries were at record high. As a result many of the people that worked at Lexcorp were fired and now worked at the other two companies. Talks were open in the UN to use force to remove Queen Bee from power (much to the secret discomfort of The Light) and replace her with a UN sanctioned government.

As for Lex Luthor after the prank ended he was seen by the public throwing a hissy fit, as apparently this last prank was one too many. He yelled that it was the fault of the Justice League and the heroes were out to get him. Of course there was no evidence of this (the pranksters made sure to hide all evidence of their involvement), so most of the public considered Lex Luthor to now be right up there with the Joker in the crazy department.

In the magically expanded closet inside the apartment building they lived in was an installed Zeta Beam receptor. The Zeta Beam in question activated and announced the arrival of Batman, a reluctant Dick Grayson, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Giovanni Zatara. While the four new arrivals tried to look stern, even Batman had an obvious grin on his face.

To take the attention of the five new arrivals away, Harry turned on the video that showed the results of the prank on Ra's al Ghul and his League of Shadows.

The prank had gone off in the middle of a meeting, were Ra's al Ghul said "…and Lex Luthor has hired you to find out who is pulling these pranks on him. Now Cheshire and Sportsmaster you…"

Ra's al Ghul never finished his sentence as at that point all of their undergarments changed to diapers like one would find on a trained monkey. The whole group started to act like monkeys and even started to pick at each other's hair to look for nonexistent fleas. Sportsmaster did the more embarrassing thing of taking his now dirty diaper (which was instantly replaced by another so nothing was seen) at Ra's al Ghul.

Ra's al Ghul in the meantime was jumping up and down on the table and ate the many bananas that had magically appeared there. For some reason Cheshire was the only operative not affected by the prank, which was a relief. At the same time it was horrible as she was now stuck in a room full of people who were acting like a bunch of monkeys. The worst part was that all communication to outside of the meeting room had been blocked, as was shown when Cheshire attempted to call someone for help. The doors that led to outside the room were also locked magically as well as made soundproof.

As she apparently saw no alternative Cheshire filled the whole room with knockout gas that made everyone but her get knocked out. Unfortunately for Cheshire one of the people in the room to the opportunity to throw a dirty diaper at her which knocked her mask off and across the room. This resulted in Cheshire getting knocked out with all of the other people present. Cheshire fell on her face so her face was not visible despite the mask having come off.

The video feed ended at that point like it was supposed to when there was no motion, and in the room laughter could be heard. Even Bruce Wayne who in his Batman persona never had a smile on was dressed with a smirk.

Batman said "I'll assume that since you have video of the prank you four were the ones responsible for the prank. I'd say not to do any more pranks but I know that will never happen while you're being raised by those two."

Batman at that pointed at Sirius and Remus, who had the dignity to look ashamed of themselves even if it was obvious that they were faking it.

Superman then added "brother, did you have to pull the prank on Lex Luthor, 'cause now every time I go out in public some reporter asks about the love Lex Luthor has for me."

Harry answered with "well look at the bright side, no one that is innocent has been hurt. Also while Luthor is busy on that wild goose chase to find the pranksters he has less time to plot on how to get rid of the Justice League."

Superman was about to berate Harry for this when he realized that Har-El had a good point and that the pranks made his job easier. Kal-El also had to admit that the pranks pulled were at least humorous and only aimed at bad people. The other superheroes might have given up but Giovanni Zatara had not.

Giovanni Zatara with an Italian accent said "I get that you four will not stop pulling pranks but could you at least stop involving my daughter in them?"

Hermione took that one and said "she asked to join in on the pranks when she overheard us planning them at your place that time."

In an attempt to change the subject Harry said "so when are you going to allow my cousin to join the team?"

Giovanni Zatara sighed and said, "I will let her join when I am sure she is capable enough and that is my final answer so stop asking."

The looks he got in response to this told him that Harry at least was not going to stop asking. Several of the occupants secretly wondered if there was something in the genetics of the Zatara family line that made them so stubborn.

Wonder Woman brought the group's attention back to the problem when she said, "So how are we going to punish these two and ensure Sirius and Remus act as adults as they should?"

* * *

METROPOLIS  
OCTOBER 1, 08:08 EDT

It was rush hour in Metropolis with both the sidewalks and streets packed when a large plant grew out of the ground near the Daily Planet building. It grew to the height of the skyscrapers that surrounded it and began to cause much destruction to its surroundings. After ten seconds of destruction, Supermagus and Wonder Girl could be seen as they were headed toward the scene of the disaster.

Hermione said "Supermagus, I'll cut the plant at the base and you take it away as planned."

Harry nodded and Hermione thrust her hand out, and a line of bright light came out of her hand which cleanly cut the mutant plant right at the base. Harry picked the now unattached plant up and took it out of the Earth's atmosphere before he hurled it at the sun.

When he got back the crowds were cheering for both of them for their work. Harry used his heat vision to burn the roots of the plant out and Hermione then permanently conjured new asphalt to replace the damaged road. The two also took the time to repair the damage done to the cars and buildings that surrounded the plant.

When the two were done the area looked like it had before the plant had grown out of the ground. The crowd cheered even louder, while the two heroes flew away to get back to their apartment to get ready for school. In Hermione's hand was a small sample of the plant that she had taken before it was destroyed.

Hermione then said to Harry "I think we should report this to Batman, as I have a feeling this may not have been a one-time thing."

Harry said "agreed. Now if we could just get a few minutes to rest before school I would be delighted, as all of that magic use has made me a little tired."

* * *

Unseen by either hero the results of the plant were seen by a group of villains in an undisclosed location. Count Vertigo was the one that was watching up close the test for the group of villains.

Poison Ivy said "lovely, our test is a complete success. We may proceed as planned."

Count Vertigo then said "agreed but we have operated in the shadows for too long, it is time for the Injustice League to step into the light."

Ultra-Humanite said "The plant might have worked but two of those brats took care of the plant before it could even cause much destruction and even repaired the damage that was done."

Count Vertigo then said "true, but with the number of plants there will be even the full Justice League with the assistance from those two would be unable to take care of all of them."

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 1, 18:13 EDT

Aqualad and Robin were in the middle of a training session as Giovanni Zatara and Billy Batson watch them. The timed fight finished at the same time that Superboy, Megan, and Wolf walked into the room.

Robin whispered to Aqualad "you know they're a couple right?"

Aqualad responded in a low voice with "I believe I knew before they did."

Wally West and Artemis at this point then walked into the training room and Robin said "do we tell them?"

Aqualad in response said "It is not our place."

Right behind KF and Artemis were Kid Lantern, Graviton, Wonder Girl and Supermagus walking in pairs according to the couple pairings.

Wally pointed to Zatara and Billy Batson and said "so if Zatara's our babysitter of the week why's he still here, and why's he eating my snacks?"

As soon as Wally had finished that statement the teleporter activated and announced the arrival of Batman.

When Batman was fully integrated he said "computer, national news."

The holoscreen switched onto a news report that was done by Cat Grant stationed in metropolis.

"_The initial attack was short lived and quickly taken care of by Supermagus and Wonder Girl, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."_

Robin in response to the news report said "should we get out there?"

Batman turned around from to face the team and said "no, the league will soon have this situation under control that's not why I'm here. According to your intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' blockbuster formula to Kobra…"

Wally West continued the intel with "…who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra-Venom!"

Robin continued with "which The Brainused to make his animal army…"

Superboy finished with "…and upgrade wolf."

Miss Martian said "The Brain also used inhibitor collars, like the ones at Belle Reve penitentiary."

Artemis then said "Batman, is it possible that plant thingies are on Kobra-Venom too?"

Batman answered with "I analyzed the sample of the plant that Supermagus and Wonder Girl gave me, and also had Green Lantern run a spectral analysis of the plant. Both show that the vine's cellulose has trace amounts of a Kobra-Venom variant."

Aqualad said "these cannot be coincidences; unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

Batman said "exactly, it's now clear that our enemies have formed some kind of Secret Society of Supervillains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

Robin who was on his portable computer said "got that right, plant creatures have sprouted up in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, London…"

At that moment all of the screens in the cave changed to static, and Wally said "dude?"

Robin with a frustrated tone said "it's not me; someone's cutting the satellite signal, all satellite signals!"

The screens then cleared up to show an up-close and disturbing video feed of The Joker."

_The Joker then knocked on the screen and said "ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement."_

_The video then panned until six beings were visible (Ultra-Humanite, Count Vertigo, Black Adam, Wotan, Atomic Skull and Poison Ivy)._

_The Joker then said "…from the Injustice League ha ha…!"_

_Count Vertigo continued with "we are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait…"_

_Joker panned the camera to be back on himself and finished with "…the more we get to have our jollies. Ha ha…!"_

The screens cut off from the Injustice League and became static again.

Batman said into his earpiece "roger that Aquaman the UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Robin whose fingers were flying across the keyboard said "Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan! Seven heavy hitters, probably behind everything and everyone we faced."

Wally West then said "there's your secret society," and Artemis added "not so secret anymore."

Aqualad then said "perhaps after India they realized that we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer."

Wally West said "yeah, well that was their mistaken right now I say we go kick some butt!"

Hermione and Harry were doing telepathic communications with each other at this point, and both thought this Injustice Society was just a red herring to who the real leaders of The Light were. They had reason to believe that they knew who the real leader of The Light were, but couldn't completely prove their thoughts and kept their thoughts to themselves for now.

Batman said "the Justice League will handle the plants; I have a different job for this team."

Wally in disappointment said "oh man," and got punched in the arm by Artemis for this.

Batman continued as if he didn't see this and said "with the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system; your mission is to destroy it."

Giovanni Zatara came into the conversation at this point and said "you realize what you're really asking them to do?"

Batman then said "they're ready."

Wally was confused and said "ready…ready for what?"

Artemis punched Wally in the shoulder this time for stupidity, and KF said "ow! Will you cut…?"

Hermione in exasperation said "hello Wally, if the Justice League is taking care of the plants what do you think we'll be doing?"

Wally said "I don't know, I guess we'll…"

At this point Artemis was fed up and pointed to the screen that showed the Injustice League, and Wally as he finally got it said "ohhhh" in understanding.

Giovanni Zatara said, "Well Batman, I trust you're correct."

Batman in response said "I trust you can locate the enemy."

Giovanni Zatara said "Indeed, Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you would provide a halo-map."

Robin brought up a holographic representation of the earth, and Giovanni Zatara said "I'll search for concentrated signs of sorcerous activity."

Giovanni Zatara then pointed the palms of his hands at the representation of the earth and said "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!"

A spot on the map that showed up on the United States that appeared around where New Orleans was and Giovanni Zatara said, "There, that's where you'll find the Injustice League central control system."

Robin said "coordinates locked in, the Louisiana Bayou."

Aqualad said "we are on our way."

Harry said "I'll join you guys in a minute."

Captain Marvel was about to rush off to help the team, but was told by Batman that this mission would need to have the whole Justice League seen fighting the plants for the plan to work.

The team minus Harry rushed off to go to the bioship, and Harry took a small bag out of a pocket in his costume and enlarged it. He pulled out several liter sized containers that were completely filled and handed them to Batman, who was surprised but didn't show it.

Harry said "I was going to give this to you for a present but you obviously need it more now. Seeing as The Joker is involved you might need this to take care of any Joker Venom. It is a concentrated form of anti-Joker Venom that will become a dense aerosol on contact with air that will neutralize Joker Venom."

Supermagus took the bag back that still had stuff in it and shrunk it before putting it back in the same pocket in his costume it came out of. Harry then flew off to join the rest of the team at superspeed (at such a speed that he just vanished from the point of view of Batman and Giovanni), while back with Giovanni Zatara and Batman they had a quick conversation while they walked to the teleporter.

Batman said to Giovanni "did you teach him to make this?"

Giovanni was not as surprised with what his nephew gave Batman, as he had seen Hermione and Harry work on these substances as a thank you gift for Batman's training.

Giovanni said "no it must have been Hermione that thought of it, but this must have taken an hour to make even with superspeed. This would be worth a small fortune in the amount he gave you. I only hope for my nephew's sake that he took some with him as he'll probably need it."

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
OCTOBER 1, 19:49 EDT

Batman was in flight on his Batjet over the skies of Gotham City and headed towards one of the plant creatures. He emptied some of both his herbicide and some of what Harry gave him onto the plants, and Captain Marvel picked up the same plant creature and hurtled it into the sun.

Back with Batman and Giovanni, Batman covered another of the plant creatures with the stuff harry gave him and herbicide.

Giovanni floated in the air and said "Erif, kees tuo siht larutannu erutaerc."

This caused the plant creature to catch on fire, but before the plant was destroyed it released a large amount of gas that turned out to be Joker Venom. It was quite fortunate that the anti-joker Venom was in the air as it canceled out the poison that would have killed three emergency workers that were too close.

* * *

Back were the Injustice League was stationed The Joker threw a little tantrum because his venom did nothing at all.

The Joker said "my Joker Venom should have worked better than the Kobra-Venom!"

Count Vertigo then said "well both should have worked well in concert. Someone obviously came up with an antidote that could be aerosolized."

Poison Ivy as if she could care less said "we're putting considerable strain on my baby."

Ultra-Humanite and Wotan at the moment attempted to keep the plant control station running smoothly with technology and sorcery respectively. Wotan requested more power and called over Atomic Skull, who used his powers to infuse energy into the control plant tower. This made the whole control plant brighten considerably and sprout many leaves.

Count Vertigo then said "stunning what a little teamwork can accomplish."

An alarm then went off and startled Count Vertigo out of his thoughts and Count Vertigo said "intruder alert!"

* * *

BAYOU BARTHOLOMEW  
OCTOBER 1, 18:52 CDT

Harry and Hermione had given Robin special capsules that they had made for him with their anti-Joker Venom. The capsules were designed to open when it hit an object, and Robin had placed the capsules in his utility belt for safe-keeping.

Wally asked what was in the duffle bag, and he was told that it was plan B.

Megan then held her head and moaned in pain, and Superboy said "you alright?"

Megan then said "dizzy," and Robin said "Martians get dizzy?" Wally West unhelpfully said, "She does look a little greener than usual."

Megan to clarify what she meant said "not me her," and not understanding what she meant Artemis said, "I feel fine."

Megan to explain herself further and said "not her, the bioship, she's trying to shield us but…"

* * *

Outside the bioship, Count Vertigo aimed his vertigo effect at the bioship, which came out of camouflage mode as a result.

Count Vertigo then said "there it is Adam, go."

Black Adam took off like a shot and headed towards the bioship, and when he reached it Black Adam punched it which knocked the ship off course. The bioship flipped end over end until it finally came to a stop in the middle of one of the stagnant ponds that made up the bayou. Just as the team got readjusted to the repositioning of the bioship, thick vines grabbed it and started to pull it under the water.

Black Adam ripped a hole into the top of the bioship and while she clutched her head Megan said "uh he's hurting her."

Superboy jumped up and punched Black Adam with enough force that he was forced to let go of the ship and was sent into involuntary flight. The bioship got pulled in far enough so that it started to take in water from the created hole.

Neville surrounded the team in a green force field and said to Megan "Miss Martian, we need you to open a hatch for us to get out."

Megan ceased clutching her head and said "hello Megan, of course."

A large hatch opened up and the bottom of the flooded bioship, and Neville took the whole team and brought them onto the land before he dissolved the force field. The team was dried by a quick drying spell from Hermione, and the team observed the bioship as it flailed in the water against the vines that pulled on it.

Megan in reference to the bioship said "she's in shock; she'll need time to recover."

The whole team at this point was then hit by a vertigo inducing blast from Count Vertigo, which made the whole team except Neville unable to stand due to dizziness. Neville had kept his body shield up as a precautionary measure.

Wally West in recognition of the villain said "Vertigo" and the villain responded with "Count Vertigo to you, peasant."

Superboy got up in an attempt to knock Count Vertigo down, but was knocked out by Black Adam with one punch. Neville extended his shield in front of the team to block Count Vertigo's attack after which Harry and Hermione flew at superspeed into Black Adam. Between the two of them they knocked Black Adam unconscious with moves they learned from Batman, Wonder Woman and Black Canary. Unseen by the rest of the team, Harry had managed to hit Black Adam with a spell that would come into activation later.

Aqualad used his hydrokinesis to pull a column of water out of the pond they had come out of and sent it at a distracted Count Vertigo, which knocked the man out of sight.

Aqualad thought over the psychic link 'Robin, Miss Martian, disappear, we will keep them busy, you two fulfill the mission objective.'

* * *

Around the world various superheroes put in their best efforts to save lives from the mutant plants and had varied amounts of success. In London Augusta, Frank, and Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks had between them managed to take down half of the mutant plants.

* * *

Meanwhile the crazed Joker watched what he considered fun and said "poor heroes, nothing they do is quite enough, ain't it grand! Ha ha…!"

Poison Ivy who lied on the ground said "and impressive, how you simultaneously juggle multiple scenarios."

The Joker responded with "I've had practice, juggling my multiple personalities. Ha ha…! School's out!"

* * *

With one of the plants Joker picked up a bus and tossed it into the water where it was fortunately caught by Guy Gardner.

* * *

The teens had managed to knock both Black Adam and Count Vertigo out and wondered how Robin and Miss Martian's part of the mission went. Hermione had put a paralysis spell on Black Adam and conjured thick ropes that she tied Count Vertigo up with. Harry in the meantime was in a fight with Wotan which he was completely on the defensive in. The rest of the team joined in the fight against the villainous sorcerer, and the number of foes quickly overwhelmed Wotan onto the defensive. An overpowered stunner knocked the villain out, and Harry unnoticed put a spell that was set to activate at the same time that Black Adam's would.

* * *

Robin and Megan were still in contact with the rest of the team through the psychic link and therefore knew the rest of the team was doing just fine. They were headed towards the control center where the plants were controlled from, and had the building in question within their sights when Poison Ivy came out of the woodworks along with Ultra-Humanite. With her control of plants she set vines up to tie the two heroes up tight, and Ultra-Humanite was about to shoot the two when Miss Martian used her telekinesis. Her move was to force where the gun was aimed downward at the plants that tied the two up mere moments before the gun fired, which caused the shot to destroy the vines and thereby free them.

* * *

The Injustice League members that remained in the control tower continued to attack various cities around the world, while the superheroes continued their efforts to try and save lives.

* * *

Back with the majority of the teens that made up the team they had taken care of their three foes and had tied the three up together in magically reinforced rope. Superboy had come out of unconscious and felt humiliated that he got knocked unconscious with one punch. Harry thought about the gift that he and Hermione worked on that they planned to give Superboy that would make him quite happy.

* * *

Back with Megan and Dick Grayson were barely holding their own against their two foes. The rest of the team joined the two and the villains quickly found themselves on the defensive. Harry sent a spell that caused all of Poison Ivy's attacking plants she used on the team to shrivel up and die. Hermione finished the devastated villain off with a punch that knocked the ecoterrorist to the land of nod.

Graviton used her gravitational powers to pull the gun from Ultra-Humanite and made the gorilla unable to move. Neville took the opportunity and formed an oversized green boxing glove before he took the boxing glove and knocked the gorilla down for the count. The two villains joined their comrades that had already been knocked out by the team. Count Vertigo had just come to and found himself unable to move, but he was able to look around and saw dozens of Bat-bombs attached to the plant that made up the central control tower. While Count Vertigo made a theatrical 'nooooooo!' that villains utter when they were about to lose, the Bat-bombs went off and brought the control tower down.

Robin and Megan were on top of the building where the control center had been housed, and Robin said "timber."

Megan was knocked aside by a blast from Atomic Skull and The Joker came out and said "Children. _Children_ foiled our plan? Inconceivable. Unacceptable! _Retributionable..._ That last one might not be a word, so sue me!"

For the second part of what the Joker said he looked at the screen as if he knew that the audience was watching him.

The two remaining villains decided to try and kill as many of the 'children' as they could, but with the number of teens there were they found themselves outmatched. Robin snuck around the back of where Atomic Skull was shooting his attacks like there was no tomorrow. He then with a punch to the back of the head managed to knock the Atomic Skull into dreamland. The Joker jumped out from nowhere and took out a switchblade before he started to swipe the blade at the boy wonder.

The Joker sadistically said "I always wanted to _carve_ this bird."

The Joker then took out a second switchblade and charged at Robin once again. Out from the side an arrow and released high density polyurethane foam that trapped the crazy man. The Joker had dropped the switchblades in surprise, which left him wide open for the Baterang to hit him and knock him out.

After a few minutes during which the team had tied all of the members of the Injustice League together, the Justice League arrived. The heroes might have had an issue with The Joker if they had not already ripped the controls he used for the plants off of The Joker's hands. During the time between when the Injustice League was finished and when the Justice League arrived, the team had found and destroyed one of the mutant plants that had been connected to The Joker's controls.

Batman took one look at the collective team and then the tied up Injustice League and said "good job."

* * *

The Injustice League was taken to Belle Reve with the exceptions of Count Vertigo and The Joker. Count Vertigo had diplomatic immunity and couldn't be arrested because of that, and The Joker was carted off to Arkham Asylum.

* * *

In an undisclosed location the real people behind all of the villainous plans was revealed. They thought that the revelation of the Injustice League would throw the hero's scent off for a while. The members of The Light were Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, The Brain and Klarion.

Klarion said "I'm going to kill that Supermagus brat for what he did to me."

(To see what Supermagus did that had Klarion in such a fit see previous chapters)

The rest of the leaders of The Light were fine with this, as that particular Kryptonian along with the other obviously British members of the team had had a major part in throwing a monkey wrench into their plans.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 4, 16:16 EDT

Harry and Hermione were at the cave working on their homework when Batman came in with a smile. The twosome was quite frightened as when Bruce Wayne was in his Batman persona he smiled once in a blue moon.

Batman said "If you two are responsible for this I have to say you did a good job on this prank."

Batman then put a disk into the computer which showed the results of the prank Harry and Hermione had planned for the Injustice League. It showed how The Joker had acted sane for a full day, which freaked out the other inmates of Arkham Asylum as they were not used to that. In addition the clothes that The Joker had on changed to a straight jacket that had a permanent sticking charm put on it to make removal impossible.

While The Joker's bout of sanity had ended a day after it started, the straight jacket had yet to turn back into its original form or become removable. This was because Harry and Hermione had spelled it to become permanently stuck to The Joker and to stay in the form of a straight jacket. In addition the suit had been charmed to only be able to be destroyed by someone with more magical power than Harry, Hermione, Zatanna, Sirius, Nymphadora, and Remus combined.

The video feed then switched to Count Vertigo whose clothes were rapidly changing colors. When Count Vertigo had switched his outfit and had come back into view of the video feed, the new outfit started to change colors like the other one. Even worse his hair joined in. When he tried to change again his skin joined in with the color changes. Count Vertigo had given up on trying to get the effect to stop, and waited for it to stop on its own while mumbling obscenities in every language he knew. The prank had gone further where Count Vertigo felt the inexplicable urge to proclaim his eternal love for various Justice League members and serenade them. The prank had ended five hours after it started.

The rest of the Injustice League had suffered the same prank that Count Vertigo had, but they had been knocked unconscious when they started to serenade to various Justice League members.

At that moment the rest of the team came into the room and Wally said "dude, was that you that pranked the Injustice League, 'cause the prank's awesome. Please let me help in the next prank."

Robin could barely walk as he was laughing too hard at the misfortune that The Joker suffered through.

Batman cleared his throat and then when he had the group's attention he said "Sirius gave me this recording that he said you set up to automatically happen along with the prank."

Batman then requested that Harry and Hermione set up a system where he could remotely record video and have the feed be untraceable. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and sighed as this was going to take a while. While the team discussed this, they would be unprepared for their next mission which involved them stopping an explosive event.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter; please review!


	17. Relatives and Supervolcanoes

A/N: Do not own anything of Harry Potter or Young Justice. All the scenes in this chapter that do not have the team in it the same as they were in the TV episode. The sole difference was that the download of information from Red Tornado was incomplete due to the intervention of Death (to see why she would intervene see the first few chapters).

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 8, 20:25 EDT

The team watched the results of the latest humorous prank pulled off by the second generation of marauders. Lex Luthor had been in his office when all of the furniture turned into animated stuffed dolls. Lex Luthor had a horrified look on his face as the stuffed dolls walked up to him on their own and actually talked to him. The dolls said things like 'we love you daddy' and 'we're hungry daddy.'

One doll that looked like a stuffed rhino at real life size tried to actually hug Lex Luthor. The man finally lost it after five minutes of this and ran out of his office screaming. When the door shut behind him the stuffed dolls turned back into furniture and placed themselves in their previous position. When Lex Luthor came back into his office to show his security the problem he was surprised that the room looked like it did before the furniture came to life.

The security guards thought that the man had slipped into insanity, but Luthor tried to prove he was telling the truth when he showed the security guards surveillance footage of his office. What the footage showed was Lex Luthor going about his usual business, as the pranksters had modified the footage to skip those five minutes the prank lasted. The result was that Lex Luthor was forced to go home and get some rest by his employees as they were worried about the CEO's health. The story had made the news, which made many people questioned if Lex Luthor was still sane.

When the footage that was captured of the prank ended, the computer announced the arrival of Wonder Woman. She stood in front of Harry and Hermione and with her hands on her hips gave the two a look that said 'what did you do.'

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 10, 16:58 EDT

The team was watched over by Captain Marvel and Black Canary, and the team at the time was in a battle training simulation where they did battle with each other. After the team finished their sparing, Black Canary complimented the team on the progress they had made during the week.

Black Canary then added "I really enjoyed being your den mother this week."

At the end of the sentence the transporter activated and announced the arrival of Giovanni Zatara. After his arrival Giovanni gave clearance for his daughter Zatanna Zatara to come through as well.

Giovanni after Zatanna got through said to his daughter "Zatanna this is the team, team my daughter Zatanna."

While Harry showed his surprise as he didn't expect his uncle to let Zatanna join any time soon, Miss Martian took the opportunity to introduce herself to Zatanna and said, "Hi I'm…"

Dick Grayson eagerly interrupted at this point and said "…Robin, I mean I'm Robin. She's Megan, and that's Wally, Artemis, Neville, Hannah, Kaldur, Conner, Harry, and Hermione."

Aqualad said "welcome to the cave," and Zatanna responded with "thanks, I guess."

Robin in a nervous voice said "so, are you joining the team?"

Giovanni Zatara had apparently overheard this and said "let's not get ahead of ourselves. It is strictly a visit, but I am sorry we missed the training. It is something Zatanna could benefit from."

Harry and Hermione thought this explained it, as the last time Harry had asked Giovanni it sounded like the man still didn't want to let his daughter join the team. The team then started to telepathically talk to each other about Red Tornado and his 'siblings.'

Zatanna apparently realized she wasn't being included as she said "Are you guys speaking telepathically to each other," and when the team turned to her she continued with " 'cause I don't' know if that's cool or really rude. Besides that I expected better from the two of you."

The last part of what she said was aimed towards Harry and Hermione, who had told her about their secret identities as they both trusted her. As Zatanna had said this in a tone that made it obvious she knew the two on a personal level, it made one person on the team wonder how the three knew each other so well.

Superboy saw that Black Canary and Giovanni were interested in what the team had been in conversation about, so after a sigh in an aggravated tone he said, "Alright fine we were talking about Red Tornado, it's been weeks since he attacked, and the league hasn't told us anything."

Black Canary responded to the inquiry with "the league is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the cave and their creator T. O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."

Robin took a step forward and said "but you've found none of the above."

Black Canary in response said "not yet, but Red Tornado is Justice League. The team is not to pursue this."

Giovanni sensed that the topic should be changed and said "why don't you take Zatanna on a um…tour of the cave?"

Captain Marvel apparently overheard that the team was going to give Zatanna a tour of the cave and wanted to come along. Superboy tricked Billy Batson when he got the hero to take Wolf for a walk.

After Captain Marvel was out of hearing range, Robin said to Zatanna "when did you… how did you…"

Zatanna stopped her walk and said "we're not really taking a tour are we?"

Harry then said in response to this "of course not cousin."

Artemis who hadn't been there when the team had discussed their origin stories said "So is that how you two know Zatanna?"

Hermione then said "we'll explain later, but right now we're going to find Red Tornado and those other androids."

A/N: To see how Zatanna and Harry are related see first few chapters

Artemis thought this was reasonable as they were going to busy soon, but brought up a good point when she pointed out that new girl (Zatanna) might tell on them.

Zatanna then said "I can't tell, not if you kidnap me."

Artemis said "oh she's going to fit in great."

Artemis then added "now I can believe you and Harry are related."

Hermione responded to this with a smirk and "who do you think helped with half of the pranks we did?"

* * *

While the team 'kidnaped' Zatanna and took her on a camouflaged bioship, Captain Marvel attempted to get Wolf to play fetch with him without any success.

* * *

The intercom beeped on the bioship and the voice of Black Canary was heard.

Black Canary said "Megan, the bioship wasn't authorized for departure," and Megan answered excitedly with "we're kidnaping Zatanna, to show her Happy Harbor. Be back soon."

* * *

Back in the cave Giovanni thought that the team was up to something, and even said "if my nephew is anything like his father then they are probably doing something they shouldn't be."

"I trust the team they're good kids," said Black Canary, but after she had said this she made a face out of the man's sight that said she clearly didn't believe what she had said.

* * *

Robin said to the team "where are we going? Batman is the world's greatest detective, and he searched for Tornado and T.O. Morrow in every logical location. If we're gonna do better we need an illogical solution, a truly dumb idea."

The whole team looked at Wally and in an offended tone, he said "hey," but then added "but as a matter of fact…"

* * *

BELLE REVE  
OCTOBER 10, 18:35 CDT

The team attempted to interrogate Professor Ivo on the whereabouts of T.O. Morrow and was not having much luck. Miss Martian even attempted to scan the information out of Ivo's mind but it seemed the man had encountered telepaths before and could resist them to some extent.

Harry was about to pull out a bottle of Veritaserum when Zatanna said "Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol!"

Ivo then blurted out that T.O Morrow was in Yellowstone underground a hundred meters south of Old Faithful, much to the surprise of both himself most of the team. Hugo Strange who had secretly watched the interrogation from his office had a look on his face that said he was disgruntled when he saw this.

* * *

Aquaman told Megan to lock out all external communication in the belief that Giovanni, Batman, and Black Canary would soon know of their disobedience.

Robin then said to Zatanna "So, I'm trying to be nonchalant here."

Zatanna then in response said "Why? Be as chalant as you like."

Robin then felt as if someone was giving him the death glare, and turned around to see Harry with a look on his face that scared him. This was the boy who took down Black Adam with a few strikes after all. This reminded Robin of the time where Harry took him to the side and told him if he ever hurt Zatanna he would be dead before he could say 'help.'

Artemis seemed to not have noticed what Harry did to Robin and said "I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?"

While Harry was busy with his intimidation of Robin, Hermione snorted at this as Zatanna said "or create peace on earth for all time? Zatara couldn't even do all that and I'm nowhere near my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or at least have time to prep it, plus all magic requires energy which usually comes from within. You can't just make the impossible happen at will."

In the back Hermione nodded as if she agreed with what Zatanna said while Conner asked how much longer it would be until they were at Yellowstone. Conner made it clear that he wanted to beat Red Tornado for what he did in the cave. Aqualad refuted this and pointed out that it was not clear cut that Red Tornado was guilty.

Harry said, "My godfather came from a very dark family and was almost trained until he went to school in their ways and look how he turned out. He was also thrown into prison without a trial as they assumed he was guilty with the evidence they had seeming to confirm it. Despite the way it looked, he was not guilty of the crimes he was accused of.

* * *

YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK  
OCTOBER 10, 20:22 MDT

The team arrived at Yellowstone and transformed there outfits into stealth mode.

Aqualad said to Zatanna "I recommend you stay behind," which resulted in a snort from Harry as he knew if Zatanna wanted to do something she would do it regardless of who told her not to.

Zatanna gave Harry a look that told him to shut up and then said in response "is that an order?"

Aqualad then said "no you must do as you see fit."

Zatanna then said "good. Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool!"

Zatanna's clothes then changed into a female version of Giovanni Zatara's superhero costume.

In the lab of the robotic T. O. Morrow, Red Volcano had seen the team arrive and told Red Tornado to kill the team to prove his loyalty.

Back with the team, Robin's portable computer detected the lair and confirmed the Intel they forcefully obtained from Professor Ivo.

At that moment Red Tornado started to attack the team, and the team got blown away from the intensity of the winds that Red Tornado created. Some of the team would have been able to prevent this had they been prepared for the attack instead of being surprised.

Several small red twisters formed and surrounded the team, and Miss Martian asked why Red Tornado had betrayed the team. Megan apparently received a message and telepathically sent it to the rest of the team. The team then began to attack Red Tornado but one by one seemed to be knocked out by the android. Red Volcano was seen and heard just a few seconds after the last team member was knocked out.

The evil android said in a cold voice "quite a performance brother, but we both know that's all it was. I have almost all of your memories Red Tornado, plus a next gen processor. I know your next move before you even do."

Red Volcano then caused the message Red Tornado made for the team (play dead) able to be seen to any bystander.

Red Volcano then scoffed and said "writing a message into the sand?"

The team stopped pretending they were dead as Red Volcano said this and started to attack the malicious android. While the team fought Red Volcano Red Tornado flew away from the fight, and the team thought he was abandoning them if only at first.

Red Volcano said "you stand no chance against me humans," but three different voices (Harry, Megan, and Conner) said "we're not human!"

Red Volcano insincerely said, "Oh I'm sorry I guess the proper term is meat bags."

Harry and Neville conferred with each other via the psychic link before Harry fired his heat vision in the same spot that Neville aimed a power ring blast. The combined attack began to melt the chest of Red Volcano, so the robot distracted the two with an attack on their respective loved one. As Red Volcano knew would happen the two ran off to see if their respective loved one was alright. The non-British part of the team was not doing so well and was put mostly on the defensive in this fight.

Red Volcano then said "Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move."

Zatanna seemed to challenge this when she pointed her palm at Red Volcano and said "Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!"

This caused the smoke that was around Red Volcano to become a blindfold which distracted the android temporarily from its attack. Harry and Neville by this time had confirmed that their respective loved ones were okay and had come back into the fight with the rest of the team. Harry and Neville once again combined their attacks and managed to cut off one of the android's arms just as it had ripped of the blindfold. The android yelled out in rage at this and was about to counterattack when a large jet of water hit it square in the face and sent it into the ground. Red Torpedo and Red Inferno came into view of the team and held the evil robot in place, and told the team to hit it with everything they got.

The team didn't take a moment to question this and fired all they had at the three androids. The combined attack melted the three androids into a puddle of metal, which was pulled down miles into the ground and into the magma chamber by Graviton.

* * *

The team was now in the robotic T.O. Morrow's underground lab and had asked Red Tornado why he had left them like that in the cave, and had been told in response that he did it to protect the team and find his creator. When the team asked why Red Tornado volunteered to become their den mother they found out he wanted to feel more human.

Later Red Tornado visited the real T. O. Morrow who was at the time in a sick bed and under assisted care. Red Tornado told a nonresponsive T.O. Morrow that he would take care of the man as that was the human thing to do.

* * *

Back with the team they were headed back to the cave and Robin said "So, good kidnapping?"

Zatanna responded with "Actually, yeah. Best ever."

Robin added to that comment with "First of many I hope."

Zatanna looked a little down at this and said, "If my dad doesn't ground me for life. As it is he's probably blaming this on my cousin for 'being a bad influence on me' "

Robin had for that entire short conversation been nervous and looked over his shoulder to see what Harry did. Harry had a look on his face that said 'you're dead if you hurt her.' Fortunately for Robin Hermione seemed to have noticed what Harry was doing and smacked Harry on the arm before she told the overprotective cousin to cut it out.

* * *

As Zatanna had predicted, Giovanni was at the cave in the middle of a rant and said to Black Canary "She is grounded for life! "They are good kids, Giovanni. Don't worry, Giovanni." She is never joining this team! I'm also cutting off her contact with her cousin as he's clearly a bad influence on her!"

Black Canary thought that Giovanni was overreacting but kept those thoughts to herself for the time being, as she knew that with the mood her fellow Justice Leaguer was in he was not going to listen to a voice of reason.

Captain Marvel then came in and as clueless as ever said, "Um, are they coming out to play or what?"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Please review!


	18. Spherical Origin and Halloween Pranks

A/N: Do not own anything of Harry Potter or Young Justice. The episode Failsafe did not occur as it did in the episode as will be explained in this chapter. The episode **Disordered** occured as it did in cannon except for the scenes involving the Forever People that aren't described in some detail in this chapter.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 14, 19:16 EDT

The team was working on their homework for the most part when Sirius and Remus walked in from the entrance.

They walked up to where the two soul bonded couple were and Sirius said "do any of you care to explain this?"

Sirius turned on the TV, which talked about how Queen Bee and Lex Luthor had worn such outrageous outfits that they would make the deceased Dumbles jealous. Each also had on them ironic signs printed all over their clothes that would change what they said every few minutes. For instance Queen Bee's outfit said 'freedom of speech now,' 'for Democracy,' and so on. Lex Luthor's outfit said 'people before profit,' 'I love superheroes,' and so on. This part of the prank which had gone uninterrupted for twenty hours ended about five hours ago. The two villains would probably have gotten someone to take the prank off them, but it appeared that no matter how many times they were told of it neither victim was able to see the prank.

There had been another part of the prank that hadn't ended and appeared to be permanent. On the building Queen Bee ruled from there were now numerous pictures attached that showed superheroes in their respective costumes. The same had appeared on the interior walls of the Lexcorp building in Metropolis with the highest concentration found in Lex Luthor's office. There was even a large picture of Superman that was visible from the ground attached to his office window. People had attempted to remove the pictures and found that except for the one that covered the window they were removable. Lex Luthor had apparently noticed the picture only an hour ago and threw a fit that was caught on camera.

At the end of the video that showed Lex Luthor's tantrum had the man apparently attempting to push the windows out from inside his office. Lex Luthor had apparently succeeded but a little to well as both the window with the Superman picture and Lex Luthor himself came out and began to fall towards the street below.

(A/N: I said the picture was unable to be removed from the window, but that doesn't mean that the windows the picture was on was unable to be removed)

This added to Lex Luthor's embarrassment as Superman flew in and caught both the windows and Lex Luthor before they hit the ground. The full video currently had outdone the previous video prank, and the window with the picture of Superman on it had somehow reappeared right back where it was in one piece. It had taken a special call to Justice League member Giovanni Zatara (who was seen to barely be able to hold in his amusement) to remove the picture of Superman.

The team had long since taken pause in their homework and had watched the news story, at the end of which they were all in fits of laughter. Harry when he regained his breath added that the office supplies Lex Luthor had in his office should have changed into Superman memorabilia a few hours ago. Sure enough at that moment Conner and Harry heard a yell that both recognized as Lex Luthor's that came from the direction that Metropolis was in.

This sent the team and the marauders into fits of laughter again when they were told what the two guys with superhearing had heard.

Hermione added that when Lex Luthor touched the picture it caused a magical charge to jump to the man that would come into effect later.

Remus then said "Zatanna almost got in trouble for the ruckus she caused by helping you two."

Sirius at this time had a facial expression that made Harry and Hermione think they were in trouble, especially when Sirius started with "I have just one question for the two of you..."

That changed when Sirius' expression changed to his prankster smile and he said "…why didn't you include me in this prank?!"

This of course made the two in question roll their eyes, as they should have known Sirius would do that as it fit in with his usual antics.

* * *

Back in Metropolis Superman had just finished with the 'crisis' Luthor had gone through about an hour ago. He was still in the process of regaining his usual level of hearing after Lex Luthor's yell had made him temporarily go deaf. Clark Kent had a hunch that his brother had something to do with Lex Luthor's discomfort, but he felt he would confront his brother tomorrow.

At this point Clark Kent reached his apartment and changed back into his civilian disguise. Just as he had finished his preparation for dinner his doorbell went off. When he answered it Lois Lane was on the other side dressed up for their date, but before the dating couple went off or even left Clark's apartment Lois opened her purse and handed Clark Kent a letter.

She then said "your brother told me to give this to you before we left for our date."

Clark opened the letter which told the man that he better start treating Superboy better or worse things would be done to him. Just as Clark was wondering what Harry was talking about a white light shone off of the letter that temporarily blinded the superhero. When the man's vision came back seconds later he saw that his apartment looked like a replica of the Batcave. Clark groaned at Harry's latest prank, as he should have known better than to open anything from a known magical prankster who was at the moment angry with him. Despite this, he took a moment to inspect the letter again. This time he noticed some small print that stated that the prank would last the duration of his date before his apartment reverted to its original form. Clark sighed in relief and told Lois what the letter was about while they walked towards their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile The Light was about to meet to talk about how they were going to handle the pranks that they had suffered through recently. Lex Luthor was about to enter the room where they would usually meet when the group met in person. Klarion yelled at Lex Luthor not to enter the room as he could feel that some magic was about to activate. Unfortunately Lex Luthor had stepped into the room before Klarion could have gotten all of that out. The first thing that happened was that Klarion's familiar Teekl was cut into two pieces by a white light that came off of Lex Luthor's forehead.

This caused Klarion to once again fade into his home dimension while he swore to get revenge on whoever did this. The next part of the prank activated, and Mercy who had been in front Lex Luthor simply fell apart down to the atomic level right in front of Luthor's eyes. The third part of the prank activated when the room The Light was in changed into a replica of the dungeons that Snape had worked out of in Hogwarts.

The fourth and final part of the prank then activated and transported all of the living occupants in the room to Belle Reve. When they appeared in front of a startled Hugo Strange, they even had working inhibitor collars on them. The yell of frustration that resulted was heard from the group and was loud enough to temporarily cause everyone in Belle Reve to go temporarily deaf. Unknown to the group they had been recorded for the full duration of all of the pranks.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 16, 16:21 EDT

Batman had planned on a telepathic training exercise for that day until Harry and Hermione had pointed out that the idea could go very wrong. Hermione pointed out that it wouldn't matter if the team knew it wasn't real as being in the moment could fool the mind into thinking the situation is real. Harry finished the argument when he added that the exercise would include Megan who was unknown when it came to her telepathic strength. Martian Manhunter had to agree with this and backed up the soul bonded couple's reasoning. Batman had tried to have the exercise done without Megan, but Superboy had scrapped that idea. He pointed out that the idea of the exercise was for them to work as team, and if they excluded a member it would be far less effective.

So instead of the exercise the team sparred with each other, and then relaxed with some home videos of the pranks that had been pulled on the villains. The cave had been filled with laughter for hours afterwards as the team watched the villains get what they deserved. It turned out to be a good thing they didn't do the exercise, as it would later discovered by the superheroes was that Miss Martian had a much higher potential telepathic strength than her uncle.

* * *

BELLE REVE  
October 21, 12:10 EDT

The Light had finally managed to get out of Belle Reve when Klarion had sprung them out after he had remade his familiar. They had been stuck due to some magic that even Wotan couldn't undo when his inhibitor collar was removed, and neither he nor Klarion were able to trace the magic back to its source.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 23, 20:16 EDT

The team was all together with Superboy having just gotten back with his meeting the owners of Sphere. The team had discovered where Sphere had come from when Superboy had told them of the whole encounter. When Superboy had been forced to fight Infinity Man and was being pummeled he had called the team for backup.

By the time any of the team had arrived it had been too late to participate in any significant amount to the battle. Supermagus had been the only one to contribute to the battle as he was the first to arrive, and had gotten there just as Desaad was about to make his escape. Superboy had informed the team of his current situation and therefore knew that Desaad was a bad guy.

Therefore, Harry wasted no time and knocked the villain out cold with one solid punch to the jaw. Harry had in seconds stripped Desaad of any technology he had to prevent his escape, and Har-El had also added a little surprise for Desaad if he managed to get back to his master with his magic. The villain was in the process of being transported to a Green Lantern holding cell by John Stewart, as Desaad along with most residents of Apokolips were wanted criminals of the universe.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 31, 16:16 EDT

The team watched as Lex Luthor was shown on the news live as he ran around Metropolis in panic. He was seen wearing a Superman costume and was shown trying to tear the thing off to no avail. The news story ended when Superman arrived and managed to pull the costume off, which thankfully only exposed the usual business suit Luthor usually had on.

When that story ended it had switched to Queen Bee, who was in a state similar to Lex Luthor's except she was in a Wonder Woman outfit that came complete with a tiara, fake lasso of truth, and fake bracelets. Like the costume Lex Luthor had on, the Wonder Woman outfit refused to come off no matter how hard it was tugged on by mundane people. The costume had finally been successfully removed by Wonder Woman.

In Gotham a news story had been made where an entire gang of assassins known as the League of Shadows had been caught when they were found running in the streets. They all either had Batman or Batwoman costumes. They had been caught when the costumes had disappeared along with all of their weapons. The disappearance of their weapons and the costumes was punctuated by all of them falling unconscious right on the stairs leading up to Arkham Asylum. Even their leader Ra's al Ghul had been found there with his minions.

The reason that these people were recognized as criminals was that straight jackets had replaced the outfits they usually wore to work a few minutes after they had fallen unconscious. The villains had been recognized by their 'work outfits' and had been identified for their civilian identities after their outfits had been replaced by straight jackets. Batman had earlier called in to the cave and thanked whoever had participated in the prank as it made his life a lot easier. Artemis for an unknown reason found the prank that had involved Sportsmaster and Cheshire to be particularly humorous.

Another news story was that the former Prince Orm had been found on the shores of Metropolis running around like a chicken with its head cut off, and on his body had been a perfect replica of an Aquaman costume complete with a nonfunctional replica of the trident. The costume had only been able to be removed by his brother, and revealed his full villain costume minus the helmet underneath. The villain had been carted off to Belle Reve after he had an inhibitor collar slapped onto his neck.

Vandal Savage had also made the news when he was found on the streets wearing a copy of The Flash's costume. As the man was a wanted criminal he had been carted off to Belle Reve while he still had the costume on.

The Brain had been found and carted back to Belle Reeve while he had on a replica Captain Marvel outfit that somehow was able to fit the villain. Somehow, all of his systems except for the ones needed to sustain The Brain had been permanently knocked offline (this meant that The Brain portion of the body would have to be transplanted if he were to be of any use to The Light).

* * *

A/N: The episode titled Secrets occurred exactly as it did in canon due to the four British members of the team spending Halloween with people back in England. The next part is how Halloween went for the four of them, and some more.

* * *

LONDON  
OCTOBER 31, 19:26 UTC

Harry, Hermione, the Longbottoms, Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the Tonks family, the Grangers, and the Abbott family were having the traditional wizard Halloween dinner together (A/N: all of the people at the party know of the superhero life and have sworn to never reveal any secrets). Harry was at the moment telling the group of the most recent prank that he had pulled off by himself on an intergalactic criminal named Desaad and his master.

* * *

**Flashback**

APOKOLIPS  
OCTOBER 24

Desaad's master had managed to arrange for Desaad to escape through a rescue while the villain was on route to Oa. The despicable creature had told his master what had happened on earth, and after he was punished by his master for his capture and failure he was allowed to leave his master's presence. Just as Desaad reached what must have been the equivalent of a door, a blinding flash of light originating from Desaad caused all the occupants of the throne room to go temporarily blind.

As all of the occupants regained their ability to see, they were horrified to see that the entire room was covered with rainbows and unicorns. As Desaad was the supreme coward, he fled the room before his master's focus could come onto him. There was little relief in leaving the throne room, and it was found that the entire fortress where the throne room was had changed to match.

The walls outside were covered with beautiful murals that would have made most dark lords to die from the shock. There was even the phoenix song that could be heard throughout the building that seemed to have no end. The song worked like it usually does and made all that willingly served the ruler of the planet cringe as if in significant pain. As the ruler of the planet was the most evil of them all, Desaad's master had actually been sent into unconsciousness when he had heard the phoenix song.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The group laughed as another villain got his just deserts, and Hermione gave Harry a short snog for this. Harry had actually managed to get some pictures of the prank with some heavy-duty magic he had applied to the prank, and passed the pictures around for the party to see. Harry got another round of laughter when he told the group that due to the magic he used the changes that had been made to Apokolips would be permanent unless they were removed. There had even been a rumor that the scream of rage that Desaad's master had let out was so loud that it could be heard all the way from New Genesis.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter, so please review.


	19. Two Worlds Five Points

A/N: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice. The only thing I own is the plot line of this story. By the way does the following episode seem to have a lot in common with the Justice League Unlimited episode **Kid's Stuff**, or is it just me?

* * *

ROANOKE ISLAND  
NOVEMBER 5, 19:46 EDT

Klarion had on him the Ambre Jeune Perdu gem in his hand and stopped at an intersection between two roads. He got an affirmative from his familiar that the location was good for what the villain had planned. Klarion planted the gem down on the ground and then brought his hands up and a pentagram formed with the gem at the center. He then walked until he was at one point of the pentagram, and then summoned Wotan, Felix Faust, Wizard and Blackbriar Thorn to fill the other four points of the pentagram.

The five sorcerers then started to in unison chant "Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!"

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 5, 19:47 EDT

At the cave the certain members of the team had just come back from picking up items requested by Batman and groceries, and Megan and Superboy were in the process of carting the things out of the bioship. After Megan confirmed that she had collected all the items that Batman requested, she let Wally know that she had gotten several items that he admitted to being his favorite.

At that moment Zatanna walked in with Artemis and the latter said to the former "Glad you're back Zatanna, does this mean you're officially joining the team?"

The two girls then heard Giovanni enchant "Tup hcae meti ni sti reporp ecalp!"

This caused two of the boxes to stack themselves in the proper place, and Zatanna responded to Artemis' inquiry with "I don't know, my cousin is trying to convince my dad but he is so overprotective. Just getting a visit takes a whole day's needling. I just wish he'd give me space."

As if someone had heard her and thought it was ironic, Batman, Red Tornado and Giovanni Zatara disappeared right in from of the team. Zatanna yelled after her father in surprise and worry when she saw this.

On one of the set of mirrors that Sirius gave him, Harry and Hermione were in a conversation with Sirius Black when the man disappeared from the screen. Harry yelled out for his guardian in surprise and worry, and on the mirror the sound of glass being broken could be heard.

* * *

ROANOKE ISLAND  
NOVEMBER 5, 19:47 EDT

The fiver sorcerers continued to chant until the four adults of the group disappeared.

Klarion after he uttered the chant one more time said to his familiar "That should show that brat Supermagus. This will draw him to me and give me a chance to kill him."

The smile that this thought put on Klarion's face seemed rather out of place on someone who looked so young.

* * *

FAWCETT CITY  
NOVEMBER 5, 18:47 CDT

Billy Batson was with his Uncle Dudley in their house as they watched the news report about Captain Marvel's recent defeat of the villains Ibac and Sabbac. Just as his uncle was rubbing Billy's hair in a good-natured way, he disappeared. Billy was about to transform into Captain Marvel, but then he saw that the news reporter Cat Grant had also disappeared. After Billy heard about another adult that had disappeared just outside his residence, he realized that all of the adults had disappeared. He came to the conclusion that since Captain Marvel was an adult that if he transformed then he would disappear too.

* * *

In the cave Zatanna and Robin were in the middle of it with keeping the situation as organized as possible.

Kid Flash over the com-link said "_We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym. Any luck with…_"

Robin interrupted before Kid Flash completed his statement with "no, can't reach the Batcave, Hall of Justice, or the Watch…or any adult hero, even Red Arrow."

"_Guess we're on our own; Kid Flash out_" said Wally West in response to Dick Grayson.

Zatanna looked at the screen and said to Robin "traditional media is offline but kids worldwide are posting the same thing; every adult eighteen or older disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off, scary big."

Robin said "we need you to find its source."

Zatanna said "Wouldn't Harry or Hermione be better for…"

"Both of them are busy, and besides you can do this. This should help; it's footage of your dad doing the location spell to find Wotan that he did last month.

Zatanna after she saw the footage said "but the words that's only part of it, the rest takes training and… Robin I'm just not on my cousin's or father's level."

Robin said "I know it's hard, but try to stay whelmed. We'll find your dad, Batman all of them, that's what we do."

In response to what Dick Grayson had said Zatanna smiled for the first time since the crisis had started.

* * *

HAPPY HARBOR  
NOVEMBER 5, 20:19 EDT

While Robin and Zatanna talked the other members of the team were busy on the streets in their attempt to keep the peace. Superboy at that moment rescued children lost on the street and brought them to the refugee camp the team had set up at the local high school.

Wally and Megan walked into the gym at the school and Wally had another child in his arm, and the child gave the boy his sippy-cup in thanks. Artemis was in the gym and attempted to keep the children entertained for the moment with her singing.

Artemis then said to Wally "did you call home," and Wally answered with "no answer."

When Artemis suggested that Kid Flash Zeta there, he said he didn't want to see yet another empty home.

Superboy walked in at that moment with three more kids on him and casually said, "Got three more."

* * *

Billy Batson in the meantime tried to reach the Watchtower with the Zeta-Beam terminal that was situated in a disguised form near where he lived. After the computer that operated the transporter didn't recognize him, he tried his override code but that didn't work either. A few minutes later Billy walked past a store that had the sidewalk windows lined with TV screens. Just as the boy passed the window Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash appeared on the screen.

Billy of course recognized them and ran back to watch them for what they had to say, and the three members of the team told the kids around the world to stay calm and that they would bring back the adults.

* * *

As the three talked, current and future teenaged superheroes were seen doing their best to help with the situation. Kids from certain parts of the world were also seen as they watched the three members of the team stream their message through the Watchtower. Billy Batson had taken inspiration from this and was some time later to be found at a local airport, where he managed to convince a local teenaged pilot to fly him to Happy Harbor.

* * *

Wally looked at the Helmet of Fate on his souvenir shelf when Aqualad walked in and said that he had gotten into contact with Atlantis, and had found that there were no adults there either.

Wally then said, "Harry and Hermione came in earlier and told me they couldn't reach anyone that they know in England, and they couldn't even successfully call their bonded phoenix. They said they know that their phoenix is still bonded to them because they can still feel the bond even if it is weak."

Wally's demeanor then changed to somber and then said "so, just how desperate are we?"

They both looked at the Helmet of fate and then Aqualad said in a serious tone "you've told us that Fate might not let the next person who puts the helmet on go. So I'd say we're not that desperate yet."

Zatanna then walked in and called the attention of the two boys before she said "I'm ready to try my father's locater spell."

* * *

Later the full team was in the main section of the cave, and Zatanna said "wait you didn't tell me my cousin and Hermione were going to be here. Now one of them can do the spell."

Harry then said "Zatanna we have full confidence in you, you can do this."

Zatanna sighed then pointed a wand at the holographic representation of the earth and said "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!"

This successfully pinpointed the location of the sorcery to Roanoke Island, and Robin said "Coordinates locked, Roanoke Island. You did it."

* * *

Billy Batson in the meantime had successfully convinced the pilot there to fly him to the cave where the team was. When Amber said they would get there just after her birthday started, Billy got worried and asked the young woman if she was going to be turning eighteen. As if to answer the question, Amber just seconds later disappeared from the pilot's seat of the two-person plane.

* * *

ROANOKE ISLAND  
NOVEMBER 5, 19:47 EDT

As the sorcerers chanted Klarion disappeared with his familiar Teekl and left the four adult sorcerers.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 5, 19:47 EDT

The earlier scene repeated where all of the adults disappeared, except it was from the point of view of Batman, Giovanni, and Red Tornado.

Batman said to Giovanni "I'm glad you brought Zatanna old friend, does this mean you'll allow her to join the team?"

Giovanni Zatara answered with "I do not know, Zatanna's so…*sigh* my only child. I wish I could get used to the idea that she's um growing up. It doesn't help that her cousin involves her in many of his pranks."

At that moment the teenagers in the room all disappeared and Giovanni Zatara yelled out for his daughter. The sound of glass being broken was heard, and from the now broken mirror communicator that Harry used, Sirius could be heard as he yelled for Harry.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
NOVEMBER 5, 22:07 EDT

Around the world from the point of view of the adults everyone under the age of eighteen disappeared. At the entrance of Star Labs in Gotham City, a crowd of concerned parents led by Lawrence Crock formed, and the man who was Sportsmaster succeeded in reveling up the crowd into a frenzy. The man then left the crowd to distract the guards of the facility and joined up with The Riddler, who had escaped from Arkham Asylum with help from The Light. The Riddler had come out of the facility with a suitcase that contained the Echinoderm and got into the car with Sportsmaster who then drove off content.

* * *

In the cave Giovanni Zatara stared at the Helmet of Fate when Batman walked up next to the worried father.

Giovanni said "so how desperate are we?"

Batman said "I informed the watchtower you located the focal point to Roanoke, but the rest of the league is deployed to avert the chaos. Red Tornado, you and I are on our own."

Giovanni then said "I would do anything to get my daughter and nephew back."

Batman knew Giovanni was referring to the Helmet of Fate and said "yes but we both know there are many ways for you to lose them."

Giovanni then said "so not that desperate, not yet. The entire league is unavailable."

The two men started to walk out of the room as Batman said they might be able to get Captain Marvel. Just as the men were on the verge of walking out of the door a large flash of fire formed in front of the two men. When the two men were able to see again they saw in front of them was Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Remus Lupin. The group was all holding hands, and on one of Sirius Black's shoulders was Fawkes.

The group of witches and wizards were garbed as if they were ready for battle, and Sirius said "Fawkes came to us after he communicated with us that he couldn't find Harry or Hermione, and we came here to see what we could do to help. Oh yeah and sorry but Amelia Bones couldn't come she's too busy trying to keep the British Wizarding World in order"

Batman at this surprise had such a slight smile on his face that if you didn't know what to look for you'd never notice it.

* * *

HAPPY HARBOR  
NOVEMBER 6, 00:01 EDT

Back with Billy Batson he attempted to regain control of the plane quite unsuccessfully but was scared to transform into Captain Marvel in fear that he would disappear. Billy after a short time of deliberating with himself convinced himself to try and found he didn't disappear but the plane he was in did. The now transformed Billy Batson stopped when he heard Amber screamed, swooped down and saved her.

Later Captain Marvel flew into the cave and was surprised to find Batman and Giovanni there along with a large group of witches and wizards.

Captain Marvel then said "alright guys I'm here to…"

The boy then seemed to realize who was there and rushed forward at that moment and hugged his present fellow leaguers.

Captain Marvel then said at a fast pace only a ten year old would use "you're back! Is it over? Where's the team?"

The British people looked on confused and Giovanni said in an angry tone "haven't you heard? Every child in the world has…"

Giovanni didn't get to finish his sentence as Batman interrupted with "Zatara wait; Captain where have you been?"

Captain Marvel seemed to realized what happened and said "on a world without grownups; hoy moly there are two worlds!"

Batman correlated with "two dimensions one for adults…"

Captain Marvel continued with "…and one for kids."

In the background, Sirius said to Remus "I may not be the expert you are in magic but wouldn't that take a scary amount of magic?"

Remus responded with "yes it would, and I have to say I'm most certainly not looking forward to confronting whoever is responsible for this. I'd say our best chance would be that technique Harry passed on to us from Giovanni."

Giovanni in the meantime seemed to have caught on and said "and you can travel between them?"

Captain Marvel said "I think I can; I know I can. SHAZAM!"

* * *

Billy Batson then said "it worked!"

Billy then turned around to see the full team in front of the holoscreen, and the team noticed Billy Batson's presence at the same moment.

The team was of course mystified about how this person they didn't know managed to get past security and into the cave.

To get past this obstacle Billy said to Megan "quick read my mind," and Megan begun to do so.

She stopped abruptly and said "*gasp* he's Captain Marvel."

Wally West then said in disbelief "Yeah, and I'm "Speedy Gonzales". Look, just because he believes he's Cap…"

Harry then with a tone finality said, "Wally he's Captain Marvel, I can feel the same magic I get from Captain Marvel coming off of him."

This seemed to confirm that Billy Batson and Captain Marvel were the same person for the rest of the team.

* * *

In both dimensions the adults and the kids collaborated on their plan of attack on the sorcerers responsible for the chaos with major help from Captain Marvel. The two groups arranged for a simultaneous attack on the group of sorcerers that had split the world into two dimensions.

* * *

In the dimension with the kids Klarion was looking around as if he expected someone to attack him at any moment. A sudden attack of Baterang and arrows were easily blocked by the Lord of Chaos.

Klarion said in a mocking tone "That's the best you can do?"

In answer to this question Hermione and Harry at the same time said in a mocking tone "is this better."

Two lightning bolts came out of the darkness and merged to form a large one before it hit the shield Klarion put up and broke it, but was only able to do so because Klarion hadn't expected an attack with so much strength. Klarion screamed in pain as the remaining 100 volts of electricity went through his body before it jumped into the jewel unnoticed by the teens. Klarion put up a much stronger shield mere seconds later and took a moment to recover from the shock.

When Klarion saw Harry was one of the attackers he yelled "you!"

Klarion then threw overcharged balls of raw magic that would have vaporized the hero if they hit at Harry in an attempt to get revenge for his banishment from the earth dimension. Harry dodged most of the attacks with his flight and superspeed and was barely able to block or dodge the attacks that would have vaporized him. Although on the surface it looked like Harry was holding his, own it was plainly obvious to Hermione that Harry was rapidly becoming magically drained.

Supermagus was so busy defending himself he had no time to counter attack at all. Klarion was so busy in his attempt to kill Harry that he let the shield he usually held up around his familiar Teekl fall, which would have bad consequences for him shortly. Klarion had started to keep a shield up around his familiar since he got banished to his home dimension twice from his familiar's destruction.

The rest of the team tried to break down the shield around Klarion to no avail, but Klarion didn't even seem to notice the attacks as he was too busy in his attempts to destroy Harry and also barely felt any strain from keeping the shield up.

Wally then helpfully said, "When Dr. Fate was having trouble with this juvenile delinquent he targeted this brat's cat. Supermagus was able to temporarily banish Klarion back to his home dimension when he cut the cat in half."

Hermione remembered hearing this and slapped her forehead while Artemis said "fine with me, never was a cat person."

She took aim at the cat and sent an arrow on its way towards the cat, while Robin sent some baterangs and Hermione sent another bolt of lightning. The three combined attacks burnt the front half of the cat to ashes before the cat disappeared. Klarion at the same moment finally realized what was happening when he felt himself fade from the Earth dimension.

With a cliché "nooooooooo! Not again!" the villain disappeared from the Earthly plane of existence and was shunted back to his home dimension.

The dimensions didn't seem to have merged back together despite the absence of Klarion, as if they did the adults that were attacking at that moment would have appeared.

Harry in the meantime was able to catch his breath as he was mere moments away from collapse from magical exhaustion. Zatanna saw the gem in the center of the pentagram and then picked it up. Billy Batson at that moment appeared and was about to tell the team about the importance of the gem that was in the middle of the pentagram when he saw Zatanna already had it.

Billy Batson told the team that the gem was the focal point of the spell and in response, Zatanna said, "Billy go tell my dad and the others that they will need to put their magic into the gem at the same time we do."

Billy nodded and then with a "SHAZAM!" disappeared back into the adult dimension.

Zatanna then said to the other magic users of the team (Harry, Hermione, Hannah, and Neville) "I'm going to need you to put all of the magical strength you have left into this spell."

Billy reappeared at that moment and said "now!"

Zatanna who had the gem held up high said "Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!"

At the same time the four other magic users of the team sent a massive burst of pure magic that contained most of the magic they had left into the gem. The yellow gem began to glow so brightly that everyone present had to look away or they would have been blinded. Because the group wasn't looking at the gem, they didn't see the gem release a massive sphere of pure magic that raced around and swallowed the world within less than a second.

* * *

Due to the extra power they had the adults were able to split up to take on the four sorcerers they saw present. Giovanni took on Wotan and Red Tornado along with Sirius Black took on Felix Faust. Batman along with Nymphadora and Remus Lupin took on Blackbriar Thorn, and the rest of the Wizards and Witches along with Captain Marvel took on The Wizard.

Batman started the attack on Blackbriar Thorn with some baterangs that he threw at the villain. Blackbriar Thorn brought up a plant he grew from the ground to take the attack, but just in front of the baterangs was the combined magical attack from Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. The attack was an overpowered _incendio_ that quickly burned the small tree to ashes, and the baterangs were able to make it through. The attack was so surprising to Blackbriar Thorn that he didn't have time to raise another barrier, and as a result the villain was knocked out cold.

At the same time Blackbriar Thorn was being attacked, Red Tornado charged at Felix Faust who was shooting magical fireballs at the android. The few fireballs that managed to hit sputtered out and died much to the surprise of Felix Faust, who didn't expect it and kept the attack up. The attacks that hit fizzled out due to the shield Sirius maintained around the android. Just when Sirius was about to collapse into unconsciousness from magical exhaustion Red Tornado had reached Felix Faust after only seconds of charging at the villain. Red Tornado let loose a single punch to Felix Faust's head that sent the villain to join his coworker in the land of nod.

At the same time his compatriots were attacked The Wizard sent massive rocks at Alice and Frank Longbottom, who were just able to dodge the attacks. The couple then nodded to each other and aimed their wands at the ground beneath The Wizard as it wasn't shielded by the sorcerer.

The two then at the same time said "_conversus in sabulo_ (literally 'turn into quicksand')," which caused a short sand colored beam of light to come out of their wands.

The spell that came out of both of their wands turned the ground beneath the villain into quicksand. The Wizard was rather surprised at this attack and as a result sunk up to his neck before he stopped himself from sinking any further.

Before The Wizard was able to get out of his situation, Frank and Alice aimed at the same area and said "_ferrum SYRTIS_," which transformed the quicksand into solid steel.

The villain would have freed himself in a second, but at that moment Captain Marvel's foot met the villain's head. The foot apparently didn't agree with the head and knocked the villain out.

While the other villains were busy as they attempted to defend themselves from the heroes, Wotan was in a fight with Giovanni.

Giovanni Zatara held the hand that had his wand up to the sky and said "Nommus eht gninthgil!"

A massive lightning bolt came out of the sky and hit Wotan, who then screamed in pain from the thousands of volts that coursed through his body. The lightning quickly stopped its relentless barrage on the villain and the magical lightning jumped into the gem in the center of the pentagram.

Giovanni realized the importance of the gem and pointed his wand at Wotan before he said "sepor dnib ym eof."

Ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped themselves tight around Wotan, who freed himself in a few seconds. Apparently this wasn't soon enough as prankster Remus Lupin and his girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks arrived on the scene. Remus Lupin took inspiration from the Loony Tunes and conjured up an anvil. This wouldn't have affected the battle if the anvil didn't appear above Wotan's head. The conjured anvil obeyed the law of gravity and rapidly fell onto the villain's head and knocked the villain out. The four villains had been knocked out but the two worlds were still separate.

Giovanni picked up the now exposed gem in the middle of the pentagon and said to Captain Marvel "I need you to tell my daughter and the team that this gem is the focal point for the spell."

Captain Marvel nodded and with a "SHAZAM" was shifted back to the other earth with the kids. A few minutes later Captain Marvel came back and told Giovanni and the British magic users that they needed to send their magic into the gem at the same time that the kids did.

Captain Marvel then shouted "SHAZAM" and Giovanni took this as the cue to do his thing so he said "Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!"

At the same time the British magical users sent a burst of magic into the gem, and the focal point of the spell began to glow. The gem glowed so bright that all of the adults had to look away from it, and had they continued to look they would have seen a wave of magic that rapidly engulfed the whole world. When the glow faded both the adults and the children found themselves back in the same world.

The guardians that were present showed their relief by giving the respective children a hug.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 7, 09:16 EST

The team was back in the cave where Artemis said "I'm glad your father finally allowed you to join the team."

Zatanna responded with "I know I guess this mission finally showed my dad I'm mature enough to be part of the team!"

In the back Harry was in the middle of sulking in his head as he had a whole prank planned out to pull on his uncle if he continued to not allow his cousin on the team. He obviously couldn't use the prank anymore as he had no legitimate reason to do the prank, but Hermione sensed Harry's mood and came over to sit next to him before she started to snog Harry. Harry soon forgot what he was sulking about as the rest of the team looked on in amusement.

Sirius who was also there watching Harry said to Remus "Just like James, he sulked too when he couldn't do a prank and quickly forgot about it when Lily gave the guy a snog."

Remus then said "you do realize even if you are whispering that he can probably hear us right?"

Sirius gave his usual bark like laugh and then said "he's too busy with Hermione to ever notice us!"

* * *

In Fawcett City Billy Batson had a happy reunion with his Uncle Dudley, while in Central City Wally West had a happy reunion with his parents.

* * *

In an undisclosed location Sportsmaster delivered the Echinoderm sample that was stolen from Star Labs in Gotham City to The Light. The leaders of The Light congratulated him on his work and then asked where Klarion was.

Sportsmaster then said "I believe the idiot was banished yet again back to his home dimension, probably by that Superbrat again."

One of the blobs of bright light could almost be seen hitting himself on their head for their fellow leader's stupidity.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter, so please review.


	20. Cold Flash Plus Speed Boost

A/N: Do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 5, 16:16 EST

The team watched the prank that Harry pulled on the four sorcerers that assisted Klarion in his attempt to cause chaos. The four imprisoned sorcerers found their clothes replaced by superhero costumes, and their face covered by an exact nonfunctional replica of The Helmet of Fate. The costumes and the helmet replicas had overpowered sticking charms that only came off after one day. The four sorcerers had panicked when they saw each of them had on the helmet of the magic user they feared the most. They all had been knocked unconscious before they could cause much chaos by the prison staff.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
NOVEMBER 10, 18:20 EST

A news story was on and reported by Cat Grant, and it was about how an unknown boy had appeared with a cat in the middle of Belle Reve. The boy and the cat had several runes that suddenly had appeared just as the boy and his cat did. The runes formed a circle around the boy and cat and before he could do anything, a white translucent magical dome surrounded and trapped the boy and cat. The boy had been heard to have said many swears that made even some of the inmates blush. After several minutes of sending powerful bolts of magic at the barrier, it finally fell, but the prank was not done yet. The last sequence of runes that remained glowed and then sent a hex at the cat and boy duo, and the boy shielded himself and his cat.

What the boy obviously did not expect was for the curse to dive into the ground and seemingly disappear. The curse had come back up once it had apparently burrowed under the dome shield and then plowed into the cat. The cat was hit by the curse and split cleanly in half but oddly did not bleed at all. The cat was heard to have mewed once before it faded away, and the boy let out a scream of frustration and swore loudly before he seemed to fade into nonexistence with his pet. The news reporter said that the case was still being investigated to see how the boy and his cat managed to get into what was supposedly the most secure prison in the world.

When the news report was over Harry turned off the TV and then looked at his fellow pranksters (Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, and Zatanna). They all then started laughing as they had found their prank on Klarion had been a resounding success.

At that moment from the closet the sound of the Zeta-Beam terminal's activation could be heard, and the computer attached to it announced the arrival of Batman and Giovanni. Batman and Giovanni stared at the six pranksters for a few seconds in an attempt to make them squirm in their seats, and succeeded by varied amounts depending on the person.

Giovanni broke the silence and in his Italian accent said, "I know that you six were responsible for the prank that was pulled on Klarion."

The man stopped there and the group thought they were in trouble with the two recent arrivals.

Giovanni cleared things up when after a pause for dramatics he said "good job on the prank."

The group was surprised about Giovanni congratulating the group especially as the man said that he felt like they had 'corrupted his daughter.'

Meanwhile Giovanni Zatara gave a hearty chuckle and then said, "I see that you used some of what I taught you, and besides Klarion really deserved it for what he did last week."

The six relaxed and resumed the laughter they had done before Batman and Giovanni had arrived at the apartment. Giovanni quickly joined in on the laughter, and for the first time ever if you were in the apartment you would have heard something never heard before. Bruce Wayne actually laughed while he was in his Batman costume for the first time ever.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, Lex Luthor threw a fit as he had just heard the news and figured that Klarion had been banished to his home dimension yet again.

* * *

CENTRAL CITY  
NOVEMBER 11, 07:16 CST

Wally West was woken up in the house he lived in with his parents to his alarm, and after a yawn and stretch realized it was his sixteenth birthday.

Wally saw what his mother made for him and said "My favorite breakfast: heaping piles of everything."

After he thanked his mother for the food, he was told by his father that he could get his driver's license today, but Wally said he was in no hurry to obtain it. He also revealed that he was looking forward to the surprise party that the team was planning for him that they thought he did not know about.

His mother turned on the TV where Wally's Aunt Iris wished her nephew a happy birthday and informed the public that several schools were closed due to a snow day, and this included the one Wally went to. While Wally thought that life could not get any better, the camera panned up several miles to reveal that the snowstorm was not natural. Rather it was caused by a giant floating fortress that created the bad weather for what were as of then unknown reasons.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 11, 16:05 EST

At the cave snowed just as heavily as it was in Central City. Wally West made it just as the Zeta Beam shut down due to the atmospheric conditions that were caused by the snowstorm. Then just as Wally entered the kitchen the team along with Red Tornado and The Flash came out and yelled 'surprise' to start the surprise birthday party for Wally.

Wally then pretended to be surprised, but Robin and Hermione saw right through the ruse. Wally was shown to the two cakes that were made just for him, and he almost got his birthday wish when Megan gave him a kiss on the forehead. Artemis seemed to be upset when Wally kept his attempts up on trying to flirt with Megan.

Zatanna was uncomfortable at the party, as she was not used to being around all of these fellow teenaged superheroes. Dick Grayson made her laugh when he said that someday she would get used to the sight of Wally West as he ate (at that moment Wally had crammed the whole entire piece of cake in his mouth). Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Harry had his eye on them, and he could tell that Harry was just waiting for him to do something wrong. Artemis walked up to the two and asked if Wally should be told that Conner and Megan was a couple as he was the last one that did not know.

Artemis walked over and seemed to take great pleasure in telling Wally of the newest couple. The moment after Wally had uttered an 'oh man' when he learned about the new couple, Batman called into the cave with a mission.

Batman said "_Attention team, suit up polar stealth, mission meeting in five._"

* * *

Five minutes later the full team was in the briefing room in their polar stealth uniforms, and Batman was on screen and ready to give the team their briefing for the mission.

Wally said, "Where's Flash?"

Batman answered with "_Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments. A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America coast to coast. Satellite imaging has detected five flying ice fortresses source unknown which seem to be responsible and must be stopped._"

Wally interrupted there and said "well can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?"

Zatanna who did not know of the existence of the Watchtower said, "what's the Watchtower?"

Batman glared at Wally before he sighed and said, "_The league's orbiting satellite is not weaponized, and with only one Green Lantern available I need all hands on deck._"

Robin got an excited look on his face and interrupted with "Does that mean what I think it means; the league and the team fighting side by side?"

Wally then in a hopeful voice said "whoa really," and then added in thought that this would make it his best birthday ever.

Batman continued heedless of what the members of the team had said and continued with "_Superboy, use the Supercycle to rodevu with the Batplane at ice fortress one. You'll drop off Robin and Aqualad and continue on with Wolf to meet up with Red Tornado and Black Canary at ice fortress two. Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna, take the bioship and rodevu with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at ice fortress three. Kid Lantern, you'll take Graviton and drop off Supermagus and Wonder Girl to rodevu with Superman, Captain Marvel, and Zatara at ice fortress four. After the drop-off you and Graviton will fly to meet up with Hawkman, Hawkwoman Captain Atom and Wonder Woman at ice fortress five; sending all coordinates now_."

Kid Flash was concerned as he wasn't mentioned and said "um, Batman I think you skipped…"

Batman then interrupted Kid Flash's inquiry with "_Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded you'll need to pick up the heart in Boston and run three thousand miles cross-country._"

Kid Flash went from smiles to a frown as Batman described what he going to do and thought how much this sucked, as the rest of the team was going to team up with the league and he was stuck with mail delivery.

Wally then said "Who is this girl?," and Batman answered with "_does it matter_?"

Wally responded with a disappointed no after all other options were shot down, as they couldn't be implemented.

Wally had even asked about Harry and Hermione's pet phoenix transporting him there, but Hermione said, "Fire phoenixes do not do well in this kind of weather especially as the temperatures are so low."

The land entrance to the cave opened up and Kid Flash came out of the cave at superspeed, while Batman informed him that law enforcement across the country would be clearing a path for him. Next to him, Wally saw the Supercycle and the bioship rush off to their destinations, and up above a green bubble with Hermione, Harry and Graviton inside of it. KF made his envy of his team mates team-up with the Justice League clear after the rest of the team seemed to be out of earshot. Unknown to him Harry still heard what he had said even if it was just barely.

* * *

A/N: The plot stayed the same as it did on the show until he fought Vandal Savage so I am going to skip those scenes, and the scenes on the first three ice fortresses will also stay the same.

* * *

SOUTH DAKOTA  
NOVEMBER 11, 16:13 MST

Two hours and Fourteen minutes remained as Kid Flash entered South Dakota, and on a highway overpass some state trooper discussed how Kid Flash was due to pass them any minute.

On the bridge that went over the highway, Vandal Savage entered the conversation the authority figured had with "lovely, now all I have to do it get his attention. Any ideas?"

The man then jumped off the bridge and proceeded to knock the state troopers out with ease. Kid Flash passed the scene saw it and wondered what was happening and whom the attacking man was. He made a U-turn and upon getting close enough, recognized Vandal Savage from when The Flash fought the man. Wally elbowed the villain at superspeed and knocked the fiend away from the state trooper he was about to beat. Wally told the state troopers to flee and that he would handle Vandal. For a couple of minutes he fought Vandal Savage but found he had trouble with defeating the villain. He took out two small potion vials and drank them. He swallowed the vials one at a time as Harry and Hermione advised to him.

* * *

**Flashback to birthday surprise party**

When Wally was given his gifts from the team, one of them was a joint gift from Harry and Hermione along with the marauders. Wally unwrapped the gift and found two small potion vials that would easily fit in the pocket of his superhero costume.

When he asked what it was Hermione said, "We know how much you like pranks, so the first one is for the next time you fight an enemy that you're having trouble with. It will for about two minutes make anyone you touch have their clothes changed into a clown outfit including the oversized shoes provided you view the person as an enemy (A/N: If you've seen those shoes you would see why wearing them while in a fight would make it difficult). The outfit will automatically have a sticking charm on it so it can't be removed by normal means and the change if left alone should last at least a day."

Hermione then paused then said, "Oh and here are a dozen more vials for you to use that do the same thing except the outfit is something else that would make fighting cumbersome."

With that, Hermione handed over a box with a dozen similarly shaped vials in it. Wally loved the gift as he loved pulling pranks and preventing crimes and so he thanked the two, and asked them to thank the marauders for him.

Harry continued and said, "The second vial has an explanation card that goes with it."

Sure enough when Wally looked at the other vial, it had a note attached to it. The note said 'this vial should only be used when in immediate danger, for we know that while it will last at least one hour it is unknown how long after that it will last, but it should be permanent. We have tested it exclusively and know what it does and that it has no unpleasant side effects. The vial will allow you to run at least as fast as the Flash does if not faster and allow you to move through solid objects like him.'

Wally loved this gift even more than the first one as he had always wanted to be able to move as fast as his mentor was. Wally was so happy that he gave Hermione a kiss, but Harry didn't do anything because it was on the cheek. Besides that, Harry knew that it was only because Wally was so happy that he had kissed Hermione. Wally then realized what he had done and tensed up for a moment before he looked at Harry. Wally only relaxed when he saw the look on Harry's face, which showed that he was not angry with Wally. Of course, Wally was smart enough to realize that if continued to kiss Hermione there would likely be consequences he wouldn't like (massive pranking of course, what else?).

Harry then added, "It took us a couple of months to make so we hope you appreciate it. Also, do not drink more than one of the prank potions in ½ an hour as it will not harm you but the effects will cancel each other out."

Wally with a hint of emotion then said "Thank you so much for the thoughtful gift you two."

"Well we are friends," said Hermione, "so we do know what you like."

What the two hadn't said but was probably known was that it helped to remember what friends and relatives liked when you had perfect memory.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Wally West felt both potions kick in and knew they would do what he was told they should do, as he trusted his friends. Now whereas a normal person would see a blur if he ran past them, Wally now would be invisible when he ran at full speed past a normal person. Unseen by Wally there was a dull red glow that surrounded him and the backpack with the heart that was to be transplanted. The glow would protect him and anything it surrounded from any of the inertial effects caused by his speed. It would also prevent his speed from affecting his surroundings unless he wanted it to.

Wally ran at a fast speed past Vandal and touched the villain, and when he turned back, Vandal was in a clown costume as he was told would happen. Wally started to laugh hard at Vandal along with the few state troopers that were left in a conscious state.

When he saw why they were laughing he said "why you…"

He didn't get to complete his sentence as he was tied up in rope that Wally had gathered from a nearby town and paid for.

Wally then seemed to appear in front of the nearest police officer, and then he said like a kid on an extreme sugar high "it'salltakencareofyoucantakehimawaytojailnow."

Wally then seemed to disappear as he ran so fast from the point of view of the bewildered police officers. Unnoticed by them or Wally Vandal had at least managed to turn on his communicator and told someone that Kid Flash was somehow now able to move way faster than he could before and that they would be there way earlier than they planned for.

* * *

MONTANA  
NOVEMBER 11, 16:20 MST

Wally saw the 'welcome to Montana' sign and looked at low much time had passed but was surprised.

Wally said aloud "man I'malreadyinMontanathisspeedpotionHarryandHermione gavemeisawesome. I'vegottogetused to talking normally with this boosted speed."

* * *

SEATTLE  
NOVEMBER 11, 15:30 PST

Wally made it to the hospital much earlier to the surprise of the villains and hospital workers alike.

* * *

A/N: I will be skipping the scenes that happened the same way they did in canon.

* * *

At ice fortress four Superman, Captain Marvel, Supermagus and Wonder Girl took care of it. The invulnerable ones blocked the bullets and Zatara turned all of the defenses on the fortress into sand with help from Hermione. Harry and Clark then used their heat vision to cut the thing in half, which made the ice machine nonfunctional and sent it to crash into the ocean.

* * *

At the fifth and final ice fortress, the four members of the Justice League took care of the turrets that shot bullets at them. Graviton caused the fortress to nearly be pulled into two pieces, and Neville finished the job when he used a giant saw construct to cut the ship in half. Neville then surrounded the two inert pieces and dragged them up into space before he used a giant slingshot construct to fling the objects into the sun. Unseen by the six superheroes there was an escape pod that jettisoned off mere seconds after the ice fortress was cut in half.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 13, 13:03 EST

In the souvenir room that Wally had in the cave, he put the sword he received from Perdita on the shelf. Wally was a little annoyed, as he had found out Vandal Savage had managed to escape from jail before he could be transported to Belle Reve. Apparently, he had forgotten that Vandal had superstrength and was able to break down the wall of the jail cell. Next time he had to make sure to have the villain tied up in better rope so he couldn't escape like that.

Robin walked in laughing and said, "I guess the potions that you got worked like they were supposed to. Is the potion for increasing you're speed still working?"

Wally seemed to vanish for about ten seconds, at least before he reappeared with a croissant and some change in his hands.

Wally then said, "Yeah it seems to be permanent and Hermione says that the tests she did on me show that the potion has permanently made me able to run at least as fast as my mentor. Want a croissant straight from France?"

Robin shook his head, which showed amusement at Wally's antics before he said, "So can Harry or Hermione give me some of either of the potions?"

Harry coincidentally at that point walked past the open door and answered with "If you want to study or use the prank potion then here you go."

Harry then took a tiny bag out of his costume and enlarged it before he pulled out a box with a dozen vials of the potion and handed it to Robin.

Harry then said "as for the other potion it seemed to only work on subjects that already can move at superspeed like Wally and The Flash. Hermione and I are working on it in our free time among other things to see what the maximum speed one can go is when on the potion, but here's a small sample of the potion for you to study."

Robin thanked Harry who shrunk the bag and put it back in the pocket on his costume. Harry then said farewell to his teammates and told them he would be with Hermione spending time with her adaptive parents. He also said that Wonder Woman in her civilian disguise as Diana Prince and Hippolyta would be there too.

After Harry left, Robin said, "So how was your birthday and what's it like to run as fast as The Flash?"

Wally answered with "It was awesome to be able to run as fast as my mentor, as for my birthday the best part was seeing that little girl smile at me."

* * *

In an undisclosed location, the rest of The Light found it hard not to laugh at their founder, as they found the prank pulled on him funny. Klarion was the only one that was openly laughing, but not one of his fellow leaders of The Light dared to try to stop him. None of them said it but they were all rather wary of the lord of chaos due to the amount of power he controled. They also found it to be humorous that Vandal was not even caught by an adult superhero but by a former sidekick. Vandal in the meantime paced and could have been heard mumbling about stupid brats and how they would all pay.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter, so please review.


	21. Pranks and Protection

A/N: See first chapter for author's note. Do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice. The four British members of the team were absent for the mission in the episode Image so the episode happened like it did in canon.

* * *

BELLE REVE  
NOVEMBER 14, 08:16 CDT

Count Vertigo had eaten the horrible breakfast that was provided at the metahuman prison and got up. Just as he did a copy of the Batman costume appeared around him that had no functional weapons on it. An invisible wave of magic spread out from the villain which spread magic to every one of his fellow prisoners it touched. The magic put an illusion spell on all of the prisoners except for Count Vertigo that made them believe the former member of royalty was Batman. As anyone with two brain cells could predict the prisoners began to beat the crap out of Count Vertigo who had no chance of defending himself and was quickly beaten into unconsciousness. When the villain was unconscious the spells all wore off and the prisoners saw what they had done.

The magic seemed to move on to the five ice villains that were suspected of being responsible for the recent ice storm. The five of them found that their skin and hair flashed between all the colors of the rainbow. They then asked the individuals that acted as the prison guards to marry them, but were immediately rejected (not surprising). The prison guards put all of the prisoners into an unconscious state at that point through the activation of the shock function of the collars.

* * *

BATCAVE  
NOVEMBER 14, 09:22 EST

Harry and Hermione were hard at work on their gift for Superboy and therefore didn't notice when Robin walked in.

Robin said "I can't believe you convinced Batman to allow you to use the Batcave. It took me weeks before he allowed me to see the Batcave and that was only because I was his partner in crime fighting."

Harry said "Well it wasn't easy but I could swear he sees a little bit of himself in me."

At that moment Fawkes appeared in a flash of flames and sent a message to his bonded over the familiar bond.

Dick after he got over the surprise said "I'll never get used to that; so where did your bird come from?"

The bird in question seemed to take offense at being called a mere bird and dropped the video recorder he carried on Robin's head. It was only Dick's quick reflexes that he was able to catch the video camera before it fell onto the floor.

As Dick rubbed the top of his head where the video camera had hit he said "Ouch! Harry why did your pet have to get your sense of humor?"

Hermione held in a snort and then said "Fawkes went to Apokolips to drop off a surprise and record the results, and Fawkes won't do that if you treat him like the intelligent being he is."

Fawkes flew over to land on Hermione's shoulder and nuzzled her while Robin rolled his eyes and then viewed the video.

* * *

**Flashback to two hours earlier on Apokolips**

The ruler of Apokolips sat on the throne when a flash of fire appeared in front of the despicable thing. The flash of fire was brighter than the usual one that comes from Fawkes, and was so bright that it temporarily blinded all the occupants in the room. Fawkes used the opportunity to drop the load that his bonded gave him and start the video recording, and then dropped the recorder on the wall where it attached itself and blended in with the surroundings. When the occupants of the room had regained their sight they looked for the cause of their temporary blindness but were unable to. Just when Desaad spotted the object on the ground that Fawkes had dropped, another blinding flash of light once again overwhelmed the eyes of the occupants in the room.

The flash of light originated from the object that Fawkes had dropped, and the object had disappeared when the blinding light faded. When the occupants of the room were once again able to see, they found that they now looked like supermodels. The walls of the room had also turned from dreary to flowers, ponies and rainbows. There were also cute puppies all over the room that were so numerous that the floor was no longer visible.

The new room actually made the occupants of the room sick as they were used to the despotic and dreary look. The ruler of Apokolips attempted to use his Omega Beams to destroy everything in his path, but to his horror he found that he was no longer able to use this power. The ruler of the planet then turned to a trembling Desaad and started to try and beat the villain to death. The other occupants of the room in the meantime tried to get rid of the unwanted scenery but found that all of their weapons were not working

Before Desaad was beaten to death the prank was finished off with Fawkes singing, which knocked all of the occupants of the room out due to them being so evil. When the occupants of the room had come to an hour later the ruler of the planet ordered Desaad to find out who from Earth it was that did this. The ruler of Apokolips was horrified when he realized that he now looked like the leader of the planet New Genesis. The ruler screamed at such a high volume that it was heard on the whole entire planet of Apokolips.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Robin laughed at the scenes he saw on the video of the prank and said "Harry can I give this to Batman?"

Harry who didn't even look up from what he was working on answered with "sure I have three copies of the prank, and was going to have Fawkes give one copy to the beings on New Genesis."

Harry then called to Fawkes and said "I need you to deliver this to Dreamer on New Genesis for me Fawkes."

Harry then held up a holographic projector that was programed to show the results of the prank. Fawkes who had been fed by Alfred flew over and snatched the holographic projector before he flamed away.

Robin after he blinked in surprise said "I've got to say that being friends with you two has kept my life very interesting."

Hermione then said "but wasn't your life already interesting with your career in crime fighting?"

Robin was about to give Hermione a look when he saw Harry who nonverbally conveyed to not argue with Hermione as she always won. While Hermione when back to the gift they were working on for Superboy Harry walked over to Robin.

Harry with a whisper said "so who's the girl in your life that always wins?"

Dick Grayson answered with "her name's Barbra Gordon and she always wins against me."

* * *

NEW GENESIS  
NOVEMBER 14, 14:44 UTC

(Note: the conversation and video was in the language that the residents of New Genesis speak, but for convenience I have written it in English)

On the planet that hosted the New Gods Dreamer was with the rest of the Forever People when Fawkes appeared in a whirlwind of flames in front of her.

Serifan in an old west accent said "I'd better shoot this thing it might be a threat from Apokolips!"

Serifan lined up a shot and would have shot Fawkes if Dream at that moment hadn't knocked his aim off by batting his arm off target.

As she knocked Serifan's aim off target she said "no it isn't; that bird's a phoenix. Phoenixes are known to be a being of the light and to oppose the ideals of Apokolips."

Dreamer then took the package that Fawkes held, and the bird sang in to them which made the Forever People feel light-hearted. Fawkes then flamed out and back to Harry and Hermione to inform the two that the delivery was successful.

Dreamer in the meantime read the note that went with the holographic projector that described in her language how to use the machine and said who it was from.

Dreamer said to the other Forever People "This note says it's from a friend of Superboy's and that he hopes we enjoy the entertainment."

Dreamer then turned on the projector and the Forever People watched the video. By the time the video was over, they were laughing so hard that they couldn't speak. Moonrider clutched his ribs and would later swear that he cracked two of them from laughing so hard.

Bear was the first to regain his bearings and said, "We should show this to Highfather immediately."

The others agreed and they set off to get to Highfather and show their leader the entertaining video.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 19, 18:16 EST

The team watched the news report of Lex Luthor who was shown to have thrown a fit on TV for unknown reasons as far as the news stations was concerned. What the news reporters didn't know was that most of the black market busts that had happened in the last week were from his company. While Lex Luthor was able to hide his involvement in the illegal trade, it still cost him tens of millions of dollars in lost revenue.

The news station had publicized that the illegal black market arms trades were busted due to an anonymous tip. The anonymous tip was actually from Harry and Hermione and was yet another prank they had pulled on Lex Luthor. The team watched and laughed at the hissy fit Lex Luthor had thrown on live television.

Another news story was how Vandal Savage had been found unconscious and in a pirate suite with the peg leg included, and on the villain's head was the dirtiest sock ever seen. Vandal Savage had had an inhibitor collar put on him and was carted off to Belle Reve for his crimes.

The team looked at Harry and Hermione as if they expected the two to have all the answers, and unsurprisingly (at least to the team) Supermagus said "I had Fawkes drop a heavily modified portkey on the guy's head."

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 24, 7:42 EST

Harry and Hermione talked to Batman and Aqualad about what they had done to protect Rumaan Harjavti from any revenge Queen Bee might have planned.

Harry said, "The magic we placed on Rumaan Harjavti will be nearly undetectable until it is needed."

Hermione continued with "The magic will be drawn from the surrounding and will last indefinitely. When his adrenaline starts to go up the magic will flare up and form a shield strong enough to withstand almost any attack, and the shield will adsorb the attack and increase in strength as a result."

Harry finished with "we also put wards up that would repel Psimon in case he tries to do anything like this again. Oh and by the way you might want to turn on the TV."

Batman didn't have a good feeling about this but regardless of his feelings he turned on the TV as Harry suggested. When the TV was turned on a special report that was about Queen Bee came on. The news story talked about how Queen Bee was observed acting like she was a little kid again. She also had on kiddy clothes and she had actually been heard to say she had a crush on Batman and Superman.

When the news story ended Batman turned off the TV and looked at the couple as if to ask what they had done.

Harry said "Hey I thought she deserved that for what she tried to pull, and after this prank maybe she'll lay low for a while due to the public humiliation. Besides we were both discreet and weren't detected by the enemy if that's what you're worried about."

Batman knew he shouldn't argue with these two as they would have him go around in circles, so he said "good job, now I've got to go."

Batman then walked over to the Zeta Beam terminal and was transported off to his destination.

Megan at that moment walked past with Conner and stopped for a moment to congradulate Harry and Hermione for the prank they pulled on Queen Bee. Megan then continued to walk with Conner off to probably snog if the looks they were giving each other were anything to go by. Robin and Zatanna then walked by hand in hand and when they saw Hermione and Harry they walked up to the two of them to talk. Robin was about to talk to the other couple when he saw the look that Harry gave him and got nervous.

Zatanna seemed to notice this and said "Harry stop trying to intimidate Robin or I'll prank you badly."

Harry sighed and stopped giving Robin his death glare, and Robin calmed down now that Harry didn't look like he wanted to kill.

Robin then said "Hermione if that prank that Ra's al Ghul was done by you and your fellow pranksters it was a good one."

* * *

**Flashback**

The prank in question had changed Ra's al Ghul's clothes into the stereotypical prisoner clothes and conjured a prison cell around the villain. Ra's al Ghul's minions found to their dismay that the conjured jail cell seemed to be immune to every method they tried to break it. Ra's al Ghul had found that the prisoner clothes seemed to have been stuck on him as if they had been glued on. What had made the situation more hilarious was that there were Batman icons plastered all over the walls of the conjured prison. The prison had disappeared after a full day by which time Ra's al Ghul had nearly lost his mind from the insanity of the situation.

The top agents of the League of Shadows hadn't been spared of the pranks. Cheshire was turned into a lookalike of the cat from Alice in Wonderland and began to fade away until only here smile was visible. Unfortunately for Cheshire a fellow agent freaked out and knocked her unconscious with a kick to the head.

Sportsmaster found himself with the looks of a sumo wrestler and began to body slam his comrades before they knocked him unconscious. The pranks on the two of them wore off after a day like the practical joke on Ra's al Ghul.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The reason that Robin knew of the prank was that Talia al Ghul had contacted Batman and told the superhero about the full practical joke. According to Talia al Ghul the reaction that her father had to the prank was to make the security around him insanely tight. Ra's al Ghul was now paranoid to the point that it would make Mad-eye Moody look sane. Robin had a suspicion that even with the new security the marauders would still manage to get through.

Harry grinned and said "well it was some hard work but apparently it paid off if the results you described are anything to go by."

The group of four then laughed at the pranks that the League of Shadows had suffered from.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter, so please review.


	22. Team Expansion and Upgrades

A/N: Do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice, they are owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros respectively. Also in this story Remus, the Tonks family, and the Longbottom families have limited access to Mount Justice.

* * *

THE WATCHTOWER  
NOVEMBER 25, 06:54 EST

Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman were in the garden section of the Watchtower and admired the view. Aquaman walked into the garden and told the big three that the whole entire Justice League was present and ready for the meeting.

Aquaman said, "Our agenda is clear; what's at stake should not be underestimated."

Superman continued with "the decisions we make today will reverberate for years to come."

Wonder Woman continued the opening speech with "and influence whether or not the world continues to put their trust in the Justice League."

Batman finished the opening statement when he finished with "please take your seats, we have work to do."

The Justice League talked about the possibility of invitations to join the league, and Martian Manhunter argued against it because he believed it would lead to more villain team-ups like the Injustice League. Superman accepted the point and then added that the option to veto all of the candidates was still open. Superman then nominated Icon as a candidate, and Green Arrow jokingly claimed Superman did so because he believed Icon might be another Kryptonian like he did with Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel in response to this said, "You thought I was Kryptonian? Cool!"

Wonder Woman then said, "Icon interests me also, as does his protégé Rocket. Athena knows the team could use more female members."

The other two females in the league enthusiastically agreed with Wonder Woman.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 25, 10:25 EST

At the cave, Wally helped himself to some of the food that was for Thanksgiving before the spoon was telekinetically lifted and smacked the boy on the wrist.

Megan then said "Stop eating that Wally, the food's for dinner," Wally had paid Megan with only half of his attention as he rubbed his wrist in an exaggerated manner

To season the turkey Zatanna said "Yelsrap egas yramesor dna emyht," and Megan telekinetically lifted the turkey and placed into the oven.

Megan took this moment to remind Wally that he was eating dinner with his family, and in response, the boy gave a positive reply and took another mouthful of the cranberries. Kid Flash then seemed to disappear due to his speed in an attempt to get to his destination in time and not get in trouble with his father.

Megan smiled with amusement before she turned to Zatanna and said, "So is your cousin coming over to the cave with your father?"

Zatanna with a smile said, "as a matter of fact he is, and he said he's bringing Hermione along with the marauders and Tonks family."

In the living room, Superboy was feeling jealous as while most of the rest of the team has family he doesn't as he was cloned.

Suddenly Superboy heard Lex Luthor who said, "With Superman off world only one thing with less than four legs can hear this frequency Superboy, and that's you. Meet me in Washington D.C., East Potomac Park. I promise you it'll be worth the trip."

The message ended there and Superboy along with Wolf walked off to meet with Lex Luthor, and told a concerned Megan that he was simply taking Wolf for a walk.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
NOVEMBER 25, 10:27 EST

In Metropolis Harry and Hermione talked about their plans for thanksgiving when Harry heard the same message that Superboy did.

Harry then told Hermione about what he heard, and Hermione in response said, "Is Lex Luthor getting dumber or does he not realize you're also Kryptonian and can hear at the same frequency?"

Harry said, "The pranks we've pulled on him must be making him lose focus if he forgot that fact, but I should follow Superboy at a safe distance to make sure my brother isn't hurt."

Hermione then said, "Harry this is Superboy we're talking about, I'm sure he can handle himself."

Harry sighed and then said "fine but I'll be monitoring the situation just in case my brother needs help."

Hermione said, "If your brother does end up needing help I'll come to help you two."

Harry shook his head and then said, "There's nothing I can say to dissuade you is there?"

Harry to change the subject said, "So the Justice League should be in the middle of their meeting to potentially expand the league membership. Who do you think is going to get in?"

* * *

Back in the Watchtower, the members of the Justice League continued to put forth suggestions for new members of the league. The Atom was proposed as one but when Guy Gardner was put forth both the Green Lanterns that were already members of the team were quick to put that suggestion down. They didn't give their reason but it was because the man was very difficult to work with.

* * *

A/N: the scenes with Superboy stay the same until the end so that's where I'll restart the plot for him.

* * *

At the Watchtower Blue Devil had just been proposed when Red Arrow was added by Green Arrow for consideration. When the members of the team were brought forth for nomination, Superman disapproved of this as all members of the team were under eighteen. Wonder Woman thought Zatanna would have made a good addition to the Justice League, but Giovanni Zatara quickly shot that down much to her amusement. Plastic Man was added to the possibilities but Flash was one that brought in doubt due to the man's previous criminal record. Captain Marvel brought up another topic when he revealed he thought Plastic Man was actually funny. The topic was then brought up about whether Captain Marvel would be allowed to stay on the Justice League now that it was revealed that he was actually a ten year old boy.

Wonder Woman pointed out that the issue wasn't just age but also that Captain Marvel had lied by not informing the Justice League of his true age. Batman then revealed that he already knew about Captain Marvel actually being a ten year old boy (no surprise he has dug until he's found the secret identity of every single member of the Justice League).

Martian Manhunter brought up the fact that his niece was 48 years old, but in terms of Martian biology, she would be considered a teenager. When the topic was shifted to Superboy and about how even though he was biologically sixteen he had only been created less than a year ago. This topic brought a displeased look upon Superman's face due to his still strained relationship with his clone.

Later when all the potential recruits were brought forth (which included all of the members of The Team) the Justice League proceeded to vote on whom they were to accept. The Justice League also voted on whether or not they would keep Captain Marvel on the team.

* * *

WASHINGTON, D.C.  
NOVEMBER 25, 15:16 EST

Just as Lex Luthor was about to leave in the limo after freezing Superboy with the keyword a bright flash of flames appeared in front of the villain, and when the light faded a pissed off Supermagus was now visible. Next to Harry was an equally angry Wonder Girl who looked ready to pound Lex Luthor into a fine paste.

Harry said in an angry tone, "well I guess Psimon put the code words back into Superboy's head."

Lex Luthor was now scared for his life as he forgot about Supermagus and hadn't put him into his plans.

As if Harry knew what he was thinking, Supermagus mockingly said, "Well Luthor you really must be slipping if you forgot to factor me into your plans."

Harry then pointed his palm at Superboy and said "ekaw pu yobrepuS," and Superboy came out it.

Superboy then said "Supermagus? Wonder Girl? What're you doing here? Where's Luthor? What's going on? Were you following me?"

Harry in response said, "Later Superboy right now I need to take care of this."

Harry then turned back to Lex Luthor with who had slowly been backing away from an enraged Harry. Luthor noticed Supermagus' attention was back on him and pulled out a box of lead, which he opened up to reveal a piece of kryptonite.

While Superboy fell to his knees in pain, Harry still hovered while his cape fluttered in the breeze, and Harry pointed his right palm at the kryptonite before he said "nrut eht etinotpyrk otni wolley thgil."

A beam of magic came out of Harry's palm and hit the kryptonite, which turned into yellow light and reinvigorated Superboy. Conner felt much better after that and Supermagus gave Luthor a glare that had a glowing red color to it as if he was about to use his heat vision. At this point Luthor knew he was screwed, as even with all the weapons Mercy had on her she was no match for Superboy, Supermagus, and Wonder Girl.

Harry said "do you think I care my brother has half of your DNA? Luthor you'd better leave now before I change my mind and decide to beat you to death. Now before you go, I have one more thing to say to you. OBLIVIATE!"

Harry then replaced the man's and Mercy's memories with one of his plan going as he wanted it to. Superboy went to go and beat the crap out of Luthor but Harry stopped him and told his brother he had a good reason and would explain it later. Luthor and Mercy then left as if they were in a daze and didn't come out of it until they were a mile away from Superboy and Supermagus.

Harry then turned to his brother and with a tone that left little room for argument said, "Hand the shields over now."

Superboy was about to protest but Harry then added "I have something much better and more permanent than that if you want it, but I can't let you keep any gift from Lex Luthor as it has a high probability of being unsafe."

Superboy sighed and then handed the shields over to Harry, who with his heat vision burned the shields to ashes.

Superboy said to Harry and Hermione "you're not going to tell any of the team about what you learned are you? And why did you let Luthor get away?"

Harry answered with "I'm leaving it up to you as of to whether or not you want to tell the team. As for why I let Luthor get away if you had beaten up the guy it would have been you that got in trouble and not him due to him having no criminal record, even if the public now thinks the man is crazy after I pulled all those pranks on him. As to your earlier question as of to if I was following you I wasn't, but I was listening in on what you were doing since it involved Luthor who I wouldn't trust enough to leave a penny with. Also by doing it this way we can find out about his plans without Luthor changing them. Speaking of him I'll be pulling a prank off on that man for what he did."

When Harry said the last thing he had a manic smile on his face that told anyone who knew Harry that someone was about to get pranked badly.

Harry then landed next to his brother and called down Fawkes who landed on his shoulder, and Harry said to Superboy "grab onto Fawkes and he'll take us to the apartment we live in."

Superboy did so and had Wolf do so as well along with Hermione, and the four of them disappeared in a flash of flames.

Back on the Watchtower the Justice League had unanimously voted in the new members and had also unanimously voted to keep Captain Marvel on the team.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
NOVEMBER 25, 15:19 EST

Harry, Hermione, Conner and Wolf reappeared in the apartment where a surprised Sirius was currently.

Harry then took out a small bag he kept on himself at all times and enlarged it to its real size of a large backpack. He then pulled out a vial that was about the size of a cup, and in the vial, there was a milky substance that had bright flecks of red, yellow and blue in it.

Hermione to explain what Harry had just pulled out said "we already knew that your DNA wasn't completely Kryptonian so we have been for the past several months working on a way to turn you into a complete Kryptonian. This is the culmination of our scientific studies and magic through which we successfully combined to achieve our goal. This potion will do the job, but it will take around an hour to full work, and if you're worried about side effects we've tested it and found that it has none."

Superboy trusted his brother and took the potion vial in one gulp before he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Sirius walked up to the group and said, "I'm guessing you knew that was going to happen."

Harry responded with "of course we made it so that he would be knocked out for the process that would otherwise be quite uncomfortable, after all his very DNA is being rewritten. He should wake up in an hour just fine."

* * *

Sure enough, Superboy woke up around an hour later feeling as if he could do anything he set his mind to now.

Superboy tried to walk over to Harry and Hermione who were in the middle of snogging in their formal clothes, but he started to float in the air and gave a yelp in surprise.

This grabbed the attention of the couple, and Harry said, "You're awake, good; now ready for the thanksgiving dinner we're having with some people."

Superboy looked like he was about to decline until Harry in a tone that left no room for argument said, "That wasn't a choice it's a family dinner that will be at the cave. Oh and Megan will be there with her uncle."

At that, Conner perked up and flew into the other room where he found that Harry had set up a set of clothes that included a set of glasses similar to the ones he's seen Harry wear. He switched to the clothes and even put the glasses on before he joined the rest of the people in the living room.

Superboy said, "Why do I have to wear these glasses?"

Harry responded with "They're charmed to block your heat vision until you can control it, which you should be able to do after I start teaching you about the superpowers Kryptonians have. Now we should hurry already to the cave for our thanksgiving dinner."

* * *

An hour later Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Wolf, and Superboy went over to the Zeta-beam transporter and were teleported over to the cave.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 25, 17:27 EST

At the cave Zatanna, Remus, Megan, and the Tonks family along with a recently arrived Martian Manhunter, Giovanni, and Wonder Woman greeted them.

Giovanni upon seeing his nephew had arrived walked over and said "Harry I never got to thank you for protecting my daughter from Klarion the other day."

Harry responded to this with "it was nothing, now let's sit down and have this meal that Zatanna and Megan made."

The group talked well into the night and Superboy still felt like getting approval from Superman would be nice but he was not as obsessed with it anymore. Harry smiled when he saw what he considered his brother was enjoying himself in spite of what had happened just hours earlier.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
NOVEMBER 26, 19:16 EST

In Metropolis Lex Luthor silently congratulated himself on his plans with Superboy in his office. Suddenly a flash of light blinded Lex Luthor temporarily, but when the villain was able to see again it was to find his office had been dramatically changed. Mercy, who had been standing beside his seat, now looked like an exact replica of Superman right down to the spit-curl.

Everything in his office was now Superman memorabilia, and the wallpaper now was a Superman brand. To complete the prank the floor, ceiling, and windows now had blown up pictures of various Justice League members in their superhero attire. Lex Luther slowly looked at all of this and then slammed his fists on his changed desk in frustration.

This seemed to activate something else as writing formed on the desk that said 'Lex Luthor is a common criminal.' What was even more annoying for the villain was that the writing on the desk continued to change every once in a while into a different insult. Then to add insult to injury Mercy who now looked like Superman started to talk nonstop exactly like Superman did.

As Luthor absolutely hated Superman, this final piece of the prank sent the man over the edge, and the man shoved the android Superman replica out the window to get rid of it and then ran out of his office in a fit of frustration. The android fell onto the sidewalk and broke into dozens of nonfunctional pieces, but thankfully, due to some repellant wards Harry had placed on this section of the sidewalk there was no one there to be injured.

Meanwhile as Lex Luthor ran from his office his clothing turned into a replica of Superman's attire. Luthor didn't notice this until he tripped over the cape and fell flat on his face, and the place where he fell couldn't have been any worse. Right in front of where Luthor had fallen were the Daily Planet reporters Lois Lane and Clark Kent.

Lois then in a slight mocking tone said, "Oh this is going to make a great story; I can see it now, 'Lex Luthor has secret superhero fetish.'"

Lex Luthor meanwhile was still on the ground and moaned about how the day had started out so great and had turned horrible so quickly. What made the day worse was that Lois was eventually able to see his newly changed office. Luthor found out later that the changes that were done to his office seemed to be permanent, so he had to replace everything in his room as a result.

What was worse was that the Superman costume that was on him had some magic on it that made it impossible to remove. The magic on the costume wore off after a whole week by which time it was seen by millions of people. During that whole week a voice that was identical to Luthor's would say things like 'truth, justice, and the American way,' along with other phrases that Superman was often been heard to have said. The most frustrating aspect of the prank for Lex Luthor was that no matter who was brought in to investigate, he couldn't trace the prank back to whoever pulled it off.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
NOVEMBER 27, 10:16 EST

Sirius read the Daily Planet and saw the article with a photo titled 'Lex Luthor's secret Superman Fetish?' He read about how Luthor's office had been discovered to have all sorts of Superman memorabilia, and even more oddly the remains of an android that looked like if whole it would have looked like Superman. The article then went on to state that there was no evidence that despite Luthor's claims that he hated superheroes, he seemed to really like Superman.

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh and then called Remus and Nymphadora, who were busy kissing, into the room to read the article. The three of them started to laugh so hard that they had trouble breathing for several minutes.

When they recovered, Sirius said, "He's just like James when it comes to revenge. When someone got on his bad side he would prank them to insanity."

Remus agreed and then added "Hermione was just like Lily was for our later pranks, both were the planners for them and made sure they went off brilliantly."

At that moment, the Zeta-beam in the closet activated and announced the arrival of Superman. When he stepped out the three sorcerers noticed that his costume seemed to have changed into a horrible combination of the entire Justice League roster. The three were just barely able to hold in their laughter at the sight.

Superman in an irritated voice said, "Where's Harry I need to speak to him right now."

Sirius responded with "Harry's with Hermione at the cave, and what happened?"

Superman sighed and then said "Harry apparently pranked me, and a tag appeared with the change in my outfit said this would keep happening until I treat Superboy like he says I should. Well I'm off to the cave now."

Superman then entered the zeta-beam terminal and was teleported off to the cave.

The three sorcerers couldn't hold it in anymore and all burst out laughing at the ridiculous outfit Superman had on him.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter, so please review.


	23. Birthdays and Payback

A/N: Do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice. If anyone is interested in what happened to the deathly hollows, when the ring was destroyed the power the three items had disappeared. In addition, Harry convinced Conner to keep his recent power-up secret for now as he figured that if needed it could be used as an ace. As usual, I will be skipping the parts that went as they did in canon.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
DECEMBER 1, 19:16 EST

Bette Kane brought Artemis for Dick Grayson's birthday party at Wayne Manor, and the door was answered by Alfred when they rang. Dick Grayson then greeted the two and took them to into the party room where Barbara Gordon, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were. Barbara had just arrived as well and had come to say hello, and Dick responded with that he did not notice her arrival. Dick introduced everyone to each other, as while he knew each of them they did not all know each other.

Artemis thought that Harry and Hermione looked familiar but could not put a finger on it, while Bette said to the two "how do the two of you know Dick?"

Hermione took on this question with "We know him through Dick's guardian Mr. Wayne."

Harry continued seamlessly when he said "my brother Clark Kent introduced us to both Mr. Wayne and Dick. I recently found my biological brother, who you may know of as a reporter for the Daily Planet."

* * *

METROPOLIS  
DECEMBER 1, 19:20 EST

In Metropolis Lex Luthor was not having anywhere near as good of a time as the people were at Dick's birthday party. Yesterday someone had sent him an anonymous letter in the mail that seemed harmless, though was anything but that. When the letter was opened, fire leapt out of the envelope and put his body on fire, which rightfully caused the man to panic.

He closed his eyes as he had thought that this was going to be the end of him, but opened them when he noticed that he was still alive and found that the fire had disappeared without doing any damage to anything. Just when he thought that, it was just his imagination, a bird song he was unfamiliar with started up. The song had for some inexplicable reason made him wince as if he was in constant pain.

To make it stranger it quickly became apparent that only was able to hear it, as it became apparent when he walked out of his office and none of his employees said anything about the song. They did comment on the consistent wince Luthor seemed to have on his face all day, and even the replacement he had made for Mercy commented about it as if she could not hear what he was hearing. Luthor eventually recognized the song as something he had heard before but still did not know what it was from. The song had been going on constantly for at least the last day and there seemed to be no end to the song as of it. Just when Luthor was about to go insane from it the song stopped much to his relief.

The song to his horror started up just a minute later as if the break in the song was just to taunt the despicable man. To make things worse, it was accompanied by a flash of light, and when his vision cleared, it was to find his office had dozens of hangers with each having a replica of a superhero costume. The scream that Lex Luthor emitted when he saw this was heard from miles away by mundane people. To add to his horror the device he had used to call Superboy had somehow been activated by his scream, and let out a sound that was heard by all of the stray rabies-free puppies that lived throughout the city of Metropolis.

All the doors between the entrance to Lexcorp and to the entrance to his office opened at that moment on their own somehow. Then through the doors came dozens of puppies who upon seeing Lex Luthor all ran up to the horrible man and dog piled quite literally. Just as it looked like the puppies were going to kill Luthor, the puppies as one started to lick Luthor incessantly. The scene would have been familiar to many who had watched a certain Disney movie.

Luthor in panic said "Mercy do something; shoot the puppies if you have to."

Mercy tried to shoot the puppies to get them off of Luthor but a shield appeared that adsorbed them and seemed to grow stronger with every shot that was fired. While this happened, the bird song was still playing loud enough that Luthor could hear it, which caused the wince he had on his face to continue. The combination of the puppies and the bird music made Luthor let out an even louder scream than he had let out before.

* * *

The removal of the puppies took a special call to the Justice League where Wonder Woman (A/N: In the comics she has animal rapport, which makes her great with animals and gives her the ability to calm even the most raging beast.) was called in and was able to get the puppies to leave Luthor. The shield apparently would not let solid objects in but allowed them to get out of the force field.

The arrival of Wonder Woman somehow seemed to make the bird song finally stop, much to Luthor's relief. What was not a relief was that someone had somehow gotten a video of him as he told Mercy to shoot the puppies, and as a result, he was now seen as a hater of puppies. This had caused the public opinion of Lex Luthor to plummet to the floor much to the criminal's dismay.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
DECEMBER 1, 20:00 EST

At the birthday party Barbara, Artemis and Hermione managed to beat Harry, Dick and Bette at foosball.

Artemis said to Barbara "Girl, you're on fire!"

Barbara said coolly in response "Please. I always beat him."

Bette then said "Always?"

Dick answered that with "She's like ridiculously good at everything."

Harry added to the conversation with "It's the same with Hermione, you just can't beat her."

Harry was given a quick kiss for this from Hermione, and Artemis said, "So I guess you two are dating."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then at Artemis and with a smile, they simultaneously said "something like that."

At that moment, Bruce and Alfred arrived with the pizza in takeout boxes for the party.

Dick was surprised and said to Alfred "_You_ ordered in pizza?"

Alfred Pennyworth in response said, "Don't be absurd, Master Richard. I ordered the _boxes_. I _made_ the pies."

Dick expressed his surprise that Bruce was not in Dhabar, but Bruce said he would not miss Dick's birthday party for the world. Bruce further added that Dhabar was already covered anyways. At this moment, the scream Luthor had made reached Harry's ears, and Harry sent a telepathic message to Hermione that the prank was a success. Harry added that the phoenix song was a nice touch for the prank.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
DECEMBER 1, 20:00 EST

While the couple congratulated themselves on a prank well done, Wonder Woman was busy with the cleanup Luthor had demanded that she do. While she cleaned up, she thought that the two teen pranksters would be in big trouble.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
DECEMBER 1, 21:13 EST

The party people were currently in the middle of playing spin the bottle; the previous round having Harry and Hermione kiss (Harry had used some subtle superbreath to ensure that result unnoticed to the other guests besides an amused Dick Grayson). The bottle had just been spun by Barbara Gordon and then stopped when it pointed towards Dick Grayson.

The two were about to kiss after some encouragement from the rest of the guests, but at that moment Wonder Woman came in with her civilian disguise and told the people at the party that she had to take Harry and Hermione away. The couple knew this had to do with the prank they had recently performed on Lex Luthor in further retaliation for his crimes against Superboy.

* * *

Just minutes after Harry and Hermione had been taken away (much to Dick and Bruce's amusement, as they somehow knew why Wonder Woman was annoyed) Barbara and Dick were in the closet in the middle of a snog that Barbara had initiated.

* * *

When the party had ended and the guests left an hour later, Dick took the present that was given to him by Harry and Hermione before Artemis and Bette got there down to the Batcave. He had done this as the couple had told Dick to open the gift when he was in the Batcave by the couple. He opened up his present to find a portable computer that the attached card said was a combination of the best of Lexcorp and Wayne Enterprises. The computer had been made to fit on his arm like the one he used on missions.

Underneath the portable computer was another wrapped box, which the fourteen year old eagerly opened. Inside was what appeared to be about a dozen baterangs that looked identical to the ones he already used. Dick was actually confused until he read the card that described some added features that the baterangs had.

The features included that they would return to the one who threw them regardless of whether or not they hit their intended target. On each baterang were also some runes that were visible, which the attached card said would change what the baterang did along with what each rune would do. The rune would make the baterangs upon reaching the target stun, emit a _bombarda_ hex, temporarily cause immobility, cut through almost any material with ease, let out a simulated flash-bang to stun multiple targets, or let out a blast of high intensity light. The note further said that the magic would be drawn from the surroundings and thus would never run out, and furthermore were nearly indestructible.

Harry and Hermione as a final note had added that the baterangs would only work on those he considered as enemies, so there was no danger of hurting someone he cared about regardless of what rune was active. Robin of course just had to test it out and pressed the rune for stunning the opponent before he aimed it at the wall, where it hit the target with high precision and came back to Robin without even leaving a scratch on the wall.

At that point, Batman came into the cave and asked whom the baterangs were from, as they did not look like any he had given to Robin. Robin explained who it had come from and showed his mentor the note that was included. After that, Batman tested claimed he had to test out all of the various functions that the baterangs were supposed to do before he allowed Robin to use them again. After hours of testing the baterangs, he handed the dozen baterangs back to Robin. While Batman allowed his protégé to use the baterangs he would stick to his own as he still had a slight distrust of magic, even after all these years of being exposed to magic.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
DECEMBER 5, 17:02 EST

The team had had a good laugh at the misfortune of Lex Luthor, and was glad to hear that the attempted assassination of Rumaan Harjavti was foiled by the safeguards put around the man. After the first few bullets, a red beam of light came off of the shield at a rapid speed and hit Deadshot. When the red beam of light hit Deadshot the assassin dropped unconscious instantly, and also transformed Deadshot's attire into a straight jacket with a pacifier for the villain's mouth. The villain was carted off to Belle Reve with an inhibitor collar placed on him, and his mask was removed so his face was now known to the authorities. Queen Bee had been seen almost foaming at the mouth in rage for the last few days for reasons unknown to the general public.

The evil despot was heard to rage about how Sumaan Harjavti (Rumaan Harjavti's brother) was supposed to have taken the shot. Harry and Hermione had surmised that Queen Bee wanted Sumaan Harjavti to be seen as a hero and replace his brother as the leader of Dhabar. The couple had also figured out that Sumaan Harjavti was somehow associated with Queen Bee, and not in a way that was beneficial to the general population of Dhabar.

Harry and Hermione had finally been able to remove the programing that had been put into Superboy's mind by Psimon. It had taken this long because while the two had telepathic powers it was nowhere on the level of Martian Manhunter or Miss Martian, and as Superboy wanted to keep what happened (A/N: see episode titled 'Agendas' and the previous chapter) a secret they had to do it without Megan's help. Hermione figured that when Conner felt comfortable enough they would have Megan double check to make sure that Conner was free of the programing.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
DECEMBER 10, 16:12 EST

The team had been joined officially by Red Arrow in the last week much to the displeasure of Artemis. In their last mission Artemis, Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Aqualad followed up a lead on a sighting of Sportsmaster in New Orleans. The mission had been a failure largely due to Artemis's attempt to send her teammates on a wild goose chase. She had done this, as she had not wanted the team to find out how she was related to Sportsmaster and Cheshire. The team had learned that Klarion had come back to their dimension after he was banished to his once again, but that changed within the last few days.

* * *

**Flashback**

UNKNOWN LOCATION  
DECEMBER 7, 7:04 EST

In a secret location, The Light met about their recent success with the Echinoderm and also to deal with the pranks they had suffered since July. The group sat around a table with Teekl right at Klarion's side, but that was about to change. A sock that sat on top of a sharp blade appeared directly above Teekl, and while the sock seemed harmless, the blade was not. The blade fell much faster than it should have under earth's gravity, and slipped through the shield that was supposed to protect Teekl like a hot knife through butter. The blade then cut Teekl in half, and the cat mewed pathetically once before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Klarion had no time to wonder what had happened as he then faded away as he was shunted back to his home dimension. The whole time he slowly faded away, he had an astonished look on his face. The rest of the leaders of The Light were not any better with hiding their surprise at this. While the blade had disappeared now that it was no longer needed, the same could not be said about the sock.

The sock let out six beams of light that hit the remaining leaders of The Light and then disappeared to join the blade. The first effect that the beams of light had on the six villains quickly became evident as they immediately began to stink so bad that they all ran out of the room. The six villains would find that their bodies also now looked as bad as they smelt later, and that no matter how many times they cleaned themselves the stink stayed with them. The second effect that the magic had on the villains was to cause their clothes to change to match their new smell. As of what happened to the replacement for Mercy, the android was hit by a silver beam that caused it to fall apart into its constituent parts.

Finally, the spell gave the villains an irresistible urge to be seen by international news reporters. Within a day, all six of the remaining members of The Light would be recorded and shown on TV, and to make matters worse the prank lasted a full two days.

* * *

Cheshire, Sportsmaster, Black Spider, and Hook had also been pranked by the neo-marauders at the same time as the leaders of The Light. Cheshire, who was in the middle of a mission she was put on, had a bow that looked exactly like her sister's appear from nowhere. The bow quickly obeyed gravity and fell the distance before it conked a surprised Cheshire on the head. While she shook off the cobwebs caused by this, she did not see the glow that came off the bow before the bow disappeared. She would later find that all of her weapons had turned into tissue paper and cardboard. The surprise from the changes in her weapons led her to being captured by the authorities.

* * *

Sportsmaster had a bowling ball that appeared out of thin air and fell hard onto the assassin's head. The impact caused Sportsmaster to nearly fall unconscious and distracted the man from what happened after that. The bowling ball gave off a soft glow for a few seconds before it disappeared. Sportsmaster later found his weapons turned into useless sports equipment such as Ping-Pong balls at the worst moment. The man was caught as a result of the surprise and carted off to prison.

* * *

In Belle Reve a hat that would look familiar to anyone who has seen a certain Disney movie fell onto Hook at a speed that should not have been possible. The hat hit the assassin with such a high velocity that it temporarily knocked the assassin's ability to discern reality out of whack. While the villain attempted to regain his bearings, the red hat let out a soft glow that grew to surround the villain for a few seconds. When the glow faded, several alligators had appeared in front of the assassin that constantly made a tick-tock sound like a clock would make. When Hook saw what was in front of him he panicked and started to attempt to outrun the alligators, but due to him being in a small cell he did not have much room to hide.

The alligators quickly forced the villain into a corner while the tick-tock noise could still be heard from them. Just when the villain thought his life was over the alligators disappeared much to the villain's relief. What was not a relief was that he had wet himself from fear and was now in a desperate need for a change of clothes. What Hook would discover later was that the hook he had for a hand had all of its constituents changed into rubber.

* * *

Also in Belle Reve was Black Spider, who at the same time the alligators attacked Hook was also under siege. For him a bunch of small toy spiders suddenly appeared right above the villain and buried the assassin up to his head. While this did not seem so bad, the spiders suddenly became animated and started to crawl all over the villain. The fake spiders even started to attempt to bite Black Spider, but due to them being toys, all it did was leave angry red marks on the assassin's skin. The last thing that the fake spiders did was wrap up Black Spider in spider silk that had a similar make-up to his mock spider fluid. The villain was stuck for hours tied up before he was finally freed, by which time the fake spiders had dissolved into air.

* * *

The general prison population of Belle Reve did not escape from the prank as phoenix song could be heard throughout the entire prison. While the song was unidentifiable to any of the prisoners besides the imprisoned sorcerers, it did not matter as it still caused all of the villains in the prison to wince in pain or even fall unconscious. Hugo Strange was also affected and took the inhibitor collars off of the four sorcerers in the prison and ordered them to get rid of the sound. When Hugo had removed the inhibitor collars the four sorcerers inexplicably went unconscious and became useless. The phoenix song ended about half a day after it started to the relief of the prisoners of Belle Reve.

* * *

In an unknown location Kobra, the leader of the Cult of Kobra also found himself the victim of a prank. Out of thin air, a bunch of toy snakes appeared, fell onto the villain and buried him up to his neck. The prank was not over however as the toy snakes started to move as if they were alive and started to flick their tongues at Kobra. The snakes then started to bite the man but due to them being toys they did nothing more than leave saliva and angry red marks on his skin. The delusional man then started to freak out and ran around while he shrieked at the top of his lungs. Kobra probably would have called his minions to help him if they were not currently suffering under the same prank that he was.

**End of Flashbacks**

* * *

As usual, the neo-marauders had managed to get footage of all of the pranks and had showed the team the results. The pranks had also been made to be untraceable by either magic, technology or a combination of the two. Harry had to admit that the prank was pretty good even if it was not their best. Luthor was now seen by the majority of the public to be nothing more than a crazy man who should not be trusted with money.

As a result, Luthor was now only a millionaire while Wayne Enterprises was now double the size it had been just a year ago. The people that had been fired from Lexcorp were quickly hired up by Wayne Enterprises so no one was left unemployed by the changes. Despite the prank, the parts of The Light that were wanted criminals (all except Luthor and Queen Bee) were able to elude capture. A funny thing that had happened was that Queen Bee's ability to control certain people disappeared, and she was thrown into prison for the duration of the prank.

The part of the team that had not gone on the mission had discovered that Red Tornado had created a body to serve as his alter ego John Smith. Red Tornado had told the team that he wanted to use this body to find out more about what it meant to be human. Harry and Hermione had also paid to have the technology the Justice League used upgraded with tech they had gotten from Lexcorp. They had been able to get the tech due to Harry being a majority stockowner of the company.

On another topic, Harry had given Hermione a promise ring that had 50 carats of her birthstone (sapphire) in it. The ring had special features on it that made it only possible to be removed by Hermione and also made it invisible when she willed it. Harry had gotten a good snogging for the gift, and the girls of the team congratulated Hermione after they had seen the promise ring.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
DECEMBER 10, 07:21 EST

In Lexcorp Luthor paced in his office and would occasionally pick up an item and hurl it as far as he could. It was rather obvious that the villain was angry to the point where he was almost foaming at the mouth. The man had had to pay thousands to get Mercy repaired, and even worse, he had lost the majority of his monetary worth over the last year. Luthor thought that he would need to pull the remaining strings he had left soon if the plan The Light had was to work. Ever since the sidekicks had formed a team, both he and most villains around the world had suffered from multiple pranks. What was most infuriating was that no matter what they tried none of his contacts were able to trace any of the pranks back to their source.

Of course, in Luthor's mind (at least as far as he knew) he felt that at least he had major blackmail on Superboy that he could use. Moreover, there was the programing Psimon had inserted into his so called son's mind that would make the clone a perfect weapon (again as far as he knew).

* * *

BATCAVE  
DECEMBER 10, 23:21 EST

In the Batcave Batman and Robin prepared for another night of parole for criminals in Gotham City. Robin suddenly chuckled when he remembered how Harry and Hermione had revealed they knew about Bruce Wayne and Batman being the same person. For days after the revelation, Superman would have a laugh whenever he saw Batman. Of course Batman had gotten revenge when he heard about the prank that Harry had pulled on Clark Kent.

Batman rolled his eyes and said, "What are you laughing about now?"

Robin ceased his chuckles at that moment and said "Oh I'm just remembering the time that Harry revealed that he knew about your secret identity."

Batman when he heard this sighed as it still injured his pride to be reminded of this, as it was the reverse of the situation he was used to. Batman was the only member of the Justice League that knew every other member's secret identity if they had one, and he even knew the secret identity of every member of the team that Robin was a member of.

Robin had good guess as of what was going on in the mind of his mentor and changed the subject when he said, "well at least the prank Harry pulled on The Joker has made him incapable of doing any crimes. For that matter it makes his escape from Arkham practically impossible."

Batman thought this over and had to agree that the prank had been very helpful, and he also remembered the gift he had received days ago from Harry and Hermione. The gift was a dozen baterangs that were identical to the ones they had given to Dick, and after hours of testing them, he deemed them safe enough for him to use.

Batman was now ready as was his protégé so he then said, "Let's go for our crime sweep."

The partners then got into the Batmobile and drove off into Gotham City for their nightly criminal patrol.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter, so please review.


	24. Revenge, Secrets and Childhood

A/N: See first chapter for author's note. Do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
DECEMBER 15, 9:46 EST

Inside Lexcorp Lex Luthor fumed at the fact that Klarion had yet to return from his home dimension where he was banished three days ago. What was more annoying about the Lord of Chaos was that he refused to ward any area as Klarion found the pranks (except for the ones pulled on himself) hilarious. As of yet the four sorcerers that The Light hadn't been able to trace the pranks back to their source or block the pranks. The worst result of the pranks for Luthor was that the view of him the public had had went on a downward spiral since the pranks started.

Luthor had also lost most of his fortune from the investors in his company pulling out their funding. At the rate things were going if the source of the pranks wasn't discovered soon then The Light would be bankrupt within the next year at best. As it was, it was expensive to replace all of the things that had been changed by the pranks. Luthor paced in his office and muttered about how these pranks were probably from the superhero community even if the public didn't believe it. Luthor was so consumed by his tantrum that he didn't notice the changes that happened before it was too late.

As Luthor ranted on a poster with the full Justice League in their costumes appeared in a flash of light in his office. The poster landed on the replacement he had made for Mercy and caused the android to emit sparks before the robot fell to the ground in pieces and beyond repair. Because Luthor was currently in his office where Mercy was the only one to keep him company it meant that there was no one to warn him. The poster let out a wave of light before it disappeared from Luthor's office. The flash of light finally caught Luthor's attention and also forced the villain to shut his eyes to prevent blindness.

When Luthor opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he was now wearing a copy of Superman's costume except the attire was painfully tight. When the villain tried to pull it off, he found that the costume was adhered too tightly to his skin to remove. At that moment Luthor saw the condition that his 'assistant' was in and started to walk over to Mercy, but stopped when he saw other things that were annoying about his costume. The cape was long enough that he kept on tripping over it, and the cape was a shade of green that one would find on American money.

Instead of the Superman icon on the cape there was a saying that he would agree with but never say in public (it said "money before people"). On the chest instead of the Superman icon on the chest there were two dollar signs in black ink. Instead of the majority of the costume being mostly blue it was slime green, and the underwear that was at his waist was a hot pink. The belt was a bright purple while the boots were white with green dollar signs all over it.

When Luthor had finished inspecting the attire he was in, he walked over to his desk, pulled out a pair of scissors, and tried to cut the costume off. He discovered to his dismay that the costume was not only stuck on him but that it seemed to be invulnerable to scissors. Luthor then tried several other methods to get the costume off, but found that his new attire was unable to be damaged by anything that wouldn't hurt him in the process.

As Luthor put the scissors away he finally saw that his change in attire wasn't the only change that happened. He saw in the reflection from the window that while his face looked the same his eyes had changed to a sky blue like Superman but he was still bald. He also saw that in the space where his safe was hidden for emergency funds were stuffed plush Superman toys. The dolls when he looked at them started to say idioms such as 'truth, justice and the American way' at a volume that made it impossible for him to ignore. The changes that occurred made Luthor to let out a scream that damaged his throat to the point where he wasn't able to speak for a full week. During that long week Luthor had a long time to wonder who exactly he had angered so much, as he had been smart enough to realize that the recent pranks that were aimed at him seemed to be more cruel and frequent than usual.

* * *

During the week that he had lost his voice he had been forced to use technology to translate his thoughts into speech. Unfortunately it became apparent on several occasions that someone had managed to hack into the technology. The hacking appeared to be untraceable even to his (at least in his egotistical opinion) vast intelligence. At inopportune times such as when he was having any press conference the technology would spit out speeches that made him look bad in the public eye.

The first time happened during a press conference, and a recording of one of his rants that took place in his privet office played on the speech translator. The rant implicated his involvement in several unsolved crimes, and he only got out of being arrested through his connections and bribery. After this he hired security in an attempt to prevent a recurrence, but despite this it happened at the replacement press conference he had arranged the following day.

This time the rant made him look absolutely insane and was accompanied by a projection that showed it as a movie. The weird thing was that there was no projection that he had scheduled to go with that press conference. Despite numerous attempts to stop the projection and the recording it continued to play all the way through. These two press conferences left the public to see him as a crazy criminal (which he was but he didn't want the public to know that) that was the next O. J. Simpson. The result was that the last few investors he had in his company that were legal pulled out.

The only reason that his company wasn't bankrupt by the end of the week was his hidden illegal investors (drug and weapon traders, etc.). After these two occurrences he canceled any public appearances that he had planned until his voice recovered. During that time he suffered from other pranks that really left him to think that he had finally angered the wrong person. Of course Luthor had no way of knowing that he was almost completely right, as he had angered more than one person that he shouldn't have.

* * *

During the rest of the week, while his voice recovered he had suffered from multiple pranks. For the first day he did horrible dance on the sidewalk for over an hour straight in the morning. During the dance he wore an adult sized tutu that changed back to his regular work clothes only after he was back in his privet office.

The next day he walked out of his office building with a heavy coat on, but that didn't stay on long after he walked out of the building. He took the heavy coat off to reveal a masculine version of Wonder Woman's superhero attire. He then proclaimed his love for the woman, who watched the horror take place from the Watchtower. The other leaguers thought it was rather hilarious until the next part of the prank activated. Over the next hour, Luthor's attire seemed to magically change into every single member of the Justice League. Oddly enough even the ones they had just voted in but had yet to be officially inducted into the Justice League were included.

For each costume he had proclaimed his love for the corresponding superhero. By the end of the prank several of the Justice League members wanted to kill/maim either Luthor or (if they were in the know) the neo-marauders. During that day Red Arrow almost attacked Harry before he was able to see the humor in the prank. From an unknown location Cheshire had a particularly good laugh when Luthor had proclaimed his love for Red Arrow.

The next day Luthor's entire morning went on without any pranks much to his relief, but that changed at the exact moment that the clock struck noon. At that moment a sheet of paper appeared above the villain in a flash of light and landed abnormally hard on top of his bald skull. The paper had hit with enough force to cause Luthor to become dizzy, so the despicable man didn't notice that the paper was a portkey that transported him to Belle Reve seconds after it stuck his cranium. After he had spent a minute regaining his bearings he realized where he was and immediately tried to run for the exit that was right in front of him.

It appeared that whoever had done the prank had planned the arrival point to provide the maximum amount of taunting possible. Just as Luthor reached the entrance he hit an invisible barrier that blocked his escape. Luthor went to Hugo Strange to get him out of the prison, but much to his dismay they discovered that even with the assistance of the imprisoned sorcerers they were unable to break the spell. Just as Luthor walked past an unoccupied cell it seemed to suck the villain into it, and to Luthor's further horror he discovered that while things could go into the cell they couldn't get out. Luthor tried to use a boom-tube but there seemed to be some ward centered on him that prevented the usage of this method of transport.

* * *

Unknown to Luthor this had been a test by Harry and Hermione to see if they could successfully block boom-tube transport. When the two saw that the test was a full success they used the next opportunity to block boom-tube transport on the Watchtower. The two had snuck around the Watchtower and placed several wardstones that drew upon the natural magic that was present throughout the universe, and also drew power from zero point energy (A/N: at the smallest of distances energy is constantly 'made' that can theoretically be harvested for use).

The couple had estimated that it would take someone as powerful as Klarion at least a half of a day to break the ward. It would have been a matter of minutes to break the spell as all you needed to do was destroy the hidden ward stones, but Harry and Hermione had used a Fidelius Charm on each one so even the most powerful magical users would be unable to find them. They used themselves as the secret keeper so there was little risk of them being discovered. While the couple did trust most of the superheroes completely they knew that if they told one it was likely that it would eventually become known to the (currently) unidentified mole. The two as a result decided to keep the existence of the ward to block boom-tube travel on the Watchtower a secret until the mole was revealed.

Another thing they had done a week before this to the Watchtower in secret was to place hidden wards around all of the zeta-beam terminals that were on the orbiting satellite. The wards would identify villains (All villains they knew of so far especially those they suspected of being in charge of The Light [Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, etc.]) that were programed into the combination of technology and magic.

If a person on the list was detected attempting to gain entry onto the orbiting satellite they would be in for an unpleasant surprise. For this one while it was well hidden they had made it detectable only if you completely knew what you were looking for. So for someone like Giovanni Zatara if they weren't specifically looking for it they would walk right by it and never notice it.

* * *

The spell on Luthor finally ended after a full three days during which Luthor nearly had a breakdown. At this time his voice had fully recovered and he was able to speak once again. When the spell had finally ended, the villain used the boom-tube to transport himself directly into his office in Metropolis.

* * *

The other villains didn't get away from the pranks even if they were much less intense than the pranks that were pulled on Lex Luthor. On the second day that Lex Luthor was trapped in Belle Reve all the villains besides Luthor acted like harmless animals for a total of six hours. The most entertaining of them was Queen Bee who ironically acted like a worker bee. She tried to collect pollen from several flowers with her mouth, but all she got for her efforts were several stings from several unhappy insects. When it came to stings she would attempt to peck with her nose instead of sting, which resulted in several nose bleeds by the end of the prank. She had been recorded for part of the prank and was now able to be seen online making a fool of herself much to Queen Bee's annoyance.

* * *

Vandal Savage was found to act like the rat he was but despite him being in hiding the video of his prank also made it online much to his displeasure. Ra's Al Ghul was recorded to act like a vulture and was seen to eat raw meat for the duration of the prank. Ocean-Master was seen to act like a lamprey and was seen in his attempt to suck rocks dry with his mouth. Instead of getting a meal like real lampreys get with what they naturally eat, he got a stomach full of rock along with bruised gums and lips and several broken teeth.

Vandal Savage's animal was unable to be identified but he was seen to act like every object was an alpha-male. The Brain was seen to act like a Gorilla although he was obviously very unsuccessful in his controlled endeavors. The other villains acted like the dogs they were when it came to how they acted in relation to the leaders of The Light. When the prank ended all of the villains found themselves to be extremely humiliated by how they acted during the prank.

* * *

The biggest victim of the prank had to be Luthor who was in Belle Reve at the time. Luthor was sniffed, licked, and crapped/pissed upon by every male prisoner in the building. The stink that resulted wouldn't come out until after a day of continuous showering, and this caused hi skin to wrinkle up to the point where he looked like he was forty years older than he actually was. By the time the prank was over the supervillain community knew that someone was extremely angry at them even if they had absolutely no idea who it was.

* * *

During the week Batman being the genius he was correctly guessed that Harry and Hermione were immensely annoyed at Luthor, but he wanted to know why so he visited the couple.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
DECEMBER 21, 16:46 EST

Harry and Hermione were working on their homework when the Zeta-Beam tube activated and let Batman into the apartment.

Batman after he walked up to the couple said "Spill you two; why are you so mad at Luthor?"

Harry looked at Hermione and the two through their telepathy decided to at least tell part of the truth to Batman.

Harry in answer to the question said "Last month on the 25th of November Luthor tried to hurt my brother."

Batman was slightly confused (which being who he is he didn't like) and said "but Superman didn't encounter Lex Luthor at any time on that day."

Harry then with annoyance clear in his voice said, "I wasn't talking about Superman I was talking about Superboy, you know Conner Kent."

Batman then immediately understood what Harry meant and said "you're not going to give me any more details at this moment are you?"

Hermione then said "we feel it's up to Superboy as to when the rest of the information is revealed. As it is we are requiring you to swear that you will not investigate this any further or share this with anyone else until Superboy shares the information."

Batman might be brave but he could tell from the looks that Harry and Hermione gave him that this wouldn't be something he would win, so he gave the two his promise and then left the apartment the way he came.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
DECEMBER 26, 15:45 EST

The team sans Hermione, Harry, Zatanna, Aqualad and Wally had recently gotten back from an undercover mission in the Haly International Traveling Circus. The team members that had went were there to investigate the recent thefts that seemed to have happened in the same cities that the circus visited on the same day they were in town. Dick had insisted that Wally, Hermione and Harry not come on the mission, as they knew about the association between Haly and Dick Grayson. It turned out that Parasite had disguised himself as various members of the circus (minus the team members that were undercover) and used his powers to steal the talents of the circus performers.

Parasite had done this under the instructions of Intergang and had stolen several pieces of technology from the cities the circus had visited. It had culminated in Geneva where the Superman foe had attempted to use the Large Boson Collider to create a Black Hole. At this point due to the use of his powers he had stolen Martian and Kryptonian powers, which proved to be his downfall. The undercover team members had used Miss Martian's weakness to high temperatures to subdue Parasite. After he was defeated and his plan was stopped the authorities arrived and slapped on an inhibitor collar onto Parasite's neck. Parasite was then carted off to Belle Reve for his crimes.

Superboy had taken Harry and Hermione aside and told them in privet about how it almost got revealed about his recent power up. After Parasite had drained his Kryptonian powers the villain had used heat vision which Superboy didn't originally have. Fortunately Superboy was able to quickly cover this up by claiming that while (as far as most of the team knew) he didn't have heat vision he had the potential. The rest of the present members of the undercover team had seemed to accept this explanation and didn't question Superboy anymore about it. Despite this Harry and Hermione felt that Superboy would have to reveal the truth to the team soon.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter so please review! The previous chapter had been changed slightly to better conform to what recently came out in the latest comic issue of Young Justice. As for the security that Harry and Hermione secretly installed onto the Watchtower it will become important soon.


	25. Secrets Revealed to Total Control

A/N: The story should be read all the way through or the story up to this point will not make much sense. I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice. As Giovanni Zatara wasn't taken over by Dr. Fate, he will not be introduced to the world as a new Justice League member at this point in time. Just a reminder Queen Bee can only use her powers to control humans.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
DECEMBER 29, 7:16 EST

Luthor had finally started to relax as he still had yet to get pranked again after he had been able to get out of Bell Reve. Klarion being the immature boy he was had found the whole pranks on the villains situation hilarious. Luthor like the other leaders of The Light had really wanted to show Klarion who's the boss but was weary of Klarion (this is a being able to kill with merely a thought). Regardless Luthor had thought that after such a long period between the last prank and now that the mysterious prankster might have been satisfied with their revenge.

As Luthor was so deep in thought about the situation he didn't notice one of the windows to his privet office open on their own and let in a fake billion dollar bill. The window then closed on its own loud enough that Luthor was unable to ignore the sound. The villain then noticed the billion dollar bill that hadn't been there seconds ago and went to grab it (there may have been a very powerful compulsion charm on it). When the villain grabbed the fake billion dollar bill it disappeared from his grip with an extremely bright flash of light.

When the flash of light died down enough for him to see again Luthor realized that he was now buried in several dozen pounds of fish. The fish had a strong smell that indicated that they were starting to rot, and it took several hours for Luthor to get rid of the fish smell. Later when Luthor put on a fresh set of clothes he watched as right before his eyes in front of the mirror his clothes changed into a cheap Batman costume.

With a flash of light Luthor disappeared from his home and reappeared right in front of Ra's Al Ghul. The two fellow leaders of The Light looked at each other for several seconds before Ra's Al Ghul beat a surprised Lex Luthor into unconsciousness. It was only after Ra's Al Ghul realized that the person had a really cheap Batman costume on and that the parts of the face he could see didn't look like Bruce Wayne's (it was revealed that Ra's Al Ghul knows the identity of the man behind the Batman mask).

Ra's Al Ghul leaned forward and went to pull of the mask only to find an unconscious Lex Luthor underneath the cheap Batman mask. When Ra's Al Ghul saw that it was his ally Luthor under the mask he got worried about the repercussions from this. The criminal assassin then thought about it and decided he could claim it was an accident and proceeded to get some medical attention for his fellow leader of The Light. While Ra's Al Ghul was in contemplation about Luthor Hook walked up to the doorway that led into the room his master was in. When the assassin saw the situation he walked right back out without a sound and decided to talk to his master later.

Ra's Al Ghul was about to attempt to arouse Lex Luthor out of his unconscious state when a cream pie appeared from nowhere and hit him on the face. The villain grumbled about this and went to the restroom to clean up the mess. When he felt the whole mess was off of his face he looked up to see how he looked in the mirror. Ra's Al Ghul was horrified to find that his face had every kind of makeup in the world on it. It looked like he had put makeup on in the dark while a massive earthquake occurred. What made the problem worse was that his daughter Talia found him and accused him of taking her makeup for some crazy experiment. After Ra's Al Ghul successfully convinced his daughter that he didn't take her makeup he went to try and get the makeup off.

By the time Ra's Al Ghul got the makeup off his face had been rubbed raw and was a bright red and Luthor had come out of his unconscious state. To Ra's Al Ghul's further dismay he found that all of his facial hair had fallen out while the hair on his scalp had turned tie-dye in color. The two had called Klarion who fixed the changes after he spent half an hour in laughter at the two.

* * *

WASHINGTON, D.C.  
DECEMBER 30, 09:16 EST

A press conference had been called right in front of the Hall of Justice by the Justice League. At this press conference all of the Justice League members were on one side of the podium while the ones that were to be inducted were on the other side. From behind the lectern Superman introduced Atom, Plastic Man, Icon, and Red Arrow as the four newest members of the Justice League.

Meanwhile from inside of the Hall of Justice the team plus their newest member Rocket (civilian name is Raquel Ervin) as Cat Grant reported live on GBS news. At the moment the entire team was clothed in their civilian attire.

Wally said "I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," and then after a pause to take a bite from his apple added "and I love that there's a ten year old on the league."

Rocket didn't know that and Robin then painfully elbowed Wally and said sarcastically "way to keep a secret genius," and Wally responded with "hey she's on the team now right?"

Cat grant was then heard to continue the report where she talked about how Superman was now handing out official Justice League membership cards to the newest members. Superman handed the membership card to The Atom first, and the guy nearly fell over as he was at a diminished size at that point. The distribution of the membership card to Plastic man went without hassle, but when Icon was handed his Rocket complained about how it was her that convinced the man to become a superhero. She then added that she should be out there celebrating out there with her mentor not inside watching the scene from afar.

Aqualad then said with a smile "welcome to our world."

When it came to Red Arrow he was personally given his Justice League membership card by his former mentor Green Arrow. The scene of Red Arrow as he received his official membership card caused several members of The Team to express their joy at Roy being the first protégé to make it to the big leagues. Rocket was surprised by the distaste these members of the team had about being a sidekick.

She said "wait since when is being a sidekick a bad thing; you sidekicks were my inspiration."

Robin then explained with "well see six months ago it…"

Robin didn't finish his statement as at that point the portable computer Harry and Hermione gave to him went off to notify him about something. At the same time on the GBS news the news conference came to a close and most of the members of the Justice League proceeded to disperse. Superman, Green Arrow and Aquaman stayed behind to continue to interact with the members of the press.

Meanwhile Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado proceeded to prepare three of the new members of the Justice League (Red Arrow, Icon, Atom, and Plastic Man) for transport to the Watchtower. Before the new members of the Justice League were to be shown the Watchtower they went to talk to the team who had stayed inside of the Hall of Justice. They opened up the one of the doors to the room where The Team was only to find the room empty much to Icon's surprise.

* * *

SMOKEY MOUNTAINS  
DECEMBER 30, 10:48 EST

On the bioship Dick Grayson had just debriefed the team on the recent airport security footage there had been of Cheshire with the team all in their superhero attire. Artemis wanted to be sure that it was Cheshire and reluctantly confirmed what facial recognition software had already done. Aqualad said that while it was Cheshire what was more important was what she had in her hands. It was the case that Artemis saw in New Orleans that Cheshire was able to get away with.

Rocket then said "Okay, I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire is the bad guy, but what's so important about the case."

Dick brought up the Injustice League and how they were put in prison but that their allies were still out there to cause trouble.

At that point, Harry decided to interject and said, "You know the fact that the villains are still operating when the Injustice League is still locked up tight in prison is quite suspicious."

"The fact that the villains are still operating with efficiency with their supposed leaders unavailable makes me think that the real leaders they are following are still out there," said Hermione

Aqualad in response said, "regardless of who it is that is behind this it is still important that we get that briefcase as it seems to be important. Despite that I do think your thoughts to have much merit to them, so we will explore the possibility after we recover the briefcase from Cheshire."

Miss Martian at who was piloting the bioship at that moment said "approaching Cheshire's jet."

Megan's expression then changed to surprised when they saw the wreck that seemed to be what was left of the plane.

The rest of the team was also surprised and Megan said "looks like there were no survivors."

Artemis for a moment had a sad look on her face due to her belief that her sister was dead (she might not have gotten along with her sister but she still didn't hate the woman).

The team had disembarked from the bioship and was inspecting the wreckage from the plane crash. Wally was curious as of to why neither homeland security nor NTSB weren't all over this.

Robin in response said "Cheshire's ID was a league alert; authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow a flight plan. It flew under the radar literally, but the Watchtower auto-tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

Rocket wanted to know why the league wasn't there if the Watchtower tracked the flight, but Zatanna said it was because Robin had some impressive hacking skills. Aqualad added that the team felt like this was their business and not the Justice League's.

Superboy then said "Where are the bodies?"

Out of seemingly thin air Cheshire became visible as she stood on a rock outcrop as she answered Superboy's question with "Here's one. And it is stunning."

The recognizable voice of Riddler was heard as the villain said "I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I? Come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I..."

As Riddler said this several pylons rose up from the snow and then combined to form what the villains obviously thought was an impenetrable force field.

Robin completed the sentence when he said "Ambush."

In between where the team was and where Riddler was were what had to have been at least five dozen mercenaries with technology from Apokolips. With Riddler were Shimmer and Mammoth to help with the ambush.

Neville then tauntingly said "Arkham Asylum (A/N: previously Riddler was transferred from Belle Reve to Arkham Asylum) should really be fixed I mean it's a revolving door for the mentally insane patients at this point."

Riddler seemed to have been peeved at what Neville had said, but continued with "didn't you think we would be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference kiddies, this is the end game. Ordered from above, and executed by their master strategist, mwa."

Harry and the other's thought that it was a miracle that this delusional guy was able to fit his attire on today with how bloated his head was.

Aqualad then thought 'Miss Martian is everyone linked?'

When he got a positive answer from Megan, he told the team to attack.

While the rest of the team went on to attack the villains, the first thing Zatanna said was "Ekahs siht ebolgwons!"

This spell caused a local snowstorm to pick up within the area of the force field that provided excellent cover for the team to attack (especially with several of them able to see through most solid objects). The team started to take down the mercenaries quickly and Aqualad told Superboy and Supermagus to take down the pylons that kept the force field up. While Supermagus simply flew and burned the pylons with his heat vision, Superboy leapt to them one at a time and broke then with superstrength.

While the two Kryptonians worked to take down the force field the two sisters (Cheshire and Artemis) began to fight each other. Cheshire commented on how it was like old times when their father (Sportsmaster) would pit the two girls against each other.

* * *

In the meantime, Wally took down large swaths of the mercenaries with his superspeed while he privately thanked Harry and Hermione for the speed upgrade. Graviton and Kid Lantern worked well in tandem with each other, with Graviton using her powers to immobilize teach mercenary before Neville would swoop in and with an oversized boxing glove construct knock them out. While the two worked together, Neville kept up his force field around the two of them as a tight layer, so any attacks that came their way were harmlessly adsorbed.

The full team besides the two Kryptonians was in the middle of taking down the mercenaries, when one of them managed to get a hit on Rocket with some tech that clearly caused the girl fall unconscious. Aqualad was about to help his fellow teammate when heat vision came from where Harry was and burned the tech into a puddle of hot metal. Before the dangerously hot metal could hit Rocket a beam of magic (again from Harry) hit the puddle and turned it into a wet sponge (Aqualad quietly thought to himself that this was another attempt of Harry's to be humorous) that managed to bring Rocket out of her unconscious state.

* * *

Back with Superboy he figured that the rest of the team was occupied and wouldn't notice if he used his heat vision due to the snowstorm. Mammoth then landed right behind Superboy just as he was in the middle of melting a pylon and punched Conner, which sent the teen Kryptonian into an unwilling flight. Superboy looked up to see Mammoth coming at him with his arms above his head like he was about to put Conner into a literal dirt nap. Superboy preempted that and charged forward to grab a hold of Mammoth while he hovered in the air. Unfortunately for Superboy Robin managed observed Superboy's flight and commented on it over the psychic link.

Over the psychic link Harry then said to Superboy 'bro I think we're going to have to explain this soon to the team.'

Superboy saw that part of his hidden ace had been revealed to the team and figured it wouldn't hurt to use his other powers in front of the team. So after Superboy roughly pushed mammoth into the force field and then let the villain drop to the ground he started to use his heat vision on his foe. Superboy then used his superspeed to punch Mammoth at rapid speed. Superboy was so busy with his foe he didn't notice as he brought down a piece of the cliff. Harry who had finished the destruction of the pylons that supported the force field came up from behind Superboy and sent a stunner at Mammoth. Superboy looked up when he saw his villain had suddenly went unconscious to see his brother hovering there with a look that said he was not happy (if the facial expression and the crossed arms were anything to go by).

Harry then sent to Superboy over the psychic link 'I told you that you need to be aware of your surroundings when you use you powers.'

Harry then pointed his hand at the avalanche and said "ehcnalava raeppa evoba eht s'thgil gniteem ecalp!"

* * *

LOCATION UNKNOWN  
DECEMBER 30, 11:16 EST

In their top secret location leaders of The Light was in the middle of one of their meetings when a large amount of snow appeared right above them and buried them. The heads of the seven leaders of The Light popped out from beneath the snow and one by one started to swear profusely. Klarion tried to vanish the snow and dry them all off with a wave of his pinkie finger. When he tried the snow melted all at once and soaked all seven members of The Light, so Klarion tried again and managed to dry the group off. While most of the group was pissed, Klarion thought that whoever had done this prank was his kind of person (provided that it wasn't Supermagus or the team).

* * *

Back with the team the avalanche was about to bury Artemis when Cheshire knocked her out of the way. When Artemis looked back she saw the big chunk of snow missing that had been there minutes ago and Harry who hovered over it. She quickly surmised that Cheshire knocked her aside just as Harry vanished the snow to (at least to her) an unknown place. The biggest surprise was that her enemy and sister had tried to save her.

Cheshire then said as if to answer "Ok, fine, we're sisters. I don't actually want you dead."

Cheshire then managed to vanish off as Artemis wondered if her sister was really so bad.

In the meantime Robin tossed a baterang at Shimmer that put a _petrificus totalus_ onto the villain upon contact. Shimmer then fell to the ground stiff as a board, and in the meantime robin caught the baterang he had used.

Riddler then looked at the boy wonder at surprise just as from behind the crazed villain Zatanna said "Tekcajtiarts!"

This caused bindings to appear and wrap themselves around Riddler, who when he saw what happened began to talk incessantly about how he was not meant to be in a straightjacket. Zatanna had obviously got annoyed at Riddler's nonsensical talk and added a gag with an uttered "Gag mih!"

A recovered Raquel then flew and landed to stand next to Zatanna before she said "is it always like this?"

Zatanna answered with a nonchalant "yeah pretty much," and then after a sigh said "Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons."

This caused the snowstorm Zatanna had summoned to die down, and the team then brought the villains (minus Cheshire who managed to escape) into custody.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
DECEMBER 30, 15:45 EST

Batman was at the cave as he talked to the newly expanded team about their recent actions.

Batman said "tell me if this sounds familiar; you league systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of two (A/N: In my opinion Riddler was way too much of a nut-job to not be in Arkham Asylum) escaped felons, proving warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity. Well done!"

Harry was about to pretend to faint from the shock at the sight of a smiling Batman (while Robin who had seen this hid his amusement) until Hermione smacked him. The rest of the team looked as if they felt satisfied about Batman's compliment.

In an effort to move the subject onto more serious matters Batman then walked over to the briefcase the team had recovered and said "and then there's this…"

The shot showed what was in the briefcase as Batman continued with "…biotechnology integrated with Nano-circuitry."

Icon added his thoughts as he picked up a sample of the biotechnology with "though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio-component is clearly not of earth."

Batman then shut the briefcase and said "well take it to the Watchtower for further study."

Batman and Red Tornado then walked over to the Zeta-beam terminal as Icon went to join his new teammates, but Icon was temporarily stopped by his protégé who congratulated him on getting onto the Justice League. Black Canary then reminded Icon that they should get going if they didn't want to miss the privet Justice League initiation ceremony on the Watchtower. The two Justice League members then joined Red Tornado and Batman who had teleported to the Watchtower just moments before.

After Black Canary and Icon joined their fellow members of the Justice League on the Watchtower Robin then decided it was the time to talk about how he believed how the ambush was set up. Aqualad then added that as it seemed that the bad guys still knew their moves that it was evidence that there was a mole still on the team. Artemis showed she was tired that there were some on the team that still believed there was a mole on the team while Rocket showed she was unaware of this Intel. Superboy then said how it kept coming up that the mole seemed to be himself, Artemis, or Megan.

Aqualad then said it was more complicated than that but he was still concerned about the recent changes Superboy had gone through. In particular he was concerned about how the recent attack Superboy committed against Mammoth could've gotten Artemis killed. Superboy was in the middle of walking away when both he and Harry heard another message from Luthor (A/N: the message was the same as it was in canon). Aqualad expressed his concern that both Superboy and Supermagus all the sudden got a look on their face like they were in pain. Superboy then said there was something that he needed to do.

* * *

SANTA PRISCA  
DECEMBER 30, 17:57 ECT

Superboy and arrived at Santa Prisca through his use of Sphere for transport. There he was met by Lex Luthor, who introduced the young Kryptonian to Queen Bee.

Queen Bee at the introduction then said "my pleasure," and Lex Luthor then continued his introductions when he talked about Sportsmaster, Mercy, and Blockbuster. Luthor commented on their new 'friend' Bane whose island they were currently using for the meeting.

Superboy then said "so the Injustice League was just a distraction, which means Wonder Girl and Supermagus were right. You two are part of the group that have been behind everything from the start."

Both Luthor and Queen Bee frowned when they heard that someone had figured it out, but the frown went so fast that Superboy didn't notice it.

Luthor then gave a laugh and said, "A flattering notion son, but we have many friends."

At the same moment that Luthor said that a helicopter was heard overhead that landed to reveal Artemis with Cheshire were inside of the machine. Artemis and Superboy then looked surprised to see that both of them had seemingly defected to the side of the villains.

When Superboy in particular showed surprise, Artemis as if she knew what Superboy was thinking said, "The superhero gig wasn't working, this is where I belong."

Just as Artemis finished saying this, the bioship arrived and Queen Bee said, "It's a fast growing club."

A hatch opened up at the bottom of the bioship and Megan slowly levitated down to the ground with a hoodie on.

She showed surprise when she saw that Superboy and Artemis were there, and then said to Queen Bee "why are they here? You promised."

Queen Bee with a sneer that would have made Severus Snape proud said, "I've kept your secret and my promise, now you keep yours."

When Miss Martian lowered her head in apparent obedience Queen Bee then said to Megan "good girl."

Superboy then said, "I'd like more of the shields before I pledge my allegiance to you."

Luthor gave Conner one look and then said, "My boy, you're a terrible liar," and just as Superboy looked like he was about to attack Luthor said "red son."

The code word made Superboy freeze in his tracks, and after a few moments Artemis said "so what do you want from us?"

Luthor sent a nod to Sportsmaster who then said to Megan and Artemis "you two follow me."

Megan then said "What about Superboy?"

Queen Bee said, "Superboy will be fine, he's just receiving a few adjustments."

The second half of Queen Bee's answer had a subtle taste of sinister intentions that made Megan and Artemis want to shutter.

* * *

**Flashback**

In the cave Superboy didn't go directly to Luthor when the villain sent his message to Conner. Instead Superboy decided that it was time to reveal his secret that his brother had kept for him.

Superboy said "last month on thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus, found a few things out. When I was cloned only half the DNA was Superman's, the other half was from Lex Luthor. That's why until last month I didn't have full Kryptonian powers."

Robin then said "you sure? Cause you sure seemed to have them today."

Superboy then said that Luthor had given him some technology that suppressed his human DNA and gave him the ability to use his full Kryptonian powers, but he got rid of them.

Harry felt this was a good time to intervene, and grabbed the group's attention by clearing his throat and then said, "I was the one that got rid of the shields that Luthor gave to Superboy."

The rest of the team besides Hermione and Superboy turned to Harry and clearly conveyed that they were surprised at about this.

Harry decided to explain further and said to Robin "you know that present Hermione and I were working on for Superboy in the Batcave?"

After Dick sent an affirmative nod Harry continued with "well it was supposed to change Superboy's DNA into a fully Kryptonian genome, which it did successfully when I gave it to my brother. That's why he now has the full array of Kryptonian powers instead of what he started out with."

Superboy then said "Due to half of my DNA being from Lex Luthor before that present Luthor could have been technically called my father. At this point Luthor has no idea that I haven't used a single shield, nor that I no longer have any of his DNA in me. What I heard just now and I assume Harry also heard (Harry nodded at this to confirm it) was Luthor sending me another message ordering me to meet him at Santa Prisca if I want more shields."

Superboy paused for a moment before with shame in his voice he said, "I'm sorry I hid this information from the team. I was worried that if you knew that half my DNA came from Luthor you'd think I was a villain."

After a few seconds, Harry said, "Truthfully bro, I think you underestimated your friends, after all the DNA you inherit doesn't determine whether one is good or bad."

After the rest of the team showed that they agreed with that statement, Hermione added, "Besides that you no longer have his DNA. Regardless I think you should hide that you no longer have his DNA or the shields he gave you a secret for now."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

As the motley group went to leave for their destination, Luthor said "Blockbuster, bring the boy along with us."

Just as Blockbuster was about to take Superboy Artemis sent an arrow at the villain in an attempt to halt the villain in his tracks.

* * *

**Flashback**

In the cave, Artemis went next after Superboy as she figured it was time to come clean with her secrets too.

She said "guys I have something to tell you as well," then paused and sighed before she brought up some pictures on the computer for them to see.

"My father is Sportsmaster," said Artemis, "and my mother is the former villain Huntress. My sister got into the family business and is known as Cheshire. Both of my relatives that are currently supervillains want me to also go to Santa Prisca to meet them."

Wally in a moment of realization said, "So that's why you acted so strange whenever a mission involved Cheshire or Sportsmaster!"

Robin added his thoughts when he said "I already knew about your relatives," and when he saw the look Artemis gave him he added "hey former sidekick to the world's greatest detective here! Regardless of that who your relatives are makes no difference to me, and in case you're wondering I didn't tell anyone about your secret as I figured it was for you to tell."

Artemis smiled as the other members of the team nodded in agreement with Robin's last statement, before she turned to Harry and Hermione and said, "So how do the two of you know?"

Harry took this one and said, "Well I've got what was considered one of the brilliant scientists on Krypton for a father and Hermione is simply scary brilliant. As for why it doesn't matter to either of us we already have met my godfather who is about as far from his family in beliefs as one can get."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The flashback ended and the arrow that Artemis shot at blockbuster hit the villain and formed a high-density foam that temporarily trapped the monstrous looking beast.

Artemis then as if to explain why she did that said to Sportsmaster "sorry dad, wanted to play you like you tried to play me, but I can't let him mess with Superboy's head."

Queen Bee then telepathically ordered Megan to take Artemis down for her. Megan used her telekinesis to lift Artemis into the air just in time to get her out of the way of Sportsmaster's attempted attack.

* * *

**Flashback**

In the cave after Superboy and Artemis revealed their secrets Megan decided that it was time for her to also come clean with the team. She revealed that Queen Bee had been blackmailing her with the knowledge of Megan's true form as a white Martian. She also said that Queen Bee also wanted her to meet in Santa Prisca like the other two. Megan then shifted into her true form, but was surprised to find out that the team didn't look at her with disgust. She was highly gratified to find out that the team didn't reject her over the revelation of this new information.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Back with the action that occurred on Santa Prisca Megan used her telekinesis to harshly throw Queen Bee into a tree and knock the disgusting woman out. At the same time at the apex of her telekinetically assisted jump, Artemis sent an explosive arrow that forced Cheshire and Sportsmaster to scatter.

Megan then sent a telepathic message to Superboy along the lines of 'Superboy, Queen Bee is down, you can stop faking your inability to operate.'

Superboy then started to walk with deliberation toward Luthor and Mercy while he said, "I may not be much of a liar, but I certainly fooled you."

As Mercy walked in from of Luthor to protect him Luthor said "and I'm so proud, I take it Miss Martian cleaned red son from your mind."

Superboy figured it was best to let Luthor think that for now and added that he was checked for any other mental programing and was found to be clean.

To keep up the charade Superboy said "and confirmed that you didn't have any time to add more programing before I was rescued from Cadmus and Psimon."

Luthor said, "All true, personally I blame Dr. Desmond and Psimon," and just as he finished that statement, Blockbuster (real name Mark Desmond) shattered the foam that imprisoned him.

Blockbuster then charged at Superboy and nearly knocked the Kryptonian off of a cliff. Luthor then told Bane to order his minions to attack the three heroes, but sphere rose from the ground and countered the weapons fire from the minions with its own. Sportsmaster and Cheshire started to walk threateningly towards Artemis, who then called for the rest of the team for reinforcements over the psychic link.

The rest of the team then came in and quickly took down Bane's minions with their combined might. Bane got an angry look on his face that changed to surprise when he saw that Vandal had been telling the truth about Kid Flash's vastly increased speed. Kid Flash was moving so fast that Bane only knew KF was there from the strong gusts of wind, and the momentary afterimages that appeared when KF slowed to his former top speed. It seemed that Bane decided he needed it, as he activated the pumps on his body to inject Venom into his system. The villain then buffed up grotesquely from the steroid as a result.

Meanwhile Luthor decided it was time to go and told his android to follow him and he carried an unconscious Queen Bee in his arms (A/N: did I hear a sarcastic 'how romantic').

Aqualad at that point seemed to have foiled this idea when he got in front of them with a water sword pointed at them, and said in an angry tone "neither you nor Queen Bee is going anywhere."

Luthor then said "Young man, if you expect to detain me, please contact my attorney."

Mercy then walked in front of Luthor where the robot attacked and knocked out Aqualad, which cleared the path for Luthor to escape with a still unconscious Queen Bee.

Meanwhile Robin was taking out the minions when Zatanna said "Emoks dna srorrim!" followed by "Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib!"

This had the desired effect of taking care of about a dozen of Bane's minions.

At the same time this occurred Superboy was getting repeatedly punched by Blockbuster who knocked the Kryptonian clear off of the cliff. Superboy stopped and hovered in midair before he flew up and started to beat the crap out of Blockbuster. With a dozen moves Black Canary taught him he knocked the villain out cold.

Aqualad had just come to only to see that Luthor, Mercy and Queen Bee were now in a helicopter as they attempted to make their get-away. Rocket told Aqualad that she would handle this and flew after the helicopter to attempt to stop their get-away. However, the girl had to put up a shield to protect herself from several missiles that were fired from the helicopter. Just as it looked like Luthor was going to get away Hermione flew up next to Rocket and sent a beam of magic that quickly caught up to the helicopter and turned the blades into dirt.

A blur of red yellow and blue then was seen by the two girls that resolved itself into the recognizable shape of Harry. Supermagus caught the now nonfunctional helicopter with one hand and brought it down with a little more roughness than was necessary. When the helicopter was safe on the ground Harry ripped the door off and flung it to the ground. Mercy attempted to shoot Supermagus to protect Luthor, but Harry just waved his hand and caused the android to vanish.

Luthor then pulled out his last resort (kryptonite) and tried to get Supermagus to back off, but Harry just stood there and said "Luthor you're going to prison where you belong."

Luthor obviously thought that Supermagus was faking his immunity to kryptonite as he tried to punch the Kryptonian, but found out Supermagus was not faking his immunity when several bones in his hand broke from the action. Supermagus' eyes then started to glow red with heat vision as Luthor held his broken hand in surprise.

Harry then waved his hand and healed the broken bones and with his eyes still glowing red said "you're lucky I never kill or you'd have been dead for what you tried to pull with my brother."

Luthor looked up after his hand was healed only to wet himself in fear from the sight Supermagus gave him. Luthor now knew of someone who could be far scarier than Batman could ever hope to be.

Luthor apparently saw he wasn't going to win here and pulled out his father-box only for a blast of magic from Harry to turn it into an adult diaper. Luthor quickly saw that he wasn't getting away and held his hands up in surrender.

Harry then said "sepor dnib xel rohtul dna neeuq eeb" which caused ropes to bind both of the villains tightly just as Queen Bee was coming out of her unconscious state.

Harry then said "Oh and Luthor if you think you're going to get away with this I've got multiple recordings and records that go into detail about you're illegal actions."

At this point Luthor knew he was at the very least going to lose any respect he had left from the general public, and at worst was going to spend a long time on the run.

Back with Artemis her father managed to knock her to the ground and was about to kill Artemis when Graviton, Kid Lantern and Kid Flash came to her rescue. Wally managed to surprise Sportsmaster and with a punch at superfast speed knocked the villain down for the count. Cheshire found herself having to dodge multiple green constructs when suddenly she felt like her weight had increased by a factor of three. The now immobile Cheshire was now an easy target was knocked out cold from a green boxing glove construct that was supplied by Neville.

Robin was in the middle of a fight with Bane when Zatanna who had just come around said "Etaerc Nibor snoisulli!"

The Robin illusions were quickly destroyed by Bane, but this gave Dick enough time to cut the tube that supplied Bane's body with venom. Dick then used one of the baterangs he had gotten for his birthday to stun Bane into unconsciousness. When Zatanna saw this was handled she walked over to an unconscious Blockbuster and sent a stunner at him to make sure the villain wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Meanwhile Harry had flown back to the main group and carried a tied-up Luthor and Queen Bee in his hands. He saw that Sportsmaster had just woken up and was about to knock the villain out when Artemis beat him to it and viciously kicked the villain's head once, which was apparently enough to knock out Sportsmaster. Harry then conjured ropes and tied up Sportsmaster and Cheshire while Artemis took Cheshire's mask and gave it to Kid Flash for his souvenir collection.

The team was now back together as they had been able to quickly subdue their enemies. Rocket commented on how Zatanna was right and that it was always this interesting when it came to the missions the team went on. The team then had all of the villains carted off to prison after they all had inhibitor collars put on their necks.

* * *

THE WATCHTOWER  
DECEMBER 30, 23:46 EST

Batman was in the process of investigating the biocircuitry of the items the team had recovered from Cheshire when Red Arrow came in to talk to Batman. While Batman was busy with his investigation into the objects Red Arrow stealthily stuck one of the objects onto Batman's neck, and the object then sunk into Batman and mentally enslaved the man. Batman then joined the rest of the Justice League whom Red Arrow had already suffered from the same fate. Batman then walked over to the holographic computer and used his membership to override the security of the Zeta-beam. Vandal Savage was then teleported via the Zeta-beam onto the Watchtower, and the whole Justice League besides Red Arrow bowed to the despicable man.

At that moment Red Arrow seemed to come out of a trance, and when he saw what the situation looked like he said "I...I was the mole?"

Vandal Savage seemed ready to gloat as he said "Yes, Yes you were."

However, before Vandal could gloat any more the computer said, "Warning Vandal Savage detected, protective measures activated."

Vandal Savage was then thrown back into the Zeta-beam terminal at high speed and teleported out of the Watchtower. As the villain flew through the air laughter that sounded exactly like Robin's could be heard. Red Arrow stared at what had just happened for a few seconds before he gave a short laugh and used the opportunity presented to make his escape. He figured that this was something Harry and Hermione had done as it had their signature all over it. It was a good idea too, as just a few minutes after he had left through the zeta-beam a portal opened up, and a very angry Vandal Savage stepped out along with a highly amused Klarion.

* * *

What Vandal didn't know until he tried to gain entry onto the Watchtower through usage of the zeta-beam, was that Harry and Hermione had put a ward up to provide a backup security system. The ward would send the intruder into uncontrolled flight back into the zeta-beam, and through magic would teleport the intruder to an undesirable location. In this case an angry Vandal found himself teleported right into the sewers below Metropolis. Vandal arrived just as a load from a side pump came and dumped the load right onto his head. The outraged villain tried to use his father-box to transport himself onto the Watchtower only to find that it gave him an error. Vandal then had no choice but to call Klarion, who teleported himself and Teekl to Vandal and then spent a minute laughing his head off at the situation Savage had found himself in.

After Klarion got his chuckles out he waved his hand which cleaned Vandal Savage of the stink and grit, and then formed a portal that took the two of them into the Watchtower. When Klarion did a quick sweep of the place he found a ward that sent unwanted visitors who used the zeta-beam an undesirable location.

Klarion then said "while it will be easy to remove it there's also a ward that's blocking all boom-tube transport both onto and off of this satellite, and it will take a while to overpower that ward."

Teekl then mewed at Klarion who said in response "yes I tried to find the ward stones so they could be removed you idiotic cat, but there seems to be some kind of magic on the ward stones that is preventing me from finding them."

Vandal then asked how long it would take to bring down each ward, and Klarion in response said "it will take minutes to remove the ward from the zeta-beam, but at least a few hours to remove the one that is blocking boom-tube transport."

When Vandal Savage heard this he started cursing up a storm in response to this news as it would set their plans back several hours. After a few minutes where the villain swore in multiple languages (including several dead ones) Vandal asked Klarion to remove both wards as fast as possible. Vandal also sent several of the Justice League members under his control (Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman) to pursue Red Arrow and bring him back to the Watchtower. After the three were teleported to the location that Red Arrow went to Vandal started to contemplate on how he was going to put the teenage superheroes under the control of The Light.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

A/N: Well that is the end of the chapter so please review. The next chapter will probably be up by the end of next week and will wrap up season one of Young Justice.


	26. It All Comes Together

A/N: Here's the season one finale. Do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice. The description of how Red Arrow was the mole is the same so I will skim over that part of the episode.

* * *

WASHINGTON, D.C.  
DECEMBER 31, 00:16 EST

In a subway under the city of Washington D.C, Red Arrow was in battle with Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash. Red Arrow was barely able to hold his own against these three and was on the verge of defeat. Just when his capture seemed to be inevitable a train came by and cut off the three Justice League member's view of Roy Harper. When the train passed the three members of the Justice League found that Red Arrow had managed to escape. In a small pipe an exhausted Red Arrow stopped for a second to catch his breath before he moved on.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
DECEMBER 31, 07:16 EST

At the cave, the team discussed the possibility of a mole as it seemed that the bad guys were still getting information on the superheroes, but at least the team knew that none of them were the mole.

The team walked into the central chamber to find Batman and Red Tornado there who told them he knew who the mole was. It turned out it was Red Arrow who was another Cadmus clone that was created three years ago. This was met with disbelief from the team, but Batman said they caught Red Arrow in time. Batman also said that they didn't know what happened to the real Roy Harper and that there was a good chance that he was dead. This caused grief especially for the members of the team that knew Roy Harper, but Aqualad requested that the team be allowed to find the clone. Batman gave a negative for that and told the team that the clone Roy Harper was now League business. (A/N: The briefing Batman did on the Roy Harper clone went the same way as it did on the TV episode)

Batman was then called away to the Watchtower and told Red Tornado to stay with the kids. As Batman left the team began to have a telepathic discussion on what to do about the clone Roy Harper (A/N: surely Klarion [he was in control of the whole Justice League at the time] didn't expect them to listen to him about Roy Harper?). Behind Aqualad Red Tornado walked towards him when the android suddenly seemed to seize up for no apparent reason. The team wondered why the android powered down, and to add to the mystery the mystically inclined members of the team reported that they felt low levels of magic that came from both Batman and Red Tornado.

Robin then thought, 'Something's wrong with Batman, he never calls us kids,' and just then Wally spotted something in Red Tornado's hand and thought, 'hey isn't that one of the bio-tech chips we confiscated from Cheshire?'

Aqualad thought 'something's not right here, Artemis, Megan and Superboy you come with me to find Red Arrow. The rest of you try to get tornado back online.'

Robin thought 'the problem's not software it's hardware, but where do we start?'

Zatanna then said, "I have a thought…"

After Zatanna gave the suggestion, the team members that had stayed behind relocated to the apartment Red Tornado kept in the cave. Hermione, Harry, and Raquel flew, and Neville used his power ring to bring Dick, Wally and Hannah up into Red Tornado's apartment.

Zatanna said "etativel" and levitated herself right through the ceiling entrance and into the apartment for herself.

Once they got to Red Tornado's apartment, they started to download Red Tornado's program into his John Smith body.

Raquel Ervin said "so Red Tornado built this robot…to party."

Zatanna said that was pretty much correct, but just then Black Canary zeta-beamed into the cave.

Dinah Lance then said she came down from the Watchtower to see how the team was dealing when she saw what the team was doing. She quickly figured out that the members of the team were downloading Red Tornado into a new body.

At that moment the download of Red Tornado was complete and the android said "team get out of the cave now!"

Black Canary then opened her mouth to let out a canary cry that sent most of the team to the floor. Robin charged forward to fight Black Canary but was easily handled by the woman. It was a trick however as he had planted a gas pellet on her that then went off, and Rocket formed a force field around Black Canary that trapped her until she fell unconscious from the gas. Hermione finished the job with a _petrificus totalus_ to keep the woman from attempting to escape.

Zatanna was the first to express her surprise that Black Canary attacked them, but John Smith told them that that was the least of their problems and that they needed to get out of the cave. All of the team members who were in the cave packed themselves into sphere except for Harry and Hermione who flew along with the sentient machine. When Icon, Giovanni Zatara, and Captain Marvel arrived at the cave they found it empty.

Once they were in the air John Smith said "stay off your radio, let the Supercycle track Superboy; instruct her to mask all signals, we cannot allow the league to track us."

Wally West then said "right of course just one question; why is the Justice League after us?!"

* * *

A/N: The part of the team that recovered Red Arrow had the same experience as they did in canon. Also the part where Red Arrow and Red Tornado explained what The Light had done in the past few years was the same as in canon.

* * *

Megan had just promised Red Arrow that she could clear any programing he had left when the two teams met up. Megan had the bioship load Sphere into the interior so the two parts of the team could compare notes. The team was unaware that the bound and gagged Black Canary had regained consciousness

* * *

THE WATCHTOWER  
DECEMBER 31, 23:16 EST

Black Canary, Red Tornado and Red Arrow zeta-beamed onto the Watchtower as were requested of them.

Vandal Savage asked if they had any problems but Black Canary said "despite an initial setback I was able to reinfect Red Tornado and Red Arrow."

Red Tornado then added "as well as the entire team, they await reprogramming back on earth."

Vandal Savage then said "I think not, you see starro-tech does not reprogram the mind, it offers us remote control of it."

Klarion then said "we know exactly who's infected and who's not, and none of you are!"

Hal Jordan at that moment then restrained the three recent arrivals, and Vandal Savage explained how he and he associates had been behind much of what the heroes had faced during the year. While he droned on like the stereotypical supervillain, he put the starro-tech on each of their necks.

* * *

What Vandal Savage didn't know was that Red Tornado had disabled all security on the Watchtower, which allowed the team to sneak aboard undetected. Artemis hit Plastic Man with an arrow to distract him before Kid Flash zoomed in and stuck the cure-tech on his neck. Superboy gave Hawkman a strong punch that caused the Thanagarian to almost black out, and while the man attempted to recover Robin tagged him with the cure-tech.

Zatanna distracted Atom by levitating a piece of the starro-tech he was analyzing, and when he grew big and tried to grab it Miss Martian tagged him with the cure-tech. To distract Captain Atom Rocket surrounded the man with a force field, which she dropped so Aqualad could tag the man with the cure-tech.

* * *

Meanwhile Klarion reported that the team was aboard and had taken out four of the infected leaguers. Vandal told Klarion to recall all of the league members that were on away missions. Klarion then asked if the three (Black Canary, Red Arrow, and Red Tornado) should be online by now. The three of them knew the façade was up and went on the attack, and while in the process of doing so managed to put the cure-tech on Hal Jordan.

Klarion then said in a taunting tone "you'll be sorry."

A boom tube then opened up and six Justice League members (Superman, John Stewart, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and Martian Manhunter), and the six of them quickly took them down. Vandal Savage remarked that the kids had managed to find a cure/vaccine for the starro-tech and that lethal force was now allowed. Vandal then sent the six Justice League members that had just returned to go and take down any of the kids they came across. The six leaguers then left as a group to do as they were requested.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Watchtower Captain Marvel, Giovanni Zatara and Icon returned from their search for the teens in the cave. Their gravity suddenly increased to the point where they were unable to move even an eyebrow.

Just as Graviton moved out of the shadows and became visible Giovanni started to say "lamron ytiv…"

Before Giovanni was able to finish his spell Kid Lantern used green constructs to slap the cure-tech onto the three men, and Neville did this at the same time Graviton let up on her powers. Zatanna went to check that her father was okay but at that moment over the psychic link Wally requested some help and Aqualad responded. Aqualad told Kid Lantern, Graviton, Rocket, and Megan to go meet up with Robin and Superboy.

* * *

A/N: The fight Artemis, Aqualad, and Wally West had with Aquaman, Green Arrow and Flash went the same as it did in canon.

* * *

Just as the six Justice League members that had been called back were about to leave to find the others, Harry and Hermione entered the room.

Unfortunately for them Klarion quickly spotted then and said "you two!"

Klarion much to Vandal's annoyance ordered the six leaguers to immediately attack the two. Batman sent a baterang that was blocked by Wonder Girl with her bracelets, but the baterang then let out a large blast of directed red light that temporarily sapped Harry's Kryptonian powers. This allowed Superman to knock Supermagus out with a lazy flick of his finger. Hermione put up a valiant fight but was taken down when Superman and Wonder Woman managed to get past her defense and lay her out flat. Klarion then ordered the six Leaguers to stand down and he then sent spells at the two to immobilize and wake up the two heroes.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

…**Right Now**

* * *

Klarion then said "this is for you banishing me from this dimension multiple times."

At the same time Klarion sent a wave of magic that would have disintegrated the couple, Vandal had a smile on his face as this would get rid of two of the most powerful members of the team. While the immobile couple waited for their inevitable doom Klarion's expression of glee almost split the guy's face in half.

Then out of the blue Zatanna was heard to say "Le-Rah dna Annod Yort ot em."

The magic Klarion had sent towards the two missed by a hair as they were summoned out of the way and dug an eight foot hole into the floor to the room below. While Klarion and Vandal were distracted from the surprise Zatanna quickly undid the spells that were on Harry and Hermione, and then summoned some yellow sunlight to repower Harry. While she did this the rest of the team entered the room, and when they saw Klarion and Vandal along with some of the more powerful members of the league they got ready for a fight.

Klarion and Vandal snapped out of their surprise at this moment and Klarion ordered the six Justice Leaguers to attack the teens. Before any other attack Graviton sent Vandal into the ceiling and then let the criminal drop to the ground, which knocked him out cold. The team would have continued to press on but they had to take care of the six Justice League members that looked like they were told to kill them.

* * *

Superman moved to attack and was met by Superboy who punched him into the ground. Despite him having the full set of Kryptonian powers it quickly became clear that Superman was more powerful due to his age. At this point Superboy was joined by Supermagus who had until then been recovering from Klarion's attack.

Supermagus gave his brother a bear hug and then said to Superboy "tag him already!"

Superboy flew up and placed the cure-tech onto Superman, and Kal-El fell limp as the cure-tech went to work. The two Kryptonians then joined the others in their attack on Klarion and a revived Vandal Savage.

* * *

Wonder Woman was met by Rocket who surrounded her with a force field that she futilely began to punch. Wonder Girl then signaled for her to drop the force field, which she did just as Hermione sent her lasso out and ensnared her sister in it and pulled her sister to the ground. Rocket took the opportunity presented by this and tagged Wonder Woman with the cure-tech. Wonder Woman fell to the ground as the two of them joined the others in their attack on Klarion and a revived Vandal Savage.

* * *

Robin and Artemis were in the middle of a fight with Batman and were having difficulty with it. He had both of them on the ground and was about to finish the job when a conjured brick courtesy of Harry was thrown at Batman by Superboy. Just as Batman managed to shake the cobwebs away, Artemis had recovered enough to tag the man with cure-tech using an arrow. Batman fell limp to the floor just as the two joined the others.

* * *

Graviton and Kid Lantern fought with John Stewart and were in a stalemate. John sent a green energy beam and in a stroke of genius Neville opened up a small magical portal that swallowed the attack. A portal opened up behind John Stewart and stunned the man when it hit him in the back. As the green aura that protected him from Graviton's powers faded a little, Hannah increased her powers to near maximum levels for a second and managed to overload the power ring. John fell several meters into the waiting hands of Neville who shoved the cure-tech onto the neck of one of his mentors. Neville then gently lowered his now unconscious mentor to the ground before both he and Graviton joined their teammates in their attack on Klarion.

* * *

Kid Flash had Hawkwoman trapped in a cyclone he created from running around her at superspeed.

Aqualad said "Kid drop it now!," and in response Kid Flash stopped running to reveal a very dizzy Hawkwoman who looked ready to hurl.

Aqualad used his water bearers to slap the cure-tech onto Hawkwoman, who then fell to the ground unconscious as the two ran off to attack Klarion and Vandal Savage.

* * *

Miss Martian and Zatanna were fighting with Martian Manhunter when Zatanna telepathically told Miss Martian to back away from her uncle for a moment.

Zatanna waited until her teammate was far enough away and then pointed her hand at MM while she said "Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!"

A small fire sprang up and then surrounded MM who fell from the air due to his weakness. The fire then quickly died out, but before MM could recover Miss Martian levitated the cure-tech onto her uncle's neck. MM then fell into unconsciousness at the same time the two rushed off to go help the rest of the team take on Klarion and Savage.

* * *

Klarion saw that the team was busy taking care of the six leaguers and took the chance presented to revive Vandal Savage, which took a minute to do as the man had been banged up pretty badly.

When Vandal Savage had recovered enough, he said to Klarion "time to go."

Klarion then with overconfidence said, "I can take the kiddies on."

"Yes you could but in the process you would destroy the Watchtower, and we still have need for the Justice League," said Vandal.

Teekl at that time mewed and in response, Klarion said, "yeah, yeah I'd bring on the chaos."

Klarion tried to form a portal to take them out of there but found that he couldn't for some reason and told this to Vandal. The sound of a throat being cleared caught their attention, and the two turned around slowly and saw the whole team there looking like they were ready to fight. Behind the twelve could be seen the six unconscious and vaccinated league members.

Kid Flash in a mocking tone then said "going somewhere?"

Hermione then added "if you were planning on escaping through a portal we just put up a ward to prevent this."

Vandal swore as Klarion threw a fit because while he could easily break the ward it was strong enough that it would require his complete attention. Vandal also tried to use his father box to get out of there but found that the ward was back up that blocked boom-tubes. The use of the zeta-beam for transport was out of the question as the team was in their way of reaching them. Klarion told Vandal he would need to distract them for the short amount of time it would take to break the temporary ward that blocked his ability to form a portal.

Vandal sighed and then pulled out a lead box that he opened to reveal there was Kryptonite inside of it. At the same time with his other hand he threw an object at Miss Martian that exploded into flames upon contact with the Martian.

Harry and Hermione split off to take care of Superboy and Megan respectively. Harry summoned the Kryptonite and turned it into yellow light that he sent towards a fallen Superboy so the Kryptonian could recover. Hermione in the meantime snuffed the flames out and then checked to see that Megan was okay before she rejoined on the attack.

Kid Flash rushed forward to take out Vandal but was surprised when the villain was able to dodge his punch and throw him away with a judo throw. Vandal was also able to block the arrows and baterangs Artemis and Robin respectively threw at him. Rocket surrounded him with a force field at the same time Kid Lantern did the same with his power ring. The two dropped their force field at the signal from a recovered Superboy who flew with lethal accuracy and knocked Vandal out with a solid punch to the head.

Zatanna then said "sepor dnib siht nam," which caused thick ropes to appear and bind Vandal tightly.

With that taken care of they turned their attention back on to Klarion who had almost broken though the wards that prevented him from forming a portal. With a silent communication the full team sent their attacks at the force field that protected Teekl. Robin threw a baterang while Artemis sent an arrow, while Harry, Hermione, Neville and Hannah sent magical attacks. Harry and Conner aimed their heat vision at the field while Neville used his ring to send a continuous attack at the force field. Finally Aqualad formed hammers from water that he used to hammer away at the force field.

The force field managed to hold out for one second before it collapsed from the onslaught and cut Teekl in half. Klarion at this point had broken through the wards and had formed the portal when Teekl was cut in half. With a cliché cry Klarion was shunted back to his home dimension much to his displeasure.

Red Tornado who only had his torso and head left said to the team "congratulations team, you have won the day."

The computer went off at that moment and announced that it was officially new year's, and the team decided to bring in the new year by kissing (A/N: pairings would be Artemis-Kid Flash, Robin-Zatanna, Aqualad-Rocket, Harry-Hermione, Kid Lantern-Graviton, and Superboy-Miss Martian).

While the teens were busy snogging, Red Tornado said "human customs still elude me."

* * *

Later Superboy and Miss Martian as a couple admired the garden in the Watchtower when Superman and flew down to join him. Megan then walked away to give the two some privacy.

Superman said "the team did good work, you did good work."

Superboy then thanked him for the compliment and Superman awkwardly said "so, I heard you took a name."

Superboy who also obviously felt the situation was awkward said "uh yeah Conner Kent."

Superman then dropped a bombshell when he said "my secret identity Clark Kent."

Superboy then said "it is? I didn't know, though that would explain what Harry found so funny when he was told of my secret identity. Did you know he gave me glasses that look just like his for my civilian identity?"

Superman grinned and then said "that sounds just like him, in fact I should say that if he is eavesdropping right now he should go away if he doesn't want me to tell ma and pa."

Sure enough, a whoosh was heard before the door opened and then closed much to the amusement of the other two Kryptonians.

* * *

Later as Red Arrow was comforted by Black Canary and Green Arrow, Batman and Robin talked about how six members of the Justice League were unaccounted for a full sixteen minutes. Batman stated what they were all thinking out loud, which was what did they do during those minutes. Batman then stated that while he was annoyed that Harry and Hermione didn't tell them about the wards that they put up around the Watchtower, he for one was glad as it might have been hours instead of minutes that they were gone for.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cadmus the leaders of The Light that were still free (Ra's Al Ghul, Ocean Master and the Brain) did a raid and carted away several things as the guardian was paralyzed from his programing. All of the staff there had been knocked unconscious so there was no resistance as a result. At the same time the three leaders of The Light that were still free discussed how they were going to get the others out of prison.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
JANUARY 3, 16:08 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Artemis arrived home and was shocked to find her mother walking around the apartment once again.

Artemis then said "mom! How are you walking again?"

Paula Nguyen-Crock smiled and responded with "these two young men came over at seven in the morning that I recognized as friends of yours, and they gave me a treatment they told me would soon be available from Wayne Enterprises."

* * *

**Flashback**

Paula Nguyen-Crock moved around her apartment she shared with her daughter when she heard a knock at her door. She thought it was her daughter who forgot one of her books but checked the peephole just to be safe. She was surprised to see two people that she recognized as Harry Potter and Dick Grayson if her daughter's descriptions were anything to go by. She noticed that the one she knew was Harry Potter had a briefcase on him and was curious as to what the contents of it were.

When she recognized the two she unlocked the door and said "come in Mr. Potter and Mr. Grayson the door's open."

When the two boys were inside she said "don't you two have to get to school?"

Harry waved her off and said "we have more instantaneous ways to get to class (A/N: Paula Nguyen-Crock knows about her daughter's superhero life and has willingly had magic placed on her to ensure it only stays with her.) As for our names please call us Harry and Dick; we are friends with your daughter after all."

Dick then said "we thought that as a gift for our friend we'd heal your back with some Wayne Enterprises tech that was recently developed. We wouldn't do this if you weren't sincere about reforming but Fawkes confirmed for us that you are."

Paula Nguyen-Crock looked happy about this but said "Shouldn't you have told my daughter about this?"

While he rubbed, the back of his head Harry answered this question with "well, we wanted this to be a surprise for our friend so for now we're keeping it a secret."

Dick then added this treatment involves having a needle put into the area of spinal damage and is only mildly painful due to the pain killers the needle is coated with.

Paula Crock figured that since they were friends of her daughter she could trust them, and the Phoenix that appeared on Harry's shoulder sealed it. She had been informed by her daughter that having a phoenix familiar was a sign that one was a good guy.

Paula Crock then asked "How long will the treatment take to work, how soon will the treatment be available to the public, and how does it work?"

"The treatment takes one hour to run its course, and as for when it will be available to the public that would be in about one week. It works by activating your nervous system stem cells and causing them to replace the damaged section of the person's injured spinal cord. As of yet it only works for spinal cord injuries and still requires intense physical therapy for months, but because of how much you mean to our friend we're going to give you some phoenix tears that will shorten the recovery time to a matter of hours.

Paula Crock felt she had all the information she needed and said "Okay I'll do it, but who's going to put the needle in?"

Harry and Dick blushed crimson, but luckily at that moment Barbara Gordon knocked and was let in by Harry Potter.

Barbara said "sorry I'm late but I had to talk with my father; now is she ready for the procedure?"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Paula Crock then added "the three of them claimed it was a mutual friend of yours called Wally West that came up with the idea after he heard what your friends Hermione and Harry had invented. Before you worry about where I'll be getting money now that I'm no longer eligible for disability pension, I should tell you that Harry and Dick told me they got me a job working for Wayne Enterprises. They said the pay I'll receive will be three times more than I got from the disability pension."

Paula Crock then got that look that every child would recognize, which meant that their parent wanted to talk about that special relationship they had with someone.

Paula then walked over to her daughter and said "so about this Wally West, what does he mean to you? The way your friends that came over talked about him it sounded he is something more than a friend to you."

Artemis then groaned softly and felt like she wanted to throttle her team mates at the same time she wanted to thank them. When she saw her friends the next time she told them that this gift they gave her was the nicest thing she's ever gotten.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JANUARY 10, 18:12 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Today Wayne Enterprises had come out with a radical new treatment for victims of paralysis due to spinal cord injuries. Part of money made from the sale of the treatment was to go towards providing it for people who wouldn't be able to afford it for free. Paula Crock had started her job at Wayne Enterprises four days ago much to her delight and had even been personally shown around the office by Bruce Wayne himself.

* * *

QURAC  
JANUARY 16, 16:16 UTC+2  
TEAM YEAR ONE

In a pickup truck Queen Bee was feeling good as the rest of the leaders of The Light had been sprung from jail by a recently returned Klarion. She in particular was freed from a prison the UN had specifically for international criminals like her, but while she was now free she no longer was the ruler of Qurac and was on the run. Qurac in the meantime was being run by an UN sanctioned temporary government that was made up of mostly women. This meant that her ability to control most men was useless for any attempt to take her position as leader back for the foreseeable future. Every moment she had to spare she contemplated on how she was going to get revenge on Supermagus who she blamed for this.

While her plan to take over Dhubar had failed, she still was going to get revenge on the team through Marie Logan, who she had under her enthrall. She had just told Marie to go jump off the cliff to meet her son who was in the valley below. Marie was one step away when she turned around and with surprising speed walked up to Queen Bee and gave a hard slap to the woman that sent Queen Bee to the ground.

Queen Bee felt she had been humiliated and ordered her guards to open fire on Marie Logan, who grabbed a necklace she had on with a pendant that was shaped like a phoenix. She said the code word (trouble) while she had the pendant in her palm and was whisked away by portkey. She disappeared even before the guards had a chance to line up their guns to make the shot.

Queen Bee at this point was foaming at the mouth in rage at yet another failed mission and only had a bleeding cheek that would probably scar to show for her efforts. A letter then appeared in front of her which she picked up to read. The letter basically said that Queen Bee was a jerk and rather a pathetic one if she had to get revenge through a tertiary party. The letter then shot her with an intense beam of red light that didn't seem to do anything. She then wondered why her guards now looked like they were giants but quickly realized that she had been shrunk to three feet tall. She now knew what it meant when the letter ended with 'you'll always come up short.'

Just when she though it couldn't get any worse the letter she held glowed blue for a second, and she was whisked away and found herself inside the same cell she had been broken out of. To her dismay it seemed that the cell had wards around it to prevent her from using her father-box to transport and from calling for help from her minions or associates. She would just have to wait it out until her capture reached the news so her allies would free her. In the meantime she was foaming at the mouth at such a high rate that the first guard to see her made arrangements for her to be quarantined for possible rabies infection.

* * *

Meanwhile Marie Logan found that the portkey Supermagus and Wonder Girl had given her worked perfectly and deposited her inside Mount Justice.

Garfield just happened to be there and saw his mother appear in a flash of blue light. Garfield exclaimed 'mom' and then ran over to give his mother a hug and asked what happened. Before Marie was able to get a word in edgewise the rest of the team that was present came in to see what all the commotion was about.

Harry then figured it out and said "I'll assume this impromptu meeting with Garfield had something to do with the international criminal and former dictator Queen Bee?"

Marie gave an affirmative and then thanked Harry and Hermione for both the portkey and the charm added to it that allowed her to resist Queen Bee's pheromones.

Hermione then said "you know if your life was at stake the portkey would have activated automatically."

Marie nodded and then told those present what had happened between her and Queen Bee. The group had good laugh at the slap Marie gave Queen Bee and found it even funnier what the Marauders had arranged for a prank in connection to the portkey being activated.

* * *

By the next day the prank that made Queen Bee a midget wore off, but her occupation of a UN prison cell didn't change. It wouldn't be until a week later that Klarion managed to free her, by which time she was an international laughing stock. For what had happened she swore to get revenge on Marie Logan if it was the last thing she did. The woman who had dared to slap her had left a large scar that marred her (in her arrogant opinion) beautiful face.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter so please review. As you can see Harry has made a personal enemy out of two of the seven leaders of The Light.


	27. Aftermath and Fights

A/N: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice. In this chapter there is a deliberate reference to a well-known Superman villain that has yet to actually be shown on the Young Justice TV series.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JANUARY 18, 17:12 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Robin had just arrived by zeta-beam from Gotham and was greeted by his girlfriend Zatanna with a kiss. After they broke apart he saw that Harry was there and shuttered slightly as he remembered the talk he had with him about his relationship with Zatanna.

* * *

**Flashback**

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JANUARY 2, 15:28 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Robin and Zatanna were talking when Harry entered the room and said "Robin I need to talk to you in privet."

Harry had said it in such a way that Dick Grayson knew Harry wasn't going to take no for an answer, nor was he going to wait. In the background Zatanna sent a look to him that said she tried to stop Harry but he was too stubborn. Robin also saw that Conner seemed to be sending him a message that said 'sucks to be you.'

Robin didn't see any more before he was pulled into another room by Harry, and when the door closed Harry moved his hands in a pattern that he had learned signified that wards were being put up.

Robin then said "what wards did you just put up?"

"Just some silencing, locking, and notice-me-not wards; now I wanted to talk to you about my cousin" Harry said in response while he gained a predatory smile on his face.

Robin saw the look Harry had in his eyes and gulped audibly before he said "what about her?"

"I just wanted to make it clear that if you ever hurt her there will be so little of you left that your mentor will not be able to acquire a DNA sample of your remains."

When Harry said this his eyes slightly glowed red and Robin felt scared for his life.

The glow in Harry's eyes suddenly disappeared and Harry with a much more cheerful tone said "also I wanted to congratulate on finally admitting to you mutual feelings for Zatanna."

Harry then took down the wards and led a slightly shaken Robin out of the room where Zatanna gave him a look of sympathy as if she knew what had happened.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Compared to Harry's talk Giovanni Zatara's talk about his relationship with his daughter was tame. Still things were going pretty well in his life. Queen Bee was no longer queen and was now an international criminal on the run, while the country of Bailya was now a UN sanctioned democracy. Lex Luthor's company was in the process of being merged with Wayne Enterprises with the help of their secret majority stockholder Harry Potter. Oddly enough now that the company was run by Bruce Wayne the company stocks had skyrocketed to new heights. Harry and Hermione suspected Lex Luthor was staying low with assistance from his criminal associates.

Ocean-Master had been revealed to secretly be Aquaman's brother and had his citizenship and diplomatic immunity revoked by Aquaman. The leaders of The Light (minus Klarion) were currently in prison, but had previously been at the top of the list for the UN's most wanted. They had been caught just days ago by the neo-marauders, who had also managed to banish a recently returned Klarion back to his home dimension.

* * *

**Flashback**

UNKNOWN LOCATION  
JANUARY 15, 11:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

In a secret location there was a meeting for the leaders of The Light minus Queen Bee who claimed she was too busy to make it. They discussed how they now knew who it was that was pulling pranks on them (the neo-marauders), but they had absolutely no idea who the individuals were that made up the neo-marauders.

The meeting was interrupted when a flash of fire erupted with such intensity that it forced the occupants of the room to turn away from the blaze. The result was that they didn't see a phoenix (Harry in his animagus form) as he appeared and dropped off a present in the room and then disappeared in another flash of flames. When the leaders of The Light turned back to the location of the disturbance they saw the gift that was left behind.

They saw that the gift had a small portrait of The Joker on the side and was marked as a gift for Klarion. In the visible note it claimed it was a 'secret' admirer. Klarion suddenly vanished and then reappeared right beside the gift where he made to open the 'gift.'

Vandal then said in a hurried voice "wait don't open that gift it's obviously not from the…"

Vandal didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as Klarion had already ripped the gift open like the kid he acted like. Inside was an unmarked box that a severely disappointed Klarion removed from the wrapping and made to break with a blast of magic. The blast of magic didn't do what it was supposed to and caused the unmarked box to glow an ominous red-orange. The box dimmed slightly for some reason that the present leaders of The Light were unable to explain. The box had lit up as the blast of magic that hit it was exactly what was need to activate it, and it dimmed due to some of the magic being shot into a small portal.

Inside the force field where Klarion's familiar Teekl was a small portal opened up and spat out a powerful cutting curse that split the cat into two halves. The cat then mewed once before it disappeared in a puff of dense smoke that dissipated to reveal a missing familiar.

As a surprised Klarion was shunted back to his home dimension he screamed "kltpzyxm!"

The rest of the present leaders of The Light were so stunned, that they didn't notice at first when the box stopped glowing and at the same time that it shot out five bluish beams of light. The remaining present leaders of The Light attempted to dodge the beams and seemed to have done so successfully. The beams seemed to then turn around and home back in on those present, and all five of the remaining leader of The Light attempted to activate their Father-boxes to no avail. Luthor even tried to put his tenth Mercy android in the way but the beam that homed in on him just smashed into the android and disintegrated the android into irreparable pieces. The beam then simply continued as if it hadn't lost any momentum from the destruction of the android.

The bluish beams of light then struck the clothes of all five of the remaining leaders of The Light and caused their clothes to become straightjackets (The Brain had all of his weapons deactivated as he would find out later, and was simply wrapped up in nearly indestructible cloth as there was nothing there to transfigure).

The straightjackets glowed blue for a moment before the five members of The Light that remained were whisked away. The five of them found themselves in a group of prison cells that were inside a United Nations prison hold. They also saw that with them was Queen Bee who was still frothing at the mouth in anger at what the others assumed was a failed mission. When each of the five looked down they saw a letter there that said in large bright letters 'brought to you by the neo-marauders.' The five new arrivals then began to scream and swear in frustration which brought them to the attention of the prison guards.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Robin still snickered on about the special news report that had been done on the six new prisoners of the UN. The prisoners were guarded by a mostly female crew (to prevent Queen Bee from being able to control them) who were armed to the teeth. Harry had told him that he suspected that the leaders of The Light would be out as soon as Klarion returned to their dimension. Hermione had added that she suspected that Klarion could be banished for years (if not forever) if his familiar Teekl was disintegrated down to the atomic level.

* * *

WATCHTOWER  
JANUARY 24, 21:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Up in the Watchtower the Justice League discussed various topics when the subject of the team came up.

Batman then said to Superman "your brother when he last came up here managed to upgrade our fire-wall with Wonder Girl's help."

Some of the members of the Justice League were surprised by this and looked at Superman as if they expected him to explain.

Kal-El said "well he is the son of one of the smartest scientists there were on Krypton, and he has genetic material from a woman that was said to have been the smartest witch of her age."

Batman nodded and then talked about how Supermagus and Wonder Girl managed to create a serum that turned Superboy into a full Kryptonian. He also said that the two had created a serum that brought Kid Flash's maximum potential speed up to at least where Flash's was. Just as Batman finished with his talk a letter that glowed with a soft blue appeared in front of Wonder Woman.

Giovanni recognized his nephew's hand writing and as Wonder Woman reached forward to grab it he said "wait don't touch it it's from my nephew Super…"

Giovanni never got to finish his sentence as the letter seemed to explode the moment Wonder Woman touched it. In the place of the letter there was a cake that congratulated her for her get together with Sirius Black. On Wonder Woman's face was a look that most of the members of the Justice League had seen before, and knew it spelled trouble for whomever it was. Batman as usual knew about the new couple before anyone else and was therefore completely unsurprised by the revelation.

Wonder Woman in the meantime had calmed down and tried some of the cake. Remus and Tonks had told several members of the league of the same prank Harry had pulled on them so she knew the cake was safe to eat.

* * *

At the same time on Earth Sirius Black was with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks when a similar letter appeared in front of him from his godson Harry Potter. As a prankster himself he knew better that to touch it, and instead whipped out his wand and shot an _incendio_ at the letter before it could go off. Unfortunately for Sirius this set the letter off, which then did the same thing it did to Wonder Woman.

Remus was the first to recover from his shock first and said, "So you finally got her to say yes?"

Sirius was too busy to answer as he mumbled about smart mouthed kids and nosy brats. Remus got back his friend's attention with a tickle hex and then stated the same thing, which made Sirius realize that his friend had figured it out. In his head Sirius planned on payback for his godson.

Remus knew his friend too well so he knew what Sirius planned, but he also knew that any prank Sirius tried on Harry was likely to fail. Unfortunately as not only did Harry have his birth father's intelligence, he also had James' aptitude for pranks. If that wasn't enough Harry also had Hermione Granger who was even smarter than Harry, so any attempt of retaliation would most likely turn out to be useless.

* * *

In the cave Harry watched as both of his pranks had went off and then started to laugh at the results. Harry had pulled the pranks as it was a marauder tradition to make jests when a marauder gets a girlfriend/boyfriend. Sirius had told him about the time that he had pulled off a prank in the middle of the great hall at Hogwarts when he found out Lily and James was dating. The resulting prank may have been funny to Sirius but he said Lily's revenge more than made up for any laughs he got.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sirius had told Remus and the rat about the new couple and managed to convince the two of them to help him with the prank. On the day of the prank fireworks had been set off in the great hall at the same time the enchanted ceiling told about the new couple.

Lily later cornered the three marauders that pulled the prank and said "whose idea was that."

Lily had a glare that would have given the son she had later in life a run for his money, so as a result Remus and the rat quickly caved and revealed it was Sirius' idea. Lily in response to this whipped out her wand and hit Sirius with what had to have been at least one dozen hexes/curses. When she was done, Sirius looked like a big pile of jello that had been left out in the sun for far too long. Lily hadn't reversed the spells until the next day, and it was only after James had begged her to.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

While it was a marauders tradition, it was only done for the first week after the new couple was discovered and only as teasing with nothing that was mean. Of course while the other two marauders quickly learned not to try this with Lily, Sirius seemed to take the whole time to figure this out. It had been the same when Sirius had learned about the new relationship Harry had with Hermione Granger. The only difference was that Hermione was not only smarter but also more powerful than Lily so the payback was much more severe.

Sirius had tried to follow the tradition with Remus and Tonks, but due to the fact that Tonks was an auror and his cousin she found the pranks every time. As a result, each prank either didn't go off or backfired spectacularly on Sirius Black. Sirius gave up after the first three attempts, but was annoyed when Harry and Hermione's prank succeeded. The couple had simply made a cake appear in front of the new couple that spelled out their new relationship. It had appeared when the two were with Frank and Alice Longbottom along with Tonks' parents in a renovated Black Manor (Harry had burned the painting of Sirius' mother and with Hermione's help had made the former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix much less dreary).

After Remus and Tonks tested the cake for any additional pranks the people that were present ate the cake. The two hadn't minded as they had planned to tell the Longbottoms anyways, and besides that they thought the cake was delicious (Harry had made it from scratch). Besides they figured it was a great way to announce their relationship to Nymphadora's parents.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JANUARY 22, 16:22 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Harry had recently been confronted by Sirius about the prank he had pulled on him and Wonder Woman. Sirius had found out that Harry had discovered that the two were dating when he overheard Sirius ask her out and her positive response. When confronted by Sirius, Harry had managed to calm his godfather down when he pointed out that he was following a marauder tradition.

This actually brought a conjured tear to Sirius' face as he said with an overly emotional tone, "the student has become the master," but while Sirius said this harry merely rolled his eyes in response to Padfoot's immaturity.

The confrontation had not been as easy when it was Wonder Woman, and probably the only reason it hadn't spiraled out of control was because Wonder Girl was there during the confrontation. Wonder Woman had forced Harry to swear on his magic to never pull a prank like that on her again (she knew getting Harry to swear that he would never pull a prank again was a hopeless cause).

At this moment in the cave it was the weekend and the team members that went to school had all finished their school work. At the moment Harry and Hermione were working with Robin on one of their side projects while Zatanna looked on. They were in the process of attempting to harvest the energy that the fabric of space-time contained in order to use it for an energy source. If they were successful they would have a truly unlimited source of power that has no negative environmental impact.

There was problem at the moment, and it was that the math they had computed for the power source at this time. Their calculations indicated that without some modification their attempt to draw energy would at best blow up with the energy equivalent of a small atomic bomb at best.

Robin then said "hey you two are great at combining magic with technology so why can't you shunt the feedback energy into a place where it will be harmless through a small magical portal?"

Hermione thought that had some merit and began the calculations to check for any problems.

Artemis walked up to Zatanna and said "do you have any idea what those three are talking about?"

Zatanna gave a short laugh and then said "not a clue; but this seems to be interesting to your boyfriend."

Sure enough Wally paid close attention to every word that the three said as if it was the most interesting thing he had heard in a while. Harry in the meantime was getting more excited, as according to the computer simulations this power source would be able to power a force field strong enough to easily withstand the strongest atomic weapon.

* * *

BATCAVE  
JANUARY 26, 20:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

The three of them (Harry, Hermione and Dick) had done the simulations over the past day and found the tests to work successfully and had moved onto the next stage. They had built a prototype (magic and heat vision certainly came in handy) that were just about ready to test out (A/N: the prototype looked similar to the ZPM's that were used in the Stargate series). With Robin's suggestion they had managed to shunt the dangerous feedback emissions into a black hole. Once there it would be completely harmless as they would be sucked into the massive object never to be seen again.

Right now there was one of the reverse-engineered boom-tube generators nearby, which was set to automatically send the whole contraption into intergalactic space if anything went wrong.

Harry said "powering up to 0.1%" and then activated the machine, which began to harvest Zero Point Energy.

The test was successful and Harry slowly powered up the power source until it was at 100%. When they found there were no problems Hermione powered down the machine and then hooked it up to a force field generator they had brought along. Harry then powered it back up to 2% with no problems arising, and a force field that was hemispherical in shape formed around the force field generator. The force field hemisphere was a bright transparent blue in color and seemed to slowly pulse. Harry then nodded at Dick who then threw several baterangs at the field that exploded upon contact with it, and when the dust settled, the force field looked just as strong as before.

Hermione then tried to send large amounts of magic at the field and found it to still be there after a full minute of bombardment. Only when Harry aimed his heat vision at it did the force field begin to show strain (not surprising as the British couple had calculated that Harry's heat vision easily had the same amount of energy as the largest atomic weapon ever detonated). After a minute straight, the force field finally collapsed, and Harry had to take a second to recharge his energy stores.

Despite the marginal exhaustion, Harry was excited as this was only at 2% of the maximum capability.

Dick said "well now that we have had a successful test I think Batman will be interested in possibly installing this here and on the Watchtower."

The other two quickly agreed with him and went off to try and contact Batman to inform him of their latest test.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JANUARY 27, 19:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

The day was peaceful when several villains (Tommy and Tuppence Terror, Mammoth, Black Adam, Blackbriar Thorn, Wotan, Wizard, and Felix Faust) appeared from a portal and immediately began to wreak havoc to the mountain.

* * *

The whole team was in the cave with some of them getting ready to help the Justice League. Suddenly tremors started to occur while the security came up and showed the villains as they attacked their headquarters.

Robin was the first to respond and said "this can't be a coincidence that these villains are attacking at the same time all available Justice League members are dealing with another Amazo android."

Aqualad responded with "we will wonder about that later; right now all of the adults are occupied so it is up to us to stop this."

Harry then said "It's too bad that Kid Lantern and Graviton are busy as we could have used their help."

The present members of the team then ran to go and confront the villains before they broke in. While they rushed out Harry made a note to himself to have the cave put under a Fidelus Charm.

* * *

The villains had managed to break large chunks out of the side of Mount Justice and were about to break through when the members of the team went out to confront the villains.

Wotan saw that the team had come out and dramatically said, "We've got orders from high up to take you out, so say goodbye."

The Terror twins then both charged at Harry and combined their strength to give Supermagus a strong punch. The punch sent Supermagus into an uncontrolled flight for several dozen feet. Harry regained his bearings in midair and then flew back at the twins so fast that he looked like a blur. He flew back and charged his fists with a stunner spell before he punched both twins in the chin, which instantly knocked both of them out cold. Harry then went to see if he could help any of his team mates.

* * *

Hermione was currently in the middle of a fight with Black Adam and was coming out ahead. Black Adam was bleeding from several places and looked like he was punch drunk, and what finished him off was the kick to the gut. Hermione had knocked Black Adam out and brought her bracelets up just in time to block a lightning attack that came from Wotan. Hermione then flew forward to assist Miss Martian and Robin with their fight against Wotan.

* * *

Superboy who was in a fight with Mammoth had picked the behemoth up and flew the struggling villain a dozen meters into the air. He then threw the villain at maximum speed down towards the water below where he would have caused a large wave to form. The wave never formed as he blurred as he flew to an intercept point and put his fist into the villain's gut, which caused the air to be knocked out of the villain's lungs. Superboy then finished the fight with a punch to the chin with sent the villain into an unconscious state. Conner then lowered him gently to the ground before he checked to see if he could be of any assistance to any of his team mates.

* * *

Aqualad and Rocket were in the middle of a fight with The Wizard who had sent large chunks of earth hurtling towards the two. To distract the sorcerer Rocket blocked the seemingly continuous barrage of earth that the villain sent towards them with a force field. Aqualad after he sent a telepathic message over the psychic link started to sneak around to get a perfect shot at the sorcerer. The Wizard didn't seem to have noticed that Aqualad wasn't there anymore and continued to hurtle large chunks of rock in a vain attempt to bring down Rocket's force field. Therefore it came as a complete surprise to him when a hammer made of water came from nowhere and hit the villain on the noggin, which knocked the villain out.

* * *

Felix Faust sent a huge fireball at Zatanna who responded with an uttered "dleihs em" that caused a shield to pop up and take the fireball.

Felix Faust saw that there was a small crack in the shield and figured with enough hits it would shatter, so the villain continued to hurtle fireballs at Zatanna. He was so intent on breaking the shield that he didn't see the baterang that was aimed for the back of his head until it was too late. The baterang that hit Felix Faust in the back of the head was charged with a stunner and instantly knocked the villain out.

* * *

Robin had seen the fight Zatanna was in and went to assist her, but he was impeded in his plan when he had to dodge a lightning bolt that was sent towards him by Wotan. Robin had noticed the villain had also attempted to send a lightning bolt at Wonder Girl's back in an attempt to knock her out. Fortunately Hermione turned just in time to block the attempted strike with her bracelets. Hermione flew over to join him and Miss Martian who were attempting to subdue the villain. After a telepathic conversation the three of them went into their plan to take down the villain.

Robin began to throw explosives and baterangs at Wotan while Megan used her telekinesis to throw large amounts of earth at the villain. Wotan had no choice but to put a strong shield up lest he get blown up and/or crushed. Wotan had been so focused on them that he didn't notice Hermione until she put her hand on the villain's neck and sent a stunner into him. As Wotan fell to the ground in a stunned state the three of them found that the rest of their attackers had been taken care of by their team mates.

* * *

Kid Flash and Artemis were in the middle of a fight with Blackbriar Thorn. Wally ran circles around the villain which caused an artificial tornado to form around Blackbriar Thorn. The only reason the villain wasn't thrown into the air was because he had used his magic to grow roots to anchor him to the ground. While there he fruitlessly attempted to hit KF who simply dodged any of the attacks that came close to hitting him.

Artemis then said "KF move now!"

Kid Flash stopped his run which made the artificial tornado die down and revealed Blackbriar Thorn who seemed to have a severe case of motion sickness. The villain as a result wasn't prepared for the boxing-glove arrow that Artemis sent at him which hit him in the jaw. The blow caused the villain to fall unconscious and allowed the couple to observe that the other villains had all been knocked out already. The ten members of the team that were present then slapped on inhibitor collars onto the eight unconscious villains. Harry and Hermione then turned the inhibitor collars into portkeys which swiftly whisked the eight villains away to Belle Reve.

The magical members of the team minus Harry then started to repair the external damage that the villains had caused. Harry in the meantime called Fawkes down and had the Phoenix transport him to the scene of the fight between the Justice League and the new Amazo.

Hermione as an afterthought would put a modified Fidelus Charm on the mountain that would prevent anyone with ill intent from being able to find the place.

* * *

Harry in the meantime was transported to the scene of the fight between Amazo and the Justice League. When he arrived he saw that most of the Justice League had been knocked unconscious and only Wonder Woman and Superman were still up and fighting. Harry flew in fast and with a powerful punch sent Amazo well into the stratosphere. Superman turned around to see who had punched the android and was dismayed to find it was his brother.

Superman then said "I thought Batman told all of the team to not come and help with this fight?"

Harry then sent his marauder grin and said "since when do we ever listen to him if we don't feel like it? If you haven't figured it out yet then I'd have to say you're losing it bro."

Superman groaned (and muttered something about stubborn kids) but Wonder Woman interrupted him when she said "I believe the battle we're in the middle of with Amazo is more important than that. Besides that it seems you could use all the help you can get."

Harry with his telescopic vision managed to see Amazo miles up in the air as it came towards them at a furious pace. Harry aimed his eyes and let loose a strong blast of heat vision that he saw cut the Amazo android into two halves.

Harry then said "It would seem so as I can see my godfather has put on the Helmet of Fate."

Sure enough on the ground with the others that were unconscious was Sirius Black with the Helmet of Fate on him.

When Superman looked like he was about to explain Harry said "later right now I need to get back to the team and tell them that the situation here is good and there is no necessity for assistance. Also if you put a drop of this on each person's injury it should heal them right up."

Harry pulled out a small bag and enlarged it before he pulled out a vial the size of a small cup and handed it to his brother.

Harry then called Fawkes down and before he left said "Oh and before I go I think I should tell you that several villains attacked Mount Justice. Don't worry about it though 'cause they're all knocked out and have been shipped back to Belle Reve."

Superman made to open his mouth but before he got one word out Harry had disappeared in a flash of flames.

Superman looked at the spot that Harry had been mere moments ago and said "I hate it when he does that."

Wonder Woman just nodded but had a small smile on her face that said she found the interplay between the two brothers to be amusing.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JANUARY 29, 12:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

As some on the team had suspected the simultaneous attack of both Amazo and Mount Justice had been a distraction. During the time it took for the superheroes to take down their opponents Klarion had broken his fellow leaders of The Light out of prison. Lex Luthor had been pardoned for all of his crimes and was no longer considered a criminal. The Light had apparently accomplished this seemingly impossible task in what Harry had to admit was a clever way.

Apparently a clone of Lex Luthor was discovered dead on the shores of Metropolis (A/N: They knew it was a clone because it was discovered while Lex Luthor was on video surveillance in his prison cell. They had also gotten a DNA sample that was an exact match for the original.). Luthor had claimed that all of the crimes he had been accused of committing were actually done by this clone. Luthor's lawyers had 'evidence' that Intergang had planted the clone in his place and programed the clone to work for them. The obvious conclusion that was supposed to be drawn was that all the crimes that Luthor had supposedly committed were actually the fault of Intergang.

After this additional evidence was given (the detective orientated superheroes suspected there were bribes involved) he had been declared not guilty for his crimes and had regained his company Lexcorp from Bruce Wayne. While company was now on the rebound and back in his hands, (several of his investors that had pulled out had put their money back into the company after this news), he was still seen by the general public as a slim bucket. This became quite literal when Luthor found a bucket of green slime falling onto his head. The slime had refused to come off even after several dozen washings and made him look like a human slug.

Unfortunately there was nothing any of the superheroes could do that wasn't illegal, so for now Luthor was a free man and was able to supply The Light with funds once again. Meanwhile the rest of the leaders of The Light were now free and it appeared that Klarion was blocking any attempt to locate them. On the bright side they were no longer in positions where they could easily do what they wanted to.

Sirius had been able to work out an agreement with Nabu where he would don the helmet whenever Dr. Fate was needed. Sirius Black seemed really happy as Wonder Woman seemed to actually like him after they had gone on a first date. The superheroes had also discovered that each time Sirius wore the Helmet of Fate his magical core grew in size. Hermione predicted that given enough time of wearing it he would become powerful enough to become functionally immortal like Klarion and Fate are.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter so please review.


	28. Kisses and Jail Time

A/N: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JANUARY 30, 20:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Harry was in the cave and really nervous, and was sincerely hoping that Hermione hadn't seen the latest TV news report Cat Grant had done. Harry suspected that if Hermione saw the news report that he might be in trouble with her. Fawkes was on Harry's shoulder and had tried to calm his bonded down earlier but to no avail.

The rest of the team members that were present had surmised that Harry was nervous but were not sure why he was. Neville had a suspicion it had something to do with the latest news report he had seen Cat Grant do on TV, but kept the thought to himself for now.

Hermione then came through the Zeta Beam terminal she had a forced smile on her face that screamed something was wrong. Fawkes made a sound that even Wally could guess translated to 'you're on your own kiddo' before the phoenix took off and then transported himself out of the room.

Hermione walked up to Harry and said "Harry what did you do!?"

Harry knew Hermione was talking about what had happened earlier that morning during his work.

* * *

**Flashback**

METROPOLIS  
JAUNUARY 30, 8:06 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

The citizens of Metropolis were going about their way when Klarion came out of nowhere and began to cause chaos. He saw the nine foot tall statue of Superman and brought the thing to life while he gave it matching powers that were significantly higher than the real deal. While he paused floating in the air the citizens below started to panic at the sight of the giant statue coming to life. Klarion then conjured several dozen flying monkeys (think "Wizard of Oz") before the superheroes (Superman, Superboy, Supermagus, and Dr. Fate [Sirius Black: see previous chapter]). Dr. Fate started to fight Klarion while the other three went to take down the things that had been brought to life.

Superboy much to Supermagus' amusement said "I hate monkeys" with much distain in his voice

Harry who was the fastest was the first to reach the statue and went to restrain it when he was hit in the gut by it. The hit surprised him (he didn't expect the statue to be stronger than his brother) and hurtled him through several buildings that were fortunately unoccupied before he stopped.

Harry flew forward and when he was just out of arms reach he aimed his hands towards the statue and said "lecnac siht cigam."

A bright white beam of light hit the statue and seemed to make the enchantment marginally less powerful, but it was still moving and causing damage. Harry sighed and figured it wouldn't be that easy so he picked up the statue by the waist (not an easy feat), and in the blink of an eye the two were in the stratosphere above the Atlantic where Harry hoped to let the thing plunge into the ocean.

To his surprise the Superman statue just hovered there when he let go and gave out an animalistic yell before it flew forward and hit Harry with both fists in the gut, which managed to knock the air out of the surprised Kryptonian's lungs. After he was knocked back far enough away that he could barely make out the still hovering statue Harry regained control of his flight.

At this point Supermagus had figured out that this opponent had been given Kryptonian powers that were on a level between his and Kal-El's. He then charged forward with a full powered blast of heat vision that managed to gouge a hole that went half way through. When Supermagus reached the living Superman statue he sent a powerful side kick that broke the rest of the way through.

What was left was a statue with a hole big enough to fit an average man's body through with room to spare. Harry had noticed that there were several runes on the forehead that he figured was what was keeping the statue alive. With his heat vision he burned the material until it had been smoothed over with the runes destroyed. The statue hovered there for a moment before a large ball of chaos magic came out of the statue and then dissipated into the winds.

Harry caught the now lifeless statue and with an overpowered repair charm managed to make the statue whole again. Before doing anything else Supermagus used his communicator to tell Superboy his progress and what he was going to do. Harry then apparated down to where the stand for the Superman statue was and placed the statue (Superman was in a pose with his head held up high and his hands on his hips) back on its pedestal. With a quick application of heat vision the statue was securely bound to the pedestal. Harry then apparated to the scene of the battle to check if there was anything else he could do.

* * *

While Dr. Fate fought with Klarion to a stalemate Superboy and Superman went to take out the monkeys that terrorized the city. They found out that the monkeys were able to shoot beams from their eyes that felt like it paralyzed them for a moment each time it hit.

Superman mumbled "I hate magic" but it was clear he just meant this kind of magic, after all he did like his brother.

The two of them quickly figured out that with a few punches at superstrength the flying monkeys would disappear. Between the two they managed to destroy the four dozen monkeys within minutes of their start. The two Kryptonians then used their telescopic vision to quickly search for Harry and found that he had managed to deactivate the statue that Klarion had brought to life.

The communicator each members of the team had crackled in Superboy's before Supermagus said "I've taken down the statue and have repaired it. I'm going to place it back where it was before I rejoin you, but it shouldn't take long."

Superboy acknowledged he heard before Supermagus disconnected, and he then told Superman what he had been told. The two then flew off to help Dr. Fate fight Klarion and arrived just in time to see Harry apparate there with a pop that only beings with superhearing could hear.

The three Kryptonians wanted to help with the battle but knew that Klarion was way out of their league when it came to magical power. Harry then got a brilliant idea and after he told his two brothers his plan he began to draw runes in the air while all three hovered there.

After a full minute of drawing out a complicated rune sequence that formed two concentric circles, Harry positioned his index finger about a meter in front of the center of the circle said "Lkeet raeppa."

A small ball of white light came out of his finger and then wedged itself at the center of the rune sequence. The ball then expanded until it had exactly the same diameter as the larger of the two concentric rune circles and formed a hollow sphere. As Supermagus sweated from the strain on his magic a flash of white light appeared in the interior of the sphere. When the interior became visible again Teekl was in the very center of the hollow sphere.

Harry might have fallen if Superboy hadn't been there to catch his brother, and Harry weakly said "I didn't expect it to require that much magic to summon his familiar."

Supermagus took a moment to regain his bearings before he took down both the rune sequence and the sphere. Superboy took the opportunity to send a full power blast of heat vision that cut the familiar in half. As the cat disappeared Superman still looked uneasy about what looked like killing even if it had been explained that the cat wasn't real.

The three Kryptonians then looked on at the fight between Klarion and Dr. Fate just in time to see Klarion get shunted back to his home dimension. Despite that the damage to the city still remained, so the four superheroes flew down and started to help with the repairs.

During one point of the half hour it took to repair the area a piece of a building fell and would have crushed two teenaged girls had Supermagus not caught the debris. Supermagus then lifted the piece up and with his recovered magic put the section back into its place on the building.

Harry then flew down and landed next to the two teenaged girls who looked to be about his age before he asked if they were alright. The two girls responded by each giving him a kiss on the cheek in appreciation, which caused the young Kryptonian to blush slightly. The two girls (who harry had to admit were cute even if they were nowhere near Hermione in that department) then ran off with a slight giggle (probably in response to his surprised expression) and left Harry there to figure out what happened.

After a few moments Harry gained his bearings only to notice that Cat Grant was right there in front of him with her camera guy. By the looks she was giving him it was obvious she had recorded the whole scene and was planning on showing it on her news broadcast. Harry silently groaned at this as he thought that Hermione might have otherwise not seen him being kissed by those two girls (Hermione was currently on Themyscira with her sister and was not set to be back until this afternoon).

After the reporter asked him a few short questions (including if he was seeing anyone) he told her he still needed to help and then flew off. Between the four heroes they managed to fix the extensive damage Klarion had caused with his attack in the following half hour.

* * *

The broadcast had amused Sirius Black and Remus Lupin after they watched it from their Metropolis apartment, and they couldn't resist with teasing Harry. They had said things like 'you dog you' and 'a lady's man like his old man' much to Harry's annoyance (and Nymphadora Tonks' amusement).

Harry had finally gotten fed up and put a powerful hair growth spell on the two that caused them to look like smaller and more hairy versions of the Yeti. While they could still breathe just fine the thick hair they now had made movement nearly impossible. They fell over and would have been roasted to death from the heat underneath if Harry hadn't included a cooling charm. Only after he had gotten the two pranksters had promised to stop talking about it did he reverse his spells. Tonks in the meantime was rolling around on the floor while she laughed at the antics of the three pranksters.

While Harry was worried about how Hermione would respond to the broadcast, he felt that the fact that Klarion at the moment couldn't hide the locations of the leaders of The Light was good news. Plus the news reporters didn't know who Klarion was and therefore had only called the villain an anonymous rogue sorcerer. This meant that the other leaders of The Light wouldn't know of Klarion's banishment until it was too late.

**End of Flashbacks**

* * *

Back with the current situation Harry looked even more nervous and said "Hermione it wasn't what it looked like they were merely expressing her gratitude, and besides there's no one in the universe that can compare to you."

Just when Hermione looked like she was going to forget about it Wally had to stick his foot in his mouth.

Wally said "Hermione didn't you know that there are dozens of websites dedicated to people that find Supermagus attractive?"

Artemis saw what was happening and tried to stop Wally from saying anything further as Hermione responded with a "what?"

Wally seemed to have been oblivious of the signals that Artemis attempted to nonverbally send him and said "yeah in fact there are websites for the same thing for most superheroes. Batman checks them on occasion to make sure that there isn't anyone that has figured out any secret identities. According to Robin the last his mentor checked there were over a million people that were members of the websites for Supermagus. That's nothing compared to you though as there are…"

At that moment Artemis decided to cease in her subtle attempts and clamped her hand over Wally's mouth.

She then whispered "shut your mouth you idiot" in his ear before she dragged him away from the situation.

After the two left Hermione said to Harry "did you know about this?"

Neville in the background whispered to Hannah "I'm surprised there's something that Hermione doesn't know about."

Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously and said "well to be honest I did since Robin told me about it but I don't really care about it because I trust you to not cheat on me. As for those women they don't interest me in the least."

Harry wondered if this question session was brought on by the remnants of Hermione's insecurity, but the answers and flowers he gave her seemed to have sated Hermione as she rushed forward and gave him a good snog.

Meanwhile in the background Neville whispered "seriously Hermione must be sick if she didn't know about this."

Neville was silenced by Hannah who whipped out her wand and put a silencing spell on him. Neville looked like he was going to take it off but before he could Hannah started to snog him.

* * *

WATCHTOWER  
JANUARY 31, 22:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Harry and Hermione were onboard the Watchtower and were installing their force field generator. They had gotten permission from Batman to do so after he had thoroughly tested their creation. The force field which when activated would surround the Watchtower would theoretically be able to survive a bombardment of all of the nuclear weapons in the world.

Now that they had a working prototype Harry and Hermione were working with Robin to make the archetype into a force field capable of enveloping and protecting the whole planet. This of course would take a long while, as the Earth is millions of times bigger than The Watchtower. While on the Watchtower, they had also gotten permission to add their modified Fidelus Charm that would prevent anyone with malicious intent from being able to locate the structure. With Giovanni's and Sirius' help (while the man donned the Helmet of Fate) they had installed the ward. Conveniently the ward blocked unwanted teleporters from being able to get onto the Watchtower (one needed to have a known destination on hand for nearly all methods of instant transportation). The ward would also block all magical methods of tracking from working.

While their modified Fidelus ward was powerful it wouldn't prevent technological methods of tracking that were able to work in magical areas from working. Regardless the tech would still need to be transported by someone with no ill intent so this weakness wasn't that much of a worry for the moment.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
FEBRUARY 1, 7:02 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Lex Luthor was in his office in a position that any viewer of a certain television program would have recognized, and the 'excellent' he uttered completed the picture. Luthor was quite happy as not only did he get off scot-free for his crimes but he now had his company back. Even better was that the rest of his associates in The Light were now free and unable to be found due to Klarion.

The other members of The Light had been able to finally convince the Lord of Chaos to put wards up to block their locations from being found by magic or technology. A nice side benefit of the magical protection was that none of the hidden leaders of The Light had been successfully pranked since the protections had been implemented.

Of course as he was in a position where it was necessary for him to be seen by the public he couldn't have the protections placed on him. Still Klarion had managed to put wards around him that had so far managed to block any pranks from being able to reach him. Due to Luthor not having any talent in the mystic arts he hadn't felt the wards that protected him fall two days ago.

Consequently he didn't notice his appearance change into an exact replica of Mr. Burns from 'The Simpsons.' The change had started just as Luthor had said the word 'excellent' and was accompanied by his twentieth Mercy replacement's transformation. The android lost all of its weapons and became an exact replica of Mr. Smithers down to the voice and mannerisms.

Only when the former Mercy android said 'sir' in its new voice did Luthor Burns come out of his musings. Luthor looked up and was surprised by the changes that had been done to Mercy. The changes to his room were also glaringly obvious, as his office had taken on the appearance of Mr. Burn's office down to the trap door. The window had even been charmed to give a replicated view of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Luthor quickly figured out that Klarion had been banished once again to his home dimension.

Luthor then pressed the button to call for assistance but where he meant to call for an assistant to get a replacement android he said "Smithers."

At that moment Otis (A/N: The man now looked like Homer Simpson) walked in and said "Mr. Burns, where are the donuts! Mmmmmm donuts!"

Lex Burns now looked enraged and said "you're fired!"

Otis in response then said "d'oh!"

When Lex Burns then added "but you get a donut," Otis responded with a happy "woo-hoo!"

However Lex Burns then said "that's what you're getting instead of a pension," Otis then said "d'oh."

Horrified with how he sounded (he recognized how he sounded due seeing some of the previews of the episodes) Luthor then pressed the button and tried to say 'summon security.'

Instead the cartoonish looking man in a perfect imitation said "release the hounds."

While he was annoyed that he couldn't say what he wanted to he didn't expect cartoon hounds (who looked just like the hounds the real Mr. Burns owned) to push the door to his office open and rush at him. Instead of attacking the hounds dog-piled onto the startled man which knocked Luthor off of his chair. The hounds then began to lick him all over his face and neck like overly eager puppies and left his face covered with a thick layer of dog saliva.

Luthor then started to scream at this nonsense as the transformed Mercy robot said "shall I call for the vet sir?"

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
FEBRUARY 1, 7:02 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Meanwhile in Gotham Ra's Al Ghul was thinking of the recent success The Light had had with their struggle against the superheroes. He was also glad that Klarion had finally put those protective spells on them and hoped that Klarion wouldn't be banished to his home dimension anytime soon. He then looked up and saw that his three best remaining assassins (Hook, Ubu and Black Spider [Klarion had broken them out of prison as a favor]) were here. Talia Al Ghul was also there to watch as her father did his business.

He started to talk about who they were to find and assassinate (they were to find the majority owner of Lexcorp who had as of yet not been identified successfully) when he looked up from the papers Luthor had sent him. He noticed that his minions and daughter had morphed into cartoon characters (A/N: Hook looked like Johnny Tightlips/Jonathan Schmallippe; Talia Al Ghul looked like a female version of Michael D'Amico; Ubu like Legs; and Black Spider like Frankie the Squealer) he vaguely recognized but couldn't identify.

That was when he noticed he felt very heavy and out of shape and then looked himself over (A/N: He looked like Fat Tony from "The Simpsons"). That was when he realized that Klarion had been banished from this dimension and he was now vulnerable to pranks once again. He started to speak but found himself speaking in stereotypical Italian mobster idioms, and that his transformed minions responded in kind. Talia kept referring to him as 'papa' with reverence while the others called him 'boss.' Meanwhile in the background the theme song to "The Sopranos" could be heard.

Suddenly what had been Black Spider said "Our boss was born in the area of the Arabian desert about seven hundred years ago and used to be a hero" before he put his hand on his mouth."

Hook then said "that's the last straw, Frankie the Squealer we're going to have to put you down for a dirt nap."

Before anything else could happen Ra's Al Ghul used his programing that he had put in each of his minions to put them to sleep. He then started ranting and cursing the Marauders while he hoped the prank ended soon.

* * *

In an unknown location the remaining leaders of The Light were in the middle of a meeting to decide how to get Queen Bee back into the position of ruler of Bailya. As they talked they watched with horror as they transformed into cartoon characters from a show that they vaguely recognized (A/N: Ocean Master turned into Kang [male alien]; Queen Bee turned into Kodos [female alien]; Vandal Savage into Hank Scorpio; and The Brain into Professor Frink [all these characters are from The Simpsons]).

During the transformation the characters that Queen Bee and Ocean Master changed into had a space suit on that crashed against the ceiling of the room. As a result the part of the spacesuit that was made of glass shattered into millions of harmless but useless pieces.

Queen Bee and Ocean master started to drool at an alarming rate, and their saliva fell onto the table where it ate a hole right through with a loud hissing sound.

The two then took out their ray guns (which unknown to them were cheap nonfunctional toys) and at the same time said "we'll kill whoever did this."

The Brain then said "Glayvin! My shoes have flubber" in a perfect imitation of the character he looked like.

The transformed Brain then got up on his legs and then started to bounce around in a manner that became less controlled with time around the room. He started to look like a superball that was out of control before he crashed into Ultra-Humanite and sent both of them to the ground.

Vandal Savage tried to stop himself but began to sing "Scorpio! He'll sting you with his dreams of power and wealth. Beware of Scorpio! His twisted twin obsessions are his plot to rule the world, and his employees' health. He'll welcome you into his lair, like the nobleman welcomes his guest. With free dental care and a stock plan that helps you invest! But beware of his generous pensions, plus three weeks paid vacation each year. And on Fridays the lunchroom serves hot dogs and burgers and beer! He loves German beer!"

Ultra-Humanite was the only one present that wasn't transformed and had gotten back to his feet. The villain took one look around at the chaos and then ran out of the room screaming as he felt he was going crazy. Before he could get too far he disappeared and found himself inside of a cell in Belle Reve with an inhibitor collar on.

* * *

In another undisclosed location Sportsmaster prepared for another mission he was ordered to do for The Light. He had been told to help try and find the as of yet unidentified majority stock owner of Lexcorp. Luthor had personally ordered for the assassination of whoever it was as they kept on getting in his way. Although he would never say it he personally believed that if all the resources they had couldn't identify the person, it was unlikely the mysterious person would be found any time soon. As he changed he didn't notice that he changed into a certain cartoon character from the same show that the others were from (A/N: It was Snake Jailbird)

He did start to notice when he tried to say 'time to kill' and instead he said "time to totally kill that bird."

Horrified he looked down at himself to see that he looked like a cartoon character, and he said "Hoa!"

* * *

The prank finally ended about an hour after it started, but just as they sighed in relief the villains found another part of the prank coming into effect. All of the villains besides Ultra-Humanite and Luthor found themselves teleported into separate prison cells inside of Bell Reve. The villains felt that at least they were them old selves again (even if The Brain's weapons had been disabled and he was stuck on his side [that situation was like a turtle/tortoise put on its back]).

Luthor hadn't escaped unscratched and was found in his office by an employee of his clutching his knees and rocking back and forth. He was observed to shutter repeatedly and mutter 'so many hounds and the saliva.' As the video cameras that he usually had on constantly on the floor where his office (which took up the entire floor [too gaudy for most people's taste]) was had mysteriously failed during the time of the prank people thought he had gone crazy.

When the crazed Joker had heard about the condition Luthor was in, he was heard to have said with reverence, "The student has become the master," and then laughed like the crazed man he was.

Luthor got out of the insane asylum a few days after the prank had went off, but had only gotten out after he had calmed down from the prank. There had been several days were he had to spend it in the insane asylum despite his having calmed down mere hours after he was put in. When he got back to his office he found that the most recent version of Mercy had been destroyed and went to the closet to get another one.

When he opened the closet he found that all of his replacement Mercy androids had also been transformed into cartoon characters.

It seemed that his opening the closet had set something off, as when the door was completely open all the former (now Mr. Smithers) Mercy androids opened their eyes and said in perfect imitation and lockstep "hello sir."

The annoyed Lex Luthor grabbed a bat he had in his desk drawer and started to bash in the heads of the androids. While he did that he thought that when he figured out who was doing this to him he would torture them until they begged for death. He also noted that he was going to need to replace his Mercy android for the 35th time since Superboy had been freed from Cadmus.

The (in his opinion) brilliant Lex Luthor then wondered if there was a connection between the formation of the superhero team made up of the former sidekicks, and the pranks that had been played on him and his fellow members of The Light. He did realize that the first prank that had been played on a villain was very close to the date of the formation of the team, and that seemed like too much of a coincidence to Lex Luthor.

* * *

The bad news as the villains had quickly realized was that if they were being pranked it meant that Klarion had been banished back to his home dimension once again. Even worse news was that after he had been exposed as helping the villains Hugo Strange had been replaced, and Amanda Waller had been given back her job. To add to their troubles each newly imprisoned villain found that their father box was missing and that they had inhibitor collars around their neck.

The moment that the villains had been transported to Belle Reve prison cells Amanda Waller had been alerted, and she had come down to see them in person. She had been told earlier that these were the same people who had arranged for the breakout that had temporarily cost her her job. So when she got to their cells she had fun taunting them and told them to not bother planning to get revenge.

She already knew that these villains would probably be free within days due to Klarion but told them that she had been in contact with Batman. This was why she knew all of this and further informed her that she had protections put on her in case any villain tried to get revenge on her.

She had then informed them that she might not be able to keep them there for long, but she would make sure that the time they spend in the place would be as bad as possible. Sure enough, the imprisoned leaders of The Light found their stay over the next several days to be torture, and each of them swore to get revenge on whoever was in the Marauders when they got out. Of course they realized that they first would need to figure out the identity of the Marauders.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
FEBRUARY 2, 18:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

On their current date Clark Kent had with Lois Lane he looked extraordinarily nervous and kept shifting his tie as he waited for Lois Lane at the door of her apartment. He was currently dressed in a tuxedo that Harry had insisted he buy for him as his brother claimed 'you need all the help you can get with the way you dress,' which he had a feeling was a lighthearted crack at how he still occasionally wore plaid.

He once again pulled out what he was going to be giving to Lois Lane tonight if all went well. Clark sincerely hoped he wouldn't get called for his superhero job during the date, but with both of his brothers and Wonder Girl currently on patrol of the city it shouldn't happen. At that moment Lois Lane came out of her apartment all dressed up and ready to go to the fancy restaurant that ironically enough Sirius had pointed out for him.

Clark stopped fidgeting as soon as the door to Lois' apartment opened and then pulled out the ½ dozen red roses that he had gotten that matched her red dress. Lois suspected that not only did Clark know this but he had used his superhearing to find out what dress of hers she was wearing. She took the roses he had given her and went back into her apartment to put them in water, and she then walked back out and locked her door behind her

She then said "so Smallville, are you ready for our date?"

Although Lois didn't know it until they had started dating about a half of a year ago, Clark actually liked that nickname she had for him. She used to say it as an intended insult but now she said it with affection.

Clark Kent in response then said "yes Miss Lane, and I should say this will be a night for you to remember."

The two reporters then set off for the restaurant together that Clark had reserved for the two of them.

* * *

An hour and a half later the two had eaten their dinner and were set to order desert. At this point Clark said he needed to go to the restroom but promised her it wasn't for his job and that he would be right back. Once out of Lois' range of vision he walked up to their waitress and asked her to put his gift to Lois in an empty covered platter when she brought out the deserts.

He then walked back to the table where the two ordered desert, and within ten minutes the waitress came over with three covered platters. She then pulled off the domes to reveal two deserts and a 24k ring with a three karat diamond at the top, and on the inside of the ring it said LL and CK. What no one but those who knew of his second job would know was that he used his heat vision to put it in himself.

Lois upon her sight of the ring showed her shock at this, though it may have been more for that Clark had managed to hide this from her.

Clark took the ring and got on one knee where he said "Miss Lane, we've known each other for years and I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Lois seemed to take a second and then said "you're extremely corny Smallville, but my answer is yes."

Clark then got up and slid the ring onto her finger before the two kissed, and in the background there was a collective "awwwww" from the other patrons.

* * *

In their Metropolis apartment Harry was eavesdropping on this date where he knew his brother was finally going to propose to Lois Lane. He smirked as he remembered how it was him that finally convinced his thick-headed brother to ask the woman out on a date. He smiled when he heard Lois accept his brother's proposal, and this seemed to tell Hermione that Harry was eavesdropping on a conversation he shouldn't be.

Hermione then said, "Harry are you listening in on your brother's date? You know that's extremely rude!"

Harry was startled when Hermione started to talk but recovered quickly enough to respond with "I'm not eavesdropping on him I'm listening in on the city in case there's any trouble."

This was partially true as he was doing both at the same time, but Hermione seemed to have figured that out and said, "So she said yes I take it?"

Harry was busy listening in and didn't realize it was a trap so in response to the inquiry he said "yes she did" only to realize seconds later what he had said.

Hermione's response was to talk in a calm tone, but due to how well Harry knew her he knew it was a façade and she was actually very annoyed.

Hermione said "Harry James Potter you know you're not supposed to use your hearing to listen in on your brother so stop doing it already."

Harry hung his head low and in a dejected voice said "yes 'Mione."

She saw that Harry seemed to get what she was saying and continued with "now that they are planning on getting married I think I'll get together with the girls and Lois to plan for the wedding."

Harry groaned as he realized he would probably be dragged along to help with the planning.

Hermione then added "Oh the Kents are going to be so happy when they hear about this! I wonder if the wedding is going to be at the Kent farm. Whom do you think they'll choose for the best man and bride's maid? I'll bet it'll be either you or Conner who will be the best man. As for the bride's maid it will probably be…"

Harry groaned again as while he loved Hermione to pieces when she got on a roll with talking she got to be slightly annoying. It was fortunate that it was extremely rare for her to do this since their first kiss happened.

At that moment Hermione slapped Harry upside the head and said "Harry James Potter, don't you dare groan at me!"

* * *

To torture Dumbledore for all of his sins he was occasionally forced to watch how happy Harry potter and Neville were from where he was spending his eternal afterlife (A/N: This was torture for Dumbledore as the man absolutely hated when he lost). At this moment he was forced to watch as Harry found out that his brother was going to get married.

In another section of the afterlife Severus Snape was being punished by being forced to watch all of Harry Potter's happy moments over and over again. The vile man got more and more angry at each viewing as he hated that his nemesis' son was so happy. The moment he probably hated the most was where Harry found out he had living family members besides the Dursleys.

* * *

Up in heaven James was laughing as Hermione was acting almost the same way Lily did. The couple as well as Harry's Birth parents had watched with happiness as Harry' life had vastly improved since he had kissed his soul mate (A/N: see previous chapters). James had particularly good laughs when Harry pulled pranks on the villains, while Lily would halfheartedly smack James upside the head and claim it was his fault that Harry was like that.

In reality Lily actually found that her son's pranks were quite amusing, but if she was asked she would deny it to uphold her image. Jor-El in the meantime watched on proudly as at least one of his children was using their inherited intelligence. His wife on the other hand was glad that both of her children have found true love on Earth.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
February 4, 20:02 est  
Team Year One

The team had a good laugh at the prank pulled three days ago and results it had on The Light, and Superboy especially enjoyed the prank that was pulled on Luthor. Batman had come by earlier in the week and claimed a copy the recordings from the prank for study of their enemies. Harry and Hermione had figured he would want a copy and had made a copy in advance.

Robin asked where they had gotten the inspiration for the prank, and Hermione said "Sirius is obsessed with The Simpsons and it gave us the inspiration."

Harry then jokingly added "while he seems to think he's like Dr. Hibbert, I think he's a combo of Homer and Bart."

* * *

In Metropolis Sirius Black was watching 'The Simpsons' when for no reason what so ever he said "d'oh" much to Remus' and Tonks' amusement.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter so please review! Harry and Hermione had invented and implemented a Fidelus Charm variant that protects a verbal secret such as a secret identity on the necessary people.


	29. Results, Proposals, and Family

A/N: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice, and some of the plot may be from other Superman mythos.

* * *

FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE  
FEBRUARY 5, 8:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

At the present moment Supermagus, Wonder Girl, Superman, Superboy, and Lois Lane were inside of Superman's refuge from when he wanted to get away from the world. As they walked around Harry remembered the first visit that he had to the place, and if there was one word that could sum up the experience it would be memorable.

* * *

**Flashback**

FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE  
JUNE 25, 16:10 EST  
TEAM YEAR ZERO

Kal-El and Har-El while in what is or would be their superhero costumes landed at the ledge that marked the entrance the Fortress of Solitude.

"…And this little bro, is where I go to when I need to get away from it all for a while, and I use this key to enter the place."

When Superman mentioned the key, he lifted the rug that blended in with the ice and pulled out what looked like an ordinary key.

Harry noticed how mundane the key looked and said "what's to stop your enemies from using it to enter this place?"

"The key's made up of degenerate matter from a white dwarf and weighs in at about 20000 metric tons so I doubt anyone besides the two of us is going to be able to pick it up."

Harry thought of this and then said, "Okay two more questions how is it that the key doesn't simply plunge to the center of the earth due to its weight and how did you get your hands on some white dwarf matter? I highly doubt it was mined in person since even the strongest would be crushed on the surface of a white dwarf. Also what's to stop someone from picking the lock?"

Superman mumbled something about Harry being as inquisitive as their father and then said "the key's supported by the crystalline structure underneath it and I found this piece of neutron star floating in space. As for how it got there I am assuming that it came from a collision between two white dwarfs."

Kal-El continued with "as for picking the lock if someone succeeded in that I'd have to say there's no technology in there that is more advanced than what they already have. Besides that there's also a DNA reader that only lets in Kryptonians, anyone else would have to be let in by me or you. The walls of the fortress are virtually indestructible and could only be destroyed by me with great effort, and besides that, they regenerate on their own in a fraction of the time it would take for me to recover from such an energy expenditure. Now before we go in do you have any other questions?"

Harry had no other questions at the moment and told his brother that, so Kal-El used the key to open the fortress. At the same time Kal-El pressed his hand into the corresponding hand-shaped indent. There was a beep and then a click could be heard before the door swung open. The two brothers then entered the fortress with Har-El shutting the door behind him, and at the same time, the illumination seemed to turn on and lit the fortress interior up comfortably. Harry mused that the fortress probably recognized there was a presence inside and lit up automatically.

Kal-El then guided his brother through several rooms in the fortress including a weapons room and a room that had animals that were obviously not native to the Earth. In the weapons room he recognized one of the objects as the phantom zone projector and a kryptonite laser if his brother's descriptions were anything to go by. Besides these rooms there was a living area and what looked like a medical center filled with Kryptonian technology.

Finally they arrived in a room with a smooth hollowed out section which if it had been made of the proper material could have a massive fireplace set in it. About twenty meters in front of that was a crystalline pedestal that Harry guessed was a controller for the hologram Kal-El described that was in this room (A/N: for a better picture think of the hologram room from the four Superman movies that were in the series [Including Superman Returns].)

Superman then walked up to the pedestal with Harry following and pressed his finger onto what Har-El assumed was a button to turn on the hologram.

A hologram of Jor-El appeared and said "greetings Kal-El, and what may I do for you?"

With a slight rise in the volume of his voice Kal-El said "I'd like to ask you if you know anything about my brother Har-El as I recently found out about him and have him with me."

The hologram then looked surprised if possible and said "my A.I. got a message sent to it that told me the ship carrying your brother crashed, so it was assumed that he was dead. I didn't want to cause you further anguish about the lost civilization you came from and therefor didn't inform you about him."

A red light then shot out of the pedestal and seemed to scan Har-El for a minute before it shut off.

If it was possible the hologram looked extremely happy and said "this is indeed your brother Har-El, I am pleased to see that he survived despite my beliefs. I theorize that the ship that carried him got damaged and therefor took longer to reach earth besides losing contact with your ship."

The hologram then turned to Harry and said, "Come forward my son so I can get a good look at you."

Har-El then stepped forward and Jor-El said "you're my splitting image of me at your age except for your eyes. Kal-El why doesn't your brother have your mother's eyes like you do?"

Kal-El then took the opportunity to explain what he knew about what Har-El had been through in the past several years he had been on earth.

When he was finished Jor-El said "there are some records of soul bonds on Krypton, but they all happened long before I was born due to the way our culture functioned during its last few centuries of existence. Even before that period when contact between people was not discouraged it was very rare with an occurrence of about one in a thousand. The fact that both of you found yourselves in one is remarkable in of itself."

Harry cut in at that moment and with obvious excitement said "father can you teach me about the sciences that there were on Krypton?"

Jor-El turned his gaze back onto Harry and said "you always were he more inquisitive of the two of you. Kal-El never requested that I teach him the science and technology of Krypton."

The tone of voice used when the A.I copy of Jor-El talked about Har-El it was with pride, as compared to the tone Jor-El had when he talked about Kal-El. As Kal-El groaned in the background at the unintentional insult his father's A.I hurtled at him Harry started to learn about Kryptonian science and technology starting with the basics. The teachings would take the better part of two months for Harry to complete. The A.I. of the fortress would recognize Harry as a Kryptonian, and would now let him in without his brother being with him.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Harry snickered as he remembered how the A.I. based on Jor-El seemed to like him more than his brother. About a month after his first visit to the fortress Harry had with the A.I's help changed the security so that only genetic relatives of Jor-El would be able to enter the fortress on their own. Harry did this because he feared the prisoners inside of the phantom zone may escape and gain access to the technology inside of it. Since then only relatives of Jor-El and individuals given security access by him or his brother could enter.

As for entry though magical means he had with assistance from Giovanni and Hermione put wards that were connected to a lay-line that was right underneath the fortress. The wards would block magical portals, portkeys, apparition, and teleportation of any unwanted individuals. In addition boom-tubes and zeta-beam transport of any unwanted individuals was also blocked. Harry and Hermione figured that it would take even Klarion considerable efforts on the order of at least a day to break in.

Today they were visiting so that the Fortress could scan Superboy and recognize him as a member of the House of El, and Lois Lane was there to be introduced as the fiancée of Kal-El. As it was this was the only thing left to officially make Conner Kent a member of the House of El. He already had the Kryptonian name of Kon-El that Harry had chosen for him.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
FEBRUARY 5, 20:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Several members of the team were in the cave as Harry, Hermione, and a jubilant Conner entered while Batman left via the zeta beam while he mumbled darkly. It was rather obvious that Batman was surprisingly in his own world as he didn't seem to notice the two Kryptonians entered. Batman left without even giving recognition of the presence of the recent arrivals.

Having heard what Batman mumbled Harry walked over to Dick and said "what did Batman mean by saying that finding information out about Garfield was a lot easier than finding information out about me?"

Dick seemed to remember an amusing scene as he snorted in response to this before he said "well it went something like this…"

* * *

**Flashback**

BATCAVE  
JUNE 20, 19:23 EST  
TEAM YEAR ZERO

Dick came down to the cave through the Wayne Manor entrance and was surprised to find Batman swearing profusely while he looked at something on the Batputer screen. If it wasn't for the fact that Batman had the cowl down which exposed his identity as Bruce Wayne, he would have thought an intruder had come in and was trying to pretend to be Batman. Bruce seemed to notice his protégé's arrival as he turned away from the screen towards Dick.

"Tell me do you know anything about Harry Potter?" Batman said in an obviously annoyed tone of voice.

Dick looked rather startled at this and with obvious confusion he said "Who?"

Batman growled and then said "this kid that Superman claims is his biological twin from Krypton has the civilian name of Harry Potter. I can't seem to find anything from when he was adapted by the Potters to when he was put with his aunt. Then records that show he existed start but are frustratingly sparse from then until he turned eleven. The records seem to indicate he was severely abused by his Aunt and her family. If it wasn't for the fact that he gave me a magical oath that claimed they didn't do it of their own free will, then I would be on my way to Britain at this moment to go and beat some severe justice into the Dursleys."

"As for the real party responsible (Dumbledore)," said Batman, "I can't get to him because he's dead according to Harry. At least the despicable man is having revenge set upon him by all of the dead people he wronged if Harry's account is anything to go by."

Robin interrupted and said "but I thought you don't believe in the mystic arts?"

Batman then said "over the years I've experienced far too much to not admit to the existence of them. To continue after he turned eleven his records disappear until he was recently discovered by his brother. At least the genetic sample I managed to swipe from him matches Superman's so I can say with full confidence that he is Superman's brother. I was able to find more information out about Lex Luthor's misdeeds then I am about this Harry."

Batman then gained a predatory smile and said "at least he owns majority stock of Lexcorp, as now we have an avenue to control Lex Luthor for the first time. He also owns a tenth of my company and 15% of Oliver Queen's company. The thing is that if it wasn't for the investments that the Potters had in Queen Industries it would have crashed and burned, which would have left Oliver Queen as a millionaire at best at this point. He also is a multibillionaire with more money in his name than me and Green Arrow combined."

Robin thought this through and then said "So when am I going to meet Superman's brother and how old is he?"

Batman took his eyes off of the screen and then said "He's going to be turning sixteen this year on the 31st of July, and you'll probably be meeting him soon."

"Wait how is he only turning sixteen when Superman is around 33 years old if they're twins?"

Batman sighed and then started to explain what he had learned from Giovanni Zatara and Superman about Harry.

The search he did for Hermione Granger had much more information but it also dried up around the year she started to go to Hogwarts with Harry. When he looked up information on Hannah Abbot about a month from the date he found the same lack of information on her. The worst in his opinion had to be Neville Longbottom who apparently had no computer record at all.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Harry and Hermione had a good laugh at the paranoia Batman exhibited along with Neville and Hannah Abbot, who had joined the conversation when they heard their names mentioned.

Harry said "I wonder if he's related to Mad-eye Moody 'cause they seem to have the same level of paranoia."

Most of the team had no idea who Mad-Eye Moody was but based on the context it was used in guessed the man was also alarmingly paranoid. The ones who did know who the man was thought the idea was laughable.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
FEBRUARY 14, 21:02 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

As computer announced the arrival of Superboy, Supermagus and Wonder Girl through the zeta beam terminal, the two stepped out covered in dirt.

Robin was the first to come out of his stupor and said "what happened to the two of you, you're both covered in filth."

The couple looked at themselves and at the same time and then used a _scourgify_ to clean themselves, and Hermione took care of cleaning Superboy.

Harry then said "Robin be careful if you ever visit Japan because the girls there are crazy about you."

Wally then said "what were the two of you in Japan for and what's it got to do with you two being dirty?"

Hermione answered this with "well you see Klarion did a crazy job on three volcanoes near high population centers in Japan, and he set them all to go off simultaneously. Such a big disaster required all available members of the Justice League to turn it into (as Robin would say it) an aster. The only reason we were allowed to go and help was because we happened to be with Superman when he got the message."

* * *

**Flashback**

JAPAN  
FEBRUARY 15, 8:16 UTC+9  
TEAM YEAR ONE

A large flash of fire appeared above HaMount Fiji near where Tokyo is that resolved into Supermagus, Superman, Superboy, Wonder Girl and Fawkes. Below them they could see the volcano as it shook as if it was about to erupt any minute now. The Kryptonian members of the team could see that this eruption would be a high six on the _Volcanic Explosively Index_ (A/N: Real life system used to categorize severity of volcanic eruptions going from zero to eight with eight being the largest.) if nothing was done to stop it.

For this mission Superman took charge and said "Wonder Girl and Supermagus, you try to minimize the eruption while I go with Superboy into Tokyo top try and allay any damage these earthquakes are causing. Right now Captain Atom is on standby in case any of the Nuclear power plants are affected."

The four superheroes then split off with Supermagus and Wonder Girl approaching the volcano. The two silently came up with a plan and then started to draw runes in midair for their plan. When completed the concentric ring of runes formed a circle around the volcano flanks, and to activate the runes the two had to pour most of their magic into the sequence.

The ring lit up with a reddish white light and then formed a dome over the volcano which sealed all of the vents, and just in time as the volcano started to erupt. The reddish dome went from translucent to opaque while inside the action that resulted from the magic occurred. The dome that covered the volcano was actually a portal that was linked to an anoxic zone in the middle of the Atlantic. This way anything that came out would be harmless due to the complete absence of living organisms.

With that taken care of the two took a minute to recharge from the massive amount of magic they had used. The two then flew into Tokyo where they found that Superboy and Superman had the situation handled pretty well. Despite that the two decided to help with the repairs for the damaged buildings.

When they finished the four of them went out to check if the civilians were okay, and found that while there was damage there were no casualties. Harry thanked the heavens that it wasn't a Supervolcano that was set to go off because that would have been at least ten times harder to handle.

Harry then saw there was crowd forming that he was observant enough to notice was predominantly made up of female teenagers. With his advanced hearing he could hear several of them request a kiss, and there were also several requesting a meeting with Robin (there were even some asking for a lock of the boy wonder's hair!).

Seeing that the situation was handled both him and Hermione went over to Superboy and Superman before they called down Fawkes to transport them to the Watchtower. There they would be able to see if any of the other squads formed needed any help.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The mission had taken two hours to perform by the end of which they were emotionally drained. When Robin heard how several of the teenagers had wanted a lock of his hair he almost shuttered in horror at the idea.

Harry could tell his friend felt revulsion at the idea of such rabid fans and said "I think they were joking when they requested a sample of your hair."

To change the subject Wally said "so Superboy, I bet it's a great feeling to have Superman finally pay attention to you."

Supermagus snorted and then said "you know I once tried to get them together and settle their problems but Superman is so stubborn there is no adequate comparison for it."

* * *

**Flashback**

MOUNT JUSTICE  
SEPTEMBER 12, 12:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ZERO

Supermagus flew in through one of the entrances to Mount Justice with Superman in flight next to him.

Superman then said "Okay Har-El where is the thing I need to look at so urgently?"

"It's right through this door to your right" said Harry.

Superman walked right through the door, but when Superman had completely passed the entrance to the room Supermagus rushed forward and slammed the door shut on him. At this point Clark noticed that right across from him was Superboy who was just entering the room from another entrance. Superboy apparently hadn't seen him before what could only be Wonder Girl slammed the door shut behind Superboy.

Superboy who had zeta-beamed into the cave with Wonder Girl at his side said "so what is it that you wanted to show me?"

Wonder Girl in response said "The thing I want to show you is right inside of this room."

Superboy walked into the room while looking elsewhere and as a result didn't see Superman in the room. Conner Kent did notice when Hermione slammed the door he had entered the room through shut on him. He moved to open the door when he noticed Superman was in the room with him.

At the same time both of them said "what are you doing here!?"

At that point all of the furniture in the room disappeared while both of the doors melded into the walls like they were never there. At the same time the lights overhead emitted a bright flash of artificial red sunlight that sapped the powers of the two. The lights then changed back to their original intensity but stayed the same red color, so there was no possibility of the two regaining their powers while they were in the room.

Superman then said "Harry I know you can hear me so let me out."

In response he heard Harry as he said "No, not until you settle your problems you are having with Superboy. Until you do that you can stay in that room all day, and if you think I'll let you out for any situation that needs Superman you're wrong. I'll just use my Metamorphamagus abilities to take on your image and appear in your stead. Therefore there's no rush to let either of you out of the room."

Superman then heard a whooshing sound like Supermagus had just flown away at superspeed. Superman in the meantime put his finger to his communicator he had for Justice League business and tried to contact anyone from the league, but when he did all he got was static.

As Superman groaned Hermione seemed to know what he tried and said "we're blocking any communication you might try to get out of this."

Superman then said "what if your team mates find out about what you're trying to do?"

To his surprise it was Robin who answered the question with "we already know and fully support this, as we think your animosity to Superboy has gone on long enough."

Kid Lantern then added "we think that the situation is ridiculous and want to rectify the situation."

As a last effort Superman said "well what if Batman comes in and finds out about the situation?"

"Most of the Justice League members that need to know were already informed of this plan and support it."

Superboy in frustration at being ignored said "do I get any say in this?"

While Superman groaned and figured he would wait until the team got tired of this, Superboy's question went unanswered.

Kid Flash did add "just so you know the furniture was removed to make the room more uncomfortable and thus encourage you to finish this faster."

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

During the last six hours the members of the team had taken shifts to monitor the situation with Superboy and Superman. In those six hours nothing had been said between the two, thereby proving to most of them that Superman was the most stubborn superhero in the world. Finally the team let the two of them out and gave each of them a potion that was the equivalent of an intense burst of yellow sunlight. They figured that if this intervention hadn't worked yet then nothing was going to do it except for the two of them doing it themselves.

Before Superman left he whispered to a returned Harry "it's a good thing you let me out as I have a date with Lois Lane as Clark Kent and you know how dangerous it is to make her upset."

Harry shivered at the thought of an angry Lois Lane as the woman could give Hermione a run for her money in that department. Plus since Lois Lane had been informed of Clark Kent's secret life as a superhero, Clark wouldn't hesitate to place the blame of him being late for a date where it belonged. After this intervention the superhero community gave up in trying an intervention that went this far again.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

While they left out the part of Superman's secret identity, the story was still funny as it showed how stubborn Superman was.

After everyone recovered from the humor Harry then said "some bad news is that while there were no casualties, it appears that Klarion had done this with the purpose of distraction. While the majority of the superheroes were busy he managed to once again break out the leaders of The Light that were in jail."

Hermione continued with "there were some spells that we left on the leaders of The Light that should leave quite a surprise for the members that were in prison."

What she meant was that there were nearly undetectable tracking spells on all of the villains that had escaped from Belle Reve.

* * *

APOKOLIPS  
FEBRUARY 14, 23:16 UTC  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Sportsmaster was on a mission for the leaders of The Light as they had needed to replace the father boxes that the Justice League had taken while they were imprisoned. Sportsmaster had gotten onto Apokolips by a boom tube provided by their allies in Intergang. What annoyed both his masters and Sportsmaster was that not only had the superheroes engineered a way to block boom-tube transport, but they had succeeded in reverse-engineering the technology that was in the father box. Back when The Light still had the Roy Harper clone as a spy inside of the superhero community, he had reported that Supermagus and Wonder Girl had been having great success in their experimentation with their confiscated father-box (the same one that had been taken from Desaad).

The fact that the superhero community now had the ability to block boom-tube transport, made it clear to the leaders of The Light that they had managed to reverse engineer the father-box technology. Right now Sportsmaster was acting as a messenger and delivery man as he walked out of the end of the boom-tube. As he walked towards the leader of their allies he passed Desaad and Granny Goodness (A/N: An old overweight woman who was extremely sadistic and had a near perpetual smirk that would send most people running in fear.).

Sportsmaster walked up to Darkseid and said "my masters need new father-boxes for themselves."

Darkseid while his eyes glowed slightly said in a low tone that would kill most beings from fright "Why?"

Sportsmaster held back a gulp (even he was scared of this guy) he said "our enemies the Justice League managed to put most of them in jail and in the process confiscated their original copies. We suspect that they have been destroyed by now."

Darkseid was by far not stupid and recognized there was something that Sportsmaster wasn't telling him.

Darkseid said in a demanding tone "what are you hiding from me?"

At that moment Granny Goodness stepped forward and said "master let me have a go at him."

After she said this she ended it with a hideous sadistic smile that spelled extreme torture for the recipient.

Darkseid held his hand up to stop her and said "no first let's give our 'friend' a chance to give the information up voluntarily."

Sportsmaster then said "We have reason to believe that two of the superheroes named Supermagus and Wonder Girl have managed to reverse engineer the technology from the father-box."

When he heard this news the only warning Sportsmaster had was a bright red glow in Darkseid's eyes followed by bright red beams coming out of them. The beams bent and twisted around before they hit Sportsmaster right in the chest and activated all of his pain receptors simultaneously (A/N: Like a _crucio_). It was only held for a few seconds but the pain was so bad that Sportsmaster fell to the ground and started to seize up from the intense pain. Darkseid signaled Granny who rushed into another room before she came back with half a dozen father-boxes.

Darkseid then said "that is punishment for allowing our weapons to fall into enemy hands. If you bosses ever decide to come to my planet they shall receive the same for their failure in this alliance. Regardless of this Darkseid is able to forgive, but do not expect the same courtesy to be given again."

By the time Darkseid had finished saying this Sportsmaster had recovered from the attack and had gotten to his feet. He took the father-boxes that were reluctantly offered by Granny Goodness and then opened a boom-tube to deliver them to his bosses.

Just as he was about to step through Darkseid said "give me more information on Wonder Girl and Supermagus."

Sportsmaster stopped in mid-step and then said, "according to interviews Supermagus is the brother of Superman while Wonder Girl is Wonder Woman's sister. As of yet The Light has been unable to figure out their secret identities like we have with most of the other operating superheroes. Several sources indicate that Supermagus at least is significantly more powerful than his brother. According to Luthor Har-El is immune to kryptonite unlike Superman and Superboy. Both Wonder Girl and Supermagus also seem to be able to produce powerful magic, but not on the same level as Klarion."

Unseen by Sportsmaster Darkseid's eyes widened marginally when he heard that Supermagus was Superman's brother. When Sportsmaster had finished he signaled that Sportsmaster could go the man almost lost his composure and tried to run through the boom-tube. Darkseid had caught this and smiled as one of his favorite things in life was to intimidate what he considered lesser beings.

After Sportsmaster had left Darkseid said out loud more to himself than his servants "so this Supermagus is Jor-El's son like Kal-El is."

Darkseid felt he had much to think upon as it appeared that this son of Jor-El unlike his brother was at least as intelligent as his father. This was a concern as he knew well of Jor-El's reputation as a brilliant scientist on Krypton. The thing with Darkseid was that unlike his allies he rarely underestimated others due to age. Darkseid thought that if this Kryptonian and Wonder Girl continued to be a problem he might just have to eliminate the two from the equation.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
FEBRUARY 18, 15:37 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

At this time in a hidden underground section of Lexcorp Sportsmaster was with Lex Luthor, as the two tried to find more information out about the majority stock holder of Lexcorp. At this moment a page popped up on the screen that had an up-to date picture of Harry Potter on it.

Luthor in celebration started to do a Snoopy dance while Sportsmaster looked on wondering why he signed on to this job, as it seemed that his employers were quite insane in their own ways.

Luthor then said "we've finally found him; now I want you, your daughter, and Deathstroke along with some of the assassins under Ra's Al Ghul to go and kill this man."

Sportsmaster then said "why do we need such a large number of people to kill one person?"

Luthor then in a slightly less jubilant tone said "never question my way of thinking! But as for why if this man took so long to find, it is reasonable to assume that it will be difficult if not impossible for one assassin to accomplish the mission. Now…"

Before Luthor was able to continue sparks flew off of the computer and struck both Luthor and Sportsmaster, causing both to feel some pain. The sparks stopped after a few seconds and the two got off of the floor where they were knocked to.

Luthor said "now as I was going to say I want you and the group I mentioned to…to…I can't remember!"

Sportsmaster found that he also couldn't remember what the name of his target was and got worried. That when he noticed there was something different about Lex Luthor, and it was that he looked like Snoopy.

Sportsmaster then said "Good Grief you look like a dog!"

While Sportsmaster realized that he didn't sound like himself a red doghouse appeared out in front of Lexcorp on the sidewalk. Sportsmaster was too busy noticing he didn't look like himself anymore (A/N: he looked like Charlie Brown) to stop Lex Luthor from running outside like…well a dog.

Luthor ran up to the newly made doghouse and then lay on top of it (A/N: Like Snoopy), but when a person walked by with a bag of opened chips he sniffed.

The snoopified Luthor then screamed "food!" and snatched the bag from the unfortunate boy, who started to cry as a result.

The mother who was walking with the boy took her purse out and started to hit the snoopified Luthor while she called him a bad dog.

When she stopped Snoopy Luthor stuck out his tongue and said "nyaaaa!"

After that he climbed back onto the doghouse and went to sleep, and woke up back in his original form (with clothes on thankfully) an hour later with his head and legs sticking off of the house. The surprise was enough to cause Luthor to slip off of his precarious position and roll down the side of the doghouse onto the ground. As soon as Luthor hit the ground the doghouse he had been resting on disappeared. Fortunately for Luthor the only injury that resulted was a bruised buttocks and ego. Luthor ran back into Lexcorp while he left behind a crowd of laughing bystanders.

For Sportsmaster he would arrive after Luthor went back to sleep on the doghouse and started to try to call Snoopy Luthor down from the top for the next hour. When Luthor woke up he realized what he was doing and ran (not very fast due to the form he was in) back into the hidden basement area of Lexcorp. There a thoroughly embarrassed Luthor met up with him and they would try to find the identity of the majority stock holder of Lexcorp. They would find that not only did they forget that but somehow the information had been erased from the computer.

Lex Luthor would later wrongly blame this on Batman as he assumed the man had hacked into his computer somehow.

Harry had watched as much as he could from ½ a mile up in the air as he was on his superhero patrol of Metropolis for the day. He found the results of the prank hilarious and figured the team would like to watch the prank from the magic recording. Being as smart as he was he figured it was death that was preventing anyone with bad intentions from figuring out that he was the majority stockholder for Lexcorp.

Harry found it funny that the villains still underestimated the abilities of the teenaged superheroes.

* * *

SANTA PRISCA  
FEBRUARY 23, 17:16 ECT  
TEAM YEAR ONE

On the island the seven leaders of The Light met to discuss several different topics. Besides the seven leaders of the light Sportsmaster and Monsieur Mallah were there for security while Bane was there as the 'owner' of the island.

Savage opened the floor with "have we managed to get the attention of our targets (A/N: Their attention grabber was the attack they forced the six Justice League members to do on Rimbor.)?"

Sportsmaster who had been assigned the task to keep up with this topic said "One target has been informed and has approached us with the promise of an alliance. The other is standing back for now to see how the situation develops and our current ally has supplied me with more of the father boxes."

At this Sportsmaster winced as while the ruler of Apokolips had given him more of the father boxes he had been severely punished for the loss of the originals. What he hadn't told the leaders of The Light was that Darkseid had promised to punish the leaders of The Light for the loss. Darkseid's reasoning was that as the leaders they should have been prepared for anything that came their way.

Although Sportsmaster knew about it he was nowhere stupid enough to mention that Darkseid had also gotten pranked (and if his suspicions were right it was probably by the same individuals that pranked The Light). In addition the ruler of Apokolips promised that this would be the last batch of father boxes he would give them.

Savage then dramatically said, "Good now The Light shall grow while the heroes search fruitlessly in the darkness for us."

Klarion in a whiny tone said "but I want to kill that Supermagus who's banished me away from the fun so many times!"

Lex Luthor said "patience my friend, as the saying goes vengeance is a dish best served cold."

Queen Bee then started to talk in a tone a spoiled kid who hadn't gotten their way would talk.

She said "how are we going to get me back to my rightful place as the leader of Bailya?"

The others looked at each other as if they all were thinking what was wrong with her before Vandal said "Klarion has infiltrated the palace and put imperious curses on all of them to do as you bid."

Queen Bee smiled a moment but then said as a statement "you don't really expect that to hold since sooner or later the heroes will realize that there is something off."

"The command changes we will be imparting onto the leaders of Bailya will be subtle enough so that it should take years for them to discover, that is if they do manage to discover it" said Ocean-Master.

With a thick French accent The Brain then said "it was the kids that brought us down last time, should we not keep a better eye on them?"

Savage in a move he would dearly regret later, continued to underestimate the kids as he said "no their accomplishments were largely due to luck rather than skill along with help from their mentors."

Changing the subject Luthor said "Sportsmaster how is your mission of finding the majority stock holder of my company going?"

Sportsmaster responded with "I am not having much luck with that as it seems that some higher power (A/N: See chapter two for information on who is interfering) is eliminating any information I get on the individual."

The meeting broke up after a half hour more of mundane topics after this.

* * *

DARK SIDE OF MOON  
FEBRUARY 27, 20:16 UTC  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Harry and Hermione were currently flying through space above the side of the moon that was not visible from earth's surface. The two of them had a modified bubble-head charm on them so they could still have a supply of air. The modifications made it able to work in the vacuum conditions present in outer space, and changed the carbon dioxide that they exhaled into Oxygen.

They were there because Harry decided he was going to show what he had done yesterday that he had hid from Hermione. Harry was at the moment using his telescopic vision to find the exact spot where he did his work. Supermagus found what he was looking for and guided Wonder Girl to where she would best be able to see it. The couple found themselves floating about a hundred miles above the surface of the moon around the center of the dark side.

Harry then thought towards Hermione 'Mione look down for a surprise.'

Hermione looked down to see that written on the surface of the moon was a message written for her. It said 'Hermione, I love you more than words can express. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

A tear came out of Hermione's eye and she turned back to Harry and thought to him 'how did you do this?'

Harry over their bond thought 'with my heat vision and magic, and before you worry I'm going to destroy it before we leave. Now what do you say in response to my question?'

Hermione at that moment noticed that in Harry's hand was a diamond ring that had to be worth at least twenty grand.

Hermione sent back 'yes I'll marry you.'

The came close to each other and their bubble-head charms merged before they made contact and kissed. They then separated and their bubble-head charms split into two separate items once again.

Hermione then added to her thought with 'of course we're going to wait until we're at least finished with college.'

Harry nodded to this and then thought to her that he was going to destroy the message to prevent it from possibly being seen by anyone from The Light. They then flew off to prepare for the surprise birthday party they had planned for Superman for tomorrow.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
FEBRUARY 28, 17:12 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Harry was in the cave relaxing with Fawkes as Hermione was with the other women in the know about Superman's secret identity. They were with Lois Lane and Martha Kent helping the two plan for the wedding. Harry was paying attention to the news in case he was needed but as of yet it seemed that for once there was nothing that needed his help.

The zeta-beam terminal activated and announced the arrival of the males sans Aqualad of the team (Wally West, Dick Grayson, Conner Kent) along with Oliver Queen, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. When Harry looked up he could tell that they were not happy with him for some reason which he deduced he would soon be told.

Wally was the first to speak as he said "Harry, why'd you have to do such a romantic gesture that you know most of us can't match? Now that our girlfriends have heard about it they're going to compare anything we do to what you did."

Harry sighed as he could tell this was going to be a long conversation considering how many of them there were present.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
MARCH 5, 14:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Hermione at this time had a book in her hands but Harry could tell her mind was anywhere but on the book.

Harry wanting to know what it was about said "'Mione, what are you thinking about?"

Hermione snapped out her thoughts and said "Well we know that Sportsmaster went to Apokolips due to the tracking charm before it was removed by Klarion. Between that and the fact that The Light seems to have access to technology that has been identified as from Apokolips, and it makes me believe that they are in an alliance with the inhabitants of that planet."

Personally Hermione had thought this for a while, and knew that Harry thought this might be probable as well.

Harry in response said "I thought I might be drawing the wrong conclusion but if you are thinking the same as I do I feel we should inform the team as well as the Justice League."

Hermione thought this was a good idea and then add "if we are going to have to worry about The Light as well as the inhabitants of Apokolips, it might be prudent to seek an alliance with the enemies of Apokolips."

Harry got where Hermione was going with this and said "you mean the inhabitants of New Genesis don't you."

Hermione nodded and then said "seeing as we now most likely have a common enemy I feel they might be interested, but I think we should bring Superboy if we meet them. He's had the most experience with interacting with inhabitants of both Apokolips and New Genesis."

Harry thought this over then said "we should see what the response we get from the team and the Justice League is before we do anything."

Hermione nodded and the two of them disappeared from the room, and the only sign they had disappeared was the gentle whoosh as the air rushed in to fill in the vacuum.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter so please review.


	30. Alliances and Cousins

A/N: Do not own anything made by J.K. Rowling or the Warner Bros. If I did Hermione would never have been paired with Ronald Weasley, and I would not have had yet another recon done for the comics that seems to be unnecessary. I have decided to bring Chloe Sullivan into this story and she should be seen soon, and she will look like she did on the hit television series Smallville.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
MARCH 11, 20:58 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Lex Luthor was having what he felt like had to be the most unlucky day of his life, as so far nothing seemed to have gone right so far that day. If the man didn't know any better he would swear someone had slipped a something into his morning coffee (if only he knew!) as that's when his bad luck started. Right after he had his coffee he opened the door to his apartment only for the hinges on the door to break causing the door to land on him. This was rather odd as the door to his apartment had just been replaced, but he only got a few bruises to show.

Next, his fiftieth replacement for his Mercy android shut down after just two days of service right as it was pulling out to drive him to work. As a result, he had to drive himself and nearly crashed multiple times on the way there (A/N: considering the guy seems to be driven everywhere by his android assistant, it would not be surprising if his driving was at least a little rusty). He actually dented someone else's car and got out to start swearing at them only to find out the person he crashed into was way bigger than him. Without Mercy there to provide security, he was unprotected and managed to get a black eye before being forced to give money to the person.

He then got to work with no other problems besides the fact that just as he parked the limousine in his spot the entire thing fell apart (to the point where it would cost many times more to put it together than it would to replace it). Then after he called a person to take care of the problem, he walked the way to work from the parking lot. As he pulled out his umbrella, the thing broke and he had to walk to work with his suit getting soaked.

Out of nowhere, several stray puppies came up to him and ripped his clothes beyond repair before they ran off. Luthor finally got to work, went into his office, and changed his clothes before he went onto the computer to check several things. At one point he accidentally sent a picture of him in a Wonder Woman costume (A/N: see previous chapters) to every contact (including his business rival Bruce Wayne). The picture had now made its rounds onto international television where it was questioned whether he had something wrong with him.

To top the day off while he was on the internet he somehow managed to donate over 90% of his worth towards several charities. Of course, he couldn't retract the donation without losing what little good press he had left. He also found out that several business deals that he thought he was going to get instead went to Bruce Wayne, which cost him millions in lost revenue.

At the end of the day, he walked back to where his agent put the limo with a replacement, but on the way managed to trip on air. Fortunately or unfortunately (depends how you look at it) he landed on a piece of sidewalk that was being replaced and had just been laid out. The result was that his whole front was covered in wet cement that meant another replacement suit along with a shower.

The Mercy android leaned down to pull the man up as he was stuck in the cement, but managed to rip the front of his suit of which revealed a Superman costume underneath that was sparkling (which he didn't recall ever putting on). He managed to make it home in one piece only to find the keys to his apartment didn't work, so he had to get a locksmith to open it. Exhausted from the bad day he had collapsed onto his bed and went right to sleep without bothering to change and hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Harry had seen some of the bad luck Luthor had experienced and figured the potion Hermione had made worked perfectly (it included the venom of several Mackled Malaclaws [A/N: beast actually found in Harry Potter universe; see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by J.K. Rowling for more information] which when it bites causes bad luck for up to a week). The harder part of creating the bad luck potion was to make it degrade extremely rapidly when the effects wore off.

That way it would be impossible for it to be reverse engineered and thus used against them. In addition the freely given phoenix feathers that were used for the potion meant that it would only affect villainous beings. Harry freely admitted that while he was the better person in science and technology Hermione was far ahead of him in the mystic arts. Harry figured that the potion should have the same effect on the rest of the targets, and that he would get the results on the targets in Gotham from Robin.

In other news the alliance that he and Hermione had proposed with the inhabitants of New Genesis had started with negotiations. Their leader who was called Highfather had been contacted a week ago with Fawkes. There were plans made where Highfather's son Scott Free (who was nicknamed Mr. Miracle for his amazing ability to escape from any trap) along with his daughter-in-law Big Barta would visit as ambassadors to Earth on the Watchtower.

Harry suspected that the only reason they were so quickly trusted was that Phoenixes were apparently known on New Genesis to only bond willingly with good guys. There were plans in the works were the citizens of New Genesis would be presented to the United Nations as an ally of Earth after the alliance with the Justice League was hammered out. An interesting thing that Neville had told them was that the citizens of New Genesis and the Guardians of the Universe were tentative allies due to their similar goals, but the alliance in the recent years had been gaining strength.

Due to Harry and Hermione being the bonded with Fawkes it was requested by Highfather that the two be present at any meeting between them and the Justice League.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
MARCH 18, 21:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Robin came down into the Batcave dressed and ready for another night of crime fighting only to find Batman looking intently at the computer screen. Out of curiosity he snuck closer to see who it was that he received the e-mail from and was shocked to discover it was Talia Al Ghul. He didn't startle Batman when he started to talk as the man already knew that Robin was there.

Robin said "What are you communicating with Talia for? I thought you had a thing for Chloe Sullivan?"

Batman turned around slightly surprised and even though he had a firm suspicion as to who figured it out he said "who told you that?"

Most people would have been intimidated by the look that Batman was giving but Robin was used to it and ignored it.

He answered with "Harry said he thought you are because any time you were around and the reporter for the Gotham Gazette was mentioned your heartbeat increased considerably."

Batman blushed lightly under his cowl (but unless you had x-ray vision you would have missed it) and was once again annoyed that he worked with individuals who had superhearing that were too nosey for his liking. While he would never admit it he had taken a liking for Clark's childhood friend. In fact he was going to tell Talia that he was no longer interested her and to not contact her again before he would block her. He had gotten tired of waiting for Talia to realize that what her father did was wrong (really it's not that complicated!).

The latest e-mail he had received from the woman talked about how she her father and his 'associates' seemed to be having run into a string of bad luck. The e-mail went into detail about all of the bad luck that they had gone through.

* * *

**Flashback**

GOTHAM CITY  
MARCH 11, 00:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Talia and Ra's Al Ghul along with the League of shadows were sitting at the table in their hidden headquarters when a flash of flames attracted their attention. As a result none of them saw their cups of coffee get switched through the usage of a long distance switching spell that caused the cups to briefly become blurry. The cups of coffee were still that to cover up any taste the potion that was added might have caused. The cup that Ra's Al Ghul had was of course the one that had the largest dosage of the bad luck potion Hermione Granger had invented.

The first sign that something was off was when the expensive new table that they were sitting around had all of the legs spontaneously break down into sawdust. The result was that gravity took over and pulled the table towards the ground, which caused it to smash with considerable force onto their toes. The members of the League of Shadows spent the next several minutes hopping around as they tried to sooth their bruised but not broken toes.

The next thing that happened was that the fan that hung above where the table was broke from the ceiling and hit the remains of the tabletop, and also sent out several sparks of electricity from the severed wires that somehow managed to hit every person in the room. These sparks hit every person in the room on the top of their heads and set their hair on fire as a result. By the time all of them managed to put out the fires they were fortunately not burned, but all of their hair was burned off so they were now all bald.

Ubu being bald already was the only exception, but he too now had no eyebrows or eyelashes. Then the water pump (the location in the hideaway where they had been eating in was partially below the water line and thus would flood with a few feet of water without it) in the headquarters of the League of Shadows somehow failed. The result was several feet of water flooded in and soaked all of the occupants to the bone.

It also shorted out the machines that they had there including the dishwasher that was in use and actually caught on fire from short circuiting. Ubu rushed into the room with the room with the dishwasher and was quickly able to put out the fire thanks to the large amounts of water that were available. When the fire was out Ubu opened the dishwasher only to find that every weapon with metal and/or electronics that they had was in their industrial sized dishwasher, and even Hook's hook was in there.

As a result they were all rusted beyond repair and would need to be replaced which would require hundreds of thousands of dollars. The odd thing was that nobody could recall putting any of their weapons inside the dishwater, so how they ended up there was a mystery. Never the less the entire party relocated to the floor above the one they were on and went to the secondary dining room the hideout had.

It appeared for the near future that they wouldn't be able to use anything on the lowest floor so they would have to go to the other floors of the hideout. The bad part of this was that all of the clothes and costumes the members of the League of Shadows used were on the flooded floor and thus were unusable. Throughout the day everyone who had drunk the altered coffee tripped on everything that it was possible to trip on.

Several light bulbs spontaneously exploded and sent shards of glass everywhere that cut anyone within a ten foot radius on any exposed skin. The floor broke unexpectedly multiple times and sent several people to the flooded floor below. The temperature inside the hideout fluctuated madly with temperatures inside going from below freezing to Sahara within minutes and then back again.

With this several members of the League of Shadows tried to escape but found that every exit for the hideout was jammed, and it was to the point where the combined strength of everyone in the hideout couldn't get the doors to open. The filter that provided fresh air to the underground hideout went on the fritz and started to pump air in that smelt of burning food and (ironically) hair. Since all of the tools that would have allowed them to break the doors down and get out were broken from being in the dishwasher, there was no way for them to break out.

Ra's Al Ghul knew something was wrong and postponed every assassination that was planned for the time being. The odd thing though was that Ra's Al Ghul seemed to suffer from the worst of the bad luck out of all of them. In addition to what happened to the others any object that could fall on him did so, and his replacement copy of the father box somehow exploded. Luckily he wasn't in possession of it at the time and it only created a five foot wide crater in the floor that showed the flooded floor below.

The removal of his only father box meant that that way of contacting his allies was now unfortunately gone. Any electronics they tried to use for communication seemed to die out inexplicably which for the time being isolated them from the rest of the world. The worst thing that happened to Ra's Al Ghul was that an anvil appeared out of nowhere and bashed him on the head. The collision was enough to knock the man out for several hours during which the lack of authority made the others go crazy.

When the man woke up he found his clothes had somewhat dried but he was covered in ketchup mustard and relish. He saw the chaos around him and with his programed command coding in each of his servants he managed to bring them to order. At this time they tried the doors for the exits again and found they were passable. The bad news was that this was because they had gotten soaked and had fungus growing on them which had eaten through them. Thus all that had to be done was to get past them was that they needed to be poked at which point the doors crumbled to pieces.

Ra's Al Ghul had managed to contact Klarion shortly thereafter and after the boy laughed his lungs out he fixed all of the mess which saved him much trouble, and also removed the tracking charm that he found on the man. What wasn't so lucky was that just after he fixed the place a metal sheet that was in the ceiling came loose, and due to the razor sharp edge managed to cut Teekl into two pieces. Thus, once again Klarion was banished to his home dimension much to the disappointment of the boy and The Light.

What Klarion hadn't known was that the neo-marauders managed to slip some of the bad-luck potion into Klarion's apple juice just before he arrived to help Ra's Al Ghul. The only thing that Klarion had been unable to fix before he was banished was the baldness situation, and it seemed that the victims would have to wait for their hair to naturally grow back.

Ra's Al Ghul would later discover that the day of bad luck was not unique, as all of the leaders of The Light had also suffered under a similar day.

* * *

In India, a gorilla somehow found The Brain and took the thing before they started to swing from branch to branch while holding the vile machine. During that time, the gorilla dropped The Brain who fell twenty feet and landed hard on the ground. Somehow, the only brain damage this caused was that The Brain forgot every single secret he had on the superhero community.

The fall broke every system except for the life support system on him and he laid there for over a day before Mallah found him and moved his brain into another robot body. Before he was found, multiple birds had craped on him to the point where the clear dome where one could see The Brain was no longer see-through.

A stray dog (it might have been Padfoot) had also found him and had buried him halfway into the ground so only the top portion of the machine he was housed in was visible. What The Brain hadn't known was that while he was in off mode (every day he had to shut down for a minimum of two hours or the systems would overheat) some of Hermione's bad luck potion had been poured on him.

* * *

BIALYA  
MARCH 11, 8:16 UTC+2  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Queen Bee found her day in one of her hideouts she had going no better than the other leaders of The Light, as the first thing that had happened after she had drunk her coffee (which had been spiked with the bad luck potion) was that her hair spontaneously caught on fire. As she ran around in panic she set the cabinet that held all of her plans for the future on fire, which meant she would have to redo them as she had yet to make backup copies for them. She managed to put the fire out without getting burned but not before all of her hair on her head (eyebrows and eyelashes included) was burned off. Her head as a result looked like a flesh colored oversized bowling ball without the holes from the back.

Unfortunately for her the fire had apparently set off sprinklers and the one closest to her position broke. As a result a strong jet of water sprayed out and soaked her to the bone. While she was steaming at this a ceiling tile that was above her fell and conked her on the head which resulted in a large red bump forming on her head. She moved away only to find the neighboring ceiling tile would fall on her head, and this happened several times before she figured that this would probably happen with any ceiling tile she walked under.

She sat back down under the spot where the first ceiling tile had fallen on her and waited for her clothes to dry. While there she figured out a way to get around the falling ceiling tiles just as she felt she couldn't hold her bladder back much longer. She took one of the ceiling tiles that had fallen and held it above her head to block any ceiling tiles that might fall on her. To her annoyance and delight she found that the ceiling tiles had stopped falling on her and so she no longer needed the protection.

When she got to the bathroom she relieved herself and then went to flush the toilet only for her bad luck to continue. The toilet regurgitated and spat all of the dirty toilet water back at her. Queen Bee then went the sink and turned on the water only to find the water would swing wildly from scalding hot to freezing cold. After she had washed her hands she went to the shower only to find that the water that came out did the same thing, and furthermore came out at either a trickle or like a fire hose.

She was desperate to get clean and thus set the water to come out at a trickle and washed herself off. When she went to turn the water off after taking three hours to wash up the handle broke off, and then to add to it the shower head broke off on its own. The showerhead was made of solid 24k gold (she's got lots of avarice) and thus fell onto her foot with enough force to leave a large bruise there. She walked out of the shower leaving small craters in the floor where the force of the water had created them.

She had angry red spots and cold blue spots all over her body as a result of the scolding hot and freezing cold water respectively. When she went to the dryer to get clothes she found that not only had all of the clothes except the ones she had been wearing in there, but that they had somehow all run and left them all looking like a tie-dye gone wrong. Grumbling (she liked to look good even if she had no company) she put a set of clothes on only to find that they had managed to shrink in the wash and now fit her like a glove. This made the clothes uncomfortably tight and made her almost look fat.

She looked back at the washer and dryer which seemed to take that opportunity to fall into pieces on her. She went to the entertainment room and turned on the TV only to find that her associate Lex Luthor was on. The news report then changed to show her current hideaway, and went on to say that as of right now there were United Nations forces that had surrounded her location and were going to storm the building to arrest her.

She then heard a loud voice telling her to come out with her hands up and franticly reached for her father box that chose that moment to fall into nonfunctional pieces. She then heard the unmistakable noise of the door being broken down before several armed women came in and surrounded her. She was brought to a United Nations Prison where she was thrown roughly into a cell, and was guarded by security guards with face masks that came with filtration (A/N: to protect them from Queen Bee's pheromone powers).

She would spend the next week there before she was freed by Klarion, and would find that the scene of her bald with spotty skin being arrested had become a heavily watched YouTube video.

* * *

In what was supposed to be an unknown location of his hideout Vandal Savage's bad day started with the drinking of his morning coffee, which unknown to him had been tainted with the bad luck potion Hermione had created. Right after he took his first sip of the tainted coffee the bottom of the mug spontaneously shattered for no reason. The loss of the bottom of the mug let all of the remaining coffee which was scalding hot fall onto his lap.

The result meant that along with severe third degree burns he wouldn't be reproducing any time soon if he ever would be able to again. As he ran to the bathroom to try and get some cold water on his injuries, the floor unexpectedly developed a hole that swallowed his left leg all the way up to his knee cap. While he was there stunned from the floor bashing into his kneecap The Light bulb directly above him chose that moment to act up.

The light bulb along with the socket it was in fell from the ceiling and bonked him on the head before the bulb broke. When the light bulb broke sparks briefly flew out with most of them landing on Vandal's head. The sparks were enough to set the products he used for his hair on fire, and sent Vandal into a panic. While he screamed himself hoarse he ran to the bathroom inside his hideout and stuck his burning head under the shower head before he turned it on.

A good thing that happened was that the water that came output out the fire that had spread to his eyebrows and eyelashes. It also became apparent that the fire hadn't caused any burns on him. What was bad was that instead of a steady stream of what a torrent like a fire hose had come out and knocked him to the ground. The force of the water had knocked him out of the path of the water so he was able to get to the lever and turn it off.

While the force of the water had left a crater in the floor it had also soaked Vandal with ice cold water. Vandal went to the mirror to see what damage was caused by his hair catching on fire and was horrified to find that all of his hair had been burned off. He would later discover that there was somehow magic put on him that was irreversible and made it so he would have to wait for his hair to grow back on its own. While he looked in the mirror at himself the mirror he was looking at cracked and then fell off the wall in pieces.

While it fell one of the pieces fell in just the right way so that it would leave a scar on his chest in the shape of a lightning bolt. After attending to his injuries as best as he could Vandal walked back to the room where he had been drinking the tainted coffee. As he was about to reach and take the replacement father box he had to get into contact with his allies a ceiling tile fell and smashed the thing into inoperable pieces.

The electricity in his hideout then unexpectedly went on the fritz and with that all of the electronics in the house became unreliable. The temperature in the hideout switched rapidly from Artic to Sahara temperatures along with the temperature of the water supply. The computers inside of the hideout kept on operating like they were infected with dozens of viruses and thus became useless, and the phones in the place were now useless as well.

While all of the lighting fixtures around the house flashed and burned several of them fell onto Vandal and electrocuted him enough that he was knocked out. When the villain woke up he would find that not only was he not alone in the bad luck, but that Klarion had once again been banished to his home dimension. For not the first time Vandal would wonder if the universe was trying to tell him something.

* * *

PACIFIC OCEAN  
MARCH 11, 7:58 HAST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

In an unknown location in the Pacific Ocean Master was in his hideout as he drank coffee that had unknown to him been tainted with the bad luck potion. While he did he thought about how while he hated most of the surface dwellers, he had to admit that coffee was one of the few good things that they had invented. He still cursed the neo-marauders as it was that group which he knew had given away his secret of being both Prince Orm in line for the throne of Atlantis, and his secret life as Ocean-Master the sworn enemy of Aquaman.

The first sign that something was wrong was when the table he was sitting at collapsed and slammed into his right foot with enough force to bruise them. While he hopped around on his good left foot he tripped on the mug that he had dropped in his hast and landed in the puddle of coffee that had been formed as a result. The fall caused some bruising on his body but somehow he didn't break anything. What happened next was somewhat odd, as the wall that held back the water from the ocean spontaneously broke and water rushed in through the hole.

Fortunately for him he was Atlantian and therefore was able to breath underwater. What was not so fortunate was that the saltwater that rushed in short-circuited every electronic in the hideout except his father box. The rush of water also had enough force so that it temporarily stunned the man into being unable to move for all of thirty seconds. That item in particular was destroyed when the trident he had just so happened to be lined up just right, so that when the water that rushed in activated it the blast from it hit the father box.

The resulting energy blast blasted the father box into pieces that were not repairable. A second shot just barely missed blowing his head off but it did manage to burn off all of the hair on his head. A third and final shot from the trident hit his costume that he wore when he was Ocean-Master. After that the trident that had nearly allowed him to take over Atlantic gave off some sparks before it exploded.

The shockwaves hit Ocean Master who was just coming out of his stunned state and knocked him unconscious. It was fortunate that he was able to breath underwater as any normal person who was in the water that long would have drowned from the lack of air. When the man woke up hours later, he would find that the hideout he had been in was in ruins beyond repair and that all of his usual methods of communication with The Light were inoperable.

* * *

In another unknown location this time on dry land, Sportsmaster had just risen from sleep and was drinking a cup of tea. The particular recipe for the tea was one he had gotten from his ex-wife Paula Crock. He had recently discovered that Wayne Enterprises had provided a cure for her paralysis at no charge that they had invented, and was furthermore now working under Bruce Wayne himself. This angered Lawrence Crock to the point where he wanted to harm his ex-wife, but for some reason he was unable to locate her at this time.

This was rather odd as he had visited the woman several times before and knew that she hadn't moved from her home in Gotham City. It was as if the location of his ex-wife's home had been erased from his mind by someone (how little did he know), which was something that disturbed him greatly as he considered his mind as his own. While he drank his tea he didn't notice the extra ingredient that had been added to it due to the fabulous work of one Hermione Jean Granger.

The first thing that happened was that the costume he used as Sportsmaster which was opposite of him abruptly disintegrated. The next event to happen was that one of his swords that just so happened to be right above him fell and sliced off a big chunk of his head hair and clothes, while miraculously avoiding giving him any serious injuries. Then the large ball on the chain he used for a weapon fell and conked him on the head with enough force to put him in a dazed state.

The shelves that held his weapons for work then broke and sent all of them falling onto him, but the only thing they did was give him cuts and bruises. The final thing to fall (the top shelf) hit him on the head with enough force to put him into an unconscious state. It bounced a little off of his head and landed on his father box where it damaged the systems on the technology piece from Apokolips.

The damage meant that the next time anyone tried to use the father box to form a boom tube, it would dump them in the middle of the Tropical Rain Forest section of the Amazonian river.

* * *

In Gotham City the inmates of Arkham Asylum were treated to quite the sight provided by The Joker. The crazed villain had been given his liquid which unknown to anyone present had been tainted with Hermione Granger's potion. The first things to happen to the villain was that his face became normal for the day and he acted sane (A/N: I figured that with The Joker being as crazy as he was, that anything besides this would be considered to not be bad luck by him.).

Next the Joker venom gas bombs he had somehow gotten a hold of spontaneously went off in his cell. The odd thing was that the venom seemed to have been made wrong as all it did was burn away all the hair on his body. The surprise of this made the villain faint from the shock of the scene.

**End of Flashbacks**

* * *

Batman had a strong suspicion that the neo-marauders were somehow involved with these incidents, but he found the results Talia detailed to him quite funny. Being who he was of course meant he would never admit that to anyone. Unfortunately, he was informed by the neo-marauders that there was reason to believe that the leaders of The Light didn't have backups for their father boxes.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
MARCH 26, 8:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

In her apartment Lois Lane was getting ready for a day of relaxation when the doorbell to her apartment went off. She went to look in the peephole and was surprised at who it was as she was rather early. She opened the door to let in the visitor who walked right in as if she knew Lois Lane well.

"Well Chloe, you're quite early" said Lois Lane.

"Well I couldn't wait to see my favorite cousin after I heard she finally got Superman to propose."

Lois looked at her cousin strangely as while she knew Superman and Clark Kent were the same being she didn't know her cousin knew.

Seeing Lois' look Chloe said "I learned about Clark's unique heritage while we were still both living in Smallville."

When she saw that Lois accepted that explanation she said "so I was curious as to why Clark asked you out on a date several months ago when he admitted to me he's been in love with you since he met you."

"I think that his biological brother was the one that finally gave him the courage to go through with asking me out. You know who his brother is right?"

"He's supposed to meet me today according to Clark."

Changing the subject Lois said "so Chloe I heard the rumor that a certain Bat has taken a liking to you."

"There is no truth to that rumor" said Chloe, but the slight blush that was present on her cheeks said otherwise.

Smirking Lois said sarcastically "right, so the paranoid Batman would give an anonymous interview to anyone. Seriously it seems like you've been rescued by Batman as much as Superman's rescued me."

Blushing even more she tried to deny it but was failing as she always had trouble hiding anything from her cousin.

Lois then added "if it makes you feel any better Harry's told me that any time your name is mentioned in Batman's presence his heart rate increases substantially."

This actually made Chloe's blush noticeably get more intense, but it was accompanied by a slight smile.

Chloe then said "did Supermagus really say that or are you just trying to cheer me up?"

Lois smiled and said "It was his words and Superman finds it nearly impossible to lie to me so what makes you think his brother would be any better?"

Thinking that over for a moment Chloe then said "so let's see that ring Clark proposed to you with already."

Lois put up her hand and showed off her ring that Clark had personally engraved with his heat vision. The diamond on top was cut to perfection and looked to be about three carats in size.

Lois then added "of course most of the superhero community will be invited to the wedding as well as the Kents. I'm still split whether to invite Guy Gardner or not as according to Clark the other green lanterns describe him as a pain. You know you're going to be the bride's maid right?"

Chloe nodded and then said "I remember when we were younger we made an agreement to be the bride's maid at each other's weddings. I have to say that only someone like you would be able to handle such a stubborn man."

Lois giggled at this and then said "knowing Clark there's a good chance he'll faint at the wedding. This is a guy who has no problem taking on the likes of the Terror Twins and Amazo (A/N: see previous chapters) but the idea of handling a woman can scare him to death."

Chloe laughed at this and then said "he was like that back in Smallville with Lana Lang. He had a crush on her since he first met her but never took the chance to ask her out for fear of rejection which is ridiculous. He was actually one of those guys who could ask almost any woman out and get them with ease."

There was a knock at the door and when Lois opened it she found Harry and Hermione standing there in his civilian disguise.

After the door to the apartment was closed Harry put his hand forward to shake Chloe's and said, "Hello my name is Harry Potter and this is Hermione Jean Granger. You'll probably recall hearing me talk to you on the phone about my brother's birthday plans."

They shook hands and then Hermione said "I hope Clark explained what a soul bond is to you 'cause he said he would."

Chloe nodded and then said "if it wasn't for everything that I've experienced as Clark's childhood friend I'd find your origin stories hard to believe."

There was another knock on the door and this time it was Clark Kent in his civilian disguise.

Clark then said "Lois I'd like to…hey Chloe I'm surprised to see you as you weren't supposed to be here until this afternoon."

Chloe then said "well I came early for my favorite cous. So I've heard from Harry that Batman might be interested in me and would like to know if it's true."

When Lois gave him a look that said to him he'd better answer the question, Clark said "well all the signs seem to point towards him having a liking of you, but I thought you liked Bruce Wayne?"

In a voice quiet enough that only Clark can hear Harry whispers "whipped," to which Clark frowns at as he sees Harry smile innocently.

Chloe with her hands on her hips looked at Clark as if he was stupid as she said "all of you know as well as I do that there is no difference as they are one and the same, or are you forgetting that I was the one that had the highest grades in high school."

Before anyone else could say anything Chloe added "before you ask I would not even dream of publishing that information because I respect what Batman does. As for how I figured it out it was easy to do so when I got interviews with both Bruce Wayne and Batman to figure it out."

Those that were in the room that were in the superhero community figured Batman would definitely want to know about this. Hermione and Harry thought that Batman would now really appreciate the modified Fidelius Charm they were able to put on his secret identity. It was much more simple than erasing the secret from everyone in the world, and instead made it so that only those who could be trusted would be able to figure out Batman and Bruce Wayne were one and the same.

Changing the subject to a more comfortable one Chloe said "sorry about not being able to make it to your birthday but I was busy that day, but I hope you at least got the gift I sent to you."

While Clark gave an affirmative, Harry and Hermione mentally smirked at this as it was quite an accomplishment to keep a secret from someone with superhearing on the level of a Kryptonian.

When Chloe said "so Clark's told me the two of you are avid pranksters, which gives me reason to believe that you are part of the group that pranked Luthor all of those times. I'd surmise that the person that is listed as your godfather also helped with the pranks."

"Well Harry and Sirius wanted to prank other people but I put my foot down and said they're only allowed to pull pranks on the bad guys" said Hermione in response.

Clark smirked at this and as payback whispered "whipped" in a voice low enough so only Harry was able to hear it, and in response Harry did the very mature thing of sticking his tongue out at Clark. Unfortunately for the two brothers both Lois and Hermione had seen them do this to each other.

Hermione gave Harry a smack on the arm and said "Harry try to at least act as mature as Wally, even he doesn't stick his tongue out like that."

While Harry mumbled a "yes ma'am" Hermione said in reference to Chloe and Lois "with investigational skills like that I find it easy to believe that you two are related to each other."

Harry rubbed his arm as if he was hurt (he wasn't) and Chloe responded to this with "well I was the one to get Lois interested in being a reporter."

"Speaking of relatives" said Harry, "aren't you going to introduce your childhood friend to your other brother."

"Well I was going to today," said Clark, "but I thought Chloe was going to be here later in the day so I told him to come later today."

"Well he's in the cave right now so I can call him right over if you don't mind I can call him now," said Hermione, who called Fawkes after she had written a quick note for the phoenix to deliver.

After she saw the phoenix had flamed in and out Chloe said "I might have said I'll never get used to seeing a man fly but I think Harry might have you beaten Clark."

"I'd say that the most interesting thing that Harry did before he regained his powers was his slaying of the Basilisk back during his second year of Hogwarts, and that thing was over fifty feet long with a poisonous bite and could literally kill with a look."

Harry lightly blushed and said "well I only rushed in instead of taking a rooster with me because I was angered that the thing dared to attack you."

While Chloe thought about how sweet that was Hermione put her hands behind Harry's head and gave him a kiss that knocked off his glasses. Lois saw that they might stay like this for a while so she cleared her throat to get their attention. Harry and Hermione seemed to realize where they were and blushed like a red tomato from embarrassment.

Staying on topic Lois said "well I remember the first public rescue Clark did was when he rescued me from that falling helicopter."

As Harry put his glasses back on Chloe said "I remember the first time Clark rescued me was from the guy who had been mutated by that kryptonite, though I had no idea it was him at the time."

"About that I hope that the treatment Hermione and I made for you helped stabilize your healing ability" said Harry.

Chloe nodded and said "It came into good use when I came across a severely injured Batman and managed to heal him before he died."

Lois whipped her head around at such an incredible speed that it made Clark wonder if she was partially Kryptonian.

Lois then said "so that's how you got that interview with Batman, you guilt tripped him!"

Chloe took a slight defensive stance and said "well it wasn't easy; Batman insisted that I wear a blindfold while we did the interview in his cave. I suspect the only reason he even let me interview him was because of the fact that he knew Clark trusted me with his secret."

Hermione and Harry snorted at this and then Hermione said "you know he's so paranoid that he feels he has to know everyone's secret identity, and according to his protégé does a background check on every single superhero once he figures out their secret identity."

Harry then said "you know Robin told me how he was so embarrassed that you called him the cutest superhero ever when you did your interview. In fact he claimed that Kid Flash wouldn't stop ribbing him for weeks after the interview was published."

At that point Harry and Clark heard a cry for help and Harry said "I've got this it's just a fire. Hermione are you coming?"

Hermione nodded and both waved their hands which caused a flash of white light, and when it cleared the two of them were in their superhero outfits. The two then said goodbye for now and then with a slight rush of air they disappeared from the room.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and when they were told it was open Conner and Megan entered the room.

"Sorry it took so long to get here," said Conner, "but we wanted to finish our homework before we came over."

The blush on Conner's face that only Clark could detect said a different story but he decided to leave it alone for now.

Continuing on Conner said "so you must be Chloe Sullivan," and as the two shook hands Chloe said "and you must be Clark's brother that he was too stubborn to admit the existence of. I've had to experience his stubbornness before and can confidently say he is the most stubborn person I've ever met."

While Clark grumbled Conner grinned and then remembered Megan there and said "oh and this is my girlfriend Megan Morse."

While the two briefly shook hands Megan said in an excited voice "It's so nice to meet you."

The group then started to talk about various topics.

* * *

While the others were talking Harry and Hermione were dealing with the fire which turned out to be in a ten apartment building. Harry had blown out the fire while Hermione had cleared the smoke and ash from the area. The two of them then repaired the damage that had been caused by the fire before they checked to see if the civilians were okay. What wasn't seen by Harry but was by Hermione were the teenaged girls that had started to cheer for Supermagus until they saw Wonder Girl. Neither of them knew it but there was a rumor among superhero fans that the two were an item now. It had taken them about ten minutes to take care of the fire because they had gotten to the site of the damage quickly, and because of this the damage done by the fire was very limited.

* * *

Back with the rest of the group they were talking when Harry and Hermione appeared back in the room with a slight rush of air.

The two noticed that Conner and Megan were here and Harry said "so you two are finally here; was there something wrong that it took you so long?"

The two that were being questioned briefly looked at each other before Conner said "we just wanted to finish our homework before we came here. So how did the rescue go?"

"It went well," said Hermione, "there was actually very little damage because we got there so fast."

"It seems the fire was started when someone decided it was a good idea to put a bunch of pencils in the microwave and turn it on high for ten minutes" said Harry.

Hermione added "as you can probably imagine this didn't go so well with the whole microwave burst into flames after some time, and the whole place then started on fire from there."

Before Lois could say anything Harry said "yes we'll give you a firsthand account of the fire if you want Lois."

In response to this Lois said "you'd better, as it is you two still owe me for the volunteer services you two provided in Haiti for recovery from the earthquake last year."

"We only helped rebuild a thousand houses there last week," said Harry, "but we'll give you and my brother that interview."

Clark almost got away with rolling his eyes at how overboard Lois went when it came to her job, but she saw it in her peripheral vision and said "I saw that Clark."

The rest of the time that the group was together for the day was spent talking about mundane topics.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter so please review. I passed the 8,000 mark in word count for this chapter not including the author's notes, so it's my longest chapter yet!


	31. Parents Plus Weddings

A/N: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice, and if I did, I wouldn't have ended Young Justice like that.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
APRIL 7, 17:50 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Harry and Hermione teleported into the apartment they shared with Sirius, Remus and sometimes the Grangers to get take care of some business. They planned to take care of it quickly before they went back to get back to their double date with Conner and Megan. When they appeared, they were surprised to find Sirius there as he was supposed to be on a date with Diana Prince in twenty minutes. He seemed to be busy watching another episode of 'The Simpsons' instead and looked as if he hadn't moved from the spot for hours from the spot on the couch. They both rolled their eyes and Hermione then turned off the television, which caught Sirius' attention.

"Don't you have a date with Wonder Woman that starts in ten minutes," said Harry to an annoyed Sirius, "I think she'll be annoyed with you if you're late."

Sirius looked at the time and then gave out such a bad swear that Hermione sent a stinging hex at him and said "Sirius language!"

As Sirius rubbed the arm Hermione hit he gave her a look and said "you're just like Lily with you reaction to swearing."

"Sirius try and be serious," said Harry, who then added "and don't you dare say that joke, it has been run into the ground, and it wasn't even funny in the first place."

Sirius pouted but Harry snapped him out of it when he said, "Sirius you'd better hurry up and get to your date unless you want Wonder Woman to be angry at you."

Sirius almost yelped like a dog as he jumped up and then took out his wand before he waved it around himself in a spiral pattern above his head. As he did his casual clothes were switched a piece at a time with his best tuxedo which he had customized with some undetectable charms. These charms would keep his temperature at his most comfortable level. The only thing that might have been useful that he did not add was a charm to get rid of stains, as that would be rather hard to explain.

When he was done, he said in a joyous tone, "so long kiddies don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Just before Sirius walked into the hidden closet with the zeta-beam tube he was going to take to get to Washington D.C. (A/N: That's where Wonder Woman/Diana Prince lives at this time) he heard Harry tell something to Hermione.

In a voice that was obviously supposed to be loud enough for him to hear, Harry said to Hermione "is there that much that he won't do?"

Sirius turned around at such a speed that it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash and said, "I take great offense at that" in a playful tone while he clutched his heart in mock hurt.

The two teens rolled their eyes before Hermione said, "Get to your date already."

Sirius huffed and then walked into the zeta-beam terminal, which identified him as Dr. Fate before it transported him to Washington D.C.

After Harry and Hermione changed out of their outfits at superspeed Hermione said "It's a wonder the Justice League changed his status from reserve to full membership with how immature he acts."

Harry nodded then said "I overheard Wonder Woman as she discussed how Sirius had put a whoopee cushion underneath Batman's seat at the last Justice League meeting. Apparently, Batman almost killed Sirius and probably would have if Superman and Wonder Woman hadn't got in the way. The only ones that had really laughed at it were Plastic Man and Captain Marvel, even if some of the others did give a chuckle at it."

Hermione said, "Remind me again why your adaptive earth parents named him as their first choice for taking care of you when he acts less mature than Wally and Plastic Man combined?"

"Now 'Mione," said Harry, "he can be mature when he wants to be, and I'm sure he'll grow up when he has kids of his own."

The look on Harry's face as he said that told anyone who saw it that he didn't really believe what he was saying no matter how much he wanted it to be true.

"I guess," said Hermione, "but on another subject we'd better go if we want to be on time to meet up with Conner and Megan for our double date."

The two walked into the zeta-beam terminal, which announced their identities as Wonder Girl and Supermagus, and the only sign of their previous presence being a television set that was off.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
APRIL 7, 18:00 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Megan and Conner were in the cave waiting on Hermione and Harry for their double date night. Conner was wearing a tuxedo that his brother Har-El had bought for him while Megan had shapeshifted a nice dress onto herself. While the two of them were waiting for Harry and Hermione, they were kissing each other. The zeta-beam terminal in the cave at that moment lit up and announced the arrival of Supermagus and Wonder Girl just as the two walked out of the terminal. Megan and Conner had separated just moments before Harry and Hermione had been fully reintegrated by the zeta-beam tech.

The four teenagers said hello to each other before they all walked out of the cave to the town of Happy Harbor near the cave. From there they walked to the shopping district to go have dinner at a five star restaurant called 'Ristorante Italiano' (A/N: Italian Eatery in Italian). Harry had reserved a private booth for them, as he wanted it to be a surprise.

After the meal, the four went back to Mount Justice to talk more in privet. During the conversation, the topic of what everyone did for Valentine's Day came up.

"You know Wally still owes me for saving him from the wrath of Artemis, as I got him that gift for him to give to her since I knew he would forget about it," said Harry.

"Harry you know that's not nice," said Hermione with a matching expression, which changed to a smirk when she added, "you know how Wally only has food and girls on his mind at any time."

The four of them had a good chuckle at Wally's expense before Hermione said, "I think Wally knows better than to let his eyes wander now that he's with Artemis."

Staying on topic Conner said, "I heard from Robin that The Flash nearly had a heart attack when he saw Wally running as fast as he can."

Harry snorted before he said, "It was funny to see the face The FlashHH made when he found out Wally can vibrate through solid objects now."

"It was possible to make Wally that serum to increase his speed thanks to the studies we did on his powers," said Hermione. "We found out that both Kid Flash and The Flash are connected to another dimension that makes it possible for the two of them to run at their fantastic speeds. An obvious conclusion that came from that was that Kid Flash had a weaker connection to this other dimension before we gave him the serum. He should now have a stronger connection to this other dimension than even his mentor does."

Megan nodded and said, "so that means he could move faster than his mentor if he needed to."

Conner who thanks to Harry's influence was now as much into science as he was asked "so is this other dimension a universe that is infinite in energy?"

Harry said, "Hermione and I theorize it might be, but without being able to inspect this other dimension directly we would be impossible to confirm."

"Speaking of immature people," said Harry, "did you know that my godfather put a whoopee cushion underneath Batman's seat in the Watchtower?"

"Batman almost killed Sirius," Hermione continued, "and probably would have if Superman and Wonder Woman hadn't stopped him."

"About Batman," said Conner, "I overheard that there is a thing going on between him and Chloe Sullivan from the Gotham Gazette."

Megan said "who'd you hear that from," and got the response from Harry of "probably from eavesdropping on my conversation between me and Robin."

While Conner blushed from embarrassment as he got an accusatory look from Megan, Harry and Hermione were reminded of what Batman's parents had told them while they were in between the realm of the living and dead. In addition, there was what Batman's reaction was when the two of them told him of what they had said.

* * *

**Flashback**

UNKNOWN  
JUNE 19, 13:00 EST  
TEAM YEAR ZERO

Harry and Hermione were in between the land of the living and dead and about to be sent back to the land of the living, when from behind them they heard a desperate "wait!"

The two of them turned around to see a beautiful woman and handsome man that looked like they were a couple. Next to them was another couple that unlike the first neither Hermione nor Harry recognized.

"My name is Thomas Wayne and this is my wife Martha Wayne," said the man in a hurried talk who would have continued if he hadn't been interrupted.

Hermione interrupted with "wait the same couple that gave life to Bruce Wayne the multibillionaire that lives in Gotham City?"

Thomas nodded and said, "Yes the very same, now I do not have much time but I want you to tell my son that we're very proud of him."

"Also tell him that we'd love it if he would open his heart up to a woman as we want him to be happy" Martha chimed.

"Personally I feel that Chloe Sullivan would be a perfect match for him" said Thomas Wayne who got a look from his wife for that comment.

Harry and Hermione took a glance at each other before Harry said, "wait how do you think the two of us will be able to get this information to Bruce Wayne? I mean he has massive amounts of security constantly around him."

"And even if we did get the chance to tell him this," said Hermione, "what makes you think he would believe what we told him wasn't just a cruel prank?"

"If he doesn't believe you," said Thomas, "then tell him about how his favorite superhero was Wildcat, as he only confessed that to his mother and I. As for meeting him if you become superheroes you're bound to meet him."

Martha then said, "Please tell our son this as soon as possible, and also that we love him dearly."

The other two then came forward and introduced themselves as John and Mary Grayson to Harry and Hermione. They too asked for Harry and Hermione to tell their only son that they were proud of him.

Hermione felt like she should ask the obvious question so she said "How do you think the two of us will be able to tell your son this when we don't know him?"

"Well," said Mary Grayson quite cryptically, "if you two stay in the superhero business then it's bound to happen that you'll meet him. You'll probably recognize him quickly considering how smart the two of you are."

Death came back after Mary Grayson finished saying this with an exasperated expression and said, "I think I've been very patient but the two of you need to go back to the land of the living if you want to do so right now, otherwise the two of you will be stuck here."

The newly discovered couple said goodbye to everyone before the vision for both of them went black. When the two opened their eyes, the first thing they saw was what they presumed was their respective long lost relative.

* * *

**Second Flashback**

METROPOLIS  
SEPTEMBER 24, 16:44 EST  
TEAM YEAR ZERO

After Hermione and Harry had been confronted by several members of the Justice League about their latest prank, they had revealed they knew Batman and Bruce Wayne were the same.

The two figured the time was good as any other so after some swift telepathic communication between the two, Hermione said "Batman Harry and I want to talk to you alone."

The three walked into a different room with Harry shutting the door behind him. Hermione waved her hand at the door which took on a glow for a second before it faded that indicated some wards had been put up for privacy.

Hermione said, "There now even Superman won't be able to overhear this conversation."

"What we wanted to talk to you about it something that happened when we were in between the land of the living and dead," said Harry.

"The two of us didn't tell you at first because we had no idea that you and Bruce Wayne are the same person. Then it was just that it would have been an awkward conversation, but we decided that now was as good a time as any," said Harry.

Batman was starting to get impatient but didn't show it as he said, "What's this got to do with me?"

Hermione took a deep breath before she said, "what we hadn't told you until now was that when we were there we met a couple that was named Martha and Thomas Wayne."

The only sign of his surprise at hearing this was the slight widening of Batman's eyes, but the man then said, "How do I know this isn't just a prank?"

Harry sighed before he said, "Well the two of them told us of how your favorite superhero in the Justice Society of America was Wildcat."

Batman frowned, as that was something he had only told his parents as a kid, and not even his butler Alfred knew about that. The superhero who was secretly Bruce Wayne nodded to show that he believed what he was being told now.

Before they could continue Batman said, "You two had better not tell anyone about that or I'll never hear the end of it from your brother."

While the two didn't give any indication that they had planned to spread it around, it was a different story inside of Harry's mind. In there Harry figured this may be good prank material if it ever came up (he did take after the marauders after all), but unfortunately he had forgotten that Hermione could see what he was thinking. Therefore, he was surprised when inside of his head he heard Hermione tell him via telepathy to not even think about it.

Hermione and Harry breathed in a sigh of relief before Hermione said, "well your parents want you to know that they are very proud of you and that they love you very much. They also want you to stop closing off your heart and get someone to spend your life with."

For the first time in more than two decades a single tear escaped from Batman's eyes and ran down the outside of the mask before it hit the ground with nary a sound.

It was rather obvious that Batman was trying to stop himself from sounding all choked up as he said "Thank you for telling me this."

The atmosphere in the room stayed sober for several moments there and began to get uncomfortable for Harry. Then Harry's expression suddenly gained a grin that Sirius would have recognized as the smirk James Potter had before he used some material he had to tease his friends.

"There was one more thing that your father wanted to tell you," said Harry, "he wanted to tell you that he thinks he sees something between you and Chloe Sullivan and wholly approves."

The only way anyone would be able to tell that Batman was blushing was if one had super senses. The blush that resulted from hearing this was that light, but for anyone else it would have been the equivalent of blushing like a deep red tomato.

Hermione whacked Harry upside his head before she whispered "Harry that's very rude of you to say to him!"

After this the three walked up to the door, and it was fortunate that Hermione was the first one to walk through because Sirius was aiming spells at the door in an obvious attempt to break down the wards.

Hermione blocked the spell with ease before she said "Sirius Orion Black!, how dare you try to eavesdrop on a privet conversation!"

As Hermione started her tirade, several people in the room were reminded of how Lily Potter looked when she was angry with someone.

* * *

**Third Flashback**

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JULY 21, 8:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ZERO

The confrontation that Harry and Hermione had with Dick Grayson about the parental message went a little bit differently than it did with Batman. The first clue that something was different was when Dick pulled the two aside the day after the team had had their sleepover at the cave. The second was when after he shut the door he requested for one of them to put some silencing wards up so that nobody could eavesdrop on the conversation.

After the wards had been put up Dick said "Did you meet my parents during your time in the afterlife, and if you did what did they say?"

Hermione and Harry looked like they were about to say that they had no idea what their new friend was talking about, so he added, "I saw the look the two of you had when it was my turn to reveal my secret identity. I know you two have figured it out without Wally telling you."

The couple looked at each other in silent communication for a split second before Harry sighed and said, "well we did meet your parents while we were in the in between."

"And they did say something to us to pass onto you when we talked to them that they wanted us to pass on to you," said Hermione.

"They wanted you to know that they are proud of what you have made of your life and that they love you unconditionally," said Harry

Robin turned away for a second to cover up his happy tear that escaped his eyes before he turned back around to face his two new friends.

He said "Thank you for that, and don't worry I'll let you tell my mentor about how you figured out his secret identity."

He then hugged the two of them and asked them to take down the privacy wards before the three of them exited the room. The three of them then went on their separate ways for that day.

**End of Flashbacks**

* * *

Hermione had thought the moment was sweet while Harry still remembered the scene of Batman blushing with lots of humor. Both felt it was not a coincidence that shortly after they had told Batman what they had been told by his parents, he had an interview with Chloe Sullivan from the Gotham Gazette. As for Dick Grayson, he seemed to have found the few words that his deceased parents had said to his two friends to be comforting.

Bad to what Conner had just said, Harry in response said, "I'm sorry but I can't confirm or deny that statement."

Conner looked incredulously at his brother before he said, "I know you know what Batman's secret identity is even if you refuse to tell me what it is."

Hermione came back into the conversation with "Sorry Conner but that information is for you to find out or Batman to tell you."

While Conner tried hard not to show he was sulking, Hermione wondered if it was something about being Kryptonian that made them so curious. After all, Superman was a reporter while Harry had dug until he had figured out the secret identity of the majority of the Justice League and team members. The rest of the evening passed with a conversation consisting of unimportant topics.

* * *

SMALLVILLE  
APRIL 30, 17:50 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

On the Kent farm there were preparations underway as the participants got ready for the wedding between Clark Kent and Lois Lane. The temperature was just right with not a cloud in the sky, and the weather forecast called for the good weather to continue for the day. It was as if nature itself approved of the wedding, but it may have been the magic Harry and Hermione had put up without anyone else knowing.

The people that were to be involved with the wedding had planned the wedding out without a wedding planner. There were hired people that were there whether it was the marriage officiant, the DJ, or the caterers. Out on the large front lawn was where the wedding itself was to take place, and the setup had been done earlier in the day. Martha Kent had done the food at her insistence with assistance from Harry Potter. Two tents had been set up with one being for the wedding and the other being for the reception that was to follow. Each tent had lighting setup for the event.

In the tent for the wedding itself two dozen simple folding chairs were set up for the event. There were two rows of twelve with a split down the middle for the people that would be going to the platform to walk through. The rented wooden platform had steps that faced the direction of the seats with a podium in the center for the marriage officiant.

The tent where the wedding reception was to occur was at least four times larger than the one where the wedding ceremony was to take place. In the center of the tent was a hardwood floor for the dancing that was certain to occur with accompanying tools for the DJ to use. Opposite of where the equipment for the DJ was a rectangular table that was set up to seat about twelve people facing the DJ equipment. On the two remaining sides of the square dance floor was a round table that would comfortably seat six to eight people.

Each table was covered in a sky blue tablecloth with a replica of the Daily Planet spinning globe in the center. At each place setting at the tables, there was a small menu of what the person that sat there could order for the reception. Finally, in the corner of the tent there was a table set up for where the wedding cake was to be placed.

The guests at the wedding came from the soon to be wedded couple's workplace(s), (Bruce Wayne, Jimmy Olsen, Perry and Alice White, Sirius Black, Diana Prince, and Megan Morse) or from their family (Chloe Sullivan, Elinore, Samuel and Lucy Lane, Conner, Martha and Jonathan Kent, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora [don't call her that if you want to live], Andromeda, and Ted Tonks, Giovanni and Zatanna Zatara).

Among the guests were Bruce Wayne who was to be the best man, and Chloe Sullivan who was to be the maid of honor. As for the ring bearer, Conner Kent had been chosen.

As a favor, Dr. Fate (Sirius Black) had discreetly put up wards around where the wedding was to take place to block observation of the event from anyone with hostile intentions. In the house Clark Kent was being prepared by Harry Potter, Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent, and Conner Kent.

Bruce Wayne was originally not going to come, but relented when he was told that there would be a Justice League member to carry out his job while the event took place. In Gotham City, the recently christened Batgirl was working with Robin to keep the crime rate in Gotham City at normal levels. In Metropolis Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot had answered the request from their friends to cover the city for the day.

* * *

The scene transferred to where Clark was currently being prepped for the event by his friends and family. Currently Clark Kent wore a tuxedo that had been paid for by Harry with a bowtie that was a pitch-black to match his hair. While he was at the moment in front of the mirror, next to him Harry wore a near identical outfit except his tie was a 'killer' green.

Hermione insisted that he wear it because as she had put it "it brings out your dazzling eyes." All three of the Kryptonians were wearing their glasses that they wore for their civilian disguise, as some of the invited wedding guests were not aware of their secret identity.

"I can't believe you're finally getting married to Lois Lane," said Jonathan, "it took you over ten years of you knowing her before you even went on a date with her."

"I don't think Clark needs any more pressure dad," said Harry, "As it is I think he's about to faint from all the excitement."

Sure enough, Clark had a face that was so pale it would have made a vampire proud, and he was clutching his tie tight enough that it was just about ready to rip into two.

"Clark calm down," said Jonathan, "you've been through things much more difficult than this."

While his adaptive father tried to calm the nervous man down, Harry had managed to pull Clark's hand off the tie. With a subtle application of magic, he accomplished straightening out the tie. Fortunately, what Jonathan had said seemed to have calmed Clark down as he relaxed and the color in his face had returned.

Clark then said, "Thanks pa, I needed that."

Jonathan then said with a smirk, "yes well your mother wants to have grandkids sometime soon," which made Clark blush quite heavily.

Bruce Wayne had a slight smirk on his face from amusement, as it was rare for Clark to show any nervousness.

The smirk was wiped off his face when Harry said "It was so nice for Chloe to be the maid of honor and for Perry to accept the role of the father (A/N: At the moment the relationship between Lois and her father are strained)."

Bruce turned to Harry and could see the subtle signs that Harry had mentioned this on purpose at that moment. The man had a suspicion that it was no accident that he was the best man while Chloe Sullivan was the maid of honor.

To Harry Conner said, "I can't believe you managed to convince me to be the ring bearer for the wedding."

Harry responded with "well you were quite eager when I told you that Megan is going to be the flower girl."

While Conner agreed with this, Harry remembered overhearing the humorous talk Samuel Lane had with Clark Kent. The man had threatened to use all the military weapons he had access to if Clark ever dared to hurt his 'little girl.'

* * *

On the other side of the house Martha Kent, Diana Prince, Elinore Lane, Hermione Granger, Megan Morse, and Chloe Sullivan were preparing Lois Lane for the main event. Lois Lane wore a classic white dress that privately the woman present who knew Clark personally thought would stun him. She also had on sapphire earrings and had lightly applied makeup to complete the ensemble. Hermione Granger wore the sky blue strapless dress that she felt went well with her eyes, and emerald earrings to match Harry's eyes. She had no makeup on as Harry had convinced her that she naturally looked beautiful without any makeup.

Megan Morse had morphed an armless strapped amber dress that came down to her knees to match her hair and eyes. Martha on the other hand had a strapped light blue dress on that almost came down to her ankles. The maid of honor wore an armless strapped blue dress along with matching earrings that she was sure would catch the best man's attention. The crew that prepared Lois for the event had finished and had backed away so Lois could get a good look at herself.

Chloe walked up to her cousin and said, "You're going to knock him dead cousin," which drew a smile from Lois.

In the background, Elinore had a smile on her face as she whispered, "my little girl is getting married."

* * *

As the participants took their seats, Bruce and Clark along with his parents took their places up front with the clergy who was going to oversee the ceremony. As Bruce passed by Harry, he sent a glare at him that was so quick that only the recipient saw it. Harry had suspected along with Hermione that Bruce wouldn't be happy when he found out Chloe Sullivan was the maid of honor. The couple had figured the paranoid man would believe it was intentionally done in an attempt to set the two up as a couple.

Harry almost let out a snort before Hermione gave him a subtle nudge to remind Harry of where he was. The traditional wedding music played out as Lois came out of the house with Chloe Sullivan, Perry White and Megan Morse. When Clark saw how beautiful Lois looked his mouth dropped wide open. His mouth would have stayed like that if Bruce hadn't leaned over and whispered, "Close your mouth Kent before you catch flies."

While Clark closed his mouth, Bruce took the opportunity to look at how beautiful he found Chloe Sullivan to be. As she and Perry walked with Lois, Megan walked in front of them as she scattered flowers. The clergyman then started with the stereotypical "we are gathered here…" before he asked if anyone objected to the marriage. Perry was then called on to act in the stead of the father to give away the bride. Lois and Clark then exchanged wedding vows to each other followed by the ring bearer being called up to bring the rings.

The clergyman then said, "Do you, Clark Joseph Kent, willingly take Lois Joanne Lane as your lawfully wedded wife?"

After Clark responded with "I do" while he looked into Lois' eyes, the clergyman said "do you, Lois Joanne Lane take Clark Joseph Kent as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Lois responded with an "I do," followed by the two slipping their wedding rings on each other.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the clergyman, which got the response of the two giving each other a searing kiss and the attendees cheering.

* * *

A short while later the participants were in the middle of eating the reception dinner that had been prepared by Harry and Martha. At the table opposite of the DJ equipment was the recently married couple along with their close family and friends (Perry and Alice White, Chloe Sullivan, Bruce Wayne, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Conner, Martha and Jonathan Kent, Megan Morse, and Jimmy Olsen). While Bruce Wayne didn't call anyone out on it, he had his suspicions that he was deliberately seated next to Chloe Sullivan by a certain British couple. The remaining guests had been somewhat split between the remaining two tables based on whether they were guests of the bride or groom.

The first thing that had been done was the presenting of the newlyweds before they walked up and sat down at their table. This was followed by the presentation of all of the people that were then seated at the same table as the newlyweds. Perry White, Bruce Wayne, and Chloe Sullivan had already done the toasts to the newlyweds, and the newlyweds had already cut the wedding cake. The first dance started with the first song being a slow dance, and Clark offered his hand to Lois before he led her to the dance floor. After the newlyweds had started the dance, Harry and Hermione were the first to join the newlywed couple on the dance floor.

Soon after other couples joined the others on the dance floor, and soon the center was full of couples doing the slow dance. After the first dance, the music had picked up in tempo, and several of the couples sat back down, as they were uncomfortable with the music. Following several songs that they danced to, Harry and Hermione decided to sit back down and chat for a while. The topic of the honeymoon came up during the conversation that was started.

"You know," said Hermione, "you never told me where you brother planned on going for the honeymoon."

Harry's expression changed to marginally annoyed before he said "my brother for some reason seemed to think that I shouldn't be told where they plan to go for that."

Hermione hid her smirk behind her hand as she found it funny how Harry was pouting over not being in the know on something. Soon after this it came time to throw the bride's bouquet, so all of the single women except Hermione got together to try to catch it. Lois then threw it into the crowd of women, and just as it seemed Nymphadora Tonks would catch it, the bouquet seemed to swerve slightly into the awaiting hands of one Chloe Sullivan. The only ones to notice this were Bruce, Harry and Hermione, with the former turning towards the middle one with a suspicious look on his face. Harry had a fake clueless surprised on his face until he noticed that Hermione was also giving him a look.

Hermione leaned over and whispered, "I know it was you that did that," which made Harry think he was in trouble.

"Good job with the subtle usage of your magic," added Hermione much to Harry's confusion and surprise.

When Harry gave her a confused look, she said "what? I want them to get together as much as you do."

* * *

The wedding reception went on for several more hours with the newlyweds being the first to leave. The two went into the house to get some sleep as they planned to leave early to catch the plane their honeymoon destination, and the newlyweds left amid a sea of congratulations. The rest of the guests followed soon thereafter with the last to be there being Harry and Hermione. After they double-checked to make sure they were alone (infrared and x-ray vision along with magic sure were handy!) the two walked out of the tent.

The two took a quick look at each other before they waved their hands in unison at the tents. The two tents packaged themselves up and within seconds were ready to be brought back to the place that they were rented from in the morning. The other stuff was also packed with the exception of the DJ equipment, which had been removed by the DJ when they left. The two then walked up to the Kent house as they could see that there were still lights on where the first floor of the house was.

The two rang the doorbell, which was answered by a still awake Jonathan Kent who said, "Hey you two, come on in."

The two walked in and were encouraged to take a seat in the living room where the two saw that Jonathan and Martha were.

"We won't be here long," said Hermione, "the two of us just wanted to leave our wedding present for the two of them."

And indeed in Harry's hand was a present that the two had jointly bought for the newlyweds.

"So if you don't mind me asking," said Jonathan, "what's your wedding gift for Lois and Clark?"

Martha gave her husband a playful whack on the arm and said "Jonathan, that's extremely rude to ask."

She only did a half-hearted whack on Jonathan's arm as she was also curious as to what Harry and Hermione's present was.

Harry said, "No it's alright to ask us; as for what the present is it is a serum the two of us invented to allow Lois to carry a Kryptonian child, which is if she doesn't want to take the serum to turn her into a Kryptonian."

If this surprised the Kents, the next statement surprised the two of them even more as Harry said, "the two of us are also giving them a serum that will turn Kryptonite radiation into yellow sunlight."

After the surprise wore off Hermione added, "We also got the two of them a large gift card for ten thousand dollars that is for the baby that is sure to come about from their honeymoon."

Harry held back a snort as he was reminded of the priceless look on his brother's face when the elderly Kents had told him that they were looking forward to seeing the grandkids.

As an afterthought Harry said, "Our gift card should go well with the apartment building that Bruce Wayne bought for the two in Metropolis."

"He claimed it would be more than big enough for the two of them plus any kids they might have," added Hermione.

After they were assured that they would give the presents to the newlyweds before they left for their honeymoon, the two teleported directly from there to their apartment that they had in Metropolis.

After the two left, Jonathan turned to Martha and said, "We thought Clark's superpowers were amazing, but those two blow his out of the water. Those two complete each other's thoughts like an old couple does."

Martha shook her head as she said, "I never would have imagined that we would have had such an exciting life when we found and adapted Clark."

Jonathan said, "It's a miracle that Harry ended up having such good morals considering what the environment he grew up in was like. If it were anyone else that had those powers that grew up like that we would have had problems with a super-powered sorcerer."

"Jonathan," said Martha, "you know that Hermione and Sirius are the reasons that Harry hasn't gone dark despite how he grew up."

Changing the subject Jonathan said, "Do you know where those two are going tomorrow for their honeymoon?"

Martha with a curt nod said, "I think they said something about the wonderful beaches of Hawaii."

"Harry and Hermione are sure to have their hands full protecting Metropolis while Lois and Clark are on their honeymoon," said Jonathan.

Martha let out a short laugh before she said, "dear I think you're forgetting that Dr. Fate also lives in Metropolis."

Jonathan let out a responding laugh and then said "Well dear it's getting late so I think I'll head of to bed now; you coming?"

Martha nodded so the two got up off the couch and walked up the stairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the Clark Kent/Lois Lane Wedding and the end of the chapter, so please review! Also there is a new pollto vote for on my profile that is connected to this chapter.


	32. Surprises and Chaos

A/N: Here is the next chapter of my story so please enjoy! Sadly, I still do not own anything from Harry Potter or Young Justice.

* * *

METROPOLIS  
MAY 8, 16:12 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Sirius Black was teleported directly into the apartment via the zeta-beam transportation that Harry and Hermione had recently improved upon. The two had made it so that there only needed to be a terminal on one end of the transport instead of on both ends. As for why Sirius was using the zeta-beam transporter, he was coming back from a mission as Dr. Fate with the Justice League. Sirius had with some difficulty managed to divert a hurricane away from Hawaii that would have most likely cost millions in a best scenario case. The man as of the moment was teleported into the apartment he shared just in time to hear Remus talking with some people.

"…so Sirius said 'when I have kids we should set mine up with yours James, for we must unite the marauders,' " said Remus, "and he got a smack upside his head for his efforts from Lily. Lily who was pregnant with Harry at the time then said 'no child of mine is going to be set up for a marriage contract! Give up on your stupid dream already!' Then to add insult to injury James whispered 'besides you're too immature to settle down with a woman anytime soon Padfoot.' "

By the end of his tale, Diana Prince was in hysterics along with Nymphadora Tonks, Harry, and Hermione. Sirius removed the Helmet of Fate and stormed into the room where he had heard the voices from to confront his friend about what he was telling Diana.

"Remus! You said you would never tell anyone that story," said Sirius.

After the five laughing friends had regained their bearings Remus said, "Sorry the promise must have been erased from my memory Padfoot."

The innocent face Remus tried to pull fooled not one person in the room let alone the person it was targeted towards.

With a slight amount of panic in his voice, Sirius said "you didn't tell her about how I put up a poster of Wonder Woman in my room at #12 Grimmauld Place to annoy my mother did you?"

The laughter that resulted from Sirius saying this told the disgruntled man all he needed to know. Sirius rolled his eyes in response before he gained his smirk that anyone who knew the man was a signal that someone was about to get pranked. Thus, it was unsurprising that Remus got an apprehensive look on his face when he noticed the look on Sirius' pranking face.

Before Remus could stop his friend, Sirius said "what about the time when you agreed with James that Harry should be named James Junior. Lily smacked both of you and muttered 'you're both idiots' in response."

Remus smirked at this as he said "Sirius, it was you who agreed with that stupid name and got smacked by Lily."

They all had another good laugh at Sirius' expense while the man in question pouted before they calmed down enough for Remus to ask a question.

"So Sirius," said Remus, "anything interesting happen recently?"

Sirius got a contemplative look on his face before he said, "Yes as a matter of fact," responded Sirius, "Batman said he caught some kid named Jason Todd in the process of trying to steal the tires from the Batmobile."

After he realized that Sirius wasn't kidding those present in the room had a good laugh at the kid's stupidity.

"The kid may not be the smartest one on the block but he's certainly got courage to spare," said Hermione.

"Batman had the kid who he learned was an orphan placed in a home for troubled kids, but the guy's still quite peeved at the thought of someone vandalizing his precious Batmobile," said Sirius.

The occupants in the room knew that this event would probably mean that Batman had upgraded the security on his vehicle, which was already at a level way out of league with fort Knox.

After the occupants in the room had another short laugh at Batman's expense Sirius said, "Oh and Lois is pregnant."

The group was quiet for a moment due to both the abruptness of Sirius' statement and the surprise.

Except for Harry that is who took the moment to say, "Well it's not surprising that it happened since Lois took the serum that turned her into a full Kryptonian."

Sirius left the room quiet for a few moments to allow those present to mull that information over in their heads.

Sirius then said, "Anyways Superman and Lois are going to the Fortress of Solitude to tell Jor-El of the good news. As you suggested to them if they ever managed to make a baby they will be going to the fortress regularly to check up on the fetus."

The group present thought this over before Harry said, "Does Conner know of his brother's new child?"

Sirius said "no Clark planned to tell both of you when he got back from the Fortress…Harry where are you going…"

Sirius stopped the first time when he noticed that Harry was getting up as if he planned to go somewhere, but before Sirius could ask where he was going Harry teleported out of the apartment.

"Right now…" finished Sirius before he realized Harry wasn't there anymore.

Hermione got up from the couch and gave Sirius a light (for her at least) smack on the head before she said, "it's your fault he's this immature, you're supposed to be his male role model!"

Hermione sent a weak (for her) stinging hex at Sirius before she teleported away to the same location she suspected Harry was. Meanwhile Sirius was rubbing the areas where he was slapped and hexed as it stung quite a bit.

"What was that about and where did those two go," asked Sirius, who got the comment of "that was Lily reincarnated if I were to guess," from an amused Remus.

"As for where the two of them went," said Nymphadora, "I would guess they went to Mount Justice."

There was a definite pause in the noise before Sirius said, "Did I tell you Al Gore asked for Superman and Supermagus to push the earth away from the sun to solve global warming?"

This statement got some raised eyebrows before the people there realized Sirius was being…well…serious. This got some chuckles from the remaining people in the room from the ridiculousness of the request.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
MAY 8, 16:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Conner and Megan were the only ones besides Red Tornado that were in the cave at the moment. They were hard at work on their sophomore thesis that the school required of them. Neither of them had expected to have company any time soon, and they were therefore surprised when Harry appeared in the room. About sixteen seconds later Hermione appeared around eight feet away from where Harry was. The disturbance in the quiet as expected distracted both Megan and Conner from what they were working on. After the new arrivals saw where Conner and Megan were they walked over to the desk where they were.

"So brother," said Harry to Conner, "did you hear the latest news about Superman and his wife?"

Conner as expected had absolutely no clue as of to what Harry was talking about as it showed on his face. Megan might have except she had the policy to not invade the minds of other beings if they were her friends.

Hermione decided to elaborate with "Lois is now pregnant, so congratulations both you and Harry are officially uncles."

This shocked Megan and Conner, but not as much as it might have if they hadn't known that Lois had been given a serum that turned her into a full Kryptonian.

While Conner and Megan had a short telepathic conversation, Harry and Hermione had their own short telepathic conversation. Harry sent an 'I told you so' over the link as he felt that way over the wedding gift they got for Clark. Hermione in return retorted telepathically with the fact that she never claimed Lois and Clark wouldn't need the gift certificate for baby supplies; rather she stated that Lois and Clark wouldn't need the gift any time soon. Harry gave the telepathic equivalent of a pout at this, and got a mental smirk in return from Hermione.

The young woman in question mentally smirked because she knew this was an attempt for Harry to be right when he argued with her. While Harry and Hermione rarely fought when they did, Hermione was usually the winner. Obviously, Harry had yet to learn that when you're the man and you disagree with your feminine companion you are always wrong. As Hermione put it when she talked to Hannah in privet, Harry was mostly housebroken but there were still a few rough patches he had that needed to be ironed out.

The two couples were so busy talking to each other telepathically, they didn't notice when the Zeta-beam terminal activated and the computer announced the arrival of Superman and Lois Lane. The newlyweds arrived from the fortress to find the two couples sitting there at the desk with papers in front of them. The four seated teenaged superheroes were in poses that told Clark they were in the middle of psychic conversations. He got the attention of the four teenagers when he cleared his throat.

After the four teens turned towards the newlyweds Clark said, "I just wanted to tell both of my brothers that Lois is now officially pregnant."

The newlyweds had smiles on their faces at the good news, but the smiles that the four teens gave in return told Clark that while they were also happy that they were hiding something. Clark knew this due to the significantly elevated heart rate that the four teenagers were exhibiting.

"Okay," started Clark "what is it the four of you are trying to hide form us now?"

Megan with some eagerness said, "Well Harry and Hermione told Conner and I of the news…"

"…And Sirius told Hermione and I along with his girlfriend, Remus and Tonks about the news," finished Harry.

Harry and Megan then looked at each other with some worry on their faces, as they had finished each other's sentence despite not being psychically linked at the moment. The others present quickly figured out what happened to the two in question and had a short laugh about it.

After that, Hermione said, "you realize that Batman likely already knows about this right?"

All three Kryptonian brothers snorted at the same exact time showing the world that they had more than their looks in common.

Conner then said, "Batman probably managed to find out before Lois even knew she was pregnant."

The others that had experienced Batman's obsessive need to know everything (everyone except maybe Lois) nodded in agreement at Conner's statement.

Harry then said, "So who's going to be the godfather and godmother," as he made it rather obvious that he wanted to be considered.

* * *

THE BATCAVE  
MAY 8, 16:20 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Indeed unknown to the others Batman had managed to isolate a sample of the baby's DNA from the Zeta-beam transport without harming the child. At that moment, he was analyzing the sample in his Batcave with his cowl down like usual when he felt secure in the Batcave, and had added the genetic sample to his security. His reasoning was that he figured that if the child was anything like his father or uncle, she would be invading his turf without permission some time in the future.

The reason that Batman knew it was a girl already was that he had analyzed the genetic sample he had obtained. At that moment while he was analyzing the genetic sample Alfred came down into the cave. Of course being who he is Batman knew that Alfred was there the moment the young man stepped foot in the cave.

"Master Bruce," said Alfred "A Miss Sullivan is up in the mansion waiting for you to join her."

When Batman gave his butler a look that said he had no idea what he was talking about Alfred added, "You agreed to go out with her for an early dinner date today at 4:30. I would suggest that if you don't want to be berated by Lois and Superman that you step on it."

Bruce then almost swore and then rushed out of the Batcave to change, leaving behind a bemused butler.

Alfred chuckled then said, "Just like his father Bruce could remember anything with perfect memory except for the dates he set to go out with Bruce's mother."

Dick came out from where he was hiding behind the giant penny and said, "How'd you know I was here?"

Alfred looked at Dick strangely before he replied with "I've raised two rambunctious boys before you so I think I know a thing or two. Besides that I doubt master Wayne was unaware of your presence, because if he was he's losing his touch."

Alfred then looked at Dick before he said "don't you also have a date with someone?"

Dick then followed his adaptive father with almost swearing before he rushed out of the room to get ready for his date with Zatanna. He didn't want Zatanna to be mad at him because when she got mad Harry got mad, and personally, the idea of Harry being mad at him was rather scary.

Alfred, who was left behind by what he considered his two charges, chuckled to himself over the antics of the two men. Still he was glad that his two charges had found someone to complete them, as for the longest time he was worried that both of them would let their job of cleaning up Gotham City get in the way of their happiness (more so for Bruce then Dick). He went over to the phone so he could congratulate the new parents on their happy news. At the same time, the man wondered when Bruce would finally admit his feelings to Chloe Sullivan, as he would love to see his master have more children.

* * *

Back with the superheroes in the cave Superman was about to answer Harry's inquiry into the identity of the chosen godparents.

Lois then said "well after much consideration we decided to name my cousin as the godmother and Bruce Wayne as the godfather."

When it looked like Harry was going to object Lois said, "As for why we didn't choose you, we felt that you are too busy to be taking care of a child at the moment, as it is you all are still in high school at the moment."

Clark smirked and whispered, "That's a nice way of saying that we think you're too immature."

Clark had thought he said it low enough so only his brothers with superhearing would hear it, but it wasn't to be as Lois obviously heard it and said "Clark behave."

As she said this Lois mentally thought that Harry was a godsend for Clark, as before they knew of each other Clark was so uptight.

As for Clark, the conversation the group was having reminded him of the first time that he introduced his brother to Lois Lane.

* * *

**Flashback**

CENTENNIAL PARK  
JUNE 26, 15:54 EST  
TEAM YEAR ZERO

Lois was currently with her coworker and partner Clark Kent from the Daily Planet as they worked on a story together that they had to hand in by Monday. The two had agreed to work together in the park on their story as it was such a nice day. She was roused from her laptop when she heard a throat being cleared, and looked up to see a young man that looked like a young version of her coworker down to the glasses. To check that something weird hadn't happened to her coworker (this was Metropolis after all!) only to find that Clark was still there on the bench next to her. When she looked back at the stranger who now had an amused smile on his face, she noticed that this young man had green eyes that almost glowed whereas her coworker had sky blue eyes. Lois closed her laptop as she could tell that the conversation that she knew was about to start would take a while to end.

Next to her Clark sighed and closed his laptop before he said "Harry what are you doing here, you were supposed to meet me at my apartment in an hour?"

"Well I was taking a walk around this park when I just so happened to see you there working with your coworker you've talked so much about."

As Clark blushed marginally in embarrassment, Lois said "Who are you?," and made it obvious she was also aiming the question towards Clark.

"This is my biological brother Harry Potter," said Clark who was no longer blushing, "I only recently found out about him from my parents who themselves only discovered him recently using some internet resources."

Clark then went into the cover story of how the situation had arisen as had been made by Batman for those not in the know of Clark's superhero job. The story involved an accidental switch at birth for Harry who was taken to Britain by his guardians. The way that Harry and Clark reunited was over the Internet as Harry had put out that he was searching for his birth family.

Lois took a moment to digest the story and then sincerely said "Well Smallville I've got to say I'm really happy for you."

"Now about what your brother said to you about me," said Lois to Harry as she remembered what Harry had previously said, "I hope that he didn't say anything bad about me."

Harry then gained a smirk on his face that made Clark want to groan, as he knew what it meant. Despite only knowing his brother for a week he knew that smirk was one his brother had when someone was about to get pranked.

He was proven right when Harry said, "Well my brother always goes on about how beautiful his coworker is."

Lois joined Harry with a smirk as she started to like Clark's brother, while Clark silently groaned and face palmed in annoyance at his brother.

Lois who still had that smirk on her face said, "Oh he says that about me?"

The look Clark then successfully sent to Harry said 'why are you trying to embarrass me?'

Harry's body language told Clark that Harry felt like he had sixteen years of embarrassing his older brother to make up for. This exchange occurred at superspeed and went unnoticed by Lois due to the speed of the exchange between the two brothers.

In response to Lois' inquiry Harry said, "He has, and he also said that you are quite intelligent and attractive to him."

As Clark once again face palmed, Lois was surprised at this as while she knew Clark had feelings for her, she had no idea his feelings were that strong. Harry on the other hand was smirking and found that his godfather was right when he said it was fun to embarrass your sibling.

Lois then thought about the recent information and thought that Clark was attractive, and it was about time she gave up on her impossible crush on Superman.

In line with this thought, she looked at Clark and said "Smallville, after we finish this assignment do you want to go and get something to eat together? I'm sure your brother can go back to his guardians on his own."

Clark quickly realized that Lois was asking him out on a date and in a nervous tone said "Sure why not?"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

While Harry had really embarrassed him that day he was glad that Harry had come in the long run, as it was because of this event that he eventually proposed to and married Lois. It didn't stop Clark from teasing Harry about how whipped Harry was when it came to Hermione Granger. He wasn't the only one to tease Harry, as Wally would tease his friend whenever he got the opportunity to do so. The last time he did it; he had been pranked in retaliation by Harry, and quite soundly if the account Harry and Hermione gave was accurate.

* * *

**Flashback**

MOUNT JUSTICE  
FEBRUARY 3, 17:45 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

The Zeta-beam announced the arrival of Wally West, who was surprised to find Harry there in the cave, catering to Hermione who was recovering from magical exhaustion from their latest fight with Klarion. At that particular moment Harry was in the process of bringing a dinner that he suspected Harry had made himself to his girlfriend. Wally loudly made a whipping sound and then laughed a little before he turned around to go and meet up with Robin who was in the cave.

He didn't expect to hear one of the doors to the room open and close before he heard a voice say "Wally can you get me a drink, I'm parched."

The voice sounded exactly like Artemis, so he said "sure Artemis," and then at superspeed rushed over to the fridge.

He found the diet soda that he knew was Artemis' favorite and rushed over to where he heard Artemis while he said, "Here you go, you were lucky as this was the last of your favorite soda. Now what are you doing here I thought you were with…"

That was the moment that he finally realized that he was hearing laughter from Harry and Hermione. He looked up to see that Artemis was not anywhere in his line of sight, let alone where he thought he had heard her voice. Wally was a little irritated until he figured that he did deserve that for what he had been doing.

In a real interest, Wally said, "Dude, that was awesome! How'd you do that?"

After they had calmed down Hermione said, "Well Harry's wandless magic opened and closed the door while it also imitated the sounds Artemis makes when she is in a relaxed setting."

"As for the voice you heard," said Harry in perfect timing with what Hermione had said, "Some ventriloquism threw off where my voice was coming from. Plus having precise muscle control over my body allows me to imitate anyone's voice to perfection once I've heard it."

Wally looked at Harry strangely for a moment so Harry in a perfect imitation of Wally's voice said "pretty cool huh?"

Wally's expression changed to an annoyed one as he said, "Please don't ever do that again," in reference to Harry's imitation of his voice.

Harry and Hermione just smirked in unison in response, and Wally decided a strategic retreat was in order. As he rushed off at superspeed to meet up with Robin, he was followed by laughter from Harry and Hermione. Wally internally groaned, as he knew that the prank he had pulled on him was on the cave's security footage. As he knew the two of his friends well he knew the footage would somehow end up being seen by his other friend Robin along with Artemis. Sure enough, Artemis later confronted Wally about his teasing of Harry along with the footage of the prank pulled on him.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Since that day, Wally had toned way down on his teasing of the relationship between Harry and Hermione. That didn't mean that it stopped all together, as after all this was Wally West that is being talked about. Privately Harry and Hermione suspected that Wally was related to the Weasely twins, as it would neatly explain his liking of pranks. Back to the conversation that was in progress inside of Mount Justice, Clark continued the topic.

Clark said, "The baby according to the medical scanners in the Fortress of Solitude is due to be born in about 35 weeks."

The group contemplated the information they had received before Conner said "Congratulations bro on your first child."

Megan, Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement even if Harry was still annoyed that he wasn't chosen as the godfather of the child.

A sudden thought then made Harry say "I at least get to have a say in what the name of the baby will be right?"

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
MAY 22, 11:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

Around the world chaos reigned as Klarion along with the other four sorcerers that worked for The Light had literally opened up Pandora's box. Most of the Justice League had their hands full as they tried to contain the chaos. The only Justice League members that were available for this mission were Sirius (Dr. Fate). Batman at this time was only in the cave to debrief the team who were in their mission uniform on their mission, and as soon as he finished was to head out and assist with containing the chaos. Pictures of Pandora's Box, the chaos that was occurring (diseases, riots, etc.), and the five sorcerers responsible appeared at appropriate times on the holographic screen as a visual aid for Batman's debriefing.

"This is Pandora's Box," said Batman, who was interrupted when Wally blurted "what, that thing's real?!"

Batman gave Wally his classic Batglare while Artemis who stood next to him elbowed him in the ribs as if to tell him it was not the time.

After a moment of silence Batman said "Klarion along with Blackbriar Thorn, Felix Faust, The Wizard, and Wotan have opened up the object and unleashed its contents on the world."

Batman paused to let this sink in before he continued with "Fortunately for us, Dr. Fate was able to find a spell that will draw all of the negative contents of Pandora's Box and seal it back in the container. The unfortunate part is that he must have his hands directly on Pandora's Box in order to be able to do the spell. This is where the team comes into play, all of you along with Dr. Fate will be going to confront and reverse the effects of Pandora's Box. The location of the five sorcerers has been located by Zatara to Olympia, Greece at the temple of Zeus. As of right now the rest of the League will be unable to assist you as they are busy trying to contain the chaos. Do you have any questions?"

Harry raised his hand and then said, "Where will Pandora's Box go after we get our hands on it and have restored it?"

Giovanni said, "The sealed box will go to Themyscira with Wonder Woman where according to her the gods will take it and protect it from being used like this again."

Batman waited a moment to see if there would be any other questions before he said "Everyone move out," and he then took the Zeta Beam to Gotham City along with Giovanni Zatara.

Hermione called Fawkes to her, and Fawkes landed gently on her shoulder. The team plus Dr. Fate all held hands and the group was swallowed up in a gigantic burst of flames. When the flames died down the whole group was gone from the cave.

* * *

OLYMPIA, GREECE  
MAY 22, 17:25 CET  
TEAM YEAR ONE

At the temple of Zeus in Olympia, the five sorcerers stood vigilant around the opened Pandora's Box, as they knew it was inevitable that the superheroes would come in an attempt to stop them. It had been a stroke of luck that Klarion had been able to find Pandora's Box at all with all of the protections that were on the artifact. If Klarion hadn't touched it when he was impolitely going through Felix Faust's possessions while the sorcerer was gone, they would never have found it. The item served well for the plans of The Light, and the fact that the item was causing so much chaos made Klarion quite giddy inside.

Suddenly Klarion tensed up along with the other sorcerers present as they felt a magical pulse in the area. They then noticed a ball of flames that quickly grew in size and intensity to the point where they had to look away. When the flames died down the team along with Dr. Fate were seen. Dr. Fate immediately flew off to confront Klarion, and they started a furious battle with each other.

The team was about to pair off to take on the villainous sorcerers when Hermione saw Parasite under invisibility spells about to pounce on Superboy. Hermione called out to Superboy but it was too late as Parasite was able to latch onto Superboy. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to push apart Superboy and Parasite, but by that time, Parasite had managed to absorb more than half of Superboy's powers. Parasite sent heat vision towards Miss Martian in an attempt to take her out, but Superboy rushed in between the two. With his remaining strength, he was able to block it, but it burned him badly and required a few seconds for him to heal. At that moment, the situation became worse as Psimon revealed himself when he sent a psychic blast at Miss Martian's exposed back.

In his usual manor, Psimon manically said, "Psimon says it's time to die Martian!"

Fortunately, Graviton arrived just in time and knocked Psimon off balance by putting him in a zero gravity environment. The villain was too distracted by this to send another psychic blast that would have finished Miss Martian.

* * *

Superboy didn't fare too well with the Parasite as he had all of his Kryptonian powers taken away by now and had been knocked out. Supermagus had stepped in at this point and with fantastic speed rushed forward to deliver a one-two knockout blow to Parasite's jaw.

After Parasite had been knocked out, Harry said, "esrever rewoprepus noitprosba," which caused what looked like electricity to come out of Parasite and go into Superboy.

When the last of his Kryptonian powers had been returned, Superboy was woken up by Supermagus, and the first thing Conner said was, "What happened?"

* * *

Back with Miss Martian and Graviton, Miss Martian was able to get a second wind due to Graviton's distraction. Miss Martian returned the favor drawing Psimon into a psychic battle. While Psimon was busy in the psychic battle, Graviton came up to him in the real world and with a sudden motion used her powers on him. First Psimon was thrown six feet into the air before the villain was slammed down hard onto the ground head first, which instantly knocked the villain unconscious.

* * *

The moment Kaldur appeared Felix Faust sent a fireball at him that if it hit would have caused fatal dehydration to the Atlantian. Fortunately, Neville flew in between the two and with a green shield construct gathered up the fireball. With a throwing motion Neville then sent the fireball right back at Felix at high speed, who snapped out of his surprise in time to just barely shield from his own attack. Neville then shot his arm out as if he was going to throw a punch, and a beam of pure green willpower came out of his ring. The shield Felix held up just barely took the attack without breaking, but cracks had started to develop over the full-body shield.

Aqualad over the psychic link told Neville to move aside, and he then used his water bearers to summon a jet of water that came out with the pressure of a water hose. The shield shattered into millions of pieces before they faded away, but most of the force of the water was used up when it broke the shield. Thus Felix was only pushed a few feet back and was able to stay on his feet even if he was now completely soaked.

Neville pointed his hand at Felix and said "_Glacio_," which when it hit Felix made the man freeze in his tracks.

Felix in response appeared to have suffused magic throughout his body to melt the ice, and then looked up just in time for a stunner from Neville to hit him squarely in the torso. The resultant modified stunner sent the man into unconsciousness, which had been modified by Hermione to keep the target unconscious until it was reversed by the castor of the stunner.

* * *

Robin and Zatanna were the ones to take on Blackbriar Thorne for this fight. Blackbriar Thorn was the first to act when he summoned a tree with a sharp point at the end and aimed it at Robin's torso. Robin managed to dodge at the same time he threw a baterang at the tree, which then blew it up with the resulting kinetic energy aimed towards Blackbriar. The shrapnel headed back towards the villain at such a speed that he was unable to dodge, so he summoned another tree to shield him. The shrapnel was still energetic enough so that it completely shredded the tree and made it useless as a shield. With a wave of his hand, he became invisible to Robin and Zatanna, or so he thought.

Zatanna with a wave of her hand said "evomer ytilibisivni dleif," which caused Blackbriar's invisibility field to drop in time for Robin to throw a baterang.

The baterang that was charged with a stunner hit the surprised villain and Blackbriar was instantly knocked out.

* * *

Kid Flash ran around The Wizard at such a speed that an artificial tornado formed which picked him up so that he was suspended above the ground. The Wizard to stop this sent out a wide-angle stunner that Wally was unable to dodge due to the area it covered. The Wizard smirked for a moment before he realized two things, that there was no longer the vortex holding him up in the air and the ground was eight feet below him. Gravity took hold at that point and The Wizard hit the ground with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs, though besides bruising there was no other injury. Just as The Wizard got his breath back and stood up to finish Kid Flash off, Artemis hit him with an arrow that released a high-density foam to immobilize him upon contact. This was followed a few seconds later by a boxing glove arrow that sent the villain into dreamland.

Wotan was surprised by Rocket when she picked him up and flew ten feet into the air before she dropped him.

Wotan then said "_Lenti_," which slowed his decent enough that he didn't get injured.

He looked up from where he landed just in time to see a fist that belonged to one Wonder Girl inches from his chin, which connected moments later and knocked out the villain.

* * *

Klarion and Dr. Fate were in a stalemate for the first few minutes of their fight as he had left Teekl at home, and put enough power into his spells so that only someone more powerful than him would be able to summon his familiar. That changed when Klarion took a moment to look at how his allies were doing and saw that they were all knocked out. Klarion might have been very immature but he was smart enough to know when to cut his losses and flee.

While he blocked another attack, Klarion said in a sarcastic tone "Congratulations brats and old-timer, you've won this round."

Klarion then sent out a wave of darkness that temporarily made impossible to see with mundane eyes. By the time Harry and a recovered Superboy had shifted their vision to infrared, the darkness had lifted to reveal that Klarion had fled.

"Aren't you going to pursue him," asked Robin, who got the response from Dr. Fate of "Sorry but he seems to have smothered his signature and made it impossible to follow. Right now that's not important; we need to reverse the opening of Pandora's Box before it becomes impossible to reverse."

Dr. Fate then flew down and sat down lotus style while Pandora's box hovered in front of him. He got a look of intense concentration on what parts of his face that was visible through the helmet.

Sirius with a voice resonating with power said "contenta hoc buxum vestra revertetur ad carcerem."

Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then a rushing sound was heard as a gale force wind picked up from nowhere. Neville with his power ring gathered up the team with his power ring in one force field bubble and the unconscious villains in a separate one to prevent anyone from being blown away. The winds that had picked up seemed to impossibly flow right into Pandora's Box. A few seconds after the mystical wind had picked up the physical manifestations of all the bad things that were in the box began to be sucked back in.

After about five minutes, the last of the horrors that had been released had been sucked back into the prison. The artificial wind died down and the box closed firmly shut before it glowed a second to signify that there was a magical sealant that had been applied. Pandora's Box then slowly lowered itself to the ground and hit it with a soft 'thump.'

Neville then took down the force field, while Kid Flash rushed forward to pick up the boxing glove arrow and said "souvenir!"

Artemis rolled her eyes while Hermione tapped the reclaimed Pandora's Box and turned it into a portkey. Seconds later the portkey activated and whisked Pandora's Box and all of its contents to Themyscira where Hippolyta said she'd take care of it.

Hermione voiced her thoughts when she said, "Why would The Light allow Klarion to do something this destructive?"

She voiced this thought as this stunt of Klarion's which could have ended the world. The villains that had been captured were later carted off to Belle Reve for their part in the stunt along with their previous crimes.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
MAY 22, 20:39 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

The team had with the Justice League, helped clean up the mess that the opening of Pandora's Box had caused. It was a miracle that the number of deaths that had been caused by the incident only numbered in the dozens. Some more good news was that Hippolyta had confirmed that Zeus himself had destroyed Pandora's Box. Batman had come by earlier and congratulated the exhausted team on their good work. Most of the team had gone home by now as they had school in the morning, with only Harry and Hermione still in the cave.

"I can't figure out what motive The Light would have to cause all of that chaos," said Harry, "I know that Klarion is bloody addicted to chaos like Martian Manhunter is to Oreos, but this seems too extreme for the rest of the leaders of The Light."

"I agree," Said Hermione, "but we should talk about this with the rest of the team tomorrow, as they will probably have some good input on this."

* * *

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION  
MAY 22, 21:16 EST  
TEAM YEAR ONE

The Light was having a video conference to discuss what they had accomplished with their recent scheme.

* * *

**Flashback**

At the time the superheroes were distracted by all of the chaos caused by the opening of Pandora's box, The Light had been busy at work in Bialya. The country had recently had its temporary United Nations sanctioned government replaced by group elected by the people of Bialya. During the chaos caused by Pandora's Box, members of The Light had helped their allies the Kroloteans replace these elected officials with lifelike body doubles. The kidnapped government officials had of course done the cliché 'you'll never get away with this' speech, but it was ignored by those that had helped. The Kroloteans took the kidnapped government officials to their hidden base on Earth where they would be experimented on.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The plan from that point was to have the Kroloteans announce that they would hand the government over to Queen Bee in a few weeks. Once Queen Bee was back in power, she would once again have diplomatic immunity, and she would cut off all ties with the United Nations. The lifelike body doubles would then fade into the background to avoid suspicion as much as possible.

Queen Bee said, "Your distraction was quite successful, even if it was a little excessive."

Klarion who was holding his familiar in his arms defensively shouted, "I did not go overboard!"

Teekl then mewed, and in response, Klarion with the tone of a kid denied of his candy said, "Fine I'll admit I went a little overboard. There are you happy you stupid cat?"

The other leaders of The Light mentally rolled their eyes at Klarion's antics, but didn't dare do it in front of the Lord of Chaos as they were slightly scared of him. Of course, none of the members of The Light would ever admit that Klarion scared them even under the threat of death.

Vandal then said "Regardless today we have taken a step so that soon another part of the world will rejoin us in seeing the light."

Vandal then contemplated their latest plans, and how despite the major successes the 'kids' had had, believed they were back on track for their long-term plans. He felt it was rather unfortunate that The Light's revised plans meant that unlike the rest of the superheroes, Supermagus and Wonder Girl would not survive to have any children. Those two were much too powerful for their plans to succeed, and in all likelihood any children of theirs would be as powerful if not more so than their parents.

* * *

A/N: A rather ominous tone at the end of this chapter. Please review my work, and also there a poll up on my page to vote on.


End file.
